Crimson Night
by JerichoGirl
Summary: Sequel to Better the Enemy You Know Than...1year afterwards.Darkness looms beneath the surface.Ancient enemies have reemerged.It's time for the 2nd 1/2 of the Prophecy to be fulfilled.Will their bonds hold or will they break and plunge society into shadow
1. Preface

**VK is the property of the fabulously talented Hino-sensei.**

**Preface**

Snowflakes fluttered from the night sky, joining the blanket of white currently carpeting the city's rooftops. Boris sprinted across the snow-covered roofs of the city, trailing behind his target. He'd been chasing the Level E for almost a week which, to a veteran like him, was a few days too long. It wasn't that he couldn't keep up with the thing, it's just that every time he got close enough it managed to throw him off the scent and elude him. The fact that a Level E was adequately lucid to keep evading him was enough to send an air of unsettlement through his core.

He propelled himself into the air, and slid down the gabled roof, keeping his eyes on his prey. It was a female, rail-thin, with fiery red hair that flowed behind her in ringlets as she fled, scrambling from roof to roof. He reached in his thick coat's inner pocket, fetched a kunai, and hurled it at her. The razor sharp weapon spun through the air and buried its wicked tip in her arm. A painful shriek ripped from her lungs and she bounded from the roof, landing clumsily on the next one. It looked around at the surrounding Gothic buildings each of which were too far away for it to land safely and emitted a frustrated growl. It was trapped.

Boris smiled wickedly, causing the scar on his cheek to crinkle, and leaped from the roof, landing solidly on the top of the next building. It gave a warning snarl, baring its fangs defiantly as he approached while holding its bleeding wound. "There's nowhere for you to run beast," he said in a thick Russian brogue. The sheath of his sword whispered when he drew it and held it in a defensive stance, the symbols inscribed along the blade giving off dull glints. "There is no need fighting, your death is inescapable, so just make it easier on yourself." He did not show his surprise over the fact that the kunai, which was made of pure silver, hadn't subdued it.

It hissed menacingly at him and attacked, fangs bared and claws extended, ready to score its pursuer alive. Boris dodged its wild attacks expertly, sidestepping just in time to avoid a biting lunge that would have definitely left him severely wounded. He struck the creature just as it turned to perform a follow-up on its assault, and came down hard with his sword, severing one of its arms.

An inhuman howl escaped its mouth and it clambered backwards, trying to escape its predator. It glared at him with hateful eyes, clutching its stump protectively, and let out another rumble from within its small chest, gnashing its fangs dangerously. Then, it did something utterly uncharacteristic of its kind, it talked, "you think you are so strong because you are hunter. You are nothing but human. It doesn't matter that you kill me. Soon you Hunters will burn along with your institutions. With the Bleeding of the Moon comes the G--" A shot rang forth and it, she, exploded into ash that settled on the thick snow.

Boris took a step back, the snow crunching beneath his boots. Where had that shot come from? He raked his keen eyes over the surrounding roofs for any sign of the sniper, but he saw nothing. What was happening? First the uncharacteristic well-thought out evasive maneuvers, then the lack of desired affect the kunai had on it, now the fact that it was actually sane enough to articulate comprehensive sentences was starting to spook him. What was going on? What was it talking about before it was killed?

A prickle went up his spine, his natural senses alerting him to a presence. He whirled around, holding his sword in a fighting stance.

The man standing before him tipped his head in salutation. "Hello Hunter."

"Who are you?" He planted his feet, his muscles loaded like spring coils ready to be put to good use.

"I'm afraid that is an answer you are not entitled to." He strutted past the wary Hunter to the tiny mound of dust piled on the snow carpeted roof. "Such a pity I had to kill her, but I'm afraid she was talking too much." A sigh fled him and he bristled when an icy gust blew past, causing his coat to billow. "Ah well, I suppose it was a good a night as any to die. What do you think?"

Boris followed him cautiously and performed a menacing twirl with his sword, resisting the urge to attack the impassive man standing before him. Years of fighting had taught him to let his enemy come to him, to let them fall into his trap. "If you wish to kill me, you will find I will not be such easy prey." With eyes perceptive from years of martial experience, he studied the man's movements discerning if he was gearing up for an attack. So far, he didn't seem threatening, but as a hunter, he knew how precarious vampires were.

He laughed softly, tossing his chestnut tresses, and looked over his shoulder. "You are mistaken Hunter, I do not wish to kill you."

Boris raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Then what do you want with me vampire?" He knew the man wasn't human, and his aura didn't exactly scream vampire, yet it held its own darkness. Thus, he deduced that is was probably a lower level vampire, a C or D, doing its master's bidding.

The mysterious man faced the Hunter and rested his gaze upon him, a shadow hanging over his face. "Now who said I was vampire?" His pale blue eyes flickered with unabashed evil, sending a spike of coldness down the Hunter's spine.

His eyes widened in shock. Not vampire? Before his body could register any movement, he found himself reeling backwards, his breath rushing from his lungs, to the snowy rooftop. He lay there on the snow covered rooftop, icy snowflakes flittering onto his exposed face, blood trickling from his nose and mouth, gasping for air. If he wasn't a vampire then why was he attacking him, they had no beef with each other? "Why?"

He loomed over him like an apparition eager to inflict torment, smiling viciously. "Consider yourself cordially invited to our mistress's…._banquet_." He sneered when Boris's eyes clouded over and shut. He cast a glance at the black debris staining the pristine snow that had once been the female Level End. A sense of regret filled him, because he'd been looking forward to seeing her given the privilege of taking part in the Banquet, the mistress would have no doubt deemed her a promising soldier. Ah, well, that was the trouble with mindless beasts; they too often took the liberty of allowing their tongues to divulge critical secrets when cornered. He bent, hefted the tall man onto his shoulder, and jumped off the roof, disappearing into the shadows of the night.

* * *

****

Whooohooo! The prologue of Crimson Night is up! So begins the journey. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. And please R&R. Oh and to all those that read and reviewed my last fic Merci Beaucoup! Prepare for more VK goodness as we see just how deep the destines of Zero, Kaname, and Aidou are intertwined. HYE (Hope you enjoy). TTFN!

**Bear hugs and puppy dog kisses**


	2. FairytaleNot

**VK and all affiliated characters is the property of the fabulously talented Hino-sensei.**

**Warning: Fluff ahead (but not too much)**

**Fairytale(Not)**

Zero strolled down the sidewalk duffel bag in hand, coat buttoned to the top. He shuddered and gave a huff, his breath creating a small cloud of white in the air. He should be used to this frigid weather by now, but that wasn't the case. It'd been a week since he'd been home and the bond they shared was miserably crying out from negligence, nearly driving him bonkers. He looked down at his wristwatch. 1:00a.m. Damn, Umi was probably asleep by now, most likely next to the tub. A smile crossed his face and he reflected on his life at present. It was like a fairytale. He was mated to the woman that he loved, he had the job he was born to have, and Yuuki was safe. It was everything he ever wanted. A fairytale.

He stopped at their apartment building. Which basically was just a Victorian style building housing a number of nine apartments, three on each floor. It was a lot cozier than his last apartment, and the rooms were much bigger. He opened the ornately designed door and entered the lobby, going straight for the stairs. Without much effort he ascended the steps to the third story, halting at the third apartment, and took his keys out. He opened the door, entering their living space, and shut it behind him. Automatically he began going through the motions of unbuttoning his coat and hanging it on the handcrafted cedar coat rack, then stepping out of his snow-covered boots (he'd learned his lesson the first time he walked through the house with gunk on his shoes) to place them on the mat. Then, after putting away his duffle bag, he stood there simply taking in the sight of the home he'd missed all week. It wasn't a five-star hotel, but between the homey décor, the fireplace in the corner, and the cozy heat kissing his body, it was a palace. His palace.

He strode to the kitchen, ignoring the rumble of his half of the bond once his mate's presence graced him, and walked to the refrigerator. On it was a note that was clearly written in Umi's scrawling penmanship: DINNER IS IN THE OVEN. DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T COOK IT. A soft chuckle issued from him when he read the latter of the note. They'd agreed early on that he was the better cook of the whole, and that Umi was only allowed to prepare breakfast since that time she put his sensei's digestive system in distress after one of her meals. He bent and opened the stove, looking at the food inside. A large bowl of oden. He breathed in the scent. It smelled good.

He shut the stove and turned, making his way down the hallway to the bathroom. He stopped in the doorway and shook his head. Umi sat next to the large round bathtub (another reason they decided on the apartment), head resting on the edge, sound asleep. She was even snoring, but not that oh-my-god-I'm-going-to-breakup-with-you-because-I-can't-sleep snore but the quiet, endearing snore. Their bond leapt inside of him at the close proximity of his mate. He watched her for a moment, enjoying the way her inky eyelashes curled in abundance, how those rosy pink lips seemed to beg for his attention, and how her dark hair was swept up to reveal her soft creamy neck. That neck. That delicious neck from which her heavenly blood flowed beckoned him.

_Shut up,_ he commanded the bloodlust building within. He entered the bathroom, inhaling the subtle scent of lavender, no doubt the bath salts she poured in his bathing water. She always pampered him when he came in from a long hunt by drawing his bath, heating his towels, washing his hair, giving him a massage, the whole nine yards. She only did it after a hunt, okay, mostly only after a hunt. Hey, he didn't mind her pampering him at least every once in a while, plus that bath usually lead to another activity he thoroughly enjoyed. He bent and placed a hand on her head, enjoying the silky tresses that greeted his palm.

She awakened; those striking amber eyes rested upon him and instantly lit up in adoration. "You're home." She closed her eyes contentedly as he traced a hand over her cheek, down her smooth jaw, to cup her chin. Their bond sighed with mild satisfaction at the simplest touch, but still though it was not yet appeased. "I missed you too." A dreamy sigh escaped her when she stared up into those loving lavender orbs.

He looked down at her with affectionate eyes, simply enjoying the sensation of her silky skin beneath his fingers. "You fell asleep."

She got to her feet, yawning sleepily, and kissed his mouth. "Oh, I'll go heat your towels."

He scooped her up in his arms, holding her like he was carrying her over the threshold. "Don't worry about it." His heart fluttered when she snuggled into his shirt, her small form encompassed in his embrace.

"But love…" she said softly, nuzzling her nose in the fabric of his shirt. He smelled so good.

He turned and walked towards the bedroom, carrying her close. "I won't break out into a rash if my towels aren't heated," he said with a smile in his voice. "You look tired." He pulled back the blankets with a free hand and gently laid her down in the bed, drawing the covers up to her neck.

She smiled devotedly up at him, tugging him down for a kiss. "I haven't slept well the past few days."

Gently he caressed her cheek with his thumb and captured a few strands of her hair between his fingers. "Why?" His eyes fell to her neck that was concealed beneath the layers of blankets. It had been a week since he'd partaken of the ambrosial wine flowing through her veins, way too long. He pressed his forehead to hers, drinking in her scent, staring deeply into those entrancing eyes.

She thought for a moment. She didn't want to tell him the real reason she hadn't been sleeping well, because if she did he'd go apeshit and send her to Takuma's estate every time he went on assignment. It's not like she had anything against the cheery noble, it's just she wanted to stay in her own home. "I'm trying to get the choreography for my class's performance just right." She decided to lay it on thick when he raised an eyebrow, knowing that she never waited last minute for anything. "And you know I can't sleep without you near," she spoke coquettishly.

Zero stared down at her with penetrating eyes. She was not telling the whole truth, but for now he would not bombard her with interrogations. He allowed his eyes to glint lustfully. "Well, now that I'm here, you're still not going to be getting much of it." He whispered sensually, his warm breath brushing across her face.

Scarlet kissed the apples of her cheeks. Sometimes her dearest mate was such a horndog, of course it wasn't like she didn't lust after him as well. "God, do you ever think of anything other than getting laid?"

He grasped a fistful of her hair and nibbled the bottom of her cherry lips, battling the urge to bite blood from them. "I make an earnest effort." He rubbed his nose with hers, then gave her earlobe a good lick.

She shuddered, barely controlling the urge to rip his clothes off and eat him alive. "Go take a bath."

He chuckled, thoroughly satisfied that he managed to arouse her. "If you're still awake when I come out, I'll let you see my surprise."

She yawned and stretched languidly, then shot him a wary glance. "It isn't what I think it is, is it?" Zero had tricked her that way several times, telling her that he had a surprise for her and it would end up being the kind of surprise that kept her up all night. Not that she minded.

"No, this time it's an actual surprise." He turned and disappeared into the bathroom. A sigh escaped him when he stepped into the tub, the hot water causing heat to send goose pimples blooming over his pale skin. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, allowing the lavender bath salts to melt the stress and tension away from his psyche and tired muscles. His thoughts drifted to Umi, as usual. She'd sacrificed so much, leaving Paris and a dance career that would have no doubt skyrocketed into the stratosphere, just to be with him. Sometimes he wondered if she missed performing upon the same stage as artistic legends, if she missed living in that huge townhouse with servants catering to her whims. Sometimes…he wondered if he made her happy.

Later, he exited the bathroom, drying his damp hair with a towel, and walked into their chambers. It didn't take much for him to realize that she was asleep. Damn. He'd have to give her the gift he brought in the morning. Unceremoniously he tossed the dry towel on the chair next to the door, knowing Umi would not be happy about that particular action, and circled around to his side of the bed. He pulled the covers back and was about to get into bed when his spine tingled. Vampire? No, his Hunter's instinct wasn't alerting him to the nearness of one of those parasitic leeches, but rather to the fact they were being watched. He dashed a glance to his beloved sleeping beneath the blankets. Was this why she hadn't been sleeping well the past few days? Because she felt like someone was watching her. He picked Bloody Rose from the nightstand on her side of the bed and walked to the window, peeking out. No one was out there, just snow and rooftops.

He strained his eyes in hopes to see anyone. But there was just darkness and falling snowflakes. He glared out the window as if their unknown observer could see that withering glower. If they came anywhere near Umi he would have no qualms with blowing their brain out the back of their skull. He glanced at the fireplace on the far wall, thinking about lighting it, but figuring he'd let Umi keep him warm and climbed in next to her. He placed his gun under his pillow, feeling somewhat safe with it there. Tenderly, he traced her cheek with the back of his fingers and snuggled closer. Her scent flooded his nostrils, sending him to the brink of control. His fangs elongated, yearning to be embedded in that delicious neck.

Softly he tongued her neck, an inch away from her bite site, relishing the taste of her silky skin. His side of the bond roared, commanding him to take her blood, to lose himself in the heavenly liquid that rushed through her veins. But he resisted, deciding he would rather have her blood when she was awake, because it was much more enjoyable to feel her shudder against him, sighing his name in ecstasy. He sighed softly and drew her to him, allowing a faint smile when she cuddled closer and nuzzled her nose into his neck. He wrapped her up in a loving embrace, nuzzling her inky tresses. She was his angel, his world. After a few moments, he finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Kaien lay in his bed, sleeping serenely when he was awakened by a knock on the door. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep, and pushed back the layers of blankets that covered the bed. Still half sleep he shuffled to the entrance, scowling when the late-night caller continued to persistently bang on the door. It was probably a darned hunter, because they never seemed to have any concept of time. He peeked out the curtain draped in front of the window next to the door. It was Toga.

He unlatched the locks and opened the door, squinting at the raven-haired hunter with drowsy eyes. "Toga? Do you know it's…" he glanced at the wall clock. "…three 'o' clock in the morning?"

The hunter entered the domicile, a grave expression on his face, and instantly lit up a cigarette. "Yeah, but this couldn't wait."

Kaien scrutinized his friend, noticing the fact that Toga's face was more stony than usual. Something was not right. "What's wrong?" He asked, following the dark-haired man into the den.

Toga took the liberty of flopping down in the high-backed chair and breathed in a big huff, tasting the hint of tobacco on his tongue, then let out a smoky stream. "The times are getting more turbulent Kaien-kun." He dragged on his cigarette again, breathing out the smoke through his nose. He could hardly believe what he'd found out, after his investigations.

Kaien raised an eyebrow. "I suppose this is something that we will need to talk about at length." He knew that tone in Toga's voice, the Hunter was indeed concerned about an issue. This would call for tea to relax the him.

Toga slouched in his chair. "Yeah."

Kaien nodded and walked around to face the hunter, bending down to look him in the eye. "How about some tea to relax and warm your cold bones?"

Toga gave a less than agreeable grunt. "This isn't teatime Cross, this is serious."

Kaien smiled warmly at the cranky Hunter. "What kind of host would I be if I allowed you to sit in my house without preparing you at least a cup of tea?"

The other's electric blue eye glinted in vexation. "A less annoying one that's for damn sure," he grumbled.

The ex-hunter chuckled, ignoring the other's unhappy mood. "How about some honey in your tea?" He sang enticingly. He knew the other's preferences and that the moody brunette would talk a good game, but still rarely passed up teatime.

Goddammit. He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Later, the fire roared in the hearth, warming the room and the two men sitting opposite each other. Kaien placed his teacup on the saucer, holding it idly in his lap. "Are you sure about this Toga-kun?" His brow was knitted, mouth set in a thin line, eyes serious.

He poured himself another cup of tea. "A hundred percent." He bit into a sweet ricecakes, chewed, and swallowed. He would never admit it, but Kaien's ricecakes were delicious "It's the only possible explanation."

Kaien settled back into his chair and sighed roughly. "So it isn't over." Would their time ever see peace? He was relieved that Cross Academy might remain safe, but he also feared for his former vampire students' lives because they were scattered without the support of each other.

He placed his saucer on the table and pinched his lips. "Doesn't look like it. And if things keep going like they are now, anarchy could ensue and then…"

"…War," Kaien finished when the other stopped in mid-sentence. They both sat there in silence taking in the gravity of the situation should it escalate. The blonde adjusted his eyeglasses and smoothed down his leopard-print silk pajamas. He felt silly for being so complacent these last five years to think that everything was finished. His years as a hunter should have told him that complacency was foolish; he should have known that their enemy was only temporarily defeated not totally vanquished. He should have known that they were merely hiding in the shadows, biding their time, waiting to attack at the opportune moment. But, perhaps he had lost his edge since he abandoned the life of a Hunter. He awakened from his musings when Toga got to his feet. "Where are you going?"

Toga plucked his coat from the top of the chair and shrugged it on, fastening the buttons. "My student—er Zero needs to be informed about this also." It was hard for him. He knew that Zero was a full-fledged Hunter, but it was just difficult to stop calling him his student. It was hard for him to let go, because deep down, (way deep down) some part of him felt that if he completely acknowledged Zero as a hunter, then their relationship would end.

Kaien nodded knowingly. He wanted to fret over his dear companion and tell him that he shouldn't go off alone, but he knew how Toga was about people trying to worry about him. The Hunter would consider his worrying as mollycoddling and would take it as a blow to his pride. Ever since the accident he'd been that way, fiercely independent. Of course, Cross knew how to disguise his fretting as simple hospitality. "Then you should be on your way then." He stood and followed the caustic hunter to the front door. "Oh, wait right here." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Toga raised his eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing Cross?" Damned ex-hunter better not start cosseting him again. He folded his arms and gave an impatient exhalation. "Hurry it up would ya!"

Kaien returned carrying a thermos and a lunch bag.

"What the hell?" He growled, watching with an irate eye as the blonde man went about pouring the remaining tea into the thermos.

Kaien smiled amiably at his friend. "There's no use in letting all this tea go to waste," he chirped cheerily. "And I'm definitely not going to drink it all." He opened the bag and showed Toga its contents. "I had a leftover sandwich in the refrigerator, so I figured you may want it just in case you get hungry. I know how you don't like to spend money at restaurants unless it's a special occasion." He had to speak quickly or else Toga would totally freak on him. He packed the thermos into the blue bag with the sandwich, zipped it up, and proffered it to the agitated hunter.

Toga groaned. Why bother to even try to stop the other from making a fuss over him? "Yeah, whatever. Just don't pat my goddamn face and call me honey or I'll be forced to knock your teeth in." He accepted the lunch bag and slung it across his torso.

Kaien nodded then gave a giggle. Then he grew serious. "Be careful, you're one as well."

Toga lit up another cigarette and gave a feral smile. "You worry about this school of yours Cross-kun, not me," he said with a hint of gentleness in his tone. "I can take care of myself."

Kaien smiled fondly at his friend. "How could I forget my dear hunter?"

Toga grumbled something peevishly beneath his breath and merely walked out of the house. "Good night Cross."

Kaien dipped his head. "Good night." Kaien stared after the man until the only thing visible was the smoldering tip of his cigarette. "Don't get yourself killed." He whispered softly.

* * *

Kaname sat upright in his grand-sized bed staring at the second half of the Prophecy. Apparently he was supposed to lead Zero to the Archaic Grounds, a most sacred place where all the primeval artifacts and scrolls of vampire society were archived. It was the history of their world long before time began. But long ago it passed into myth in the minds of most elder vampires and into hidden obscurity to the younger generation. There were few vampires that cared to even consider it, except the few purebloods that dared delve into the shrouded past of their race. Fortunately, he had been one of those that dared probe into the veiled history of their people. In his studies he'd found that the Archaic Grounds did indeed exist. It was just its location that he had failed to find, just like the temple of Exia. Five years and still he had not found the Temple of Exia or the Archaic Grounds, it was quite frustrating.

He rested the back of his head against the headboard and shot a corner glance down to the beautiful pureblood sleeping peacefully next to him. Yuuki, the center of his universe. His eyes rested upon her serene features, the perfectly pale skin, rose-pink lips, and chestnut brown hair that framed her lovely face. Everything he did was for her, to keep her safe, so that she never lost that pure beauty that resided both within and without her. A shiver went through him when he thought about how he'd almost lost her. She'd been so furious with him when she discovered what he'd done to Zero and had left him for two weeks. That had been the worst two weeks of his life, the loneliness had been unbearable, and nothing he did seemed to work. She didn't return his phone calls or bother to thank him for the countless bouquet of flowers he sent. His dark moods had been rampant and he'd taken to his room, wishing to not be disturbed. Not even Takuma could cheer him up. Thankfully, she came back to him, lifting him from the gorge of tormented loneliness. Afterwards, he promised himself he would try his best to at least get along with the Level D.

He stared up at the ceiling of their canopy bed, unraveling the muddled thoughts rushing through his mind. _On the twilight of the Bleeding Moon, night of the planet's Following, _the phrase played over in his mind again. The Blood Moon. The Aligning of the Planets. The line pointed to that particular time on that specific night, and that night was drawing nearer and nearer with every passing moment_. King lead Eros to Archaic, Tiny One stay true. Grasp Strength, hasten to Authority to save the females two_. He moaned in frustration, controlling his powers so they didn't cause the windows to explode. How could he protect Yuuki if he didn't know the whereabouts of the two key places in the Prophecy?

A cold prickle ran down his spine. Someone, some intruder was near. His russet eyes narrowed into slits, and he flexed his powers, reaching out to find the intruder upon his territory. The aura that met him was neither vampire nor human, Hunter nor Halfling. A bolt from the blue slammed into him, the aura was utterly foreign. Despite the fact that it was daytime, Kaname flashed, reappearing in the west end of his garden. He swept the area, raking his eyes over the bare vegetation and shimmering pond.

Standing in the middle of the moon bridge that overlooked the shimmering pond was a small girl no older than twelve. She wore a pale pink coat over her tiny frame and her blonde hair was tied up in pigtails.

Kaname didn't move, discounting the bitter cold, surely this child was not here alone. He scoped the area with both his eyes and preternatural senses, but there was no other aura. The child _was_ alone. He studied her, observing as she watched the ripples that wrinkled through the water when she threw in a rock. How did she bypass his sentries without getting injured? Something was amiss. He clung to the shadows of the topiary, wondering if he should exert his powers to murder her, or figure out her exact identity. Of course a fight would have him at a disadvantage, seeing as how it was day and his eyes screamed for the gentle caress of darkness.

She removed her attention from the water below and turned her eyes upon him. Her pink eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement when she saw him. With no warning she jogged from the moon bridge to him, giving a deep bow. "Hello Kuran-sama."

Her voice reminded him of tittering wind chimes, but despite the sweetness in her voice, he 'felt' her aura. This girl did not seem right. She did not seem like an ordinary child, she seemed…like something more sinister. "Who are you?"

She smiled up at him, noticing the way he clung to the shadows. Though, she knew the sunlight was a hindrance to the pureblood, she also understood that if she tried anything, sun or no sun he would rip her to shreds and worry about the burns later. "I am Xing-mei, Kuran-sama."

He kept his guard up, ready to attack at the slightest hint of an assault. "You would confess your name so easily, and without torture?"

She giggled softly. "Well I know your name, I imagined it was only fair to tell you mine." Her eyes slid over the brunette, down his tall and lean stature, the russet eyes, and stunningly handsome face. Yep, he was Kuran alright. The brown hair and air of sedition that surrounded him spoke volumes. She was aware that the vampire facing her cared not for the Council of Elders' laws and sought a peaceful coexistence with humans. Troublesome Kurans, defiant revolutionaries the entire lot of them. Of course, she could care less about the laws of the Council as well, because her masters' plans did not involve them.

Kaname remained expressionless, his demeanor giving nothing away as to the beast that gnashed its horrific fangs within its cage. "Fair enough." He folded an arm, fighting off the shiver that crept towards his spine when an icy gust passed by. "Why are you here?"

Her laughing face grew solemn, and her eyes darkened. "I am here simply to warn you Kuran-sama. The peace you have enjoyed for five years is coming to an end. Soon, the Great War will be upon you, but that doesn't matter because you will have already lost the battle to your pride." It was perilous to speak so boldly to a pureblood, especially in their territory, but she had never been one to shrink back because of fear.

He kept his impassive mask in place, not allowing his foe to see what he truly felt inside.

"You will fail, because you can't even stay in the Level D's presence without chafing at him." She smiled evilly when she saw the ever so slight twitch of his left eye. "Yes, we're watching you."

"Then you should have let me find out things on my own." He responded, quelling the growl that sat at the back of his throat. She shouldn't have come here, her life was forfeit. "Your life will be surrendered to me."

She didn't gasp in dread as expected, instead she merely gave a nod. "Iknow." She gave another venomous smile. "But I want you to know that it was your weakness that plunged the world into darkness. That because of you all of human and vampire society will suffer. But look on the bright side, dearest Kuran-sama, at least the Tiny One will make a good pet, and your princess a decent serving maid."

Kaname's aura darkened substantially. No one spoke of Yuuki in any negative manner. No one. His eyes glowed crimson and he let loose a wave of destructive psychokinetic energy, seeking to shred her to bits. She stood her ground, the force from the energy simply causing her hair to flutter. His eyes narrowed, that was not fushigiri, it was inherent.

She vanished and reappeared on the moon bridge. "You are powerful Kuran-sama, but you are merely a child," she replied, her voice holding a condescending tone.

Screw the damn sun. He flashed onto the bridge and faced her defiantly, ignoring the heat that screamed over his sensitive skin. "And you are merely a messenger." Before she could react, he grasped her neck and raised her into the air. "Which means you are unimportant." He was working on what way to kill her when she spoke.

"I see. You have committed a sin Kuran-sama, the most unholiest of acts for a pureblood. I doubt you have even begun to tap into your new well of power." She began to cough although it was supposedly a laugh when she saw his stunned countenance. She knew the fate the young pureblood had brought upon himself, because she had been witness to it once before. "The pure blood that you spilled will stain you forever and your eternity will be spent maintaining your sanity while the great power you hold seeks to consume you."

How could she possibly feel Shizuka's power coursing through him? Answers were needed. He employed his death aura, projecting the sinister force that purebloods used to crush their foes. "What are you?" He asked around clenched teeth."Some sort of phantom sent to torture me?"

She pulled her lips into an arrogant smile, reveling in the red blotches creeping over his milky skin. "I am flesh and blood like you, but I am of a race so ancient that an infantile pureblood like yourself can't even find mention of us in your historical archives."

A third race? But that was not possible. None of books that he'd pored over in his extensive studies of all things antediluvian spoke of an ancient race, not even the oldest scrolls. Yet, she claimed to be of some ancient race. For the first time in his life he felt stupid. There was so much he had no knowledge of, the locations of the Temple of Exia and Archaic Grounds, now it was this ancient race.

"Ta-ta." She disappeared from his grasp.

Kaname finally allowed the expression of bewilderment to reach his face. The times were getting tempestuous. He vanished and reappeared in his bedroom. He had to get into bed before Yuuki saw his burns, not that he minded her extra attentions. He just didn't want her asking questions, not now, when things were so jumbled up for him, not when what the girl said about him still lingered freshly in his mind. He understood the meaning of her words. Darkness and blood would always stain him because of his actions. In a few quick movements he was in bed next to his only love, sure that the burns would be healed by sundown. He sighed heavily and looked down at Yuuki. The girl was wrong, blood would not stain him eternally and his life would not be shrouded in darkness, because he had Yuuki. The purity and light that she emitted would always chase away the dark blood that tarnished his soul.

Gently he tugged her close, smiling affectionately when she settled into his side. Despite the pain from the burns, a soft purr escaped him, the animal within happy to be next to his mate. He shimmied down, the silken bedcovers softly rustling with each move, and took her head in his hands, lovingly caressing her cheek. He would not fall short of her expectations, no matter what it took, he refused to fail her.

* * *

Umi sat in front of her vanity set, brushing her lengthy hair until it shined. She stood and looked back at her beloved, who lay beneath the layers of blankets with only his platinum locks visible. A smile passed her lips and she put on her attire for the day, a thigh-length sweater dress with pink and brown tights. She entered the kitchen and after finding the pots and pans she needed to prepare a decent breakfast, she opened the refrigerator to find the necessary ingredients. Someone rapped on the door.

She made her way to the door and opened it, without bothering to look through the peephole, because she knew that knock. "Good morning Toga-san." She greeted him, giving a respectable bow.

He dipped his head in respect. "Umi-san." He entered the apartment when she stepped aside to allow him access. "Where's Zero?" He took off his shoes, placed them on the mat, and hung his overcoat on the hat stand.

She latched the locks. "Sleeping, he just returned from his assignment early this morning." She walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet, standing on her tiptoes in order to reach the pack of chamomile tea at the back. "Would you like some tea to warm your insides?" She asked the hunter, who was standing in front of the fireplace warming his hands.

He looked over his shoulders, allowing a slight shudder. "Sure." He looked on the mantle of the fireplace, inspecting the pictures upon it. The photographs were mostly of the two lovebirds but a couple were of the former Night Students of Cross Academy. One photo in particular always caught his attention; it was the one at the center of the mantelpiece. The photo was of Zero and Umi, she was beaming at the camera while his student had an arm around her waist gazing at her like she was the single greatest treasure the world had to offer. He smiled crookedly. Damn boy's nose was wide open.

She folded her arms. "Why don't you have a seat el coyote?"

He looked back at her a less than pleased expression on his countenance. "My name is Toga." The two of them had developed a bit of a weird relationship, both enjoyed the act of ribbing each other. He took a seat at the table, slouching lazily, and tilted his head towards the ceiling.

The dishes clattered as she went about taking down a decorated mug. "I know, but like a coyote you wander around for awhile but always come back, of course only when Zero-kun is around." She leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen and gave him a simper. "What's the matter Toga-san? Afraid of me?"

He chuckled good-naturedly. "Nope. I'm just afraid of your cooking." With those words he lifted his head to examine her face. That pissed her off.

She flipped her hair and turned away, entertaining the idea of pouring wasabi in his tea instead of sugar. "You want any breakfast?" She fixed his tea and walked to him carrying the steaming mug carefully on the saucer. "Here you go."

He took the mug and blew the steam away from it, taking a timorous sup. "Are you cooking it?" He sat it down on the saucer.

"Yes."

He groaned. "Then, hell no." A sour expression passed over his face when a memory of what happened the last time he ate a meal she prepared. Three damn days of pain.

She clicked her tongue. "I'm allowed to cook now."

"Yeah with supervision." The level of irritability that crawled into her eyes when he made that remark made him think she was going to knock the mugful of hot tea into his lap. He threw her a small crooked grin for good measure.

She rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "Not anymore! Zero-kun says my cooking has improved considerably."

Toga gave a taunting grin. "Of course he did, he'll say anything to stay off the couch."

She pinched her lips and calmed herself, controlling the urge to pour the tea in his lap. "Jackass," she whispered underneath her breath, turning to go into the kitchen. Damn, she was off her game today. Toga had already burned her twice in less than half an hour.

Zero wakened, emerging from the covers like a bear from hibernation, and stretched languidly. The first thing that hit his mind was Umi and the things he wanted to do with her, to her. A wolfish grin passed his lips, today he was going to make up for the week. His mind had descended into a rather lascivious fantasy when he noticed another aura that he instantly recognized. Toga Yagari, sensei. Dammit, his libido would have to wait a little while longer.

He grumbled peevishly and shrugged into his robe, exiting the room. He wrapped his arms around her when she embraced him as soon as he emerged from the hallway. Even though they both wanted to have a makeout session they settled for a quick peck out of respect for his former master. "Good morning, love." After a few more caressing touches he released her and allowed her to return to the kitchen while he sat down across from his ex-sensei. "Good morning sensei."

Toga nodded his greeting. "How've you been?"

"Can't complain. You?"

He nodded and was about to light up a cigarette when Zero stopped him. "What?"

"Could you not smoke in here? You have no idea what that shit does to our senses."

Umi, who saw this as a way to get back at the straightforward hunter grinned prankishly. "Besides that stuff is bad for you and at _your_ age you should be more concerned about your health."

Toga breathed a sigh and stood, going out onto the balcony to take a smoke. Damned vampires.

Once he was sure his sensei had closed the terrace doors, Zero got up and crept to his beloved, who stood in front of the island chopping up a bell pepper. He pinned her with his body, cupped her bosom with one hand while the other went up her dress. What the hell? Why was she wearing tights?

She squirmed, moaning when he slid his tongue over her bite site, and tried to stop the hand sliding her tights down. Their bond tugged at her lust, commanding her to give in and allow her mate to have what he desired, her blood and her body. "Zero," she panted, biting back a purr when he nibbled the flesh of her neck. "Toga-san is..."

"We've got at least fifteen minutes."

Her skin blazed, crying for the clothing that served as a barrier to be shed so she could feel his hands against her skin. "B-bu—"

He hushed her and continued tugging at her tights, turning her head for a kiss. They fell into a fervent kiss, their lips working, tongues dancing, trying to restrain tiny moans. He smiled into the kiss when he pulled her tights low enough for his hand to get at the spot he so hungrily sought to caress, swallowing her cry when he stroked her sweet spot. Her lust washed over him as her body bent under his ministrations. They had just spiraled into a heated makeout session and Zero had managed to finally get those cursed tights below her knees when someone cleared their throat.

Umi broke the kiss, looked ahead, and her face flamed red.

Toga stood there with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh!" Umi attempted to push him away, but he didn't budge. "Toga-san, y-you're done." She removed the hand that had winded around her back to slide inside her bra, restraining a cry when he flexed his other hand. "Zero stop." She chastised him, before removing that hand as well, and pulled up her tights while keeping her dress from revealing her more secretive spots.

He shrugged lazily. "It's cold out." He half expected Zero to be the one stammering while embarrassment flushed his face, but, to his surprise, his former student merely glared at him with pink-tinted eyes.

A quick elbow to his side made him move. "Dammit Umi-chan." He calmed himself and stalked to the dining table, flopping down and folding his arm in a pout.

Toga rolled his eye and sat down. "Stop being such a damn baby, it's not like you're not going to jump her as soon as I leave."

Zero let out a huff. "Whatever." The two men sat and conversed amongst themselves for a little while Umi busied herself in the kitchen.

She looked in the egg carton. There was not a single egg in the container. She would have to go to the corner market. Without a word she walked to the hat stand and put on her red pea coat, buttoned it up, stepped into her thick white boots, and haphazardly wrapped a white scarf around her neck.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Going to the market?"

She nodded. "We're out of eggs and milk."

He rose to his feet and strolled to her, pressing a soft kiss to the bridge of her nose. "Bring me back a pound of blood oranges, some noodles, eggplants, soy sauce, and rice wine," he ordered. He had a good idea what to fix for dinner tonight.

"Sure." Her eyes automatically closed when he drew her into a loving embrace.

"See you soon."

She nuzzled his chest, holding back that part of her that wanted to attack his neck. God she couldn't wait to suck his yummy blood. "Yeah." She winked at him and exited the house.

Toga sighed, finally she was gone. "We need to talk." He stood from the table and went into the living room, taking a seat on the red sofa.

Zero shot his former sensei a curious glance when he heard the graveness in his tone. "What's going on?" He sat down on the settee.

The raven haired man swiped a hand through his dark tresses. "Hunters are going missing."

Zero raised in eyebrow in concern. "What?"

"Yeah."

He settled into the loveseat. "But I haven't heard anything about hunters missing from the association."

Toga chuckled at the young man's naïveté. "You of all people should know that the Association isn't hesitant about withholding information from its members. I didn't know about it until Boris went missing three weeks ago."

He arched an eyebrow. "The loud Russian?" He'd thought Toga had stopped hanging out with the boorish and sadistic hunter.

"Yeah. He didn't show up for one of our monthly appointments, so I looked into it. Come to find out he last reported in Romania. So I went there and after retracing his steps—"

"Wait, wait, wait. How the hell did you manage to retrace his steps? The trail must've been long cold by then."

Toga grinned smugly. "You'll learn how over the years. Anyway, I searched around and found his sword. No blood was on it."

Zero tilted his head to the side. "Maybe, the Level E got him."

"I thought so to, but if that was the case then there would've been large amounts of blood droplets staining the snow. There was not a single drop anywhere, believe me I searched." He bit his bottom lip, his countenance becoming agitated. "Then I found a bullet casing and black dust concealed beneath the new layer of snow."

His brow knitted. "Someone other than Boris-san killed the Level E. Another Hunter?" He threw that notion out the window. Hunters didn't infringe upon another's prey unless ordered as backup. Boris would not have needed backup for a single End. Or would he?

Toga shook his head. "The craftsmanship of the bullet was not the same as ours."

Zero chewed his bottom lip. "As much as I hate to admit it we have to omit the vampires from this. Kuran may be a sadistic bastard, but he would never do anything to start an unnecessary war with the Association. And if it were a vampire attacking us, Yuuki-chan would not fail to notify me."

Toga sighed, the strand of hope he had snapping in half. "Damn."

"Is he the first one?"

"I don't know." But he knew how he would find out if there were anymore hunters missing. "Zero-kun, have you noticed anything different about the Level Ends?"

He shrugged. "They're becoming smarter?"

Toga groaned. "You've got to pay attention more boy. Hunting isn't always about catching your prey and blowing its brains out. It's about knowing their behavior, their traits, learning their mindset then using it outthink them."

"Yes sensei," he said humbly. Guess there were still a few things he would learn from his sensei, yet.

Toga crossed a leg and tapped a finger on his thigh. "But you're right, they are getting smarter. But they're also getting stronger. The last one I hunted dodged my bullets, I actually had to use a stage three stunner charm to subdue it, before I killed it. They're getting faster Zero, and they're starting to talk."

Zero thought back to the little boy in the forest a year ago. "What does it mean?" He asked rhetorically.

Toga bit his lip perplexively. "I don't know, but I don't like it." A shadow darkened his face. "But whatever it is Zero, I won't let you face it alone."

"I'm a vampire now, sensei." He hated the way that phrase tasted on his tongue. "And I'm a hunter, you have no obligations to me."

Toga gave a snort and his electric blue eye stared piercingly at the young hunter. "You're always trying to protect everybody, boy. Somebody's got to protect you sometimes."

He averted his eyes to prevent his sensei from seeing the softness that passed his face. He never thought his former sensei would even consider treating him like he had in the past, or even see him as a person and not just one notch above a worthless beast. It's not like he didn't feel them, the scathing glances the other Hunters gave him when he turned his back. He hated to admit it but they hurt like hell sometimes. If it weren't for the fact that he had a person to come home to that loved him no matter what he was, he didn't think he'd give a shit. "Yeah."

* * *

Umi strode down the snowy sidewalk, grocery bag in hand, taking in the citizens flitting from tarped stand to tarped stand of the food market. She was already done shopping for groceries, now all she had to do was get back to the apartment and cook a nice breakfast for Zero and Toga. She looked up at the clock tower. 11:45am. If she didn't get back soon, Zero would start to worry. A smile spread over her face. She loved Zero so much. Her world revolved around him. _Let's take a short-cut._

She walked down the sidewalk a bit more and turned down an alley. Without much apprehension she continued down the dark alley, until she heard crying. She raised an eyebrow and followed the crying until she came to a small girl huddled in the corner of the alley. "Hey, don't cry little one." She touched her hair, cooing softly. "What's wrong?"

She brought her hands from her face and looked at her with striking slate grey eyes. "I lost my mommy."

Her expression softened. "Do you want me to help you find her?"

She sniffed back her tears. "B-but I don't know you. Mommy says not to talk to strangers."

She crouched in front of her. "My name is Umeko, what's yours?"

"Mishi."

She beamed pleasantly at the distressed girl. "See? Now I know your name and you know mine, so we're not strangers anymore." She rose to stand. "Now, let's go find your mommy." She extended her hand.

At first, she looked at it distrustfully, then she smiled innocently and grasped her hand, allowing her to pull her to her feet.

"Okay, where'd you last see your mommy?" She led her down the alley and back out into the bustling marketplace.

"By the balloon stand. I went to the balloon stand to get a balloon and when I turned around she was gone." She wiped away her tear-stained cheeks with a coat sleeve.

"Then let's go to the balloon stand." She smiled down at the little girl.

They walked in silence for a moment but then Mishi broke it. "You're really pretty, are you a movie star?"

Umi laughed softly. "Afraid not sweetie, I'm just a normal girl like you." She gently pressed a finger to the tip of Mishi's nose, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Oh—Mommy!" She released Umi's hand and ran to the woman standing next to the balloon stand wearing an expression like she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

Mishi's mother's green eyes lit up and she embraced her daughter, hugging her tightly. "Oh _kousagi_*!" Gently, she ran a hand through her daughter's ash blonde locks and nuzzled her nose against the child's. "Don't ever leave my side like that again sweetheart." She finally noticed Umi. "Mishi, who is your friend?"

Mishi smiled, grabbing hold of Umi's coattail. "This is Umeko-san. She helped me find you."

"My name is Jun Osaka." They shook hands. "Thank you so much, Umeko-san. I would not know what I'd do if I ever lost my little Mishi."

Umi smiled amiably at her. "No problem." She tousled the child's hair. "I'm happy to have helped." She bowed to them. "Well, I should get going."

As soon as Umi disappeared down the alley Mishi looked up at her 'mother' and gave a sinister smile. "She is one of the two."

Jun looked down at the little girl, eyes brewing with malice. "Come, let's go inform the mistress."

* * *

Umi walked down the alleyway alone, swinging her bag back and forth. A prickle ran down her backbone, the same tingle she'd been getting the past few days. But she ignored it and continued to walk, trying not to exude the fear she felt. She felt eyes on her, watching her every move, possibly plotting to kill her. Tightening her grip on the shopping bag, she broke out into full run towards home. Even while she sprinted towards the harbor she could still feel the person behind her, chasing her, running at the same speed.

Umi's distress swept over Zero like a tidal wave, prompting him to reach through their bond to hone in on her location. He stood abruptly and walked towards the door, opening it just before she put her key in. "What's wrong?" He pulled her close, shutting the door behind her.

She wagged her head. "Someone was following me, at least I think someone was following me." She withdrew from his grasp, not liking the sensation of being treated like a delicate flower, and walked into the kitchen, unpacking the groceries and putting them in their respective places. "Please don't freak out Zero-kun."

Toga shook his head. "You should know by now that's his favorite thing to do."

Zero cast a glower at the veteran hunter. "What do you mean 'don't freak out'? Someone was following you, no chasing you. And I'm not supposed to freak out?"

She continued unpacking the food, ignoring the need to just do as her bondmate wanted. "I can take care of myself, love. I'm not some delicate flower that sits in the corner waiting for her prince to protect her."

He sighed heavily, cooling his temper. As her mate he felt that it was his duty to protect her, but sometimes he knew he could be overprotective. It's just that he'd lost her once and he couldn't bear losing her again. "I know that, it's just…" He cast a glance at his sensei, not wanting to bear his soul to her with the other man sitting there, and walked into the kitchen to stand with her. He stood next to her, putting an arm around her waist, and nuzzled her hair. "…you know how I feel chouchou."

She looked up at him. "I know. I feel the same way. And I know you're protective by nature. I just don't like it when you make me feel like porcelain."

Toga observed the display of affection between the two lovers, his heart growing warm at the simple sight. The love between them was plainly evident in their eyes, their touches, their expressions. He rose from the table, figuring it was time to give them privacy. "I guess I'll be going."

Umi shook her head. "No, you'll have breakfast with us first," she commanded, pushing her mate away so she could begin cooking.

Toga was about to protest, but Zero stopped him. "Just sit down, she's not going to let you leave until you've eaten."

Toga groaned with slight apprehension. He hoped he didn't end up in the bed for three days again. "Okay," he said halfheartedly. _I'm sorry stomach._

They ate breakfast together, laughing and talking as they consumed their meal, until finally Toga decided it was time to leave. "Are you really going to Europe?" Zero leaned against the open door regarding the man standing in the threshold.

Toga nodded. "Yeah, I need to see exactly how many Hunters have gone missing, ya know, ask a few friends I have in the Underworld some questions."

Zero's brow knitted. He'd heard about the Underworld. They were a crime ring of the wealthy that had their hands into every unsavory business one could conjure up: drug trafficking, sexual slavery, fight clubs, black-marketing, etc. To think that his former sensei knew people in that circle made him start to question the volatile man's morality. "You know people in the Underworld?"

Toga lit up a cigarette, taking a lazy pull on it. "I'm not a damn saint boy, but don't worry I'm not a devil either," he stated casually.

"Just don't get yourself killed." He said, well more like commanded. "And watch your back."

Toga smiled crookedly. "Come on, you know me better than that," he replied, the cigarette bouncing between his lips.

"Yeah, I do. Which is why I'm saying don't get yourself killed, and if you need me just call."

He nodded. "You gonna fix me a glass of warm milk and tuck me in while you're at it?" He growled irately. "Stop worrying about me and go jump that little woman of yours like you know you want to."

Zero's cheeks dusted pink. "See you later."

He nodded and walked down the hall. He hated when people made a fuss over him, it reminded him of his handicap more than usual. It made him feel fragile, like a piece of glass, which is why he never asked for a partner after the accident, because he was just a good a hunter as anyone else. He would never allow his physical limitation to become a hindrance. That was the promise he made that night he lay in the bed two weeks after the accident. So far, he'd held true to that vow.

Zero looked back at his mate and strode to her, hunger written all over his face, his eyes glinting scarlet. "Now, where were we?" He grasped her, burying his face in the cradle of her neck.

Umi mewled when he licked her neck, anticipating the pleasure that would soon ensue. Her skin burned from his kisses, her heart rate drummed rapidly in her chest expectant of the bite that she so ardently craved. "P-please," she whined when he teased her neck, driving her made with need. She desired him to bite her, to drink her blood, but he didn't he only scraped his fangs across her skin, as if he sought to undo her.

Her burning want and need pricked him, his side of the bond demanding that he appease her wishes, but he resisted, desiring to see how long he could hold out before he yielded to his lust. That idea however, went flying from the window when she arched into the masterful hand below her waistline and her luscious scent inundated his nostrils. A growl rumbled from within his chest and he bent his head, allowing his thirsting mouth to linger over that utterly heavenly spot before he punctured her. Blood beaded forth, flooding his mouth, coating his tongue, and sending ecstasy spiking through him.

He drank in greedy draughts, pushing deeper as his excitement mounted. Only her blood could ever satisfy him. Only her blood was so divinely delectable, able to both bring him to life and burn him alive. Her blood, her body, all of her belonged to him, and he would never share her with anyone, vampire or human. She would always belong to him and he would always belong to her. His eyes widened slightly when unexpectedly, she took his wrist in her hand and sank in her fangs. He smiled. It felt good to know she hungered for his blood just as much as he thirsted for hers.

They drank from each other for a while, bodies shuddering in bliss. He dislodged his aroused fangs, licking at the small wounds until they healed, erasing the droplets starting to trickle towards her collarbone. Gently he licked at her earlobe, waiting for her to finish, and watched her face. Her eyes were closed, an expression of pure bliss on her features. She drank his blood in slow, steady draws, actually feeding and taking the time to savor his crimson liquor instead of gluttonously feasting like she desired. Kami his blood was so delicious, rich with a bizarre aftertaste that was maddeningly sweet, like crimson honey and she was hopelessly addicted.

Finally she let go, devotedly lapping up the crimson rivulets that trickled from her puncture marks. Before she could kiss his wrist, that same hand cooperated with the other to pull down her tights among other undergarments. He turned her and pressed his mouth to hers, devouring her sweet lips fervently. He lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist, and sat her on the counter.

* * *

Misato stood in the map room, her eyes going over the red thumbtacks she'd placed on the atlas that spanned the entire wall. So far, they had the whereabouts of each and every member of the Kuran court, all of those that attended that accursed Cross Academy with him. They were scattered, but she knew for a fact that kept in touch, warning each other of any danger should Kuran specify it. They were too damn close. "The Kuran court is too tight-knit. Its inner ring is too much like a family. It will be impossible to break the bond between the three players."

Takeshi slid a hand through his white hair and sipped the blood from his wineglass, the evil gears in his head turning at full speed. "True. Kuran is too smart for his own good, no doubt he will find the location of the Archaic Grounds and Temple of Exia soon."

She growled at him angrily. "I know that!"

He concealed the sneer circling his upper lip. The yelling she often aimed in his direction was not going to be tolerated much longer.

"It's just that all of his underlings love him too much. Their bonds cannot be broken." In frustration she ran a hand through her hair, her eyes continuing their meander over the map.

Takeshi clicked his tongue. "Dearest Misato-chan…" He wrapped his arms around her, placing the wineglass of blood to her lips, tilting it so the liquid slid down her throat. "You are thinking too small. Why don't we entrust the Third Race to the task of breaking their bonds? They will not fail."

She sipped the blood, licking it from her upper lip when he drew the glass away. "Oh? And how do you propose they break them?" She turned to her lover, her mind not exactly on the problem at hand any longer.

He grinned malevolently, folding an arm over his chest. "We weaken their bonds dear Misato-chan." He tilted her chin up with a hand, staring into her beautiful eyes, and brushed his mouth across hers. "We divide them."

She smiled sweetly up at him. "I love the way your mind works." She turned from him and went back to the map, counting the red thumbtacks.

He gave a deceitful grin. They would break the thin bonds that held them together by casting a pall of question over their loyalty. Once that seed of doubt was sown so would begin the schism. It would spread through their clan like toxin, soon there would be infighting, sides would be taken, and in the end they would be divided and their bonds would snap. Then, society would fall into oblivion.

* * *

**A.N. Hazaah! I've finally finished the first real chapter. Sorry it took a while but I was busier than a bee this week. Anyhow, the stage is being set and in the next chapter, things will start rolling on the ball. How will they divide them you ask? You'll have to wait and see. (Mwahahahaha!) Don't worry, Zero and Kaname will be back in each other's presence again (yay love-hate relationships!).**

**Next Chapter: Kaname gets a gift. Zero makes a decision. Sara-sama turns Takuma against Umi. Aidou questions the Hanabusa clan. Yuuki confronts Sara. All this and more in: Toxic Tango.**


	3. Dark Poison

**Alas, VK belongs to the talented Matsuo Hino and I am but a lowly servant building castles in the sky.**

**Dark Poison**

Zero stared out of the window at the night sky. Currently he was sitting in the back of a limousine but that didn't make things any more comfortable. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be in the back of this car, he didn't want to be in this stupid formalwear, and he didn't want to be on his way to one of Hanabusa Aidou's stupid soirees, especially since he had to ride with a vampire he hadn't seen hide nor hair of in over three months. Kaname Kuran. Sudden, pleasant warmth upon his hand gained his attention.

Umi smiled warmly at him and patted his hand, trying to pacify his sour mood. Then she returned her attention back to her giggly conversation with Yuuki, who sat across from them with Kaname.

Zero's greedy eyes drifted lecherously over his mate's form, enjoying the way the red off-the-shoulder evening gown hugged and cupped each of her luscious curves, and ascended back to her neck, stopping at that fleshy part of her throat that he so avidly pierced time and again. The sensation of his fangs lengthening pricked him, a telltale sign that he should stop ogling her neck before his lust peaked.

Kaname shifted uneasily in his seat as he watched Kiryuu ogle Umi like some sort of starved stray dog. He snorted. _Level D's, _he thought disdainfully. He caught the discreet side-glance Yuuki gave him. Again he shifted uneasily, observing the Level D when he turned away and switched his gaze to the scenery outside the window. Ah well, he might as well try to make conversation. "So, how's the hunting business going?" he inquired politely.

Zero rested his eyes upon the pureblood. What the hell was he talking to him for? "Good. Great. My only complaint is that we only hunt Level Ends." He insinuated, shooting the brunette a derisive glare.

The tension that was by now present in the car thickened dramatically, both their auras starting to darken. He was trying to be polite, and that ridiculous Level D was literally being an ass. Kaname fixed his expressionless mask in place. "Well, some classes are above others," he gave a nonchalant shrug, "that's called natural order, Zero-kun."

"Kaname," Yuuki spoke with a disapproving overtone. She glanced at Zero whose eyes were blazing murderously. _Here we go again._

Did he just call him kun? He fixed a hostile glare upon the male Level A, reckoning that Kaname using kun in such a mocking manner was reason enough for him to blow his head clean off his shoulders. Yeah, that's right he brought Bloody Rose. He never knew when he might have to start filling vampires full of silver. Right now, drawing his weapon and blasting away was starting to seem more and more appealing. "You s—"

Umi interrupted him. "Did you remember to feed the fish before we left?" she asked quickly, trying to dissolve the situation before it escalated. The question however was not without its merit. He'd forgotten to feed the fish before they went on vacation and they had to ask a favor of their landlady.

His attention fell to her, eyes perceiving the pleading expression in her topaz orbs. "Yeah."

Yuuki sighed thankfully when she felt his temper cool. "So how's Yagari-san?"

Zero shrugged. "I don't really know because I haven't seen or heard of him in three days, but the last time I saw him he was a little agitated about something."

"Oh." Yuuki leaned back and crossed her legs, pulling off the regal look in her black evening gown.

Kaname glowered at the Level D, but then the little girl's words replayed in his mind. _You can't even be in the Level D's presence without chafing at him. _Goddammit.

* * *

Aidou stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling window like a sentry, literally ignoring his other guests as he watched for the limousine in which his guests of honor (excluding Kiryuu) would arrive. They were late. Of course Kaname-sama was always fashionably late, so he had nothing to worry about they were going to show. Kaname-sama wasn't the only one he wanted to see. He also wanted to see Umi-chan and Yuuki-sama. He missed Umi-chan so much, they hadn't seen each other in the flesh in over a month and it was starting to wear on him. He couldn't wait to be near again, of course that insolent little shit Kiryuu was probably going to be with her, so he wouldn't get to hang with her like he desired. "Stupid Kiryuu," he whispered sulkily.

"Kuran-sama will be here, _koishii_," Hitomi said, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

He nodded knowingly. "I know. It's just that I wish they'd hurry and get here." He took her tiny hand in his and tenderly placed a kiss on it. "Did I tell you that you look stunning tonight?" He wasn't lying the pink strapless airy dress and the way her hair fell past her shoulders in waves made her look even more ethereal.

Her cheeks dusted scarlet. "Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again," she replied coyly, batting her lovely eyes.

He smiled charmingly. "You look stunning." The girlish giggle that tittered from her lightened his mood a measure.

"Hanabusa," Kain said when he got to them, after negotiating through the sea of people.

"Yes?"

"Tsukiko is here."

"What?" Mild aggravation lined his tone. What was she doing here? "Excuse me my dear." He bowed to his date and stalked away, picking through the regally attired vampires, most of which were his classmates from Cross Academy.

Tsukiko was talking to a rather handsome vampire discussing his acting career when Aidou reached her. "Oh yes, I do like that movie a lot."

Aidou grasped her upper arm to get her attention.

"Oh Hanabusa, you startled me," she said in her pebbly voice.

"Forgive me sister." He bowed to the male vampire. "Excuse me sir, I need to steal my sister away for a moment. I'll bring her back." He led her to the corner of the exquisite ballroom. "What are you doing here Tsukiko?" He demanded irately.

She folded her arms placing a glower upon her brother. "You should be ashamed of yourself Hanabusa, not inviting your own sister."

He rolled his eyes. "I told you I would not invite you after that time you cried when Kaname-sama showed up with Yuuki-sama as his date. And you're boring," he stated rather bluntly.

She tilted her chin up, her eyebrow twitching angrily. "That's still no reason to snub your only sister."

"You're not my only sister!"

"Well I'm your favorite."

He glowered at her, vexation flaming through his azure eyes. "You're a wilting flower around Kaname-sama but a brat when you're around me. Honestly I should ship you off."

She snorted at him, her painted lips pulling into a scowl. "Don't worry I'm just here to give Kuran-sama a gift and then I'll leave. Does that make you happy?"

"Extremely so. Just give Kaname-sama the present, without embarrassing our clan, and go."

* * *

Zero groaned when the limo pulled up to the driveway of the large manor. Kami he hated going to these social gatherings. He would much rather be at home peeling Umi out of that dress or at least finishing up his report. Hell, he would rather be doing laundry than be here, but yet, here he was at another vampire party. Friggin' bloodsucking parasites.

The door was opened by the attendant and Kaname exited the car followed by Yuuki.

Umi pulled her mate close, tugging at his tie and collar of his coat, and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "Relax, and please at least _try_ to be nice."

He huffed irritably. "I make no promises." He exited the car and helped her out. A grimace fleetingly passed his face when the doormen opened the entrance for them. He hated attending these events. It wasn't the contemptuous glares the nobles gave him, or their snooty glances, hell it wasn't even the lustful way they ogled him, it was the way some of them watched Umi with desirous gazes as if she were a piece of meat dangling on a string, ripe for the picking. If any of them touched her, they were dead with a capital D.

Kaname gave an inaudible sigh, as if mentally girding his loins before he went into the lion's den, and entered the home, accessing the ballroom reluctantly. The servant at the door took the quartet's coats, promising to set theirs aside from the others in the coatroom. All the nobles sparkling in their outrageously expensive garb bowed deeply in the presence of their pureblood prince and princess, all honored to have the privilege to be attending the same party as a duo of vampires of the highest pedigree. He and Yuuki acknowledged their respect and descended the steps into the ballroom, giving graceful nods.

Zero scanned the room for the buffet table, knowing that would be the second place he would spend the party, the other was upstairs.

"You wanna go get a bottle of sake at The Dancing Dragon after this?" She asked, trying to placate his growling aura.

"You're going in that dress?" he asked, leading her down the stairs.

"Well I can't very well go naked," she flirted with him.

He ignored the dagger-like glances the nobles gave them as they strutted past and threw her a boyish glimpse. "Well--," he started, but she cut him off.

"Forget I even said that." She didn't need his mind going south this early in the party or she would never get to enjoy herself.

"Zero-san," Takuma said cheerily as he approached them. His eyes skimmed over the hunter's shape, enjoying the way the suit fit his lean body. Kiryuu looked utterly scrumptious in white, not to mention he smelled heavenly. Catching his wandering eyes, he beamed at them both. "Umi-chan it's so nice to see you both."

Umi curtseyed while Zero made no move to acknowledge the other's higher rank. "You as well Takuma-san."

Zero hid the uneasiness he got when he saw that weird glint in Takuma's emerald eyes again. Kami he wished Takuma would stop looking at him like a famished wolf.

After greeting and enjoying a polite conversation with Kaname, Aidou worked the room a little while before leaving his lover to her light exchange with the grandchildren of the Wu clan. He sighted Umi across the room standing at Kiryuu's side while he chatted with Takuma. A puckish grin crossed his lips. Time to steal her away. He crept up to Umi and patted her arm. Ugh they were talking about the Hunter's Association, which made his job easier.

She looked over her shoulder and grinned sweetly at him.

Zero stopped talking when he noticed Umi was gone. What the hell?

"Aidou came and whisked her away about three minutes ago," he stated rather offhandedly.

"What?" How the hell could he have been so oblivious to that little jerk-off? Aidou was another reason he hated these parties.

Tsukiko bowed deeply to Kaname and Yuuki, stilling the nervous fingers digging into her black clutch. "It is a most magnificent honor to be in your presence Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama."

Kaname smiled softly, remembering what happened the last time they spoke. "It is nice to see you again as well Tsukiko-san."

Yuuki smiled affably at the shy girl, silently wishing her voice was so pebbly and sexy. "Yes, how is the novel coming along?"

Her cheeks slightly reddened. "Afraid I have writer's block, but I think perhaps if I get a new muse I may start writing again." She said, seemingly happy that Yuuki took an interest in her personal life. "Thank you for asking Yuuki-sama."

Kaname inwardly smiled. It seemed that Yuuki was getting quite good at this royal two-step they often had to do, almost as good as him. Almost. Of course Yuuki had that human knack to be sincere in her questions instead of being simply cordial. Then again, his dearest mate had always been a genuine person, unlike him, who wore a full-bodied mask to fool everyone. Right now, he felt like assaulting her neck. Jeez he was such a hypocrite, thinking less of Kiryuu because he lusted after his mate's blood so blatantly while here he was fantasizing about drinking Yuuki's glorious crimson wine. Quickly he pushed his mind elsewhere before his eyes tinted red.

"Would Yuuki-sama permit Tsukiko-san to present Kaname-sama with a gift?" She dropped her eyes, trying to control herself, and ignore the nosy spectators around them.

Yuuki nodded. "Of course."

Tsukiko beamed at Yuuki, blushing when Kaname's searching eyes fell upon her. She opened her velvet clutch and produced a small silk velvet drawstring bag, presenting it to him in the palm of her hand. "This gift is a token of the undying loyalty and affection of both me and my clan."

Kaname plucked the bag from her trembling hand, undid the drawstring, eyed the red ring box, and opened it. A golden ring inscribed with intricate designs sat idly within the box. "A ring."

"Oh it's so pretty," Yuuki said excitedly. Though she felt slightly jealous, it warmed her heart that Kaname was so loved by his subordinates. "Is it handcrafted?"

"Yes, by one of the best jewelers that I know."

Kaname took the ring from the box, knowing the polite thing to do was to place it on his finger. "Thank you very much Tsukiko, I like it." He placed it on his middle finger. "It's a perfect fit."

Tsukiko's eyes sparkled and she looked as if she might float to cloud nine. "Is it? Oh thank goodness, I thought it might need to be resized."

Kaname smiled faintly. "I hope it didn't cost too much." He almost sighed when he heard the chatter of their unwanted bystanders. Why was it that everything involving him was put under the microscope of vampire society? It was tedious and at times downright bothersome.

She blushed, remembering how her father threatened to decrease her monthly allowance if she didn't quit her ridiculous spending. "Oh no, it was no problem." She looked over his shoulder, recalling the promise she made to her brother. "If I may be excused milord and milady, I must take my leave before my brother returns." Again she gave an elegant curtsey and parted from them.

* * *

Umi calmed her fit of giggles and gasped for oxygen. "That seriously happened?" She and he sat in the parlor on his sofa chatting lightheartedly.

He chuckled softly. "Yes."

She leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I promise not to tell him you told me."

"You'd better or I will be forced to make you an offer you can't refuse." He smiled largely, a slightly evil gleam in his blue eyes.

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "Stop making empty threats Aidou, you know you would never do anything to hurt your _imouto_."

He sighed heavily, poking his lip out in a mock pout. "Your tongue is too cruel towards your _oniisan_, but it is true." Tenderly he pressed a kiss to her forehead, sniffing in the scent of shampoo lingering in her dark tresses. He reminded himself not to get too close to her or else that little snot would threaten to use that accursed gun on him again.

She glanced up at him through her abundant eyelashes, nuzzling his sleeve with her nose. "Did you buy me a gift?"

He tilted his head to the side and regarded her briefly. "And why would I buy you anything?" Of course he'd purchased her a gift, but he just wanted to see her squirm.

She gave him a doe-eyed look. "Because you usually buy me something when we're apart from each other for a while."

"I'm not a gift shop you know," he snapped playfully, his will starting to yield under that pouty gaze. "Did you buy me anything?"

She sighed. "You have to come by the apartment to get it." Kami why couldn't she ever stop spoiling him? She inwardly chuckled. Did she even know how to stop spoiling him?

He smiled, appeased, and got to his feet, gesturing for her to wait before disappearing. After a moment or two, he reappeared holding a red gift box with a bright white bow tied atop it. "Here you go!" He said, handing it to her with an elaborate motion.

She grasped the offered gift and attacked the wrapping paper, mutilating it until she got to the prize within. She lifted the lid and plucked out the gift, a nightingale figurine made of premium gold with diamonds for eyes and winder in its back. "Oh! A nightingale, it's beautiful." She put it in her palms holding it up to eyelevel. Her eyes fell upon the handle in its back. "What does this do?"

He grinned, barely able to conceal his own excitement. "Turn it and see."

She wound the key until it clicked in place and stopped. A joyful song lilted from the figurine, entrancing them both. Umi wrapped her arms around him when the song ended, squeezing tightly. "I love it Aidou-kun." Softly she pressed a kiss to his forehead, burrowing her fingers through his blonde curls. "Thank you so much."

Zero stopped in the doorway and watched Umi and Aidou interact. As much as he didn't like it, Umi loved Aidou dearly and no matter how much he objected, he would always be a part of her life. But of course he knew she loved him more and would shun the vampire if he pushed his agenda, but he knew that would only rip her apart inside. Never in his life did he want to do anything that would injure her, so he would tolerate the infuriating vampire. "Umi," he called.

With a loving smile, she let go of Aidou, tousled his hair, and trotted to her stoic bondmate. "Look what Aidou-kun bought me. It sings." She demonstrated by turning the key and releasing it, allowing the music box to let out a different more haunting tune.

Zero nodded. Finally Aidou purchased something for her she could actually enjoy, instead of jewelry. "Come on, let's get back to the ballroom."

She knew her lover didn't truly want to go back to the ballroom, but wanted her out of Aidou's company. She didn't want to argue tonight so, she complied, going back to the end table in the far side of the room.

Aidou averted his eyes from the former prefect's mild glare, concealing the envy he felt. After five years, he still harbored jealousy towards the lilac-eyed man, but he'd discontinued his attempts at squashing the green-eyed monster. Because he knew that no matter what he would always feel those pangs of jealousy when he saw them together, it was just an issue of his skills as an actor. He was a very good actor, always able to pretend that he was a carefree young man that was only concerned with getting his way, and if he could perform that part for twenty-one years, then he could do the same for his twinges of jealousy. "Kiryuu," he said coldly.

Zero fought the need to bristle. "Aidou."

Umi smiled sweetly at the blonde. "I'll come back for that when the party is over."

He returned a smile just as sugary. "I'll make sure it's here."

She took her place next to her other half and took his hand, laying her head on his shoulder contentedly. When they were finally down the hall she spoke, "thank you."

He glanced at a portrait of a man that was obviously Aidou's ancestor and then down at her. "For what?"

"For letting me spend time with Aidou," she answered, tightening her grip on his hand.

He gave a sharp shrug. "I want you to be happy."

Her heart melted at his words. "You're so sweet," she replied softly, eyes running to the cradle of his neck. Why did his neck always look so delicious? Her tongue slid over her fangs when she thought about burying them in his neck and drinking to her heart's content.

Her lust pierced him, his side of the bond alerting him to the needs of his mate. Fighting a grin, he fiddled with the collar of his shirt and 'scratched' his neck, feeling satisfied when she gave an unintentional gasp. She so wanted him. He turned his eyes upon her, drawing her into his lilac gaze. "You want papa to fix that problem you got?"

She hated when he got that self-satisfied look in his eye like he was the best thing in the world, okay to her he was, but he didn't have to be so goddamned smug about it. She clicked her tongue and let go of his hand, knowing that she'd end up butterball naked in some dark room, screaming her lungs out if she allowed him to keep a hold on her. With a few quick steps she made it to the staircase, swaying her hips sexily as she descended.

Zero chuckled, she was teasing him. He put a hand in his pocket, and strutted to her, leaning over to whisper something in her ear that made her cheeks turn pink.

* * *

A few hours passed and Umi intermingled with a few of the nobles she knew while sticking close to Yuuki. Zero on the other hand, had opted to stand in the far corner away from everyone at first but then decided to go upstairs to find somewhere less open to go. He ended up in the upstairs parlor on the third floor, that was half an hour ago. Now he stood in the parlor, enjoying the warmth from the fire roaring in the hearth, looking over the scene in the silk tapestry hanging on the far wall. It depicted a battle, blood was everywhere, there were deaths on both sides, and the only two left were both dying. As he gazed at the picture, somehow he felt connected to it, like it was a part of history, his history. He was so engrossed in the tapestry that he didn't even feel Kaname's aura until he was actually in the room.

"That tapestry was sewn by Avi Descher, the history books say it took her twenty years to sew. It's centuries old and one of Hanabusa's most treasured collected pieces," he stated plainly.

"What does it depict?" He didn't allow Kaname to see him tense when he stood beside him.

"How stupid the vampire and hunter societies were by letting hatred cause them to slaughter each other senselessly. It is a testament to our forefathers' foolishness to the inanity of war." He kept his eyes on the painting, letting them stray only once to the silver-haired vampire next him.

Zero snorted disdainfully and quickly made his way to the fireplace, trying to seem very interested in the portrait over the mantle. He clenched his jaw when he heard the pureblood take a seat on the sofa behind him. Jeez, why didn't the bastard just leave like he wanted? Why couldn't he ever just let him relax? He kept his eyes on the figurines on the mantle, trying to ignore the prickles going over his back as Kaname watched him. His eyes shifted to the exit. Dammit he was too far away. Kaname would catch him for sure.

Kaname crossed his legs, placing a hand on his knee. "It seems that we both have a shared dislike to these so-called elitist social events."

Zero grunted in agreement. The bastard was right and there was no arguing with logic. He moved to the ceremonial mask on the wall next to the fireplace. What the hell was this?

Kaname continued to watch Zero, ignoring the mist of tension hanging between them. It had been over five years since that day, since Kiryuu saved his life. He had never thanked him and it was eating at him. Kiryuu had preserved him alive and he had never even reminded him of that kind act, even after all he'd done to him. Did he dare thank the moody Level D? If he did, what reaction could he expect? Taking up his pride and gathering his strength he spoke, "thank you for saving my life five years ago. It was very kind of you."

Holy crap. He turned on the pureblood, lavender eyes full of contempt. "Don't be. I saved you so Umi, Yuuki, Sensei, Cross, hell even Takuma and Aidou could be safe. I saved you because you serve a purpose Kuran. Truth be told, I don't give a flying fuck about you," he replied astringently. He was very well aware that his words would anger Kaname, but he didn't give a shit.

Kaname stood slowly and bored his eyes into Zero's. No one challenged him. No vampire in their right mind would speak so insolently to him, except Zero. Only the Level D dared to bare his fangs at him, only he defied him, only he would speak to him, a pureblood, as if he were a commoner on the street. It both enraged and intrigued him. Without much effort he cornered the smaller vampire, resting both hands on either side of his head so he couldn't escape. "Why do you bat my hand away when I offer it in peace?"

Zero pressed his back to the wall so that Kaname was no longer flush against him. He was starting to feel like a teenager all over again, trapped by the pureblood that so often searched to undo him. "You're a bigger idiot than I thought if you think that after what you've done to me one act of kindness can make me stop hating you," he said in a voice so cold it could've frozen one's heart dead in mid-pump.

For some reason, Kiryuu's words stung, they didn't sting much, but nonetheless they nipped him. Why did he want him to accept his gratitude? No, he didn't need Kiryuu to accept his thanks to erase that nagging pinch of guilt that constantly gnawed at him.

His skin prickled as Kaname projected his aura upon him, using his force to envelope him, commanding him to submit. He however, resisted, promising himself that he would not fall back into the same trap he did as a teenager.

The ring around Kaname's finger constricted around his digit, plunging miniscule spikes into his skin, and proceeded to pump potent toxins directly into his system. Kaname looked down at his finger when it pricked him. What? The life in his limbs began to weaken dramatically, and vertigo crept over him. What's going on? He looked at the stewing man facing him. "Zero," he stated softly, "I need y—" He collapsed onto the silver-haired man, his arms dropping to his sides to hold onto him.

Zero, mistaking the other's weakened state for something else, flinched. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He growled angrily, shoving him off forcefully.

Kaname tottered backwards. He willed his legs to hold him up, but they trembled and buckled, sending him reeling to the floor in a heap.

Zero smiled softly to himself, gaining satisfaction from watching the permanently poised vampire tottering like a drunkard and then crumpled to the floor.

* * *

Aidou flitted about the ballroom, schmoozing with his guests. He had just finished chatting with Kai Shomatsu, one of Shiki's modeling peers, when the door opened. His heart nearly stopped working. Sara Shirabuki. Recovering quickly from his state of astoundment, he gave a bow. Ohgodohgodohgod, she was going to sense Umi, and when she did she would not doubt kill her. He and Kain shared a glance across the room, silently conveying to each other the course of action to take.

Kain turned, kissing Ruka's hand, and started scanning the room for Umi. Goddammit why couldn't they ever just have a soiree without an incident like all the other vampires? Why did hell always have to pull them in?

Aidou took in a breath and strutted gracefully to the radiantly beautiful pureblood, giving another bow once he was near enough. "Shirabuki-sama." He kissed her hand when she offered it. "I'm so delighted you could make it."

She smiled amiably. "As am I delighted to be invited to your soiree, Aidou," she responded cordially. These past five years had been kind to Hanabusa since she last laid eyes upon him. He'd gotten taller, not by much, but she liked her toys to have boyish good looks. "The years have been kind to you."

He smiled charmingly at her, but not too smoothly lest she want to keep him. She had asked Kaname for Takuma once, and would not fail to ask for him if he should gain her fancy. This was why he was so happy that Kaname didn't lend them out as if they were polished baubles of little importance. "You are too kind Shirabuki-sama."

Takuma found Umi before Kain. Unlike the others, aside from Aidou, he did not seek to hide her simply out of a sense of duty to Kaname but also because he actually cared for her. He grasped her hand. "Come Umi, I must hide you," he spoke urgently.

She nodded and followed him out of the ballroom. Her heart pounded in her chest. She understood very well what Sara would do to her should she pinpoint her position. Purebloods were the most beast-like of all the vampires, Kaname being the most docile of them, and applying the Nil Law to her would not appease her. So, it was best for her to hide. "Are you sure you should hide me? What if she catches us and blames you?"

Takuma smiled gratefully. "I will be fine. Plus if she doesn't find us then she can't catch us."

Aidou led his lover to the shadow side of the marble column in the corner. "Why did you invite her?" He growled.

Why was he angry? "I didn't want other purebloods to think that you were shunning them and I wanted to surprise you," she replied softly, looking away when he glowered at her. "Did I make a mistake?"

He sighed. "Yes you did, but I cannot be angry with you for your ignorance."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry."

His face remained stern. "Yes, well before you decide to revise the guest list next time, run it by me first," he commanded harshly. He turned started to leave, but what she said next stopped him in his tracks.

"Is this is about Umeko?" She queried, her voice etched with jealousy.

"Yes."

She took in a deep breath. Hitomi was no fool. She saw the way Aidou looked at Umeko when she was near, the way his smiles seemed to have that little extra ounce of light in them when he was around her, the way he wore the ring she bought for him like a banner of his undying affection. "Do you think about her when we make love?" She knew she came second to Kaname and she could handle that, and third to Akatsuki was not even annoying, but to come third to another woman was truly vexing.

Aidou cocked an eyebrow at her. Had she done this intentionally? He cornered her against the column. "Did you do this on purpose?" he said through clenched teeth. If this happenstance was by her design, it would take all his strength not to kill her.

The plain anger smoldering in those sapphire eyes caused her spine to ripple. As jealous as she was of Umi, she would never harm her, because she never wanted to gain her dearest lover's disfavor. "No. I know how dear Umeko-san is to you and I would never intentionally harm her." Why was he so angry that she invited Sara-sama? Why was he always thinking about Umeko before her?

He searched her eyes for falsity, but found none. She spoke the truth. "If I thought of Umi-chan every time you and I made love, then sex with you would be a cold empty way of fulfilling my fleshly needs. Being with you would be a senseless waste of both my time and my money," he answered casually. Then, he leaned over and kissed her mouth softly, sliding his hands through her fair locks.

She smiled softly. "But she will always come before me," she stated.

"Of course she will." He smiled affectionately at her. "But you still hold a place in my heart dear Hitomi-chan," he said smoothly, playfully tapping the end of her nose.

She sucked up her tears and hugged him. "I'm sorry for seeming like a jealous fusspot."

He stroked her back. "It's okay."

* * *

Zero stared suspiciously at the pureblood struggling to sit up. "Stop being such a bitch, I didn't shove you that hard."

Kaname sat up, wrestling with the urge to lay back down when the room lurched. His lungs burned feeling as if they might dry up if he didn't gulp down enough air. Poison! He'd been poisoned, by the very ring given him as a gift.

Why wasn't he getting up? Why was he just sitting there gulping down air like a fish out of water? He took a closer look at the brunette, noticing the strands of hair plastered to his forehead by beads of sweat and pallor of his skin. "Hey, you don't look so good."

Kaname tugged at the ring desperately, moaning weakly when it wouldn't budge.

The other vampire put a hand to the brunette's forehead. He had a fever. What? Upon a closer examination of the pureblood he noticed that his pupils were dilated and his nostrils were flared. "Kaname? What's wrong?" He grasped the pureblood's hand when he started clawing at the ring, to keep him from drawing blood.

Kaname gaped at the ring as it constricted tightly around his finger, turning it purple. "I-I think I've been poisoned," he managed to pant out.

Zero's eyes widened in alarm. Who in their right mind would poison Kaname Kuran? "Can you stand?"

Kaname momentarily eyed the Level D, flabbergasted at the softness in his tone. He nodded slowly. Gathering what little strength he still possessed, he painstakingly got to his feet and stretched out on the sofa. Pain that he had not felt in his life wracked him, sending shudders through his body. Tsukiko had done this to him. Did this mean that the entire Aidou clan had become treacherous turncoats?

Zero watched him suffer, regarded the agony etching his features, observing the way he clenched his teeth to keep from shrieking. He'd been to First-Aid class and was aware that the poison was working towards Kaname's heart. And if it made it there, it would destroy his heart, and Kaname would depart this life. Zero thought for a moment weighing the fact that Kaname was dying. He thought that knowing there was a possibility the pureblood could cease to exist would make him feel happy, but what he felt inside at the moment was a far cry from cheerfulness. He gave a groan of frustration, unable to believe what action he was about to take. He bent low and rested a hand upon the pain-wracked brunette, summoning the power of his charm. A flash of light appeared and flowed into the Level A, instantaneously calming him.

Zero let out a sigh, still hardly able to believe what he'd so impulsively done. He'd just placed a Praeservare Charm, the Hunter's most sacred charm, upon his least favorite person in the entire world. Momentarily he stared down at the pureblood, feeling somewhat at ease at the calm that surrounded him. The charm would not save his life, only prolong it long enough so he could get the proper care.

Yuuki, who was currently chatting with Sara, felt her mate's distress wash over her aura. Something was wrong with Kaname. Employing what little skill she'd developed at maintaining a poker face, she excused herself from Sara and scurried to the staircase, but not before shooting Kain and Aidou a nervous glance.

Aidou cast an uneasy side-glance at his cousin. They both smiled at a few guests looking their way, as if reassuring them that all was well, and ascended the stairs.

* * *

By the time Yuuki honed in on his position and made it to the parlor, Takuma and Umi were already there, standing over the sofa. "Ohmigod!" She exclaimed when she saw her dear mate on the bed, a gloss of sweat coating his noticeably paler skin. "What happened? What's wrong with him?"

"Poison," Zero answered grimly, hoping that Umi could do something to help the bastard for Yuuki's sake.

"But how?" She asked through tears.

"The ring." He pointed at the ring constricting the brunette's finger.

Yuuki gasped, putting a hand over her mouth in shock. "Tsukiko gave him that ring."

Aidou's eyes rounded. "What!" If Tsukiko had given Kaname that ring, then that meant she had betrayed the leader of their court, which meant that she was a traitor. Oh no. Their entire clan would be stained.

Akatsuki placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder in comfort. It was official, the rest of the evening was shot to shit.

Umi shook her head hopelessly. It was too far, even with the Praeservare Charm the poison was still advancing rapidly. "I don't know what to do, even with the charm Zero placed on him, whatever kind of poison it is, it's still advancing."

Tears streamed down Yuuki's face. "What if I give him my blood?"

Umi shook her head. "It's too risky, the toxin could be transmitted by bodily fluids. It could prove fatal for you both."

"But Yuuki-sama will die without Kaname-sama, anyway," Takuma spoke from his place on the couch cradling Kaname's head. "We'll still lose them both."

A thought came to Akatsuki. "Hanabusa, don't you have one of those healing tonics?" Tonics were very rare and hard to come by, especially those that had healing properties.

Aidou's turquoise eyes brightened. "Oh! I do."

"I'll come with you," Umi grasped the smaller vampire's hand and they disappeared. The two rematerialized in a room with beakers filled with various liquids, papers strewn all over the desks, and mathematical formulas scrawled across the chalkboards. She glanced at her companion. "Your lab?"

He grinned sheepishly and started searching frantically for the tonic.

Takuma stared down at the ring compressing his superior's finger. "It doesn't matter if we give him the tonic if this ring is still pumping him full of toxins," he stated thoughtfully. He reached down and began tugging powerfully, ceasing abruptly when Kaname let out a cry of agony. "I can't get it off without hurting him."

Kaname's lips trembled as he tried to speak. "B-break it," he replied feebly before his eyes gradually shut.

Takuma's eyes widened. "What?" He couldn't bring himself to hurt his childhood friend, so he hesitated.

Zero rolled his lilac eyes. "Here, let me do it." He took Kaname's finger in his hand and bent it back until the bone splintered, causing a sickening crack. A sense of satisfaction filled him when he felt the pureblood's bone break under his strength, even if it was a small victory. The ring slid off his shattered finger and pinged to the floor.

Minutes later, Yuuki knelt on the floor, her face buried in her mate's chest, of which she was painfully aware was hardly rising and falling. It felt like some cruel force was slicing her in half with a blunt tipped sword. This could not be happening, Kaname was immortal he couldn't die. She glanced up with eyes red from crying when Umi and Aidou materialized. "Did you find it?"

Aidou held up the vial of shimmering liquid and raced to his lord's side, popping the top so he could administer the antidote.

"Do you know how to use that stuff?" Zero asked uncertainly, not wanting Kaname to die on account of Aidou's impulsiveness.

He nodded. "Five drops and that should help."

"Kaname, please open your mouth."

Aidou carefully held the bottle over his lord's mouth and painstakingly dribbled in five droplets.

Kaname swallowed and let out a cough, then opened his eyes. He gave a small smile and shut them again, his breathing regulating to its normal rate. The agony had finally ceased, but he still felt drained. Being practically defenseless at a soiree filled with older aristocrats was not to his advantage, it could very well prove detrimental.

Umi let out a breath, wishing not to be the bearer of bad news. "Uhm, the tonic will destroy the toxins, but Tutor told me that healing tonics do not rejuvenate one's strength."

Yuuki looked at her with a knitted brow. "But I can't give him my blood here, the guests downstairs would go into lust. And they just may follow the scent up here." She stated worriedly.

"And who knows what the older vampires might do if they found him up here unable to defend himself." Takuma stated disdainfully. "Not to mention Sara. It would all be a big mess." He tapped his lip contemplatively then looked back at the two cousins. "Kain. Aidou. Both of you go back to the party."

"But why? I want to stay with Kaname-sama," the blonde complained.

Akatsuki nodded, comprehending their former vice-president's reason for commanding them to return to the soiree. With the both of them absent, their guests would begin to either get offended or unduly inquisitive which could only cause trouble. "Yes Takuma-san." He grasped his kinsman's hand. "Come on Hanabusa."

Aidou visibly pouted, but accompanied his cousin out of the room and back to the party downstairs. He wanted to be with Kaname, not socializing with the guests at his party, half of which soured his mood on sight. But, Takuma knew Kaname from childhood and was his second-in-command, thus his orders were to be followed, though not as enthusiastically as their pureblood's. He spotted Sara across the room in the midst of a circle of fawning nobles, both young and old. On the spot, he decided what action to take, even if it meant he would risk the danger of her requesting him as a pet from Kaname. None of that mattered however, because he would do anything to protect his dearest pureblood. So, he glided to her, entering the circle, and gave an elegant bow, flashing an enthralling smile.

"Would her most esteemed Shirabuki-sama bestow an immense honor upon Aidou-san and dance with him?" He asked, keeping his voice as humble as possible, for him.

She smiled politely at the short male vampire. "I would love to."

Aidou took her hand when she offered it and escorted her to the dance floor. The band at the front of the ballroom started to play their instruments, creating a classical tune perfect for a waltz. He put an arm around her waist and held her hand, leading her in the timeless ballroom dance.

* * *

Yuuki held her significant other in her arms, rocking back and forth. What could they do? "Zero-kun, what do we do?"

Zero contemplated her question, but before he could say anything Takuma answered.

"Neither Kaname-sama nor Umi-san is safe here. Kaname needs blood and he needs it fast. And judging from how weak he is at the moment, he'll more than likely have to rest immediately afterwards."

Yuuki wiped her tears, using her side of the bond to stroke her unconscious mate's. "But the Kuran Estate is too far away."

It was at this moment that Zero's stomach sank to his knees, because he knew where this conversation was going. Oh no. Please Umi, don't say it.

"You can stay at our house for the night," she said sincerely. "Zero won't mind."

"The hell I won't!" He exclaimed. No, nope, no friggin' way was Kaname staying at their apartment. He didn't want that sadistic bastard, poisoned or not, in his living space, enjoying the warmth of his fireplace, or sleeping on his couch. He had been content with not seeing the shithead for three months there was no way he was going allow him to stay overnight in his apartment, it felt like a crime against his very person.

Umi touched Kaname's forehead, checking for fever and turned her attention to her bondmate. "Please Zero-kun."

"No, no, hell no!" he barked acerbically. He straightened and folded his arms crossly, battling the part of him that desired to just give into his bond and do as she wished.

She bit her bottom lip and looked at Yuuki who gave a nod. They stood next to each other and rested their gaze upon him. "Pleeeaaase," they chorused while giving him a double dose of the dreaded doe-eyed gaze and puppy-dog pout combination.

Zero's eyebrow twitched, his irritation simmered to nothing, and he caved. Dammit. He cursed a string under his breath, wishing that he was immune to that confounded look. "Fine! He can stay, just both of you stop looking at me like that."

Takuma put a hand over his mouth and coughed to keep from chuckling. It was quite humorous to see the brazen Level D brought low by the charms of two women. "Well," he said humbly, "I will take Umi out back to the car before Sara can sense her."

Yuuki looked up at Zero with big watery eyes. "Zero-kun, will you stay and help me assist Kaname-kun to the door?"

Zero sent a glimpse to Umi who merely smiled and gave a nod. "Sure."

Takuma and Umi slinked down the stairs, around the ballroom, and to the back where the guests' vehicles silently rested. He led her down the line of cars, all the while glancing over his shoulder for Sara, snow crunching beneath his boots. Goddammit he shouldn't have left their coats. "S-sorry I forgot our coats," he said apologetically, trembling from the cold.

She shivered uncontrollably. "It's okay." Her voice created tiny puffs of white in the air when she spoke. She would have to call Aidou and inform him that they'd left their coats and her music box. The limousine had just come into sight when a strong aura the likes of only a pureblood possessed washed over them.

Takuma turned and stood in front of Umi. "Stay behind me," he ordered, his usual merry face a mask of seriousness.

Sara strutted towards them in a graceful slide her body concealed beneath a coat made of authentic mink.

All instincts wailed at them both to run, but they knew it was senseless to flee from a pureblood.

She stopped in front of them, her hair whipping around her angelic face when a breeze gusted past. The disgusting aura of the girl standing behind Takuma pricked her, alerting her that she was a Halfling. Filthy creature was worse than a Level E in her eyes. She was an offense against nature, a vile being conceived from the foolishness union of a vampire and human. A worthless insect that should never have been born. "Well, well what have we got here?"

Takuma gave a cordial bow. "Sara-sama, how nice it is to see you tonight," he spoke courteously. He was very well aware that she knew Umi was a Halfling, now all he had to do was anticipate what was next.

"Are you aware that the girl behind you is a Halfling?"

Takuma kept his straight posture, but his muscles were tensed like coiled springs ready to unwind. Umi's frightened aura feathered over him. "Yes milady I am." What would she do now? Umi being alive was breaking one of the Council's more significant laws. And he was plainly admitting to the fact that they were deliberately violating that rule. What would happen next?

Umi hid behind Takuma, wanting to flee from the death aura that leaked from the female pureblood and stabbed into her soul, but she refused to leave the blonde protecting her. What would happen? Yuuki, Kaname, and Zero were still upstairs. She should have stayed at home like Zero wanted, but she hadn't wanted Aidou to think that he didn't care about him any longer. Now, they were face-to-face with a creature whose power surpassed both their own and who was on the side of the Council. If something happened to Takuma it would be all her fault.

Her face remained placid for the time-being. "Then I am sure that you are aware what the Law stipulates."

The sensation of her darkening aura coiled around the blonde, causing him to take a step back. "I am milady, but she is a member of Kaname's clan—" she interrupted him.

"She deserves to die…" She rested her gaze upon Takuma, exerting the inborn power purebloods possessed to influence any vampire beneath them. "Doesn't she Takuma."

Takuma's eyes hazed and clouded over. "Of course."

Umi's eyes expanded and suddenly it wasn't the frigid weather that turned her blood to ice. Sara was puppeteering Takuma, which meant more than likely she would die. This was the worst party ever. The utter pain of the Nil Law came back to mind, filling her with naked terror.

Takuma turned on her, eyes gleaming cruelly.

"Kill her slowly, Takuma."

His eyes glowed scarlet, his claws and fangs extending dangerously. "Yes milady."

Sara smiled wickedly. It was going to be quite entertaining to watch Takuma murder the she-Halfling. Maybe afterwards she could ask Kaname for him again. Ah, yes, Kaname Kuran. Of course she knew he would be enraged that his Level 0 had been terminated. She rolled her eyes. He always did get too attached to his oddities, just like he treated his Level Bs like they were more than vessels to appease him; it was irksome in the least.

* * *

Zero growled when Kaname rumbled angrily at him as he bent to help him up when he stumbled. "You're going to have to get rid of that—" His bond with Umi threw up red flags inside of him, warning him that his mate was in dire trouble.

Yuuki, who was helping her beloved to stand, looked up at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Umi. She's afraid, Shirabuki must be after her…I need to help her." He was about to flash but Yuuki stopped him.

"Wait." She spoke quickly when he regarded her peculiarly. "I'm a pureblood now, I'll go." With a smile to him, she dematerialized (one of the basic skills she'd mastered), leaving him alone with Kaname.

Zero grasped the other's arm and tugged him to his feet, glowering when the pureblood hissed at him. "Shut up."

Takuma placed a foot on the hem, causing her dress to rip and tear as she tried to crawl away. Some part of him, the part who wasn't being controlled by the pureblood could see what he was doing to her, but no matter how he endeavored to regain the mastery of himself, he failed. Umi would die a slow death, as dictated to him, at his hands. Again, he will have betrayed Kaname, not to mention how Zero would react.

"Stop!" Yuuki commanded authoritatively, appearing between them.

Her voice cut through the darkness shadowing the aristocrat's mind like a stab of light in the night, restoring his control. He looked at his pureblood princess appreciatively, glad for her flawless timing. "Yuuki-sama, your timing is impeccable."

Yuuki nodded, stepping around them to face the other female pureblood. She gathered her strength, recalling to mind Kaname's warning not to allow other vampires, especially purebloods to see her uncertainty or they would eat her alive.

Sara's aura pulsated slightly. "Yuuki, can I help you?"

She drew herself to her full height. "The girl you are trying to have killed at the hands of Takuma-san is Kuran property." Another crisp breeze whispered by, causing her to shiver for lack of a coat. Jeez she was happy purebloods didn't catch colds or else she'd have the flu by tomorrow.

Sara merely raised an eyebrow, looking upon Yuuki with shameless scorn. She didn't care if the girl was Kaname's lover, she still did not warrant her respect because she was a newcomer pureblood that was still wet behind the ears. "She is a Halfling, an abomination, a creature that does not deserve to draw breath. Her very existence is a crime. So states the Nil Law enforced by the Council of Elders. I understand that you are new to the pureblood role, but ignorance is not a becoming quality," she remarked snidely.

Yuuki's facial expression changed and her aura fluctuated, causing the windows of a couple of cars to crack. "She is a member of the Kuran clan and is not to be harmed," she restated, standing her ground when Sara glowered at her. She knew she should have paid more attention when Kaname taught her how to control her aura and its powers.

Sara's eyes darkened sinisterly and she glowered condescendingly at the brunette.

* * *

Kaname leaned against the wall. He still felt weak like a kitten, but he knew that Sara had very little respect for Yuuki and would not be too keen on listening to her. Despite how he felt, he realized that he would have to face Sara to make her back off. "Whatever happens," he said to Zero, "let me handle things." He steeled himself, putting his impassive façade in play, and glided outside to the backyard where the others stood.

Sara smiled softly when Kaname approached them. He always came to the rescue of his mate like a good little knight in shining armor. Her eyes fell upon the Level D that stood behind her male counterpart. Ah, Zero Kiryuu, the first vampire to become a Hunter, the insolent brat that stared at them all with such blatant impertinence boiling in those gorgeous eyes. She had to admit, he was quite handsome. Her attentive eyes caught the way he kept darting worried glimpses to the she-Halfling. She must be his mate. Lucky girl. "Kaname, it is nice to see tonight. You are looking quite well."

Kaname nodded. He had no time for pleasantries. "Umi-san is a part of my court Sara-san. She is not to be harmed," he stated somewhat tersely. He controlled his eyes, hiding his exhaustion deep within his soul when she stared searchingly into his russet pits. When she sighed, he knew she'd taken the bluff.

"As you wish Kaname, but you are breaking a law of the Council, and I shall make certain they hear of it," she threatened.

He took her threat in stride, simply giving a nod. "If that is what you feel you must do."

She snorted none too ladylike and disappeared in midair, abandoning them in the cold.

Zero ran to Umi, drawing her into his arms, and planted soft kisses on her forehead. "You okay?"

She shivered, seriously wishing for her coat. "Yeah."

Takuma chewed his bottom lip, sighing apologetically. "I am so sorry."

Umi smiled at him while Zero was less than forgiving. "I know it wasn't your fault she was influencing you," she answered kindly.

Takuma wanted to hug them so badly but the look on Zero's which clearly said piss off discouraged him. "Thank you for being so forgiving Umi-san." He walked in the direction of the car, (Kaname and Yuuki were already climbing into the vehicle) his feelings of dejection obvious in his stride.

"Takuma."

He turned to Umi's voice. "Yes?" he queried hopefully.

"Do you want a hug?" She'd seen the same look on Aidou's face when he desired a hug, but didn't want to ask. Though Takuma was much more diplomatic and less selfish than Aidou, there were similarities between them.

Zero bristled. "Umi what the hell?"

Takuma wrapped his arms around them both, dwarfing Umi between him and Zero's forms. He nuzzled his nose in her hair, wishing that Kiryuu was the one flush against him instead of Umi, but hey, he was not complaining. He cracked open an eye and looked up at Zero, his grin widening when he saw the unpleasant expression etching the silver-haired man's face. Zero was so cute when he made that face. He allowed his hypnotic eyes to fall to lavender when the hunter looked down at him.

Zero shivered from the cold and bristled uneasily. "That's enough." He turned his eyes away when Takuma cut him a sly smile before breaking the hug. "Let's go, I'm freezing my ass off out here." He grasped Umi's hand and led her to the limousine, happy to be going home, but furious because Kaname was going with them. Goddamned pureblood. He climbed into the back of the limo, allowing Umi to go first, and settled into the leather seats, buckling his safety belt.

Takuma climbed in afterwards and sat next to Kaname, devotedly doting on the exhausted pureblood. "Would Yuuki-sama please see to it that Kaname-sama rests or he will immerse himself in his work and never get better?"

She nodded as if being giving a mission. "Okay."

Kaname took in a deep breath. "No, dearest."

"What do you mean 'no' Kaname?" She asked worriedly.

"I mean that after I drink your blood my dear, I think it would be best if you return with Takuma."

"But why?"

He shifted in his seat, wanting to surrender to the sleep beckoning him. "With both of us leaving so abruptly, people might become suspicious, plus I need you there to make sure Sara does not try to take her anger out on the others."

"But—"

He pressed his nose to hers, catching a scowl Zero shot him out of the corner of his eye, and traced a hand through her coffee locks. "You are stronger than you think my love."

Zero nodded. "For once you're right." He held Umi close, trying to warm her since it didn't seem that the heater was working fast enough. "You don't think you're strong Yuuki, but that's exactly what shows your inner strength."

Umi cuddled close to her bondmate, shivering into his side. Why was she so cold?

Yuuki smiled lovingly at her 'brother'. No matter how long they were separated or how many years she and Kaname were together, it was Zero's approval that she always needed. "Okay, I'll try."

Kaname kissed the bridge of her nose. "Thank you my love." He settled deeper into the comfy leather seats and closed his eyes, faintly smiling in delight when Yuuki nestled her head in his hold. Kami he was so exhausted, so tired, so…drained. He was perplexed at his own feebleness, because he was a pureblood and such tiredness was foreign to him. His body had never ached for sleep much in his life, shoot he had a personal record of six days without so much as twenty winks. Now, his eyes were starting to shut on their own accord.

* * *

Zero flopped down on the sofa in the family room folding his arms cantankerously. He growled angrily when he heard the bedroom door close and the springs whine from their weight. It wasn't enough that the pureblood stirred enough concern in him that he'd actually used one of his Light Charms to aid him, but now he had managed to look pathetic enough so Umi allowed him to invade their home. He sat up and clasped his hands together, repeatedly bouncing his leg up and down. His own irritation and the scent of blood tickling his nostril brought stress upon him. Kami he needed a drink. He rose from the sofa, the large Victorian one with the claw feet, and walked over to the minibar against the wall. He took out a bottle of sake and strode to the kitchen, taking down a glass and pouring the liquid into it.

Umi threw him a glimpse when she walked past carrying a trio of wine colored towels in her arms.

He snorted and took a gulp of sake. She was running Kaname a bath, probably using his bath salts and oils. She'd better not use his lavender bath salts, or he would kick the pureblood out on the street. Kami, why did she have to cater to him like he was some sort of prince instead of evil incarnate? Stinking vampire. Again he took another hefty gulp of the alcoholic drink when the tempting odor of blood graced his sensitive nostrils. If it weren't for Yuuki he wouldn't have even used his charm upon the damned asswipe, would he? Goddammit, he wasn't sure of his hatred anymore.

Yuuki pressed her rosy lips to her mate's, tangling her fingers in his dark mane. She'd never thought Kaname was vulnerable to any attack. To her, he'd always been invincible. Even when he restored her to her original form he'd always seemed out of her league, forever beyond her. She shouldn't have been so stupid in her illusions to think that he would never need to be protected. She should have known better. "Umi-chan will take good care of you my love."

He smiled confidently. "I know." He settled his head into their comfortable pillows, the one on which he currently lay rife with Zero's masculine scent. Their sheets were not Egyptian cotton and their bed was not king-sized, but he still felt cozy underneath them.

Gently she slid a hand over the softness of his neck. "Kaname-kun, please don't turn this inward." She knew Kaname, when he made a mistake he turned it inward, blaming himself until he went into a fit of self-loathing.

He looked up at her with heavy eyes. "I'll make an honest effort, dearest."

Zero glanced up from his place on the arm of the sofa when he heard the bedroom door open and shut. He turned his head away sulkily when Yuuki cuddled to him.

"Thank you for doing this, Zero-kun. I know Kaname's not exactly your favorite person and all, so I understand that this is taking a lot of tolerance on your part," she spoke graciously.

His moroseness was turned aside by her mild tone. "Yeah."

"Good night Zero-kun." She kissed his cheek. "Good night Umi-chan!"

"Good night!" Umi's voice wafted from the bathroom, over the rushing water.

Yuuki beamed at him and reluctantly left the apartment, thinking about beating down the door and cuddling into the sheets with her love once she was out in the hallway. She hoped she could be strong enough to protect the nobles of Kaname's inner circle should Sara decide to flip out. Even though she doubted her own strength, she was glad Kaname trusted her with this task. It infused her with encouragement overcoming her seemingly ever-present self-doubt. She walked out into the snow, thankful for the coat Umi allowed her to borrow, and trotted across the sidewalk to the limousine.

Takuma hopped out of the automobile, running around the side to open it for her. "How's he doing?"

She grinned at the blonde aristocrat and climbed into the car shaking off the cold.

He closed the door and climbed in opposite her. "I take it he's doing better."

She nodded. "He's resting."

"Then shall we get going?"

She nodded hesitantly.

He knocked on the back of the window, signaling to the driver to start the car. The chauffeur turned the ignition and drove the glossy black car onto the freshly snow-plowed street.

Umi timidly rapped on the door and entered when there were no objections. She found Kaname lying beneath the bedcovers staring listlessly at the ceiling. "Kaname-sama," she spoke quietly.

He regarded her momentarily. "Yes?"

"I ran a bath for you," she informed him, going straight into caretaker mode.

He sat up shivering slightly. "Thank you Umi-san."

"I heated your towels. I didn't know if you liked them like that so I just heated them anyway."

He smiled politely, grateful for her kindness. "I do." He went into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

Umi opened the hall closet and hefted out several quilts, lugging them into their quarters where she proceeded to layer them upon the bed.

"Are you gonna put a chocolate on his pillow too?" he asked snappishly from his place in the doorway. He hated the way everyone catered to the spoiled brat like he was some precious child.

She glowered at the sullen Hunter and returned to her task. "Would you be so kind as to take out the futon, love?"

A groan rumbled from his throat. There was no way he was relinquishing his bed to the pureblood and sleeping on the futon. Allowing him to stay in his apartment was one thing, but for him to sleep in their bed, was out of the question. "There is no way that bastard is sleeping in our bed. No fucking way!"

"So you're going to make him, the man still experiencing the aftereffects of poison, sleep on the floor?"

"Damn straight," he answered curtly, obstinately crossing his arms.

When he folded his arms and gave her that look, she knew his mind was made up. "If you don't let him sleep in the bed, his stay will be longer," she said pointedly.

His expression changed. She was right, as usual. Damn, he was defeated again. "I'll go get the futon out." Moments later, Zero lifted the coffee table out of the center of the room and unfolded the futon, laying it in front of the sofa.

She went about her way placing the leftover bedcovers on the futon and their preferred pillows. "Okay, the bed is ready," she announced to him when he entered the family room, allowing her eyes to roam over the perfect muscles molded into his torso.

"I can't even take a bath because that prick is in there. Tell me you didn't use my lavender bath salts in his water."

She stood and traced a ring around his nipple. "No, I didn't. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find some pajamas."

He watched the feline sway of her hips until she disappeared down the hall. A lecherous thought entered his mind and he grinned to himself, dropping to the floor and sliding below the blankets. He lay there on his back, hands clasped behind his head, mind drifting aimlessly. Soft footsteps reached his ears. Umi. He observed her intently when she stopped over the bed and untied the belt on her red bathrobe as if she were revealing a gift beneath. Usually, there _was_ a gift beneath that robe in the form of scanty lingerie that enhanced that luscious figure of hers or nothing at all. The robe dropped to the floor. Yep, he was right. There was a gift beneath that robe, a red lace nightgown that stopped just below her butt cheeks.

She climbed into bed, pushing his hand away when he groped at her. "Zero we can't, Kaname'll hear us."

He coaxed her to her back and topped her, leaning down so their faces were hardly inches apart. "He won't if you don't wail like a banshee," he spoke softly, licking her sweet mouth.

Her entire face adopted a scarlet tint and she pursed her lips. "Oh like you can talk."

He ignored her comment and focused on his quest of the moment, to make love to his mate. He possessed her cherry lips, nibbling playfully, and allowed his lust to project upon her.

Umi purred when he dropped his head to her neck. Resisting him was near impossible.

* * *

Kaname sat in the bathtub, enjoying the delicious minerals mixed in the steaming water. A sigh escaped him. He could hear them, smell their arousals, and feel their lust as they made love, although he was thankful that they were making an effort to be quiet. He shook his head and immersed himself in the water, trying to drown them out. What influenced Tsukiko to make an attempt on life? Jealousy? How could he have made such a mistake? He was a pureblood he should not have been so quick to accept a gift from a woman that had so openly wanted his love. Trust was something vampires of his level didn't have the luxury of displaying. People, especially the Council of Elders, were either after their blood and its life-giving properties or strived to control them. Purebloods were catered to as if they were gods, their underlings exhibiting absolute obedience and unfailing loyalty just because of their rank. They were feared and respected, but unloved, viewed as dolls from which others sought to attach strings and use as their personal marionettes. Love and trust came from their mates and their parents. All others were potential traitors.

He sat up, sliding a hand through his soaked tresses. Maybe, he'd become too spoiled, because after all, those of his court truly loved him, not out of sense of duty, but from their hearts. Their affection had softened him, and look where it got him, Tsukiko, a daughter of the Aidou clan, had poisoned him. Had she defected to an alliance with the Council of Elders? If she had, was this some sort of warning? Some sort of coup to overthrow the last son of the Kuran clan? Perhaps she'd acted independently. If so, then the penalty for such an action was the forfeiture of her life. But what if she had not acted alone? What if the entire Aidou clan, excluding Hanabusa whose loyalty was unquestionable, had conspired to poison him? Then all their lives would be surrendered to him. He knew Aidou probably didn't mind him killing Tsukiko, he'd probably do it himself if asked, but how would he take his entire family being wiped out. If that broke him, then the invisible threads that bound them together would be in jeopardy of shattering and falling away into the darkness.

Zero lay on the futon, eyes closed, wide awake. He couldn't sleep; his Hunter's instincts wouldn't let him regardless of how many sheep he counted. So instead he decided to cuddle Umi, who was currently sleeping with abandon, and at least try to rest. He'd slipped into a semi-awake state usually employed by Hunters while they were tracking their prey by the time Kaname came into the family room.

Sleep fled Kaname, staved off by the veritable cornucopia of thoughts dashing through his brain. After an extensive period of tossing and turning, he finally got up and ambled into the family room, remembering that they had a terrace. At present, he was standing in front of the sliding doors to the terrace, gazing out of the glass pane at the snow-topped roofs of the houses and the moonlight glimmering upon the water of the harbor beyond. He closed his eyes reveling in the sensation of the moon blessing his face, its gentle beams caressing his skin. Despite that however, he knew soon the very same moon that his kind so enjoyed would burn red and on that night if he did not snatch the situation out of the fire, everything would come to nothing, consumed in a pit of darkness. How could he even hope to save those that he held dear and by extension both the human and vampire societies if he allowed himself to be ensnared by a ploy as trite and outdated as a poison ring? If he fell for such simple trickeries that even a person without half his astuteness would see coming then he was useless.

Zero sighed inwardly. It was uncomfortable enough that the bastard was in his house, but having him standing in front of the terrace doors like some sort of statue of living marble was downright unpleasant. He shifted beneath the covers, grateful for Umi's warmth, and stared through squinted eyes at the other young man. Sonofa— what the hell was he doing wearing his bathrobe? What he just decided to put it on after he finished his bath not even bothering to ask? _Of course_ he just took the liberty of wearing his bathrobe; it wasn't like Kuran would ever ask permission to use anything. "What the hell are you doing up?"

Kaname had known Zero was awake when he entered the room, feeling his unsettled aura that shamelessly rose to meet him. He regarded the man, taking note of the way the moon shafts danced in his lilac eyes and lit up his entire face. "I am a vampire after all," he replied his tone remaining neutral. He didn't feel like getting into an unnecessary argument with the sullen Level D.

He surveyed the pureblood, noticing the strain in his eyes, the tiredness in his posture, and the frazzled expression written on his face, that he failed to shroud. His sour mood softened. "You know you should be asleep."

Kaname tunneled a hand through his dark hair, trying to ignore the fact that Zero more or less had commanded him to go bed. "I know, but I can't. I'm afraid a bout of insomnia shall plague me tonight."

Zero raised an eyebrow. The anxiety that the pureblood so miserably failed to conceal in his tone tugged at the other vampire's heart strings. Goddammit. He couldn't believe he was about to be nice to his foe. "Would you like some warm milk to help you sleep?"

Astonishment struck the brunette when he heard Zero actually offer to help him with something that didn't involve Yuuki. "Yes, I would," he answered softly.

He sat up. "Could ya turn around?"

He curved an eyebrow. "Why?" Then he remembered the couple's recent activity before he concluded his bath. "Ah. Yes." He turned his back to him. He heard the sheets rustle when he threw them back and Zero hastily pulling on garments to cover his nudity, turning just as the other finished.

Zero leaned over and pulled covers over Yuuki, trying to keep her warm in hopes that she didn't catch the sniffles from being so exposed to the cold earlier tonight. The bond whined but none too insistently having been satisfied with their recent lovemaking. His heart fluttered when she rolled to where he had lain and breathed in his scent, smiling softly in her sleep. He straightened and walked to the fireplace, adjusting the flame with the knob, then went into the kitchen. He rummaged around in the cabinets for the right pot, put it on the eye, and went into the refrigerator, bringing out a glass jug of milk. He poured the milk into the pot and turned the eye on warm.

Kaname watched intently as Zero roved throughout the kitchen gathering ingredients: a few leaves of mint and powdered ginger. His eyes kept roving over the defined muscles in the hunter's back and arms. He even continued inspecting the young man when he turned to look at him, those lavender eyes gazing at him curiously. Zero's face was perfect and those solemn amethyst orbs and silver hair that always hung rakishly into in his eyes only added to his beauty. Not wanting to creep the younger man out he averted his eyes. "Your robe is quite comfortable."

A spasm of irritation passed over his face, disappearing in a breath. "Yeah, Umi purchased it for me right after she dumped my old one." He chortled softly. "She said it reminded her of spoiled swisscheese and smelled just as bad."

Kaname gave a chuckle at the comment, enjoying the lighthearted aura surrounding the hunter at the moment. Zero was truly much more pleasant to hang around when he was not being insolent. "It seems like she takes good care of you."

"She does." He turned back to the stove and tossed a pinch of ginger into the mixture, and then the mint leaves. He picked up the small wicker basket in front of the canister set (which consisted of three chef figurines) and turned, pushing back the checkered cloth on top to reveal cookies. "Want one?"

Kaname looked down at the cookies. "What are they?"

"Butterscotch shortbread cookies, Umi's favorite." He positioned the cookies on the island, directly in front of Kaname. "It's not like I poisoned them or anything."

Kaname smiled softly, he and Zero weren't exactly buddies but he trusted the low-ranking vampire more than most members of his court. "Of course not." He picked up the light brown cookie and took a bite. His eyes widened slightly in shock that it was actually very tasty. "This is delicious." He took another bite, savoring the creamy richness of the confectionary treat. He didn't know Zero was such a good cook.

"Thanks." He turned again, attempting to figure out why Kaname's approval of his cookies sparked a content feeling in him. He sidestepped a couple of times and opened a cabinet door, retrieving a large glass. He turned off the eye and poured the milk into the glass, surprised to find Kaname chomping merrily on his cookies when he faced him. Holding back a grin, he rested the glass of warm milk in front of the pureblood.

"Thank you," he said politely, after swallowing a mouthful of cookies.

Zero leaned against the counter, arms folded, piercing eyes searching the brunette's face. Though he tried valiantly to mask it, his self-hatred radiated from his aura and swept over the silver-haired vampire. He hated Kaname, but he understood the man, perfectly. Kaname was somewhat of a perfectionist and had it drilled into his head that he was a god among insects. And though he didn't share the same sentiment as his peers, particles of that concept remained with him. Which was why he condemned himself whenever he made a significant misstep, because after all gods did not make mistakes. "Stop beating yourself up because you made a mistake. Everyone makes them."

Kaname took a swig of milk, resisting the urge to dip his cookies in it like a child because he felt he should at least maintain a measure of his dignity, and erased the residue from the rim of his upper lip with a skillful tongue. "Not me." Why was it that Zero could read him so well? Was it that he dared to 'feel' his aura when all others shied away?

Zero rolled his eyes. What kind of logic was that? 'Everyone makes mistakes but me,' what a load of hooey. "Look, I understand that you're a perfectionist, but it's kind of senseless to strive to be something that you're not. No one is perfect, and neither are you. You made a mistake, so friggin' what? Mistakes are what give our accomplishments value."

Kaname dropped his eyes, unwilling for the Level D to see the heartstring he'd unwittingly tugged. "My mistake almost cost me my life."

Zero nodded comprehensively. Now he understood the meat of the problem. Kaname was shaken up because he'd felt a sample of death's sting. "Stop being a baby just because you felt death's approach," he said with mild venom. Vampires were so damned dramatic. He shifted his weight to the other leg, wanting to sit down on one of the stools behind the island, but disinclined to be so near the pureblood. "You're not deathless."

Kaname outwardly chafed at the comment. He was NOT being a baby. It was an insult for the lower ranking vampire to even insinuate that his behavior was infantile, let alone how offensive it was for him to state it so forthrightly. He wanted to say 'I am not a baby!', but assumed it would only help the other's argument. So instead he maintained his poise and spoke evenly, "I am immortal."

He leaned on the island. "No, you're timeless, which means the ravages of time does not affect you, it doesn't mean you can't be killed. Look at Rido, you yourself said he couldn't come back this time."

"B—" His voice caught in his throat. He had never looked at it that way.

"So you almost died, so what. Get over it."

He grew silent. As much as he loathed admitting it, Zero was actually right. He needed to collect himself and get over it.

Zero's stomach growled. Damn, he was hungry. He glanced at the wall clock. 1:00 am. It wasn't too late for a late-night dinner. Without hesitating he went about his way collecting the elements for sukiyaki: bamboo shoots, udon, shiitake mushrooms, red bell pepper, sweet soy sauce, and thinly sliced chicken breasts. He dumped the components on the built-in cutting board on the island, placed the wok on the already warm eye, turning it up, and poured a balanced amount of soya sauce in the skillet. He grasped a knife from the drawer and started chopping the vegetables.

Kaname finished his milk and stood, sending a glance to the pink carnations in the vase on the small dining table. "Those flowers are quite lovely."

Zero looked up at the pureblood, continuously dicing the red bell pepper. "Yeah, I get a fresh bunch for Umi every Monday and Thursday."

Kaname placed the empty glass in the sink. He felt a stitch of jealousy at the fact that Zero could bring home beautiful flowers for his mate without them dying in his presence before he even made it to the front door. He leaned on the top of the island intently watching Zero as he expertly chopped up one vegetable after the other. His eyes fell to the skillful hand that guided the knife along its task, perceiving the silver-haired man's fondness for cooking by his pleasant expression. "You are quite the cook it seems."

"Yeah." He was starting to feel uncomfortable with the pureblood standing there staring at him with those expressionless russet eyes.

Kaname straightened and walked to his counterpart's rear, standing so close his breath tickled the nape of his neck. A smile inched its way over his lips, dying before it reached its entirety. He was still taller than the hunter, yet his vampire eyes could still detect the baby fine hair along his neck stand on edge. He had half a mind to sniff the other's silvery locks but decided against it since he didn't want to provoke him and end his rare congenial mood.

Zero finished chopping up the mushroom and turned to face the brunette. "What?" he snapped, venom winding its way through his tone.

"Thank you for saving my life, again."

"You're welcome," he replied, managing to keep the nervousness from creeping into his voice. Why did Kaname always have to get so close to him? It was creepy.

Kaname averted his eyes, reluctant for the Level D to see the unsurety reflected in his orbs. Zero's kindness increased the pang of guilt he felt within. "Will you forgive me for the things I've done to you?"

He hesitated for a split second before responding, "Hell no."

Kaname couldn't mask his surprise. "But I am truly sorry," he said trying to convince the unmoved young man of his remorse.

Zero stared at the contrite brunette and took in a deep breath. "Apologize to me when you haven't just had a near-death experience," he said stonily.

Kaname retreated into his impassive veil, figuring he should change the subject. "Whatever happens, you are part of my court and as long as it is in my control, I will not allow harm to come to you." He moved closer, glancing his fingertips over the other's jaw bone and through his velvety silver hair.

"What about Umi?" Why did Kaname have to always touch him? Jeez, did he like him or something? He controlled the shiver at the base of his spine, reckoning that the brunette might just mistake it for something else.

He raised his eyes from the tattooed side of the man's neck, wondering what he would do if he decided to trace his tongue over every detail of the symbols inked into his skin. "The same goes for her," he replied.

Zero kept his cool. "I'll hold you to that Kuran."

"I know," he whispered softly, placing a hand on either side of the island, hemming the other in. As many times he'd been so close to the hunter, he'd never really noticed how beautiful his eyes were, until now. Those two lilac eyes reminded him of two shimmering lavender pools.

Satisfied with that answer, he turned away to start chopping up the chicken.

Kaname remained in place drinking in the scent of the other's hair.

He let out a huff. "We're not in high school anymore. I'm not your bitch, so stop trying to dominate me and back off."

Later, Kaname sat in the chair sending fleeting glances to the two lovers cuddled on the sofa eating Zero's mouth-watering sukiyaki. His thoughts drifted to the long road ahead that led to the Blood Moon. Soon, he would have to tell Zero and Aidou about the bonds tethering them to each other. Soon, he would have to disclose everything to them. The joy that they all enjoyed at the moment would be short-lived, because soon the dark clouds that loomed on the horizon would overcome them and let loose the torrents building within their mass to mercilessly pound them. If they succeeded the flow of adversity would be temporary, if not, those clouds would infinitely overshadow them until only despair lingered.

Noticing the pensive expression on the pureblood's face, Umi spoke, "Kaname-sama, are you alright?"

He looked down at the bowl in his lap, which had been empty for quite a while, and rose elegantly to his feet. "I'm feeling tired, I think I will turn in. Good night"

"Good night." Umi said.

Zero turned his attention to the window, still remembering the nice conversation they'd shared before he wakened Umi for their late-night snack. He watched the brunette glide gracefully out of the family room and disappear into the hall. Since he'd known Kaname, there'd never been a time when he'd seen him look so vulnerable. It made him seem more like a person, instead of a detached bastard with an inclination towards sadism. Oh shit. No way was he starting to actually starting to hate him less. He looked down at Umi, who'd just finished her dinner and was curled into him, and sighed. He had a sinking feeling that the happy sandbox he'd lived in for this past year was about to be destroyed.

"What's wrong?" she kissed his chest, taking in his scent. She couldn't believe that Tsukiko had poisoned Kaname-sama. Her actions placed a stain on her entire clan's reputation and the only way for them to regain their honor was for her to be removed. Death. "I can't believe what Tsukiko did."

He shrugged slowly, stroking her hair softly. "Maybe it wasn't her."

She raised her head to look up at him. "What do you mean 'maybe it wasn't her'? Yuuki said that it looked exactly like her, even her aura was the same."

"She seemed just as loyal to Kan—Kuran as Aidou when I met her," he explained simply.

"So?"

"So, if she's in any way as devoted to him as her kiss ass brother," he ignored the plainly audible sigh she gave. "Then she wouldn't raise her pinky finger against him."

"Yes, but she was also genuinely in love with him and you know how the old maxim goes: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Still, she just didn't strike me as the type to be bold enough to attack a pureblood. Hell who is?"

"You are," she replied, smiling when he patted her head affectionately. "But I still think it's her, she had motive."

"I say it wasn't her."

"But if it walks like a duck, quacks like a duck then it's a duck."

"I don't think so," he said stubbornly.

She sat up, looking at the man reclining on the sofa alongside her with faintly annoyed eyes. "You wanna make a little wager?"

"What does the loser have to do? Eat your cooking?" He scooted up until his back rested against the sofa's arm, so he could better defend himself.

She growled at him, giving his shoulder a punch. "No, smartass." She plopped down in his lap, seeking to formulate an idea. "Loser has to…hand-wash the winner's clothes, for a month."

Dammit. Why'd it have to be laundry? He hated doing laundry. At first he felt like withdrawing, but the taunting twinkle in those eyes made him decide otherwise. "Deal." They shook on it. "Now, to bed we've both got work in the morning." The couple slid beneath the blankets, curling into each other, and descended into slumber.

Kaname lay beneath the layers of blankets on his side, his thoughts circulating at hyper speed. The Blood Moon was near and he still didn't have any more answers than five years ago. He needed answers fast, and he knew how to get them, but he had held off using that resource because the characters were known for their brutal and deceptive dispositions. He'd read about them in Volume of Lore omnibus, that they'd long ago cut all ties with the outside world, becoming recluses, gradually forgotten. Then, he remembered her, his ally, Rosemary. Perhaps, she had the information he needed, perhaps he needed to pay her a visit. First, however, the situation involving the Aidou clan needed to be resolved. He closed his eyes and eventually drifted into rest.

* * *

Aidou stood in his window, in his bathrobe, looking out at the lightening sky. He was still in shock. How could Tsukiko do this? How could she have performed such an act of treachery against Kaname-sama? Why? Love? He knew love was a lot of things, but to attack a person that could deliver a swift and gruesome punishment upon you was imbecilic. This act did not affect only her; it dishonored their entire clan, tarnishing its decades of good standing with the Kuran clan. All of them would come under the scope of the Council of Elders. The Council members were a lot of things, but they were unforgiving when it came to their laws being broken. Because of her single standalone deed, all of them would be considered criminals until proven innocent, which meant all of their lives were at risk.

However to him it wasn't the dishonor brought upon their clan or the threat of their existence that saddened him the most, but the fact that he may lose his lord's trust and approval. If Kaname no longer allowed him in his court, it would shatter him into a million tiny pieces that he doubted could be salvaged. He ran a hand through his hair and drew his curtains, blocking the sun's rays before they filtered through his window and crossed to his large empty bed. He'd sent Hitomi home, not feeling much like any company today. What about Sara-sama? There was no question that she would inform the Council that there'd been a 'Halfling' at his soiree, bringing yet another charge against him. If they dug deep enough, and they definitely would, they would find out that he'd housed her in France for over three years. They would certainly not only assassinate him, but they would seek to eliminate Umi as well. Kiryuu would protect her to his last breath, but ultimately he would fail and she would die.

He buried his face in his hands. Everything seemed to be unraveling at once.

Kain walked into his cousin's extravagant chambers, stopping when he saw him curled in the center of the immense bed, managing to make himself seem even more elfin. "Hanabusa-kun," he called softly.

Aidou looked up at the taller vampire and dropped his head. "I don't feel like talking about it Akatsuki-kun," he stated, voice thick with anxiety.

"Okay." He sat down on the bedside.

"The Aidou clan will come under the Council's microscope once they get wind of this." He stated dolefully, snuggling his head into the warm pillow.

"Kaname-sama will not tell. He hates them."

He regarded his kinsman momentarily but shook his head. "No, they will hear of it, they have spies at every party thrown by a vampire. Our lives will be in jeopardy and we may have to face punishment without Kaname-sama's support." He blinked back a few tears and rolled to his other side, showing his back to the fiery haired vampire. "Please leave Akatsuki-kun, you should practice not being around me."

Kain stared at the blonde's back, trying to summon the optimism that he knew Aidou needed to feel at the moment, but it never came. He was no optimist neither was he a pessimist, but he was a realist. And right now that same realism was telling him that the situation looked bleak. However, he would never allow Hanabusa to face any ordeal alone, so come hell or high water, he was on his cousin's side. He put his feet on the floor and stood, understanding when to grant his cousin's wish and when to stay. He turned to look at the blonde. "No matter what Hanabusa, I am on your side."

The shorter vampire kept his back to the taller vampire. "Don't say that Akatsuki-kun. You should stick closer to Ruka."

The poker faced young man clenched his fist. He would not allow Aidou to push him away. "We've been shoulder to shoulder all our lives Hanabusa, and I'm not going to let something like the Council drive me from your side. We're blood kin, nothing can change that. Nothing."

Hot tears flooded his eyes when he heard the sincerity ringing in the other's usually aloof tone. To think that Akatsuki would stand with him against the Council of Elders gave his heart the warm fuzzies, piercing down into his core. "I promise to never allow you to die Akatsuki," he spoke honestly, turning over to look the other in the eye.

Kain cracked a lopsided grin and took a step forward to get in the bed but Aidou stopped him.

"Go be with Ruka."

Akatsuki halted and nodded. "I'll see you this evening."

He smiled affectionately at his dearest kinsman. "I'll see you."

Kain crossed to the door, turning in the threshold to speak to his relative. "Feel better."

"I'll try." With one more lopsided grin, Kain closed the door. Aidou pulled back the covers of one side of the bed and slithered beneath the blankets, enjoying the silk cupping his skin. He meant the words he'd said to Kain. He wouldn't allow him to be killed. A sigh escaped him and he burrowed beneath the covers until only his hair was visible. His life was turning into a rollercoaster he hoped he survived.

A darkly clad figure emerged out of the dwindling shadows of the balcony. Her green eyes gleamed sinisterly. The plan had worked, the girl had succeeded. She jumped onto the ledge of the balcony, searching for any possible onlookers, and jumped, unafraid that she was six stories up. She had scarcely dropped a story when she transformed into a falcon and ascended into the dawn sky.

* * *

**A.N.: Alriiight!! Chapter two is finally up! (It was busy last week and after a few days off I had to find my groove again, I hope I got it back). Anyway, I had to change the title because my original title just did not sound very Vampire Knightish. I know this one was long, but I promise you that everything that has happened so far ties in with the plot. I hope you all enjoy this. And don't forget to R & R please because your feedback inspires me. Thank your for your reviews G-17writa,Zero T Knight, and supercherryninja they make me smile :). If any of my readers wish to send me a lengthy review please do not hesitate, I love them. And constructive criticisms (not flames) are always welcome. TTFN!**

**Bear hugs and puppy dog kisses!**

**Next Chapter: Shadows are Cast :Kaien gets an unwanted visitor. A shady Hunter. Toga's whereabouts. Kaname travels to the Aidou Estate. **


	4. Shadows are Cast

VK belongs to Hino-sensei.

**Shadows are Cast**

Shinojo Library was a behemoth of a building, the center of knowledge in the city, the place where scholars came to scour its bountiful wealth of manuscripts on limitless subjects. It holds an age-old secret within its vast halls, a secret to which the majority of human society is oblivious. It is home to the Hunter's Association, a covert faction whose war with the vampires rages on in the shadows. Yoshiro Kawasaki, Kieji Morimto's second-in-command, sat in his spacious office, brow knitted, reading over the file he held in a hand. He cast a glare at the photograph clipped to the upper right-hand corner of the first page. Toga Yagari. The Yagari clan was one of the three strongest Hunters clans that had ever served the Association, tying with the Cross family and surpassed only by the mighty house of Kiryuu.

A sigh escaped him. Toga was too clever. He'd somehow discovered that Hunters were vanishing and had confronted him about it hardly ten days ago. Of course, Yoshiro lied, claiming that he knew nothing of the sort. Toga simply stared at him with that single piercing azure eye and stormed out of his office, but not before dubbing him a two-bit liar. Dammit. Toga was not the best hunter simply because of his strength and speed, but because the man was dogged. When he caught whiff of a scent, he was like a bloodhound, tracking his prey tirelessly until either he was killed or his quarry lay dead at his feet.

He hadn't heard hide nor hair of the hunter since he saw him last and he was worried. If Toga determined exactly how many hunters had been abducted and how long it'd been happening he would be exposed. And if he was exposed, he would have to face Morimoto-san's wrath. He cringed, not from the thought of facing his superior's fury, but from the notion of his true superiors' displeasure.

The telephone next to his desk lamp rang, giving him a slight start.

He uttered an expletive and picked up, gulping down the nervousness roiling in the pit of his belly. "Hello?"

"Have you found Yagari yet?" A diabolical voice rasped.

Shit. "No, not yet. He's proving harder to find than anticipated."

There was a long silence, the other person's anger evident when he finally spoke, "you are becoming more trouble than you're worth. Do whatever you must in order to find him."

"I will."

"You have four days."

Four days? He swallowed, attempting to wet his parched tongue. "I will have him by then, I promise."

"This is your last time Yoshiro. Failure will not be accepted." The voice warned malevolently.

His heart palpitated hard in his chest and he swallowed the knot forming in his throat before replying, "I know Masters, I promise not to fail you."

"For your sake I hope not." The mysterious voice hanged up the phone, prompting a dial tone.

Yoshiro chewed his bottom lip anxiously. How in the hell was he supposed to find Toga in four days? The world was a big place and not to mention that accursed hunter was quite clever. If he didn't want to be located he wouldn't be found. Then a thought entered his racing brain. Toga had friends, that delusional pacifist Kaien Cross and Zero Kiryuu. He smiled craftily, and got up from his comfortable leather chair.

He walked down the halls casting fleeting glances at the many portraits hanging upon the wall, each of which depicted a piece of Hunter history, and the young hunters he passed on the way to his CO's office. He stopped at a large door with inscriptions carved into the wood and knocked on the door.

There was silence then came a booming "enter."

Yoshiro slicked his messy blonde hair from his face and smoothed down his beard, hey he couldn't go into his superior's office with such an unkempt appearance. He blinked his dark eyes a couple of times and opened the door, giving a polite bow once he entered Kieji's palatial office.

Kieji was a handsome man in his late forties with dark brown hair graying around the edges and stunning viridian eyes that gleamed with wisdom. His appearance and voice were gruff, belying his true good-natured and tolerant character. At the moment, he was reading over a few reports written by hunters. "Ah, good evening Kawasaki-san. What can I help you with?" He asked gruffly without taking his eyes off the official papers in his hands.

Yoshiro refrained from fidgeting and straightened. "Good morning sir, I wish to ask for a leave of absence."

Kieji raised his eyes from the paper to regard the man standing in front of his desk. "And why is that?"

"There are things that I need to take care of personally sir."

He dropped the stack of paper clipped papers on top of the desk so he could give the blonde his full attention. "A leave of absence you say?"

"Yes," he answered humbly, trying to keep from growling in frustration when the other did not seem to be in a hurry to make a decision.

"And does this personal matter have anything to do with the Association?" He steepled his fingers, his keen eyes digging into the blonde.

"No, it is my own problem."

"Is it urgent?"

"Yes sir."

"How long will you be absent?" He kept searching the man, watching for any sign that he was lying. The vibe Kieji picked up from the lower ranking man told him that if he wasn't lying then he was at least hiding something. Fine, let him hang himself.

"Four days." He crossed his fingers behind his fingers behind his back, hoping that the Commander would agree to his request.

Kieji shrugged coolly. "Your request is granted."

Yoshiro bowed gratefully. "Thank you sir." He exited the room and shut the door behind himself, giving a sigh once he was in the hallway. Now, to go pay Kaien Cross a visit.

* * *

Toga walked into the burlesque club, gazing through the haze of cigarette and stogy smoke hanging in the air, and surveyed his surroundings. The burlesque club was quite lush its décor consisting of wine colored booths, satin tablecloths, velvety carpet, and thick silk curtains poised over the stage. It was reminiscent to a forties lounge. He walked towards a seat in the corner and sat down, eyeing a particular scantily clad waitress balancing a tray of alcoholic beverages. He lit up a cigarette and dragged on it contentedly, allowing the music to which the performers danced to slide into the background.

A rather buxom brunette attired in a corset that propped up her ample breasts like a succulent offering and short ruffle-hemmed hoop skirt approached his table. "May I help you _monsieur_?" She asked in a melodious French accent.

He examined her for a moment, then took a drag of his cigarette. "_Oui_. Can you tell me where I can find The Countess?" He asked cordially.

Her expression changed. "I am sorry monsieur but I am a waitress. The only information I can give you is which wine is on special tonight," she answered amiably, but the bite of acid in her tone was not unapparent.

He raised an eyebrow and inwardly smiled. He would watch her carefully for the rest of the night. "Then I'll take a glass of Beaujolais wine." Usually he would take a harder drink besides wine, like a Barbary Coast, but he didn't need to be hindered in any way tonight.

She looked at him suspiciously. _"Tres bon monsieur."_ She gave a bow. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." For a moment he fixed his eyes on the stage, enjoying the clothes the women wore: embellished corsets, bikinis, garter belts, fishnet stockings, and stiletto heels. He smiled when the group of women began gyrating and shimmying erotically around the songstress sexily belting out the lyrics to the music played by the band. The men in the club cheered when the gorgeous singer tore off the bottom of her dress to reveal a sparkly red bikini and wrapped a leg around the microphone stand, caressing the metal pole suggestively. Toga grinned lopsidedly. Damn, he loved visiting France.

Tearing his eyes away from the stage, he directed his gaze to the bar in the far side of the room. The young woman chatted with the bartender, casting a suspicious glance his way. Damn, they were talking about him, how sweet. He blew out a breath of smoke, thinking about the nearest exit should they decide to attack him. Nonchalantly, he burrowed his fingers through his hair. He promised himself that he would only lose his temper if they tried to kill him. His thoughts drifted to Zero and Kaien. Maybe he shouldn't have got them involved, because that jerk-faced twit, Kawasaki, was no doubt going to call on them. Damn, perhaps he should have allowed them to remain unaware. Even though he knew both men could take care of themselves, he also knew that they both had weak points. He raised his eyes to the waitress when she sat the glass and bottle of wine in front of him. "Merci."

She put a hand on her hip and glowered at him. "Mademoiselle Countess has granted you an audience. Ten minutes to seven she wants you to go to her dressing room only then will she talk to you."

He glanced up at the wall clock over his table. 6:15. Dammit, he still had forty-five minutes. "Where's her dressing room?"

"Backstage, last room on the right." She answered and strutted away.

He slouched in his seat, resigning himself to watching the performers on the stage. Later he walked down the dimly lit backstage hallway with a hand resting on the handle of his shotgun just in case he was ambushed. He stopped at the last door, rolling his eyes when he saw the gold C inscribed on the doorway. Jeez, why did all entertainers have to be friggin' divas? He grasped the doorknob, focusing his senses, and opened the door. The room was as expected, extravagant to the point of gaudiness, at least to his tastes. There was a large vanity set against the far wall with light bulbs surrounding the mirror, a clothes rack full of both elaborate and lingerie-like costumes to the right, a table littered with unopened presents and flower bouquets, and a chaise lounge nearly covered with frilly pillows. He scoffed and sat down on the armchair, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling.

The door creaked when it opened.

He raised his head to look at the intruder and his eyes looked as if they might pop out of his head. Holy shit. He got to his feet and continued to stare at the beautiful woman standing before him. "Angel?" Goddamn, she was still gorgeous. His greedy eye blatantly slid over the auburn hair cropped into a fashionable bob, her slate gray eyes, to the plunging neckline of her fitted dress. "What the hell?"

She smiled coyly at him. "Hi Toga." Without much warning she wrapped her arms around him, interlacing her fingers through his inky hair when she drew back to look him in the eye. "Still handsome as ever I see."

_Fate, you sonofabitch, _he thought bitterly. This was friggin great. Out of all the people to run into he had to run into one half of the Knightley twins. Angel was one of the few women that could pierce his heart right down to its very core simply by being in his company. He broke the embrace and walked to the chair, needing space to focus his mind. "So, how've you been?"

She sat down on the lounge and crossed her legs, the slit in her dress giving him a view of one of her creamy thighs. "Wonderful. You?" She asked in that husky voice that dripped with sexuality.

He gave a shrug. "Can't complain." Their eyes met for a single moment before he broke it. They had history, something that he didn't wish to relive, but he couldn't help but feel protective of her. "What are you doing performing in a place like this? You're too smart."

She rolled her eyes. "So my sister can run a portion of a local mob, but I can't perform in a burlesque club?" She asked indignantly.

He lit up a cigarette and took in a deep draw, letting out a stream of smoke. "Basically."

She snorted and stood, walking to the mini-fridge in the corner. "Would you like something to drink? Sake maybe?"

He declined. The last thing he needed was to get drunk and end up sleeping with her. That would only ruin everything he'd worked for all these years. "I prefer to keep a clear head when I'm out like this."

"Okay." She bent down, purposely sticking out her bottom to give him something extra to look at, and picked out a bottle of soda. With feline grace she glided to him, taking a seat on the armrest of his chair. "Besides, I own this club." She unscrewed the top and took a drink.

His eyes dropped to the silky thigh near his arm. It was time to get straight to the point before he did something he regretted. "Do you know anything about the disappearance of Hunters?"

She shrugged, wanting to rip off his clothes and ride him until the sun came up, and traced the features of his face. "I haven't had my ear to the rail lately, so I haven't heard anything about Hunters disappearing." She leaned down until their lips were inches from each other and brushed her nose against his, dropping into his lap so that she straddled him. He smelled so delicious, the sensation of his angular muscles pressing against her inundating her with desire. "Toga, make love to me," she purred into his ear.

He maintained his cool, but on the inside his body was urging him to take that which he desired. "Angel-chan, you know I can't do that." Not that he had any trouble in that department, it's just that if he slept with her it would only complicate things further.

Tears filled her eyes. "Why?"

"You know why."

She glowered at him. "So my sister is good enough to screw to kingdom come but I'm not. Is that it?" With those words she got off him and walked to the chaise lounge, vainly trying to hide the pain from his rejection.

He sighed heavily, sure that by now Fate was laughing at him. "You know that's not the reason why." He cleared his throat. "So, where is your sister?"

She rolled her eyes, taking another swig of soda. "You know we don't talk much," she replied venomously. Damn Toga with his good looks and that damn dangerous air that surrounded him, driving her mad with desire.

He burrowed a hand through his hair. Chrissake why couldn't The Countess have been someone else? Why couldn't she have been a person that wouldn't hold that day over his head? "Still, though, she's your sister I know you guys have had some contact, if not to just inform each other of your whereabouts."

She shrank away when he sat on the coffee table in front of her, not wanting to look into that incredible cobalt blue eye because she was sure she would do exactly what he wanted. "Toga…"

He smiled softly at her. She was so beautiful, but unlike her sister, he would never allow himself to get involved with her. Angel deserved better. "Angel-chan, it's important that I get in touch with your sister. I need you to tell me where she is."

Angel's shoulders fell. She absolutely hated when he used that tone with her, because it made want to do whatever he asked. "She's in Prague." She stood and walked to the vanity set, scrawling the address on the paper of a notepad before returning to him. "Here's the address to where she is." She proffered him the square piece of yellow paper.

He took it and stood. "Thanks."

She folded her arms, hiding her agony. "No problem, please be careful Toga."

He nodded. "Yeah." Jeez how many frickin' times was he going to hear that phrase? He smiled slightly and turned away, stopping in the doorway when she touched his shoulder.

"Toga, why can't we be together?" She asked softly, struggling to hide the pain in her voice.

He cast his gaze to his feet. "You deserve to be with someone whose hands aren't stained with blood." After uttering these words he left the building, hailed a taxi, and headed towards the train station.

* * *

Kaname and Yuuki lay sprawled out on their king-sized bed, both naked, riding out the shattering bliss they'd just experienced. She cuddled to her mate's side, licking the drying blood from his satiny neck. Only Kaname's blood could sustain her, only his life-giving wine could taste so delicious. She rose up, after doting on him a little more, and looked down at him with undying affection, gently weaving her fingers through his chocolate locks. "What's the matter sweetie?"

He smiled up at her, able to see her perfectly in the darkness of their bedroom. "Nothing dearest." He didn't take a fancy to lying to his mate, but for now it was necessary. His breath caught in his chest when she beamed down at him, her russet eyes sparkling in the moonlight filtering through the windowpanes.

She looked down at him, unconvinced of his words. He'd seemed preoccupied with something for the past few days, avoiding the subject when she pointed out his different behavior. Something was amiss. "Dreading the meeting you have with the Council of Elders Thursday?"

He inwardly cringed, because in truth he'd been so engrossed in his own ponderings that the appointment had actually slipped his mind, which was rare for him. Abruptly, he sat upright and climbed out of bed, baring all his masculinity. He didn't have to turn around to tell that Yuuki was blushing like a schoolgirl.

Yuuki tilted her head to the side when he failed to say anything that would make her blush even harder, as he usually did with great pleasure. "Kaname, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer; he simply flung open the doors of his immense walk-in closet and began searching for an outfit for the night. Two wiry arms wrapped around his middle, pulling him close. "There are things that lie heavily upon my soul, love."

She pressed her forehead to his naked back, projecting her aura in an effort to salve the bothered air surrounding him. "Then tell me. Let me hold half of your burden."

His heart melted at the fact that she wanted to bear half his burden, that she could speak so determinedly even when she didn't know what load he carried. "I cannot, my dear. The burden I bear is not for you."

She closed her eyes, wishing that he would deem her strong enough to help him with the responsibilities and obligations he had as a pureblood. "Then I'll stand by you, cheering you on so that you never despair."

Kaname turned to her, the expressionless mask that he kept in place shattering into a million shards. He wrapped her up in a warm embrace, kissing her deeply, and nuzzled her nose. "Thank you my love." With Yuuki by his side, there was nothing he could not conquer.

She smiled fondly up at him, basking in his love for a few moments until he let her go and began sliding clothes across the racks. "Where are you going?" She sat down on the ottoman in the middle of the closet.

He looked at the outfit he held in his hand. No, he'd worn that to lunch a few days ago. "To see your brother."

Her eyes widened eagerly. "Can I go too?" She hadn't seen Zero since the party, which was a mere four days ago (but seemed like a month to her), and longed to be in her 'brother's' presence again.

Kaname shook his head. "You have midterms to do Yuuki."

Dammit. Why did he have to remember everything? "So? I can still go."

He picked out a wine colored button-up shirt and dark pants. "No, if I remember correctly, you said that your midterm counted for half of your grade."

"But—" She lost her train of thought when he bent to pick up a pair of shoes. The man was a god, a living breathing work of art.

"No buts this time, Yuuki." Last time he'd yielded because she gave him that puppy dog pout, she'd nearly flunked out of the entire semester. This time, however, he was determined not to give in. "If you want to finish your final year of college then you have to pass." He said firmly.

Her shoulders slumped and she stood, striding away dispiritedly. She plopped down on the bed and pouted. Stupid college midterms. "Will you tell them I said hi?"

He nodded and disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. Moments later, Kaname tipped his head back, allowing the hot water to beat down upon his face and flow into his already wringing wet hair. No matter how he tried his traitorous thoughts continued to wander to a certain silver-haired Hunter. He never guessed that he and the openly hostile young man would ever have had such a civil conversation. In truth he'd enjoyed their little tete-a-tete and the warm milk and delicious cookies only added to his delight. He smiled to himself, taking pleasure in the fact that he and the Hunter had actually appreciated each other's company instead of quarreling.

Perhaps, he could prevent the already strained threads binding them from severing. Then he thought about Aidou and sadness fell over him. The irrepressible vampire had phoned him two nights ago disconsolately assuring him that he would do anything to make certain the pureblood's level of trust and affection in him remained intact. He'd assured the smaller vampire of his affection and confidence in his loyalty, stating that he was still one of his favorites. He had contacted the Council and made an appointment to discuss Tsukiko's treachery so that they didn't jump the gun and massacre the entire clan unjustifiably. He dreaded Thursday, going before that panel of duplicitous curs always sickened him, but if it meant saving a clan that had sworn their allegiance to the Kurans centuries bygone, he would do it. It just seemed infinitely uncharacteristic of Tsukiko to betray him, especially using a means that could be so easily traced back to her. She was a daughter of the Aidou clan, a vampire family renowned for their intelligence, Hanabusa being the finest jewel upon their crown of intellectual brilliance thus far. He took in a breath.

He wanted Zero with him during the appointment, not for support (he had Takuma for that) but more for reasons he had not quite sorted out, yet. Perhaps as a bodyguard? Or perhaps he wanted to strengthen their bonds? Yes, that was it, he wanted to fortify the chains that linked them.

* * *

Zero blew on his hands as he waited patiently for the florist to arrange the bouquet of flowers. Her name was Reiko Yazawa and she was a masterful ikebana artist, although how she maintained the different seasonal flowers in this frigid weather was beyond him. "Again, thank you so much Yazawa-san for staying open a few extra minutes for me."

The full-figured thirtyish woman looked over her shoulder and smiled affably. "No problem Kiryuu-san." She returned her attention to her task, scrutinizing the flower arrangement until it was to her liking before performing a few changes. "How's work?"

He shrugged. "It's great." He shifted his eyes to the bare shelves on the shop's walls, which, had he not been late, would have been lined with exquisite flower arrangements. "My boss really likes my work, although…" he trailed off, when he felt a tingle down his spine. Someone was watching him.

She turned and handed him the bouquet of assorted flowers, each matched to compliment the other perfectly. "There you are."

He took them from her hands, eyeing the naked paper swathing the flowers. "Do you have a pen?"

She opened the drawer of her desk, fumbling around in it until she produced a black pen, and proffered it to him.

Zero took it and penned down a message on the paper. "Thanks." He paid her and exited the shop walking a stone's throw away until he reached their apartment building. After climbing the flight of stairs, he stopped at their door and inserted the key, pushing the entrance open slowly. He and Umi had an argument two nights ago (yes it was his fault) and she hadn't spoken to him since. Despite the fact that he expected the silence, it still wasn't any less painful, not to mention his side of their bond was yowling miserably from lack of physical contact and blood drinking. So he girded himself for the anticipated 'silent treatment' which he hated with a deep heartfelt detestation and entered their home, shutting the door behind himself.

Umi sat on one of the stools in front of the island, sipping on a cup of what appeared to be cream soda while flipping restlessly through a catalogue. Their bond tugged at her, bringing the taste of his blood to memory. He smelled so good, like the cologne she'd purchased for him a few weeks ago and his own undeniably individual scent.

The aroma of freshly cleaned linens hit his nose, notifying him that she'd finished cleaning a short while ago. He stepped out of his shoes, pushing them to the side with a foot, and hanged his coat on the hat rack. "Hi." She said nothing, but did decide to send him a knife-edged glare that Zero swore would have ended his life were she a pureblood. "Um, I got these for you." He held up the flowers for emphasis, getting only the bored toss of her raven locks in response. His anger began to build, but he calmed himself knowing that blowing up at her would only make things worse. Plus, he was on a mission of peace, because he couldn't go another day without touching or waking up beside her. He placed the bunch of flowers on the counter next to her soda bottle.

She glanced up through her eyelashes as if she were uninterested and picked up the superbly arranged bouquet of flowers. Her eyes fell upon the message written on the paper '_Sorry for being such a dickhead. And yes, I do know what I did this time. So I'm sorry and thanks for putting up with me.' _

He sighed when she glanced up at him once before going to the empty vase on the table. Goddammit how long was she going to stay angry with him? He followed her with his eyes as she filled the embellished glass vase with water and sat the flowers in it. His hungry eyes fell to her graceful neck, his mind straying to the taste of that rich blood that never failed to send him spiraling into euphoria.

She placed the vase as the centerpiece of their table, turned, and walked towards the hallway.

Zero watched her leave his sight, giving a deep exhalation. Another night on that damned futon. Before he decided to drink her soda, she reappeared, wearing nothing but a very flattering panty and bra set. His eyes plastered themselves to the beautiful sight before him, vivid images of what he wanted to do with her, to her, racing through his presently lecherous mind.

She flipped her hair, allowing a hand to travel past her neck. "So, you ready to make up for those two days?"

The look she sent him turned his mind to jelly. He walked to her, brushing the tips of fingers down that sensitive part of her velvety neck, allowing his eyes to capture hers while the extremities of his hand trailed southward. "Are you?" He allowed the hand to slide over her bottom, groping the rounded part of her rear.

She jumped, her cheeks flushing pink. She couldn't stand it anymore, she needed him. Now. She grasped hold of his hand and jogged to the bedroom with him in tow.

Later (much later), the two lovers lay on their backs trying to regulate their breathing. He cracked open an eye when he felt her finally move, giving a tiny smile when she rolled atop him and cuddled her head into his chest. Automatically a hand shot up and tangled itself in those luxurious inky tresses. It was these times, after they made love or just after awakening from a good night's rest, that he felt safest, like it was only him and her in their own little bubble, floating heavenward to where no one, not their enemies, or the pains of this life could reach them. It was the only time that their happiness seemed untouchable. The wonderful friction she created between their nether regions when she scooted upwards so their faces were level earned a grunt from him. The naughty grin on her face told him that she'd done that on purpose.

He looked at her with interest, noticing that those amber eyes dropped to the fleshy part of his neck. Then he remembered. She'd been unable to drink his blood due to the positions they'd been in. Ah, she was hungry. When they'd first started drinking from each other, he'd always been nervous when it was her turn, despite their bond advising him that feeling her take of his blood was the most wonderful thing in the world. But by now he'd become less nervous if not excited. Of course, some small part of him deep down in the recesses of his soul still harbored a bit of hatred for his vampiric needs, some remnant of him still disliked the fact that he needed her blood to thrive. There were times that same detestation would rear its ugly head, sending a pinch of self-loathing spiking through his very being, but instead of nurturing that feeling until it festered, he'd disregard it, telling himself that as long as Umi was happy he was happy. He'd never tell Umi about those instances, because if he did, she would never drink from him again, no matter what the bond dictated, and would drive herself insane with need to make sure he never felt an ounce of self-hatred.

The pleasant warmth of her tongue sliding over his bite area roused him from his musings. Despite trying to hold it back, he shuddered, turning his head to give her better access. The bond between them whined in expectation of her bite, filling him with an intense anticipation to which he'd become pleasurably accustomed. He took in an expectant breath when her small fangs scraped lightly over his neck. Then, she pierced him. He shut his eyes, swimming in the heightened ecstasy the bond created in them. The sound of her lapping up his blood, the alluring aroma of his own crimson essence, and the sensation of their bond purring in utter satisfaction embraced him, stroking his own vampiric desires until finally he punctured that delicious neck. They lay there simultaneously drinking, mixing their blood, sharing their essences, following each other headlong into the blazing flames of ecstasy.

Reluctantly he dislodged his fangs, lovingly licking the blood from her neck until the tiny wounds sealed, and erased the ruby streams from the corner of his mouth with his tongue, savoring every last delectable drop. He looked up at her with amethyst eyes half-lidded from bliss. A deep exhalation left him when she cuddled her head in the side of his neck and licked his earlobe playfully. He hated to admit it, but there were few things in the world that he enjoyed more than drinking her blood, and that fact frightened him because he feared that one day he may drain her dry. "Umi."

"Huh?" she asked, basking in the warmth of his embrace and currently peaceful aura. She closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of his lean, corded muscles pressing against her own wiry frame. Sometimes she wondered if the gods themselves molded him.

"I may drink all of your blood one day. I think about it sometimes," he confessed softly, a self-condemning expression etched on his face. He hated to think about it, because it terrified him. Sometimes it was as if he could never get enough of her blood, no matter how much he drank, it was never sufficient. Every time he feasted, he thought about drinking the scrumptious liquid flowing through her veins until there was nothing left, until he'd consumed every single drop of blood in her body, until her very essence resided within him. Was this how all vampires felt about their bondmates? Was this how Kaname felt for Yuuki? Kami, he was becoming more of a monster every passing day. His heart sank when she just stared down at him, a peculiar look on her face. She probably found him disgusting, because he was becoming more like those damned beasts in human garb, lusting after the blood of others to cull their own horrid desires.

An adoring smile spread over her face, the light from it extending through her amber eyes. "Then if you do, I'll just wait for you on the other side of eternity," she whispered warmly, tunneling her fingers through his silvery hair.

He cast his eyes downward, not wanting her to see the water forming in their lavender depths. Though the gods had cursed him from the day he was born, collaborating with Fate to set his destiny in stone, and his life had been one hell after another, they'd allowed him two blessings. Even after one of his blessings had been spirited away by that bastard pureblood, they'd bestowed him with another godsend. They'd given him the woman sitting atop him gazing down with an utterly adoring expression on her face. No matter what, he knew that he would always be the same person in her eyes. He would always be Zero Kiryuu to her, not a dog bound and collared by a pureblood, not a worthless waste of space, not a stigma upon the Kiryuu name, but the man that he was constantly striving to be.

Her eyes sparkled slightly when she smiled at him again, leaning over until only a mere hair's breadth separated the tips of their noses. "I'm hungry," she whispered suggestively, her cool breath sweeping across his cheek.

He pecked the rosy lips hovering over his own and raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Again? But you just fed chouchou."

She grinned at him, nuzzling his nose with hers. "For food my love. I would like to have some fish and chips."

He glanced over at the clock. 8:30pm. "The Merry Lass doesn't close for another hour and a half." _The Merry Lass _was a portside bistro owned by Samuel 'Sammy' Hughes, an entrepreneur that moved from London and decided to establish a restaurant after pining away for the native cuisine of his homeland. It was a local hotspot for humans and at times it even attracted the denizens of the night, and was well-known by a select few for its delicious fish and chips. It was one of their favorite eateries at which to dine.

They shared another kiss before she got up and started donning herself with an outfit from her bigger closet. He climbed out of their warm bed, missing the warmth of her skin almost instantaneously, and put on the clothes that his mate stripped off of him earlier. His voracious eyes slid over her bare form, taking in every curve, and enjoying the healthful glow of her ivory skin. Perverted ideas formed in his mind. Maybe he'd have dessert when they returned home.

* * *

They sat in the classy bistro, enjoying the relaxing pub-like ambiance. Zero slouched in his chair, taking a sip of his fifth of stout, closed his eyes, and simply took in his surroundings, the unmistakable aroma of cherry blossom standing out more than the odor of fresh beer and sizzling meat. He swept his aura over her, stretching outward. A radiant warmth resonated through him when she reached back, until it felt like their souls were hand-in-hand. He cracked open an eye and looked around the patrons dining and speaking quietly amongst themselves at their separate tables. It was certainly a colorful bunch present in the pub today, some appearing less than savory. He shifted his gaze to Umi, who sat across from him supping her Rob Roy daintily while surveying the room, and sat up, wanting her attention. They were enjoying a rather engaging conversation when a powerful aura rippled over him, causing his skin to prickle.

He growled in his throat, incredulous that the bastard always seemed to find them when they were trying to enjoy themselves. With an angry sigh, he looked towards the entrance. The door opened, letting in the frigid winter air, and Kaname and Takuma strutted into the establishment.

Umi smiled when she saw the two regal vampires. "Look Zero-kun, there's Takuma-san and Kaname-sama."

"I see them," he grumbled. What the hell was he doing here? Wait. Hold the damn phone, how in the hell did he know they were even here? He threw back a swig of beer, knowing that he would probably need the extra alcohol to even tolerate the damned pureblood. Ah, scratch that, there wasn't enough beer in the world to make him tolerate that asshole.

Kaname ignored the pairs of eyes following him and Takuma as they approached the table. He didn't have to study the vampire's face to discern that he was not happy about his presence. The Level D's displeasure was evident in his raging aura. He smiled at Umi, who stood and gave them both a respectful bow while Zero on the other hand just sat there, the rim of the beer mug pressed against his mouth wordlessly stewing. He sat down in one of the two chairs Takuma pilfered from a nearby table.

"Hi Zero-san," Takuma said cheerily, the large grin on his face brightening his emerald eyes. He leaned forward a little in his seat, turning his head away quickly when those incredible lavender eyes rested upon him.

Zero nodded to the blonde aristocrat. Besides Yuuki, Takuma was his favorite of the vampires, more than likely because he seemed more human than any of them and that in high school he was the only one that bothered to be genuinely nice to him. "Takuma," he said with a tinge of warmth in his tone. "Where's Yuuki?" he snipped crankily. Dumbass pureblood intruded on his and Umi's relaxation time and still didn't have the presence of mind to bring Yuuki. He took another sip of beer, holding a hand up to let the bartender know his mug was almost empty.

Kaname crossed his legs, settling into the cushioned chair elegantly. "She had to start on her midterms, but she sent her greetings to you both," he stated, succeeding in the effort to maintain a neutral tone when he saw Takuma make goo-goo eyes at the Hunter. Honestly, the noble never seemed to tire of ogling pretty boys. Not that he thought, Kiryuu was pretty or anything. It's just that Takuma was rather blatant about it even in the presence of the Hunter's mate. He glanced at Umi, who seemed unperturbed with the noble eyeballing her lover.

A nervous waitress approached the table. "Do you two gentlemen want anything to drink?"

Takuma smiled at her, making her blush even worse. "I'll take a glass of sherry. Kaname?"

"Merlot."

She gave a bow and scurried away to give the order slips to the bartender.

Zero glared at the pureblood, wishing he could make him disappear in a cloud smoke. Why couldn't he ever relax without one of those damned parasites showing up out of nowhere? It was like it was against some universal law for him to unwind without the company of Kaname Kuran or one of his underlings.

"We need to talk," Kaname stated emotionlessly, thanking the waitress when she sat his glass of merlot in front of him.

Zero snorted. "The hell we do. I'm trying to eat dinner. I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit tonight."

Umi inwardly groaned. "Zero." She hoped Zero would be nice instead of causing a scene this time.

Kaname supped his wine. "Don't make a scene Zero. Just come outside with me so we can talk."

Zero sat back in his chair, folding his arms stubbornly. "Piss off Kuran."

Takuma put his glass to his lips, taking a few sips of sherry to try and defuse the tension of his lord's aura buffeting him while hoping this wouldn't be his last drink of sherry.

Kaname's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. Why was it that Zero continuously forced his hand? Reluctantly he exerted a fragment of his power, compelling the lower ranking vampire to do his bidding. "We'll talk outside Zero," he spoke in a slightly hypnotic tone. He scooted his chair back, standing gracefully.

Zero's eyes hazed just a bit as he came under the pureblood's thrall. Robotically, he pushed back his chair and stood, shrugging into the thick coat hanging on the back of his chair and followed the brunette into the frigid winter night. He growled murderously at the pureblood when he realized the man had taken his free will away in order to force him to go outside. Mumbling peevishly, he leaned on the railing fencing in the harbor. It was a clear night, the moon and stars were shining brightly in the sky, and the anchored ships bobbed in the gently lapping waves of the harbor. He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the salty sea air, and let it out, causing a white puff to come from his mouth.

Even though he loathed the pureblood, he understood him well. Kaname was one of the few Level As that did not abuse his ability to puppeteer lower vampires. So for him to have resorted to such means right now, meant that whatever he wanted to discuss was urgent. Despite knowing this however, he couldn't bring himself to even mildly accept that the man had manipulated his mind, making him more susceptible. He would rather Kaname use his death aura to compel him to perform to his liking, instead of using his powers to control him. It was better to feel fear than to have his free will taken away.

Kaname examined Zero with intent russet eyes, noting the way the moon highlighted his silvery tresses and danced in his enchanting lavender depths. The warmth the hunter had shown him last Friday was gone and the gentleness in those amethyst eyes had vanished right along with it. Not that he wanted Zero to express such amiable emotions or such concern for his self-worth. It's just that it felt nice to have a conversation with the volatile man without ending up at his throat or vice versa. That however was gone, no more, overcome by the hostility directed at him.

Zero glanced at the pureblood with an arched eyebrow. Why was Kaname just staring at him? Was he plotting a new twisted way to torture him without Yuuki's knowledge? "What the hell? Are you going to start talking or stare at me all night long?"

Kaname's face remained expressionless, but inside he was kicking himself and trying to cull the blush creeping to his cheeks. "I hadn't realized…," he stopped before he said anything else to embarrass himself.

What? He hadn't realized he was staring? Jeez, what a creepy bastard. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Thursday I need you to wear your best suit." He commanded, resting his forearms on the harbor railing. It was a cloudless night, perfect for a hunt. In the Olden Days, a pureblood like him would have been tracking down his prey, a helpless human female. But, those days were long passed, now was not the time for useless bloodshed, but for coexistence, for peace between the two races. Now was the time to fulfill his parents' dream. However, before that could happen, obstacles needed to be conquered, namely the enemies that plagued them.

Zero scoffed. "What for?" He wasn't going to put on a suit just because the damned sadist commanded him to, but he felt like humoring him.

"Because you will accompany me to the Council of Elders and I need you in suitable attire," he answered matter-of-factly, casting a glance at the man standing by his side.

Zero chortled derisively. "You must be fucking crazy if you think I'm going there with you."

Kaname turned to look fully at the Hunter. "I need you to come with me."

His honest words did not affect the silver haired man. "Why? As a bargaining chip so they won't kill off the Aidou clan?"

Kaname was thrown for a loop. How could Zero think for a second that he would hand his life over to save his allies? In his eyes the Level Ds life was just as important as the nobles of his court. Although it was a rather ingenious idea and the Council's acceptance was quite plausible. Zero was the last of the strongest Hunter clans, a vampire, and not only that, he still walked in the day. He was a threat, and the Council would turn a blind eye to any crime to have him in their filthy clutches. It would make things proceed more smoothly, but it was out of the question. "I would never allow you to fall into the hands of those villains," he replied, looking into the man's lilac eyes to assure him of his honesty. "However I have no reason to tell you why I need you to accompany me to the Council Hall."

He bit his bottom lip, irritation welling into him. "So I'm just supposed to come with you because you asked?" A growl rumbled from within him when the pureblood gave him an arrogant look that seemed to say 'yes'. "Then you're screwed, because I'm not going. Talk to another of your cronies if you want blind obedience," he growled harshly. He turned to leave chafing at the brunette's presumptuousness. Friggin' jerk. He was not one of those tail wagging sycophants that catered to Kaname, he had his own mind. Before he knew it, the pureblood had grasped his arm and slammed him into the steel railing of the harbor.

Zero bared his fangs at the other, his eyes blazing defiantly. He was no longer a teenager; he would not allow Kaname to dominate him anymore. "Get off me, bastard!"

The pureblood snarled, resembling an angry alpha male wolf growling at a young upstart in his pack. Only Zero had the stones to challenge him so shamelessly, even though he knew that Kaname could suck the life right out of his body with his death aura, he still stood up to him. He pinned him against the railings, restraining the struggling man. "Why do you constantly force my hand?" he rumbled, his usual emotionless face twisted with vexation and annoyance. "You're a Level D but yet you're always challenging me, forcing me to drop the indifferent façade I've strived to perfect all these years, treating me not as a god but as a normal person."

Zero stopped struggling and stared at the pureblood, easily seeing the uncharacteristic flurry of emotions fluttering on the brunette's stunningly handsome face. Holy crap. What was the matter with Kuran? Was he having some sort of breakdown? "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kaname averted his gaze pressing the hunter harder against the steel railing careless of the bruises that were sure to form on the others waist. "Why is it that you only seem to extend your hand to me in warmth when I am suffering?"

"Because that's the only time you're not a sick fuck." He shot back, feeling a hint of remorse when the pureblood's eyes mirrored the blow his words had dealt him. He could feel the bruises forming on his lower back from being so roughly pressed against the solid steel railing, but to his infinite surprise he did not resist Kuran, instead he stood there, too comforted by the wonderful aura the pureblood projected to push him away.

Kaname drew closer to the Hunter, his eyes searching the other's expressive violet pits. Not even Yuuki could dig down to the nucleus of his being like Zero. The Level D should not have been capable of evoking such feelings from him; he should not have been able to strip him bare. "I know you hate me and I understand why you are reluctant, but I want you to accompany me to the Council Hall," he stated, leaving only a remnant of commanding edge in his tone. His eyes dropped to those amethyst depths, noticing the enthralling intensity in them for the first time. Gently, he began stroking the silvery mane atop the Hunter's head, much like an owner of a beloved pet.

Zero shifted his weight to his other leg. "What, do you want to be friends or something? Is that why you're being so nice to me?" A shiver ran down his spine as Kaname continued stroking his hair. He didn't push the pureblood away, because if he did, they'd just end up fighting and could possibly attract the attention of some passersby.

Kaname sighed, thinking about drawing away from the Hunter, but doing otherwise. Whether Zero knew it or not, there was a warmth that he emitted and that same warmth gave those of the night a glimpse of the light, something that eluded even purebloods. He looked down into Zero's bewitching eyes meaningfully. "The three of us Zero are bound in ways not yet discussed," he said softly, holding up a finger for emphasis. He brushed his fingers over the shell of Zero's ear, past the piercings, and over the contours of his jaw.

Okay, this was getting weird. Why in the hell's kitchen wasn't he pushing him away? "What do you mean three of us?" It was bad enough he was bound to Kaname, but being tied to another vampire was downright unfair. With his luck, it was probably Aidou or some other bloodsucker he abhorred. Fate, a thousand curses upon your head.

Kaname leaned closer, enchanting the silver-haired Hunter with his hypnotic eyes. He'd never realized how handsome Zero was, not even during those times he'd drank his blood. It was only now that he grasped he was behaving in a way completely atypical for him, but he wasn't inclined to cease at the moment. "Why are you the only one that strips away the flawless veil I've hidden all my life and reveal to me the vulnerable creature I truly am?" His voice was soft, breathy as he leaned closer to the other man. A need to be closer to Zero rose within him, prompting him to inch nearer, until he was almost flush against the silver-haired man.

Zero tilted his head back, he wanted to push the brunette away, but for some reason he was incapable. "Every rosebush has to be trimmed," he said slowly, still trying to shake away the feeling of enchantment, but unable to look away from those sorrel eyes.

Kaname took in a breath, inundating his nostrils with Zero's distinct odor, which was quite different from Yuuki's sweet scent but nonetheless pleasant. He'd never known that Zero was so enticing. Maybe that explained why Takuma was always shooting dreamy glances his way. "Then what must I do for you to forgive me?"

Zero saw the tips of Kaname's fangs when he spoke, finally noticing how dreadfully close the taller man was to him, the arm wrapped around his waist, the hand in his hair, the lustful glimmer in his eye, and the lips nearing his. What the fuck? Was Kuran off his friggin' rocker? What was he trying to do to him? He shoved the pureblood.

Kaname, who had been quite wrapped up in the events transpiring, was caught off guard by the sudden action, but still managed to move away before the other's knee made contact with his abdomen. He gathered himself, taking a moment to find the mask that he always held in place. What the hell had come over him?

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I have a mate already you sonofabitch!" His hand shot to his inner coat pocket, ready to draw Bloody Rose. "If you want to screw one of your goddamned minions go find Aidou." He dropped his hand, thinking it better not to provoke the other's currently lustful mood. Shit, why him? Why did all the vampires he came in contact with seem to see him as an exotic piece of ass, women _and_ men? It's not like he was special or anything, although there were maybe one or two people outside of his family he'd seen with his color hair.

Kaname finally gained his bearings, composing the shroud he continuously concealed his true emotions behind. Zero was right, what was wrong with him? Of course, vampires were not ones to differentiate between the genders, not having it written in stone which sex one should choose as his mate, because the males were just as beautiful as the females. But why would he even try to use Zero as a pet, surely one of the aristocrats in his court was more appealing. He swept his eyes over the furious hunter again. Maybe not. Surely if he was equal in sexual appeal then they were indeed more accommodating. Wait, what was he thinking? He loved Yuuki. "I… apologize for my actions. I do not know what came over me."

Zero sidestepped around the pureblood, giving him the stink eye the entire time. "Yeah, well, just don't do it again." He took a few steps in the direction of the pub and stopped, turning to the pondering pureblood. "And I'll accompany you to the Council Hall. I don't know why I should be there, but if it's important then I'll go."

Kaname turned, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards at the Level D's words. "Thank you, I greatly appreciate it." Surprisingly, Zero's face hardened. What? Was thanking him wrong?

"I told you I don't give a shit about you, but I'm doing it for those I do care about," he stated with less venom than usual. "That's clear to you right?"

Kaname didn't speak at first, taking his heart off his sleeve and returning it to the hard cavity he'd locked it in for so many years, allowing the silence of the harbor to envelope them for but a while. "Yes."

He nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Good." Before he could turn to leave, Kaname spoke again, this time his tone was back to normal, but with a tinge of more gentleness and less arrogance.

"Fate has tied us together Zero, interweaving our destinies, so that darkness does not consume us all. We must learn to get along."

Zero regarded the man for a moment, wondering what it was that he was hiding, and jerked his head towards _The Merry Lass_. "It's cold, we should go in." They returned to the bar and sat down to have dinner. The other three participated in stimulating conversation while Zero sat there eating his shepherd's pie, brooding over the brunette's last words to him. Was this the same darkness Toga spoke to him about on the pier? Was the same enemy plotting to attack? Or was it some sinister new source? He took a glimpse across the table at the woman that was smiling largely at the blonde noble as he recalled a rather witty joke. Was the porcelain-like happiness he held so carefully in his hands about to crumble?

* * *

Kaien sat at the dining table in his home eating a very well-cooked breakfast when the ring of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. He swallowed a spoonful of rice and got to his feet, walking to the door. Who could be visiting him at this early hour? He peeped out of the side window and his stomach did a somersault. Standing outside of the door was Yoshiro Kawasaki. The ex-hunter had a good idea about why the man was paying him a visit, and it was no doubt not a social call. He took in a breath, adopting the perfect façade to hinder the man's efforts, and threw open the door. "Kawasaki-san!" He threw his arms around the man, squeezing tightly.

Yoshiro almost pushed the frivolous man away, but knew it was better to be polite to the one that possibly had the information he wanted. "Cross-san it is nice to see you."

Kaien drew away, stepping aside so the other could enter, and shut the door. "You haven't been here since the fall of Rido," he stated saccharinely, taking the man's coat and placing it on the hat rack. "I'm happy you decided to come visit me."

Yoshiro nodded, still pondering how Kaien managed to be taken seriously by his students with the outlandish garb he chose to wear. At the moment the man wore a red ruffled shirt, denim jeans, and a pair of furry boots. What a weirdo. "Indeed."

Remembering the hospitality he was obligated to show as a host, he ran to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea Kawasaki-kun?"

"Jasmine." He sat down at the breakfast table, casting a peculiar glance at the pair of leopard print gloves sitting next the bowl of half-eaten rice. "So, how's the school been?"

Kaien turned on the teapot to start brewing the jasmine tea. "The students' overall GPAs rank Cross Academy among the top five in the country. So quite well." He picked out another teacup, not one of his finest china since Yoshiro was an unwelcomed guest. "Would you like some steamed rice. I had an omelet, but I only fixed one so all that's left is rice."

Yoshiro smiled. "Rice will be fine, I had a large breakfast in my hotel room."

Kaien prepared him a bowl of rice and walked to the table, resting it before him then taking his seat on the opposite side of the table. "How have you been? That cushy position you have in the Hunter's Association treating you well?" He said, his congenial tone contradicting his true feelings.

Yoshiro swallowed a mouthful of rice. "Quite well."

Kaien settled into his seat, taking a sip of tea. "So what brings you here?"

The Hunter shrugged. "Just dropped by to say hello while I was in town."

Kaien wolfed down a few mouthfuls of rice, chafing at the man's shameless lie, and smiled largely. "If you wanted to say hello Kawasaki-san, you would've sent me a fruits basket, like last year instead of showing up personally." He leaned forward in his seat.

His dark eyes narrowed and he chuckled, not surprised in the least at the other man's forwardness. "Someone's been keeping company with Yagari-san too frequently." When the honey haired man held his gaze unwaveringly he gave an annoyed smile. "Fine. Toga has been absent from the Association for over a week now." He scrutinized the eccentric man's face, searching for any hint of emotion in his expression, but he saw none other than the current amiability.

"Really?" he feigned shock.

"Yes."

"Why come here?" He asked, taking a gulp of tea, and stood, returning to the kitchen to check on the tisane. He stirred the decoction, seeing that the leaves were tender, a signal that the flavor was well married into the tea. He poured it into the kettle, then into the teacup, steaming hot, put it on a small saucer, and walked carefully to the villainous hunter at the breakfast table teacup and saucer in one hand, kettle in the other.

He inspected the cheerful man placing the teacup and saucer before him closely, trying to discern any change in behavior. "You two are close friends."

He returned to his seat. "I wouldn't exactly call us friends." He lied. Of course in his eyes he and the moody hunter were friends, best mates, but he wouldn't admit it to this jackass.

Yoshiro sneered at Kaien. "He fought alongside you during the siege of Rido, he's over here more than he's at his own apartment, and he's defended you fiercely before the Association. I would say that makes you friends," he stated sensibly.

"So?" He steepled his fingers, maintaining the same unreadable countenance, and stared him directly in the eye. Yoshiro, suspected that he knew where Toga was, but he wasn't going to say it outright, instead he was digging hoping to trip him up with words. Kaien, however was cleverer than that, and had done this pas de deux before.

"So, I wanted to know if you saw him, out of concern for his safety of course."

Kaien poured himself a cup of tea and spooned two lumps of sugar into the steaming liquid. "Really?" He looked over the rim of his eyeglasses piercingly. "Funny thing, he's gone absent from the Association for weeks at a time before this." He insinuated, pausing to let his words linger in the air. "Why are you really here?" The tension pervading the atmosphere around them was chowder thick, choking whatever ease the sun's rays brought to the room.

Yoshiro held the ex-hunter's gaze, wanting to attack him and bludgeon the truth out of him, but knew that such a hasty course of action would prove detrimental to his task. "The last time I saw Toga, he had this insane idea that Hunters were vanishing and the Association was covering it up."

Kaien's eyes widened, feigning astonishment. "Really? Oh my." Damn he should win an Oscar for this performance. "Well why would he have reason to conjure up such an idea?"

Yoshiro raised an eyebrow, resourcefully coming up with an explanation. "Oh you know Toga, he can be a bit paranoid at times."

Kaien flashed a tight-lipped smile. "So why would you want to know if I've seen him if he's just chasing smoke?"

"Level Es are running rampant more than ever. He could get hurt going off on his own. And it would be a most disadvantageous occurrence for one our strongest members to get killed."

"I see." He blew the steam from the tea and took a few sequential sips. "Well, I haven't seen him in about ten days myself. He said he was going somewhere. When I asked where he told me not to worry about it." Kaien inwardly smiled. _That's it; give him information so he thinks he's getting somewhere when he's just spinning his tires._

Yoshiro perked up, settling back into his chair, getting into his interrogative mode. "Do you have any idea where he would go? Do you know any contacts that he might have, any informants that he might look up?" Kieji gave Kaien too much credit; his shrewdness did not hold up to the acclamation the screw loose bastard spouted.

Kaien tapped his bottom lip, thinking about what he would cook for dinner instead of what he was pretending to think about. "No…I don't think I do. Toga's rather private about such matters."

Damn. Of course, Kaien could be lying, but there was nothing he could do about it. Kaien might seem blithe and merry-go-lucky, but he had been the strongest vampire Hunter alive over twenty years ago, slaying countless of the bloodsuckers before he conformed to his pipe dream. Attacking the man would indeed be foolish. "Has he contacted you in these past days?"

Kaien shook his head. "No he hasn't." Truth was, he'd heard from Toga three days ago.

"No letters?"

"No."

"No phone calls?"

"No." He put the cup to his lips to keep the corners of his lips from pulling up into a smile when the brown-eyed man grasped the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration.

His expression twisted to one of anger. "You know what I think? I think you're lying Cross-san." He braced his hands on the tabletop. "I think you know exactly where Yagari-san is."

Kaein looked up at him with a controlled countenance. "Do you now?"

"Yes," he rumbled. "Now, tell me where he is now!" He slammed his hands down on the table, causing the dishes on the table to tinker, and glared heatedly at the other man.

Kaien continued to nonchalantly sip his tea, unruffled by the Hunter's vexation. "I told you, I haven't heard from him, so, how would I know where he is?" They locked eyes, staring each other down like two male wolves contending for dominance. It was Yoshiro who yielded first, sighing heavily.

"Fine then." He stood from his chair, walking towards the hat rack.

"Going so soon?" He asked, sifting the bite from the inflection of his voice. He stood and followed the fair-haired hunter to the hat rack.

"Yes, there are things I must take care of." He shrugged on his coat, buttoning it up to the collar. Interrogating Kaien was a bust, so he had to move on to his second option, Zero Kiryuu.

"Oh. Well, come again!" He chirped jovially, grinning from ear to ear.

Yoshiro snorted disdainfully and exited the home, drawing his shoulders in when a strong wind gusted past.

Kaien shut the door and was about to put away the dishes when the phone rang. He jogged to it, hoping that it was Toga to confirm that he was unharmed, and picked up the receiver. Before he managed to say anything Toga spoke.

"Do the walls have ears?" He stood in red phone booth on the corner of a busy city street, the towering Gothic buildings of Prague visible in the background.

Kaien let out a sigh, happy the Hunter was alive, and strode to his study. "Possibly." Yoshiro was a scoundrel, eavesdropping was probably one of his hobbies.

Toga growled. Damn Yoshiro to hell. "Then don't ask any questions. I'm in Prague, there's an informant of mine that I'm going to look up tonight. When I finish here, I'll call you again."

"Okay." He burrowed a hand through his honey-blonde hair, giving a sigh.

"Give Zero the heads up."

"Sure." He wanted to bid the Hunter to be careful, but felt it unwise to do so just in case Yoshiro was listening in on what little conversation they were having at the moment.

"Goodbye."

"Bye." Kaien hanged up the phone, heaving a sigh, and dialed another number.

Zero, finished toweling off, cursing when he found only Umi's myriad of toiletries instead of the blow dryer on the bathroom counter. "Dammit." He scanned the various bathwater additives, perfume, beauty creams, and other things he believed would explode if mixed together into one bowl. No blow dryer. "Umi!" He called loudly, even though she was just in their room. "Where's the blow dryer?"

The phone rang once, twice, three times.

"Umi! Pick up the phone!" He called, picking up a can of shaving cream and a razor.

"Do you want your rice to burn?" her voice wafted from the kitchen.

The phone rang insistently.

He growled and exited the bathroom, picking it up and putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, it's me Cross-kun."

Zero leaned against the wall next to the vanity set, water dripping from his hair. "Oh. What's up?" Kaien only called early in the morning or late at night if something was not right.

Kaien stood in his bathroom, phone to ear, whispering into the receiver. "I just heard from Toga."

"Yeah, where is he?" He frowned when he spied the blow dryer on the dresser across the room. What was it doing in there?

"I can't tell you, but Yoshiro visited me today. I was calling to warn you that he'll probably be either visiting or summoning you to his office pretty soon."

Zero nodded, holding his head at an angle so the water dribbling from his saturated hair did not leak into the phone. He never had liked Yoshiro Kawasaki, and if he was involved with the Hunters' disappearances then he was going to dislike him even more. "I know."

Kaien nodded. "He'll kill Toga if he finds him."

Zero didn't like that thought. Toga was more like a father than any other man in his life. "I know."

Kaien didn't like the idea of Toga dying either, because he was one of the few hunters that did not ridicule him for his pacifist view. He knew Zero had a will of iron, and would not break if Yoshiro somehow captured him and decided to try his hand at torture. But he wouldn't need torture to get Zero to talk. "Zero-kun, be mindful. Yoshiro will threaten to harm what is most precious to you in order to get the information he wants."

Zero gripped the phone, staring at the towel-wrapped woman that had just entered the room with concerned eyes. Let that little shit try to touch her, he'd be eating silver faster than he could blink. "He'll try."

Kaien chuckled when he heard the dangerous edge in the man's voice. "Just be careful, there's no telling what types of villains are at his beck and call."

"I-we will be." He said, winking at her when she looked at him inquiringly before turning the blow dryer on. "Bye."

"Bye." He wanted to talk more but knew Zero had to get to work.

Zero hanged up the phone and walked over to his mate, stealing the blow dryer, and playfully aiming it at her face so that the warm air blew back her hair. A small smile graced his face when she giggled girlishly. His heart ached, because darkness was starting to infiltrate his happy circle.

* * *

Toga rode in the back of the brougham coach, taking in the eerie scenery of Prague. It was a beautiful city in the day, the sun glinting off the stained glass windows that many of its towering buildings sported, but as soon as dusk hit, without the sun's rays, it became dark and gloomy, sending a chill down the normal human's spine. Good thing he wasn't a normal human. He groaned when the coach hit a bump in the road as it turned onto another street. The buildings were starting to become much more refined, signaling that they were coming to the posh side of the city. They passed apartment complex after apartment complex, each more fancy than the other until they came to a stop. He got out of the coach, paid the driver, and gave the horse a friendly pat.

"You have a nice night sir." The driver said, dipping his hat to him, and cracked the reins. The horse promptly took off down the street at a steady trot, the sound of its hooves clopping against the cobblestone echoing long after it was out of sight.

Toga looked up at the towering apartment building, taking in a breath as if bracing himself. The penthouse was his destination, because that's where his informant, Abigail Knightley, resided. He walked into the building, disregarding the elaborate décor of the lobby and went straight for the stairs. Finally after climbing up ten floors, he came to a large exceedingly ornate door. He stopped and rapped on the door, promising himself that he would at least try to keep it in his pants and get the information he needed.

He knew the Knightley twins from way back. He'd met them on one of his escapades in France when he was barely out of his teens and the three of them clicked, but therein was the problem, they meshed too well together. Angel had always been the one that he preferred but she was too innocent to get involved with the likes of him and Abigail was a self-proclaimed ice princess that saw men as sex toys, nothing more or less. So, one night after one too many shots of whiskey, he woke the next morning butt naked next to Abigail. It all went downhill from there, well at least between the twins. He and Abigail remained friends with benefits, up until about ten years ago when they had the 'fall-out' and after that she went off the grid. You can think of him as a dog if you want, but in his line of work, relationships usually ended up not succeeding or the women came to a violent end. So here he was, at her door.

He knocked on the door again and waited, none too patiently.

The door opened and a young girl that looked to be no older than sixteen stood in the doorway. She was thin, almost too thin, with fiery red hair that pulled into a bun, wise emerald eyes, pouty lips, and a black and white maid's uniform concealing her slender form. "Mister Yagari, her ladyship has been expecting you for quite some time now," she spoke emotionlessly, fading to the side so that he could enter the palatial apartment. "May I take your coat?"

He gauged his surroundings, noting the extravagant furnishings that were a throwback to the old Romanesque style of the early centuries with a fusion of Victorian flair. "That's okay." Just in case Abigail double-crossed him, he would need his weapon to defend himself.

"As you wish."

He trailed the housekeeper down the dark hall and into the reception room, which itself was rather spacious and impeccably decorated. Looks like Abbey was doing well for herself.

"Have a seat Mister Yagari." She gestured to the ornate sofa in the center of the room. "Would you like anything to drink sir?"

He sat down on the sofa, delighting in the comfort of the couch. "Talisker Scotch would be nice."

The corners of her mouth twitched, scotch was one of her favorite drinks. "Anything else sir?"

He shook his head. "That'd be it."

"I will notify the Mistress of your arrival." She bowed and disappeared from the room, letting the blush creep to her cheeks when she was out of sight. Quickly she scurried up the magnificent staircase in the foyer and to the second floor of the spacious home, knocking on the first door to the right before pushing it ajar. "Mistress, Mister Yagari has arrived."

The beautiful woman identical to Angel in shape and form, except for the length of her hair, standing in the expansive floor-to-ceiling window looking out over the rooftops of the city, ran a hand through her long hair. "Tell him I'll be down shortly, Vanya." She took in a deep breath. It was time for the dance to start yet again.

"Yes Mistress." Vanya jogged down the stairs composing herself when she returned to the room where the dangerously handsome Toga stood examining a portrait of a long dead poet. "She says to inform you that she will be down shortly sir."

He regarded her for a moment, giving a nod to let her know that was fine with him. After a few moments, he was inspecting a complexly designed Faberge egg when someone spoke, "that's the genuine Faberge egg made by Svad Spirakova for Prince Henri Lemont over a century ago."

He glanced back at the woman standing in the doorway, opting for a small smile. Abigail was just as beautiful as ever, and the red evening gown she wore did everything to help accentuate her curves (not that she needed any). "Abigail, nice to see you."

She smiled warmly at him, embracing the hunter; despite the fact that she knew he wasn't one for hugs. "Still as handsome as ever I see." She released him, swayed to the armchair to the left of the sofa, and sat down, crossing those long shapely legs. "So what's so urgent that you simply had to see me? Of course I can think of a few things." She threw him a suggestive smile, blatantly allowing the desire in those eyes to show.

Toga settled into the back of the sofa, acting as if her advances didn't disturb him in the least. "I need information."

She placed her hands in her lap. "Why didn't you let Vanya take your coat?" Then she remembered, knowing that he kept his shotgun under the thick overcoat. "Ah, you always had a problem with trusting people Toga." Damn, he was still strikingly handsome and with that certain je ne sais quoi that seemed to make sex appeal ooze out every pore in his body.

He sent her a snide smile. "Just you."

She giggled, not at all offended by the smile he'd just thrown her, and hungrily licked her painted lips. "I see ten years haven't tempered that tongue of yours." When he gave her an impatient glower she sighed, smiling at Vanya when she brought in their drinks: a glass of scotch for Toga and a martini for Abigail. "Now, why would you assume that I have the information you need?" She took a sip of her martini, leaning forward to set it down on the glass coffee table.

He allowed that single piercing eye to fall upon her. "You're a powerful chief of the Underworld Abigail...nothing shady happens without your knowledge."

She smiled craftily. "True, so tell me what you want to know and I'll see if I've heard wind of it." Her eyes continued roving over his broad shoulders, remembering their nights of unbridled passion and pleasure. He still looked good enough to eat.

Memories of their late-night trysts sent a spike of want through him, his traitorous libido reminding him how deprived it currently was. Ah shit. "Hunters are vanishing and I think the Association is covering it up. I need to know if you have any knowledge of how many have gone missing or who or what is abducting them and possibly where they are."

Inwardly she cringed. They'd made her promise not to tell under penalty of death, but could she betray his trust like this? "How important is it that you gain this information?"

"It could affect the world Abbey. You and I both know that if enough Hunters go missing it'll eventually come to the attention of the Vampire Council. And if they no longer see us as a threat they'll attack. It'll be the Second Age all over again." Had he not picked up the glass of scotch and knocked back another gulp, he would have seen the discreet glance she sent to the window.

She sucked up her emotions. "I wish I could help you Toga. But I can't. I haven't heard anything about any hunters vanishing."

He put the glass down. "You don't have to give me a lot of info, I just need maybe a little to run with."

She shook her head. "I don't have anything to tell you. I'm sorry." She rose to her feet, hiding the guilt attempting to sneak into her voice.

Why was she lying? Was this to get back at him for breaking things off with her for no reason? "Look if this is because I pulled my gun on you that time and broke it off with you for no reason…"

She folded her arms, appearing cross. "Guess next time you'll think twice about being a jerk-face to a woman like me." That's it channel the rage you felt then. "Vanya!"

Vanya appeared almost immediately as if she had been eavesdropping. "Yes Mistress?"

"Escort Mister Yagari to the door."

"Yes Mistress."

Toga growled at her, remembering the reason why he stopped dating her (well if you can call frequent empty sex a relationship). She was a coldhearted bitch. "I'd forgotten how vindictive you were," he said scathingly. He followed Vanya out of the penthouse, cursing the entire time it took him to descend the ten floors to the lobby. Well that was an immense waste of his time. He could look up a few more guys he knew, but their information always came with a price, and pulling a shotgun out was not the best course of action to take. He sighed harshly at his luck, especially when a sudden downpour dumped rain from the sky. Sonofabitch.

* * *

A few hours later found Abigail standing in the window, martini in hand, eyes staring listlessly out at the rain falling in sheets. This was wrong. She had to tell Toga about what she knew, even if it meant her life. She and her sister didn't get along that well, but if the Vampire Council decided to attack the Hunters, the illusion of safety that stayed before the vast majority of humans' eyes would evaporate. If that happened, Angel would be affected too, and she was not strong enough for such a situation. "Vanya!"

Just as before, Vanya appeared in the threshold of the door. "Yes Mistress?"

"Find Toga and bring him back here."

Her brow knitted. "Mistress?"

"I'm going to tell him what I truly know." She emptied her martini glass of its contents.

Even though she was rather surprised at her lady's selfless act, her eyebrows hardly contracted. "Is that wise Mistress? You know the consequences." Abigail had become a surrogate mother to her and she didn't want to lose her over one single act of nobleness.

"You know them best Vanya. Will they plunge this world into darkness?"

Vanya could not lie to her lady. "Yes."

"Then find Toga and bring him back." She bit her bottom lip when she heard the click of Vanya's shoes diminish. This was her last dance.

Toga stood under the awning of a bakery shop looking out at the deserted streets, which the normal human would not have been able to do because of the deluge of water falling in torrents. He lit up a cigarette, shivering from the cold, and took a long content drag. He was muddling over who else he could contact without having to pay a dear price when his senses alerted him to danger. In the blink of an eye his shotgun was out of its holster, cocked, and aimed at his opponent. His sky blue orb expanded at the event occurring before him. He looked at the figure standing there concealed beneath the red shin-length anorak in stark astonishment. "Who the hell—what the hell are you?" He put a hand on the trigger, thinking about blowing a crater in her skull.

Vanya bowed. "It's me Mister Yagari, Vanya." She pushed back her hood when she took her place beneath the awning.

He stared at her momentarily, still trying to process what he'd just witnessed. He'd seen some weird shit in his lifetime, but that was definitely up there in his top five. "What do you want?"

"Mistress Abigail sent me to retrieve you."

"What the hell for?" He blew smoke from his cigarette, watching it dissipate.

"She has more to tell you." She did not approve of this, but if her lady ordered it, she would perform it to the best of her ability, besides she didn't mind looking at the Hunter again. She decided an explanation was in order when he raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "When you were in her home a few hours ago, she couldn't tell you everything she knew because of… _circumstances_." She flipped her hood over head and produced an umbrella handing it to him. "Please follow."

He opened the umbrella and walked out into the rain. After walking through the pouring rain for what seemed like forever they finally made it to the apartment building. The duo sloshed through the lobby, up the flight of stairs and into the penthouse.

"Mistress I'm back." She said loudly, placing her raincoat on the hat rack. "I brought Mister Yagari as you asked." She motioned for him to follow her into the living room, which was larger and more flawlessly decorated than the reception room.

Abigail sat on her chaise lounge, one leg bent, revealing a velvety thigh, gaze resting upon the fire roaring in the fireplace. "Good job, Vanya, please take Mister Yagari's coat. I wouldn't want it dripping water all over my Persian carpet."

Yagari acquiesced, allowing the young girl to take his heavy coat, but kept his shotgun in his hand. He flopped down on the sofa declining when she offered him one of the glasses of wine in front of her.

"What's the matter still don't trust me?" she purred.

"Not as far as I can spit." He crossed his arms. "Now why the hell did you get Vanya to bring me back? Don't tell me you all of a sudden remembered some vital piece of information, because that would mean you were spouting bullshit a few hours ago" he said, voice rife with venom.

She almost winced, remembering just how quickly his voice could dice one up into mincemeat. Okay it was time to be honest with him, something she rarely did to anyone other than Vanya and her sister. "First of all, the fact that you pulled a gun on me and broke it off with me didn't cause me to withhold information. We were just fuck buddies to each other, so that didn't hurt me." Okay that was a lie. "But anyway while you were here before, circumstances prevented me from telling you."

He arched an eyebrow. That was the exact same thing that her attendant had uttered. What did that mean? "Okay."

She sat up on the comfortable seat, crossing her leg and looking him square in the eye. "The fact is, I first found out about this a few months ago."

"A few months!"

"Yeah."

"And why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged her shoulders sharply, not exactly taking a liking to his tone. "You know if any other man took that tone of voice with me I would cut off his balls and feed them to him on bed of baby spinach."

He smiled crookedly, not afraid in the least. "Guess I'm lucky."

A feline smile rolled across her lips. "Damn straight you are. Now as I was saying. At first, it was just one hunter every two weeks and seemed confined to Eastern Europe, but now… Now it's creeping across the continent." She looked down, hiding her anxiety. "Every time one of my spies came here, I thought that they would tell me that you had been abducted. I'm glad to see you safe." She took a swig of wine, licking the ruby liquid from her upper lip.

He smiled at her, a genuine grin this time. Seems like she still held a torch for him, no matter how hard she denied it. "How many?"

She rested a forearm on her leg. "Seven, as far as I know and the Association has covered it up, on purpose."

Seven. Damn. "Who could be doing this?" He asked, thinking aloud.

A shade passed across her beautiful face. "An ancient enemy that the vampires haven't seen in eras past. A race that walks among us, blending in with us, plotting, biding their time for the right moment to strike. Dark times are coming Toga," she said ominously, her silvery eyes holding a foreboding expression.

An uneasy feeling crept over him, which was rare for a man like Toga. "But why would they capture members of the very faction that fights against those that they hate the most?"

She sneered at the answer she would give. "For the banquet."

"What banquet?"

She smiled. "That's enough for now." She stood and glided to him, gracefully sitting next to him. "I've missed you, you know." Tenderly she licked his lips, pressing her mouth to his while her hands threaded their way through his dark locks. "Tell me something," she said when they parted, "are you still as good at pleasing a woman as you were ten years ago? Or…" she bit her bottom lip sexily. "Have you gotten rusty?"

He grinned crookedly. "All things get better with time my dear Abbey," he replied smoothly, a hand going around her to find the zipper to her dress.

Abigail chuckled and stood, walking a few strides away before turning to him. "Show me." She unzipped her dress, causing it to fall away, revealing the flawless voluptuousness beneath.

Damn. She'd been working out. He stood and walked to her, leaning over to whisper three words in her ear that turned her knees to jelly. "Where's the bedroom?"

* * *

The bullet train sped along the track, moving at speeds that made an ordinary train green with envy. Zero sat in his bucket seat next to Takuma, adjusting and readjusting his tie. Takuma had purchased the suit for him, strangely knowing his exact size, and brought it along just in case he wore that black three-piece he put on for every formal occasion. It's not that he didn't like the suit and didn't appreciate the gesture; it was just that the hue of it, which the vampire and Umi said accented his features, made him feel like the blonde noble saw him as some sort of eye candy. He glanced at Takuma, who beamed at him cheerfully.

Takuma turned his attention away from the other and looked at his lord. "Kaname-sama? Are you alright?" He asked the man sitting across from them quietly staring out at the scenery passing by in blurs.

"Why didn't we bring Aidou?" Zero asked, not really caring if Kaname was okay or not.

Kaname sighed and looked at the Hunter with hooded eyes. Zero did look quite dapper in his new suit. "It would be a danger to his life to have him present with us in the Council Hall."

"Oh." He wanted to add 'did we have to leave him alone with Umi?' but decided against it because he didn't want to sound like a possessive asswipe. Truth was he was still dealing with the fact that no matter what Umi would always hold Aidou when he needed to be held, that he wasn't the only man in her heart.

Sometime later, they walked through the gate and onto the Council Hall's grounds. The estate was beautiful but Zero couldn't help but feel an unexplained creepiness sneak into his bones, not to mention his Hunter senses were going haywire. It felt like any minute a vampire was going to jump out and he was going to have to use Bloody Rose to turn their face to pizza. Why the hell did he agree to come here? He could be at home right now, playing cards with Umi, or at least cooking dinner.

"Relax Zero," Kaname said coolly. "You will remain unharmed as long as you stay in your place."

Zero rumbled in his throat, disliking that he had to conform to vampire society's customs. Dammit, he just had to be nice and agree to come with them. "Whatever."

Takuma placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all must play the part Zero-san."

Zero visibly rolled his eyes, swearing beneath his breath.

It was hardly a few moments later that they arrived at the door to the council chamber. Kaname glanced over his shoulder at Zero. "Just follow Takuma's example and everything will be fine." Though he didn't show it, Kaname prepared himself to stand before the cutthroat mongrels by focusing on all the things in the world that he held dear, and the undisclosed plan he had been entertaining for a few days. He pushed the door open and entered the room controlling the sneer threatening to crown his upper lip when his eyes fell upon the panel of men and women seated in a row behind the crescent-shaped table. Each of them were old and dressed in costly garb.

"Ah, Kuran-sama you are punctual, as usual." An old man, one of the members that had taken Ichiou's spot after his death, spoke politely.

Kaname ventured further into the room, strutting to the center of the room where a red upholstered chair was placed, and sat down, crossing his legs unperturbedly. "It is nice to see that you are all doing well." _For now_. He perceived the way their eyes tilted to his left, exactly where Zero was positioned, and the way their auras subtly fluctuated with hunger for the Hunter. It was obvious that they wanted Zero's blood.

"You as well, especially after being poisoned by that turncoat Tsukiko Aidou," another member, a woman, replied.

"So what brings you here Kuran-sama?" The first man requested.

He placed a hand on a knee, relaxing into the chair. "I am here about the situation we have with the Aidou clan—" he was interrupted by another member, a man with a full beard.

"Don't worry Kuran-sama, we will take care of them."

His eyes darkened at the interruption, but he continued. "Therein is the problem. The Aidou clan is a part of my court and as such I feel that it is my responsibility to handle the situation."

"But the law states that anyone that attacks a pureblood is to be dealt with properly, namely execution, _after_ interrogation." He stated barely culling a wolfish grin. Kaname had always been annoyingly precocious and that had carried over into his adulthood. First he'd taken on his parents' outrageous dream that vampires could see humans as something other than livestock and had thus aided that whacko Kaien Cross in his attempts to 'reeducate' the current generation at Cross Academy. Now, he was all but demanding they allow him to take care of a problem that was theirs to handle. He was getting too big for his britches. Of course that was an odd thing to say for a pureblood.

Zero looked at Kaname, thinking that the man was lying through his teeth. Tsukiko would be interrogated alright, while they were ripping her heart out of her chest. If Kaname thought this guy was being truthful then he was dumber than he thought. Wait, what was he saying? Kaname no doubt saw straight through the man, he was a pureblood after all. _And he's pretty smart_, he thought. What the hell? Did he just admire one of the sadist's qualities?

Kaname knew very well that they would not interrogate Tsukiko and would take the opportunity to slaughter the entire clan in attempts to decrease his power in vampire society. "Yes, but as the leader of the Kuran court, it is my duty to—" Again the same man interrupted him.

"Kuran-sama you should not sully your hands with such trivial matters. Leave it to us, we will sort out the matter."

The chief councilman nodded agreeably with the other member. "Hyoto-san is right Kuran-sama. I understand that you wish to keep your court intact, but you mustn't grow too attached to those that do not deserve your favor dear prince. Like the Level D Kiryuu," he replied, maintaining his falsely humble tone, while jerking a hand towards Zero contemptuously.

Zero clenched his jaw so hard he swore he chipped off a tooth or two. He willed himself to control the urge to take out a Bloody Rose and put a bullet in the chief councilman's yapping mouth. Focus. Focus. Don't let him get to you. Think about happy thoughts.

Jinjo, one of the three women sneered snidely at Zero. "It seems you have trained him well."

The veins in his neck stood out rigidly, but he maintained his position, fighting the Hunter's instinct to take out his weapon and end the lowlife parasite that dared to speak of him as if he were a trained monkey. _Get it together, if they see your anger they're just going to peck at you until you lose control. _

Kaname remained as unflappable as usual not even flinching at the calloused words. "It was no easy task, but it was an inevitable eventuality."

Zero almost lost it. For that pureblood bastard to even say that he was trained when he agreed to come here was like a slap in the face. He would have spat bullets had it not been for the calming aura that flowed through him, pacifying whatever ill feelings he'd experienced.

Kaname maintained the same indifferent façade but his eyes told volumes, it was taking a herculean effort not to destroy the man that was making it a habit of interrupting him and the way they blatantly insulted Zero. If he didn't pull rank now, they would take control. "Getting back on the subject at hand, as I said before I was interrupted, the Aidou clan is a part of my court and as such they are under my authority. I will conduct this matter concerning Tsukiko as I see fit." He swept his penetrating eyes over every man and woman before him, staring them down, silently conveying to them that he was not going to concede defeat and allow them to take the reins. "I would be pleased for you to stay out of this affair and leave it between me and my court."

Takuma stared ahead with a serious face, showing no sign of his usual effervescent self. He knew the Council shared his grandfather's opinion of him, that he was weak. But that was the problem with the Council of Elders; they viewed kindness as a weakness. He felt the hunger in their auras when some of them would allow their eyes to flick to Zero then back before anyone noticed, or so they thought. Inwardly he growled. How dare they look at Zero like he was some sort of morsel dangling on a string? If one of them even insinuated that Kaname bestow Zero to them as a pet, he would no longer be able to hold in his outrage. That's why they were degrading the hunter, it was an underhanded game to provoke him so he did something rash thereby granting them a reason to kill him or corner Kaname into granting him as a pet as a peace offering. He returned his attention to the events unfolding before him when his lord rose.

Tension as thick as congealed soup hung in the atmosphere as the Council members glanced at each other deliberating on their decision. Neither of them wanted to grant the pureblood youth his wish, but knew better than to deny him as well. All of them felt if they gave him what he wished he would one day remember their favor and allow them to drink his life-giving blood. The main one speaking, Narita, tempered the glare he threw Kaname from murderous to mild annoyance. "As you wish Kuran-sama."

The pureblood gave a token bow, denoting respect for his elders when in reality he loathed them. "Good day." He turned and walked through the door first, followed by Takuma then Zero. Once they were off the estate's grounds and in the glossy black car that chauffeured them there, Kaname allowed himself to relax. Kami he hated those curs, slobbering after his blood like rabid wolves after a succulent sheep.

"Well, I'm glad that's over. Right Kaname-sama?" Takuma said, wiping a hand through his fair locks.

Kaname nodded, his analytical mind whirring planning his next move and examining it from every side. The Blood Moon was drawing nearer; soon he would have to disclose everything to the Hunter. In the place of the tension that had filled him the entire day and night came a nagging hunger, slamming into him with all the intensity of a tidal wave crashing against the cliffs. He took in a breath, controlling the red tint threatening to creep into his eyes. Neither of the men sitting in the car would be able to satisfy his hunger, that was an ability exclusive to Yuuki. His eyes shifted to the young hunter sitting on the other side of the car, alone. "You behaved well tonight."

Zero growled. Why? Why did Kuran always make it a career out of making him sound like he was a dog performing to its master's delight? "I'm not your—"

Takuma sat up jumping in quickly to defuse the situation before it escalated. "What Kaname-sama means to say Zero-san is that you are to be commended for keeping your temper tonight," he said tactfully, picking his words wisely because of the other's roaring aura.

"Yeah well he sure as hell didn't help in the Council hall," he growled angrily.

Kaname sat up in the seat, fishing a bottle of bloodtablets out of his pocket and knocking back a handful. After swallowing them, without the aid of water, he eased back in the leather seat, burrowing a hand through his messy brown locks. "Everyone must put on pretenses at times Zero. In _both_ societies."

Zero snorted irately. "Whatever."

"Besides, they were trying to provoke you into attacking so they would have a justifiable reason to exterminate the last of the Kiryuu line." The brunette said casually, enjoying the delicious warmth in the car. Kami he couldn't wait for winter to be over. "They would have kept at you had I not commandeered the conversation our the original topic."

Zero glowered at the pureblood. He comprehended quite well what the brunette meant when by his words. He was telling him that he had saved his life and expected him to be appreciative. Fat chance of that happening. The hunter scowled and turned his gaze to the window, absorbing the beautifully snow-covered landscape.

* * *

Aidou lay on the sofa in the living room of Zero and Umi's apartment beneath a blanket (because their apartment was not warm enough for his sensitive body) eyes wide open. How long had it been now since he'd slept? Three, four days? He couldn't bring himself to sleep, no matter if he counted sheep or pocky sticks. Not even Kain could get him to sleep more than half an hour. Anxiety had taken over his thoughts; just about every moment of everyday was devoted to wondering if he was really the son of a traitorous family whose treachery against his beloved pureblood would forever stain their name and haunt him. He didn't think he could stand Kaname scrutinizing his every move because of the betrayal committed by his clan. A heavy exhalation issued past his lips. He didn't want to be alone tonight.

He threw back the blanket and sat up stretching out the stiffness in his back caused by the bed of bricks they called a sofa. Even he felt sorry for Zero if he had to lay on that cursed thing when Umi was upset with him. He yawned and strode through the unlit home to the last door on the right, trying the knob to see if the door was locked. It was not. He carefully pushed the door open, sensing that she was asleep from the slow steady rate of her breathing, and entered the room. Stealthily he crept to the bed and slipped beneath the sheets, cuddling close. Sheesh what a tiny bed, there was barely room to turn over once.

Instinctively she turned over and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair and her eyes flew open when she felt tousled curls. She looked down at the mass of curls that met her eyes. Shit! She recoiled as if she'd touched fire, sitting up as she tried to gain her bearings. "Aidou what the fricking hell!"

He looked up at her with innocent azure eyes. "Why are you yelling?" Why was she so far away? He wasn't going to bite her. Of course it wasn't because he didn't want to, he was already trying to ignore the melodious sound of blood flowing through her veins, but because it was off limits.

"You're in my bed that's why."

"I'm tired _imouto_ and I didn't want to sleep alone, so I figured I needed your cuddle to go to sleep." He explained simply, reaching out so he could pull her back to the center of the bed.

"You can't sleep in here with me. Zero would breathe fire if he found out." A hand instinctively found his hair and began weaving her fingers through his blonde curls.

He smiled contentedly when she rhythmically stroked his hair, purring happily. "But why? It's not like we're going to do anything." He took in a breath of her cherry blossom scent, wishing he could lose himself in her, but knowing she was not his.

She looked down at him sternly. "That's not the point, it's me and Zero's bed. It's just not right."

He cuddled his head into the pillow, turning that doe-eyed gaze upon her, managing to look utterly adorable and piteous at the same time. "But I don't want to be alone."

Her resolve crumbled. Shit. Why couldn't she say no to that blue-eyed stare? She groaned, reluctantly admitting defeat, and turned over to him, nestling him close until his arms were around her waist and her fingers were tangled in his tousled curls. "God you're a spoiled brat," she stated playfully, with an acidic undertone.

He chuckled. "You shouldn't talk to your _oniisan_ that way," he teased, eyes drooping drowsily. Ah Sandman it looks as if we shall get reacquainted. Then for no reason, he asked her a question he'd never bothered to ask anyone. "Umi-chan, do you think I'm strong?"

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Physically?" What kind of question was that? All vampires possessed a strength beyond any human.

He shook his head, causing his hair to tickle her nostrils. "Emotionally." He tilted his head back to look at her and gage her reaction.

She smiled at him. Aidou had never been the strong one of the bunch, because he always had Akatsuki, who was like a rock, to lean upon when he needed support, which meant that he never had to depend upon himself to stay strong. "Aidou-kun doesn't need to be strong, he has others for that."

A dagger stabbed through his heart. He forced a smile and nestled into her, allowing himself to fall into her soothing aura until finally sleep overtook him.

* * *

A sleek black car drove through the gates of the estate, stopping in front of the steps of the Council Hall. The driver got out and scampered to the back of the car, opening the door quickly. He bowed his head humbly, offering his hand.

A dainty gloved hand grasped his and a woman with extensive blonde hair that fell past her shoulders like a golden waterfall stepped out of the vehicle. Sara Shirabuki. She wore an expensive mink coat to protect her from the frigidly cold elements, thick heeled boots, and an expression that said that she meant business. Kaname would pay for his criminal acts. Harboring a Halfling was downright sinful. He would be made to atone for the things he'd done to her. His refusal to grant her Takuma Ichijo was his first offense and the way he toyed with her heart, getting her all excited that he would marry her and then forsaking her for that 'awakened' pureblood Yuuki, was enough to turn her heart cold to him. (Now we all know that Kaname never even gave the slightest hint that she was anything to him other than an acquaintance, but I guess things were working differently in her mind.) She strutted down the corridors, the clicking of her rather stylish boots echoing throughout the empty halls. Tonight she would make Kaname know the pain he caused her.

She pushed the doors open, not bothering to knock, and entered the room, giving a bow to the venerable men and women. "Good evening Elder Ones."

Narita spoke on behalf of the Council, "good evening Sara-sama. Forgive us for our inability to grant you audience a few days ago."

She took a seat in the chair and crossed her ankles gracefully. "It is quite alright," she replied courteously.

"Then what brings you here dear one of the Shirabuki clan?" Gingko asked, giving a pleasant smile to the female pureblood in their midst.

Sara was a pureblood they didn't mind dealing with. She was much less rebellious that Kaname, as were all the Shirabuki clan members from times long past. Sara, though she was a pureblood, was impressionable when it came to the Council, seeing them as an order of honorable upright members that did only what was best for vampire society. In other words, because her parents revered them she granted them the halo effect, finding justification for any unspeakable act they performed. She was the perfect pureblood. Kaname on the other hand was a rebellious insurgent, seeing every single crack and shadow that stained their actions, knowing them for what they truly were, bloodthirsty turncoats. He was one to be feared.

"Hanabusa of the Aidou clan threw a soiree Friday, as I am sure you are well aware of."

They nodded in unison. Each of them hungered for her blood, seeing her as more of a candidate for a willing donor than that upstart Kaname Kuran. However each of them knew to be cautious, because purebloods were dangerously unpredictable.

"There at the party, blending in with the rest of the aristocrats... was a Halfling."

The atmosphere in the room darkened dramatically. "A Halfling? Preposterous!" Narita exclaimed. "Kuran-sama may be a lot of things but as a pureblood vampire, he hates them as much as we all do. He knows what the Law stipulates about harboring a Level Zero. That it is a sin against all vampire culture."

Sara grinned sinisterly. "On the contrary, he rescued her from me, stating that she was part of his court and thus not to be harmed." The unhidden outraged expressions on their faces filled her with a happiness stemming from years of unforgotten injuries.

They all cast each other sideways glances. Narita refrained from smiling. This was a reason to strike the Kuran court, and if anyone protested they could justify their actions by stating that they were trying to exterminate a Level 0. Oh how marvelous things were starting to turn out!

"Such an act is treason!" A vampire rather rugged in appearance bellowed, crashing his fist down upon the desk in emphasis.

Narita sighed when the wood beneath the man's hand splintered and gave way, leaving a gaping hole in the desk. If he didn't stop defacing their desks (that was the fourth one this week) they were going to ostracize him. "Peace Kai. Losing our tempers will get us nowhere," he said calmly, a reptilian smile rippling over his lips mirroring the evil glint in his eyes. "Kuran-sama knows the consequences for such a crime." His gaze fell upon the pureblood sitting in the central point of the room. "Elaborate to us Sara-sama, why are you doing this? Why are you giving us information that proves to be positively injurious to Kuran-sama and his court?"

A perverse smile wound its way to her mouth. "Because, Kaname should learn that he cannot do whatever he wants to do without consequences. He is not above the Council and he is not untouchable." He would pay for breaking her heart.

Narita and his fellow members gave satisfied grins. "Indeed he should." He steepled his fingers together. "We will take care of the matter Sara-sama, acting in accord with the Law of course."

She rose to her feet. "I trust that you will." She gave a bow to them before exiting the room and strode down the halls. An unfamiliar aura swept across her, one that was definitely not vampire. She stopped, peering down the hallways that flanked her. "Show yourself," she commanded.

The shadow of the wall moved and a man revealed himself. He walked to her, head bowed, and dropped onto bended knee before her, keeping his head bowed humbly. "Lady Sara-Sama, I am Edo, your humble servant."

Sara curved a delicate eyebrow, her eyes examining the chestnut locks of the man kneeling before her. Who the heck was this? She didn't know anybody named Edo and what was that funny tinge to his aura? "I do not know any Edo, so how can you be my humble servant?"

He stood hating to subject himself to the female youth, but she was one of the pieces on the board and, indeed, the game could not be played without all the members. "I will gladly explain myself if her ladyship would be so kind to take us to a place that doesn't have such a potential for spies."

She eyed him momentarily, knowing that if he attacked she would crush him without hesitation. Without answering she placed a hand on his shoulder and they disappeared, rematerializing into an open space blanketed with snow. "Now, explain yourself quickly before I decide your life is worthless."

Edo culled the spasm of anger trying to creep over his face. "I have been watching you for some time ladyship," he replied, his voice dropping into a seductive drawl. "I know what Kuran did to you." He took a step forward, peering into her eyes. "I know what he denied you, how he broke your heart, how he scorned you." Gradually he began to circle her, boots crunching in the thick snow resembling a predator circling its prey, determining its weak spots and calculating when to go in for the kill.

She raised an eyebrow, keeping eye contact with him as he cycled her in slow steady movements. "If you came here to simply remind me of the pain Kaname has caused me then your life has become worthless."

A wicked grin passed over his mouth, disappearing in a huff. She was indeed a challenge, but he knew her weakness, and he was going to exploit it to the letter. "No, milady, I have not come here to simply remind you of pain. That would be folly indeed. I have come here to simply make a request."

She folded her arms, maintaining her composure. "And pray tell what is that?"

He stopped at her side, facing the opposite way. "I humbly request that you join me."

She laughed derisively. "I am a pureblood. I owe my allegiance to no one."

"And for good reason milady, you are a goddess, your loyalty lies only to yourself," he spoke obsequiously while sustaining the cajoling undertone in his voice. Inwardly he smiled when he caught the slight arrogant tilt of her chin out the corner of his eye. "I am not asking for your allegiance, but more so for your acquaintanceship."

She snorted derisively. "And why would I give an inferior creature such a privilege?" Self-satisfaction grasped her when she saw his shoulders tense.

"Because milady, you and I share a common foe: Kaname Kuran. And as the old saying goes: the enemy of my enemy is my friend. You and I can help each other, we can give each other what we desire." A cold breeze blew by, playing in his air and chilling him to the bone.

She sneered nastily. "And what, will you do for me that the Council of Elders cannot?" She looked him dead in the eye, fighting the urge to project her death aura and bring this man standing next to her to his knees.

He grinned sinisterly and walked to her rear, leaning over her shoulder. "Because…the Council only wants to exterminate the she-Halfling and maybe a couple of his lower subordinates to weaken his power in the vampire social order." He bent closer to her in order to whisper in her ear. "But if you agree to this acquaintanceship we will strip him of everything he holds dear until he lays at your feet a broken sniveling shell fit only to please his queen," he spoke beguilingly into her ear, softly smiling when he saw the change in her expression. She was his.

"Think about it milady. The Kurans have been deemed the mightiest of purebloods since the Olden Age. If you were to bring the last of their kings to his knees, you would be untouchable, a true goddess worshipped by all others," he purred seductively into her ear.

Sara smiled wickedly to herself. Edo's plan sounded enticing indeed. "And what of the Kuran princess?"

He smiled softly. "A queen needs a capable servant girl milady."

Her mind was made up. To see the fall of Kaname and possess his dear Yuuki as a servant were wishes of hers that she thought she would never see fulfilled. But now, it felt like she'd freed some sort of genie and those two wishes were in reach, because this man before her was willing to perform such diabolical actions for her if she simply became his acquaintance. In truth, she felt like he was getting the short end of the stick, because if he at all lost his purpose, she would kill him without hesitation. "You would do all of this for me and ask nothing in return?"

He stepped away from her and faced her, taking in those bewitching eyes. "All I ask, milady, is that I am correct in trusting you and that you give me your word that you will aid me when I request it." He watched her with attentive careful eyes, observing as she mulled his words over in her mind seeking any holes in the plan. If she agreed then everything would be in place.

She finished turning the idea in her mind and gave an agreeable nod. "Fine, then I agree to become your…acquaintance."

He refrained from smiling. "But can I trust your word?"

She grinned charmingly. "I am not without honor Edo. My word is my bond."

He smiled amiably at her, giving a respectful bow. The last piece had been gained. The game was afoot.

* * *

Toga stood in the window, half-naked, cigarette in hand, gazing out at the roofs of the buildings in the distance. He cursed himself regrettably. Sleeping with Abigail was a mistake, because it would only complicate things. But, what's done is done; there was no taking it back. Not that he wanted to take back such mind-numbing pleasure. He'd gotten his answer about the missing hunters, now what would he do about it? Concrete evidence would be needed in order to expose Yoshiro. What if this went all the way to the top? Could he fight the Head of the Association without losing his life? A smoky sigh rushed past his lips. If more than Yoshiro was covering up the vanishing of his fellow hunters then the Hunters Association was no better than those corrupt, backbiting cutthroats that presided over vampire society. If the corruption did stem to members in power other than Yoshiro, then there was no way he would continue to be affiliated with such a cold-blooded group.

Two wiry arms wrapped around his waist and two delightful breasts pressed into his back. Abigail was awake.

"Mmm," she breathed, sniffing his hair. "You make a girl wanna start living an honest life." Her wandering hands slid slowly down his muscular belly, stopping to trace a small scar beneath the last rib on the left. She was telling the truth. Toga did make her want to stop being a part of the Underground so she could settle down and sample such pleasure from him on a daily basis, but truly it was not possible. They would never be able to spend a lifetime in each other's arms like she wished.

He blew out a ring of smoke. "Yeah, right."

She snuggled her nose in the nape of his neck. "Do you regret this?" She knew how he felt about her sister, and it hurt at times, but it wasn't his fault. She was the one that said he would never be anything but a good rattle in the sack to her, thereby crushing the opportunity of them being something other than objects of carnal pleasure to each other.

He shrugged, keeping his gaze to the fore. "Hell, if the world is going down the crapper than there's no reason looking back on something said and done with regrets." He took one of her small hands and kissed it softly. He took a drag on his cigarette, letting out a content puff. He didn't want Zero and Kaien involved in this situation, but the day he told them about it was the day they became embroiled in this whole terrible mess. They weren't like him, he was alone, there was just him. Zero and Kaien were different; they had things that were precious to them. Kaien had the lives of Cross Academy's students to worry about and Zero had Umeko. They both had weaknesses, evident weaknesses. Not to mention there were people in the Association that thought it was an insult to allow a vampire to become a full-fledged a hunter and were near the point of salivation in their eagerness to have an opportunity to attack his former pupil. Kaien was also a risk. The ex-hunter's pacifist ideals did not bode well with the extremists in the Association, thus there were many that saw him as a bothersome thorn that needed to be removed.

He clenched his teeth, nearly biting his cigarette in half. Damn, he should have considered it more before he went and opened his big mouth. Well, at least they could both take care of themselves, not to mention both had the favor of certain bloodsuckers. His thoughts stopped in their tracks when someone knocked on the door.

Abigail released him and walked to the door, pulling it ajar just far enough for her to hold a conversation with Vanya. "What is it Vanya?"

The young lady's face darkened. "I killed a scout in the kitchen."

Fear took hold of her beautiful face. She had to get Toga out of here, he was too important to die. "How many minutes?"

Vanya shrugged nonchalantly. "Fifteen minutes at the most."

She swallowed her fear. "Bring Toga's coat and weapon as fast as you can."

"Yes Mistress," she said humbly, giving a deep bow before turning to walk down the hall.

Abigail closed the door and swallowed the nearly overwhelming trepidation gripping her in its cold clutches before turning to speak to the handsome man looking out the window. "Get dressed." She walked to the pair of pants that lay draped haphazardly on top of the chair and picked them up, giving them a good sniff, savoring his scent.

He turned to her. "What?" He knew she was not the most accommodating person in the world, but damn he didn't think she was so hardhearted as to throw out him in the bitter cold after they'd just finished shagging.

"Get dressed now!" She threw the pants in his face and started picking up the rest of his clothing. "Hurry!" She picked up his shirt. "They know I've betrayed them and are coming to seek vengeance." She shoved the armful of clothes into his arms.

He curved an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about? Who are 'they'?"

"That doesn't matter." She crossed to her davenport, produced a piece of decorated parchment paper from one of the drawers, picked up her ink pen and began writing something quickly.

"It does matter!" His observant gaze studied the features on her face as she wrote. What was she hiding from him? He walked to her, leaning down to look her in the face. "Are they going to kill you?"

She did not look up. "Please Toga, get dressed."

"Not until you tell the truth."

She sighed and stopped writing to look up at him with sad eyes. "More than likely."

His eyes widened, and then narrowed. "I'm not leaving you," he said stubbornly.

She finished with the letter. "You must," she said urgently. "You and the information you have are too important to fall into their hands." She gripped his hands. "I know you don't want to leave me, but it has to be like this. If you don't go now, you'll die, and that must not happen. So please, please put your clothes on so you can leave." She pleaded, looking up at him with suppliant eyes.

"But…" he faltered.

"Toga, there are others in your life that mean much more to you than I do, think of them. Please, go," she nearly begged.

He let out a defeated sigh and disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed. He was surprised to find Vanya standing in the center of the room with his coat in hand a serious expression on her normally expressionless countenance. He took his coat and shrugged it on, opting to keep his weapon in his hand just in case he had to use it. "Abbey-chan, you ca—"

She put a finger to his lips. "Vanya will lead you down the secret passageway to safety."

Vanya's eyes broadened in shock. "But Mistress, you said—"

She put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Do as I say," she commanded firmly.

"Yes Mistress." Tears filled the girl's eyes at the thought of leaving her lady to such a gruesome fate.

Toga sighed heavily. He felt worse than scum about leaving her to die. "Come with us." He tried once again, hoping to get through to her.

She shook her head. "I cannot, I must stay as a distraction." She held up an envelope sealed with her emblem. "Take this and deliver it to Kaname Kuran. It will tell him about the turning of the Hourglass." She placed the sealed envelope within his inner coat pocket and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him with every bit of love she possessed in her being, knowing that this was the last time she would ever feel his lips touching hers. Reluctantly she parted them, pushing him away. "Go!"

Vanya grasped his hand and led him to the far wall. Moments later he followed Vanya down the winding staircase hidden behind the walls of the high-rise. "What kind of shady people has Abbey got herself mixed up with?"

Vanya continued trotting down the darkened staircase, wishing that she could transform into one of her many forms to get the Hunter to safety and back to help her Mistress as fast as possible. "A race that was ancient before the Hunters even established themselves," she stated casually, quickening her pace.

He arched an eyebrow. There was a third race? And one that old? "What?"

They stopped at the end of the stairwell and she opened the door. "Here is where we part Mister Yagari."

Reluctantly he stepped into the alleyway and was about to turn to say something but found that the door was already closed. Damn. He turned and started down the unlit alley, senses on high alert to any attack. His conscience gnawed mercilessly at him. He couldn't do it; he couldn't leave Abigail to die. It just was not in his character to abandon a human to certain death. He rounded the corner of the alley and stepped onto the sidewalk. He started his trek towards the train station but halted when he was hardly a hundred yards in the distance. He turned and looked back at the building in the background. Abbey was probably lying in a pool of her own blood with her enemies looming over her preparing to deliver the coup de grace.

His eye narrowed. No, he was not going to abandon her to death. He gripped his weapon and shot off down the street towards the apartment building. He flung the door to the building open and ran through; sprinting up the ten floors like it was a walk in the park, loading his weapon on the way up. Strange auras prickled his senses. He tilted his head to the side inquisitively, creeping cautiously into the house. With all the skill and stealth of a veteran ace hunter he made his way up the staircase, his keen ears working overtime in order to catch the faintest of sounds. Guardedly he pushed the door open with a hand, gun aimed and ready to be put to good use.

He surveyed the nooks and crannies of the room, taking in everything with a glance before he entered. The hair on the back of his neck raised, his instincts both hunter and human alerted him to the presence of another as he ventured further into the deathly quiet bedroom. Blood's coppery odor prompted him to glance downward and he took in a deep breath. Lying in the center of the room with blood pooling around her was Vanya. Damn. He warily rushed to her, finding the extent of her wounds much more grisly up close. Her skin was ripped to ribbons as if someone had started flaying her alive in order to use her skin as some sort of sick trophy. Her throat was brutally mangled, exposing her esophagus.

Fuck. What kind of sick bastards would mutilate a person like this? He wasn't a religious man but he felt like he should at least pray or some kind of shit. He'd been a hunter for over two decades and had never seen anything so ghastly at the hands of the Level Es, and they were supposed to be insane monsters searching to satisfy their near insatiable bloodlust. The poor girl didn't even have a chance in hell at surviving. He crouched low and closed her lifeless eyes, softly uttering a prayer.

He heard a faint groan and then a thick sticky liquid dripped onto his face. Standing quickly he touched his cheek, wiping away the liquid, and looked at it. Blood. What the--? He turned his gaze upward and his eye widened in utter shock. Above him crucified to the ceiling was Abigail. She was naked with barbed chains coiled around her arms, legs, neck, and torso, the cruel spikes from the metal bonds dug mercilessly into her skin causing agonizing lacerations that spilled blood onto the barbs and dripped onto the floor. "Abbey!"

Her eyes opened and she looked down at him, trying to focus through the agony. "Toga?" she inhaled deeply, "I… told you to… run." She gasped out, reluctant to speak because of the spikes jabbing shallow holes into her neck.

"Hold on, I'm going to get you down from there," he said swallowing the lump in his throat. This was his fault; he shouldn't have abandoned her, even if that was what she desired. He holstered the shotgun and trotted to the couch. He had to get her down, he had to save her, no, he _needed _to save her. No sooner had he moved the sofa an inch then a chain with a bladed end flew from the shadow of the room and went straight through her chest, impaling her heart.

Her eyes bulged and her mouth flew open as if she were releasing an agonizing silent scream.

Toga hardly noticed whoever had thrown the chain. All he could do was stare up at the dying woman eye expanded, features horror-stricken, keen ears picking up the slowing pump of her heart. As he stared into those beautiful slate grey eyes, watching her die, he felt a piece of him disappearing with her life. Before she succumbed to death, he read her lips and the words she managed to mouth stole away a fraction of his soul. For the words were what he'd wanted her to say to him all those years ago. "I have always loved you."

With that last tiny physical effort, she closed her eyes and surrendered to death. As soon as she died her assailant withdrew the chain from her body, causing it to rain blood upon the floor from the gaping hole in her chest.

Toga turned and drew his weapon, nothing short of untouched hatred occupying his visage, and turned towards the point that his senses seemed to tug him towards. These people had killed Abigail, the one woman that he felt like he wouldn't sully if he decided to hand in his bachelor card, like she was some sort of animal. They would be made to pay, with their own lives.

Two women dressed in black outfits similar to samurai but with a goth overtone and white paint on their faces emerged from the shadows. "Well, well, well, I believe we have another hunter on our hands Akemmi-san," one of them stated with a hint of excitement.

"It seems so Momiji-san," she replied in the same tittering voice.

Toga growled at both women, which were both tall in stature and slender in frame, and pointed his weapon at them. "You'll pay for what you did!"

Momiji flashed a twisted grin filled with sadism. "I think he's angry because we killed his girlfriend."

Akemmi nodded in agreement slightly frowning when she heard the cock of his sawed-off shotgun. "Hunters have such moxie don't they Momiji-san." They dodged the shot that he popped off, scattering to opposite sides of the bedroom.

"Indeed Akemmi-san." She sprinted across the room, agilely dodging the bullets of his gun before crouching behind the davenport desk. "It is becoming quite wearisome."

Toga held up his gun just in time to counter Momiji's razor-sharp nine-inch claws. He pushed her back, dodging her attacks with much effort, one of her claws coming just shy of the tip of his nose. What the hell was going on? The girl was fast, like she was a vampire, but his hunter's instincts told him otherwise. Was this the race Vanya had spoken of? Well, whatever race they were, he was going to make sure they died for what they did to Abigail and Vanya. He would not torture and maim them, but they would know death.

Again he used his gun to hold her back, straining against the surprisingly strong young woman. Goddammit. Movement passed through his peripheral vision, alerting him to the danger of Akemmi's assault. He dropped an arm, feeling his muscles bunch and burn against her strength and with the flick of the wrist protracted a kunai which he promptly hurled at the oncoming woman. The resultant yelp that ensued let him know that his kunai met its mark.

"Akemmi!" Momiji cried worriedly, distressed that her companion was wounded.

While she was distracted, Toga delivered a left hook directly to her face and shoved her backwards into the foot of the bed. If they continued to attack individually he may just win this fight, but if they came at him together, with their speed and strength, he would more than likely be defeated. He smiled at her wickedly.

Akemmi pulled the kunai from the left side of her abdomen. "It would seem that this is an exceptionally strong hunter Momiji-san."

The other woman stood, flipping her chocolate locks, and erased the blood trickling from her nose with the back of her sleeve. "It seems that way Akemmi-san." An evil grin rippled across her lips. "The Mistress will be ecstatic to have him at her Banquet." They regrouped and stood side by side, eyes gleaming wildly.

Shit. They were attacking together which meant he was going to have to pull upon all his hunter's charms just to survive. He darted to the left then to the right, hardly eluding one of Momiji's swipes. He concentrated while avoiding their strikes, mumbling softly. There was a small flash of light as the Scield charm activated. The invisible shield crackled with energy as Momiji struck it mercilessly.

"So you do have a few tricks up your sleeve, sir hunter." She struck again and again, giving him no time do survey his surroundings, but to concentrate on upholding the shield against her attacks that seemed to diminish the Scield charm with each blow.

Dammit, this wasn't going to last long. He started loading his gun stepping aside to avoid another assault in order to preserve the shield as long as possible. Then he noticed something, but unfortunately too late. Where was Akemmi? Sudden blazing pain rocketed into him as Akemmi impaled his shoulder with her razor-sharp claws. His eye widened in pure bewilderment. Not only had she managed to puncture his shield but she completely neutralized it and managed to push her claws through the armor of his overcoat to the flesh beneath.

She looped an arm around his neck and drew him close. "Silly hunter, we are not vampires."

Momiji knocked his gun from his hand and, spreading her fingers, sliced him across the torso, tearing through his shirt to leave deep slashes in his flesh.

He growled in agony, feeling warm blood trickle onto his skin from the gashes, trying to work through the red-hot pain to grasp for a charm locked in his memory that would get them off of him. The agony smoldering in his shoulder intensified when Akemmi pushed her claws deeper, seeking to break through the other side.

Akemmi sniffed him. "Mmm, Momiji-san, our hunter smells quite delicious."

Momiji, who'd been busy catching the blood oozing from his gashes with her claws, stopped licking the crimson droplets from her nails and drew close to him. She smelled his neck. "You are right Akemmi-san. He does smell good enough to eat." Both women began to kiss and caress their prey, pressing their feminine curves against him, coiling their arms around him.

Toga took in a deep breath. This would be so cool, if the women coiled around him like serpents weren't trying to kill him. He toiled through his pain, through the torn muscles in his shoulder that screamed in agony, and came upon a charm that would drain a fraction of his energy, but was worth it. He thought upon the words and spoke them authoritatively. Radiant light burst forth blowing the women to opposite sides of the room. Without thinking twice he dashed towards his weapon, thanking heaven that he was ambidextrous. He felt the effects of the Deflectere charm however, the lowered level of energy, the loss of a step; it would take its toll.

Akemmi, who'd collided with the wall across the room, rose to her feet and licked his drying blood from her slender pointed claws. "I'm getting turned on, are you Momiji-san?" She asked her companion, sliding her tongue lasciviously over her upper lip, eyes glittering lustfully.

Momiji stood, rolling her shoulders, and grinned insanely, showing pointy fangs. "Very much so." She observed the hunter that was finishing loading his sawed-off shotgun with thirsty eyes. "Perhaps when this is over, we could take him for a ride."

Akemmi sprinted across the room, flipping agilely through the air to land next to her companion. "Now Momiji-san, I don't think the lady would appreciate us killing him." They giggled together and attacked him, eluding the bullets that he popped off from his gun.

Toga paused in between a shot, taking a split second to determine the course of Akemmi's, who he'd already determined as the weaker of the two, next step. He led his target pulling the trigger just in time. The bullet rocketed from the chamber and raced through the air, upon its intended trajectory.

Akemmi howled and jerked back when the bullet slammed into her shoulder, burning through muscle and bone. She tottered and retreated behind the chaise lounge to nurse the wound.

Toga grinned victoriously and turned his gaze to Momiji who regarded him with flaming eyes. "Looks like it's just me and you."

She chuckled maniacally. "Don't flatter yourself, it's just me." With those nasty words she attacked him full force, driving him back towards the large windows.

Toga fought valiantly but was very well aware that this was the end of their brawl. He was wounded; there was no way he could win this battle. A sidekick to his wounded shoulder made him growl in agony, and a spinning kick sent him sailing through the air and out the window towards the concrete below and certain death.

* * *

The Aidou Manor was abuzz with activity. The kitchen maids were scrambling to put on a dinner fit for a person of Kaname's status, the housemaids scurried around the sitting room to make sure everything was in place, the gardeners shoveled the snow from the entry steps, and the serving maids set the table with their best silverware. The members of the Aidou clan, Hanabusa's immediate family, were in their rooms, picking out their finest outfits. "I wonder why Kuran-sama is visiting us, and without letting us know in advance at that." Mariko, Hanabusa's mother, said as she slipped into her exquisite not too formal red dress.

Setsuna, Aidou's father, finished buttoning up his vermillion velvet vest and shrugged on his dinner jacket. "Who knows my love? We should just count ourselves among the lucky to have such a privilege of a personal visit from him." He walked to his gorgeous wife and zipped up her dress, softly nipping at the tender flesh of her neck. "You look ravishing my dear."

"Thank you, husband." The lust roiling in his aura got her attention, exciting her as well, and she tilted her head to the side, inviting him to have his way with her neck. She shuddered when he tongued her neck lovingly and punctured her.

Setsuna and his wife and children bowed humbly before their vampire lord. "Kaname-sama it is such an honor to see you. Are you doing well?"

Kaname nodded politely. "I am, and how are the members of one of my favored families doing?" He asked, his searching sorrel eyes switching to Tsukiko, who stood next to her father with a shy expression. Was that a shy face or the expression of a treacherous spider ensnared in her own web? He would find out soon enough.

"We all are quite alright, Kaname-sama."

After the greeting and pleasantries concluded they all moved to the family room to sit and enjoy the musical talents of their chamberlain, Vlad, who was a classically skilled pianist. Setsuna sat in the high-backed armchair flanking the exquisite sofa while his wife and Tsukiko, who was the only of his daughters still at home, were positioned on the settee, and the trio of visitors were seated on the sofa. The older bearded man crossed his legs. "So why is Hanabusa not with you all milord?"

Kaname crossed his legs as well, resting his hands in his lap, and sent an impassive gaze to the elder vampire. "Because I would not want to traumatize him should my suspicions prove true," he answered stolidly.

Finally! Zero thought. He was tired of all the pleasantries and small talk, feeling such blather was unnecessary. Why did vampires always have to beat around the bush when it was much more productive just to get right to the point? His eyes shifted to the sizeable grandfather clock in the corner of the room. It read 2:10 am. He inwardly groaned. By the time he got home it was going to be past dawn. Another night without sleep.

The three Aidous regarded their leader questioningly. "What do you mean Kaname-sama?" Setsuna scooted a little in his chair, his undivided attention upon the pureblood. "What suspicions do you have against our clan milord? Have we done nothing but serve you loyally all these years?"

Kaname's face remained stony and his posture rigid. "In general, yes, but individually there have been certain recent indiscretions that casts a shadow upon your spotless record."

Takuma switched a discreet coup d'oeil to the woman in question, seeking to appraise her reaction to the pureblood's words. She had the same bewildered expression as her mother. Was this an act? Or was she truly unaware of the attack as her parents? Or were his fears confirmed that the act of betrayal was a collective decision? If it were, then Zero and he would not be the only ones in Kaname's court that were the last of their line. _Please, cosmic entities that be don't let it be true_. He returned his interest to the conversation at hand.

Kaname remained docile, for the moment. "You are aware that your son threw an evening party Friday night?"

"Yes milord we are. But what does this have to do with anything? Hanabusa is always throwing wild parties."

He regarded Tsukiko, whose cheeks turned scarlet with a simple look from him, with penetrating russet depths. "Friday, at your son's party, I was given a ring as a gift from a person that I deemed trustworthy. That ring however contained a crippling poison."

They gasped, both outraged and in wonderment that someone would have the audacity to poison a pureblood. "Who would do such a thing?" Setsuna boomed. "If you wish Kaname-sama I will send my guard after the culprit and have them executed with extreme prejudice."

Kaname smiled gently at the outraged man, hating to get him so worked up only to find out the perpetrator was his very own daughter. "Tsukiko…"

Setsuna and Mariko stared at him with broadened eyes, the wind taken right out of their sails. "Tsukiko, what did you do?" Mariko grasped hold of her daughter's shoulders, her nails digging into the sleeves of the girl's dress.

"I didn't do anything _okaasan_, I swear it. I was here with _otousan_ the entire night, playing in the chess tournament," she replied softly, resting her eyes upon the pureblood as if trying to convince him of her innocence.

Setsuna gave a concurring nod. "It's true milord, we were at home with a few friends playing chess together. Of course I won the tournament."

Tsukiko glowered at her father. "Even after all my practicing."

Kaname restrained the brow that wanted to knit in perplexity. They had to be lying. "That's impossible," he started, "the person that gave me the poison ring looked identical to you, even down to the aura. How do you explain that?"

Setsuna and Tsukiko both grew quiet, unable to find words to argue his question. Mariko decided to speak. "Perhaps it was a vampire with the ability to shape shift."

Takuma wagged his head in disagreement. "The aura would have been off, Kaname-sama would have instantly known it was an imposter."

Zero didn't know why, but for some reason he believed them. The Aidou clan just didn't strike him as traitors, blindly obedient brownnosers yes, but heartless traitors, no. Not to mention that Tsukiko had the same flabbergasted expression as her parents when he spoke about the attack on his life via poison. Either she was a top-notch actress that deserved the _Best Actress Award_, or she was being genuine. He hoped it was the latter. It's not that he had any affection towards the little blonde snot, but even he didn't deserve for his family to be massacred.

"Maybe it was a doppelganger," Setsuna suggested, unable to hide the anxiety in his voice.

Takuma took the liberty to speak again when he felt the oh so subtle change in his vampire lord's aura. "It would have the same effect." He clasped his hand over a knee. "We have considered both of those possibilities as well. Thus you see our dilemma."

Another deathly silence flooded the room, neither of the Aidous having the presence of mind to say anything more. They could feel the hint of irritation leaking from his aura and spreading through the atmosphere, choking whatever relaxing ambiance had inhabited the room.

"Kaname-sama I swear upon my ancestors' graves, that no member of the Aidou clan would ever betray you."

The brunette changed his interest to the fretting young woman sitting next to her mother. "Did you hear your father Tsukiko? He swears upon the graves of your ancestors that no one of your family would betray me." The shadow over his aura increased, rippling over her bringing out her most primal fears. "He is convinced that you did not shamelessly make an attempt on my life through poison. If you stick with your story I must assume that your entire family was in on the attempt. And I know you are aware of what punishment the Law stipulates for such a crime." He didn't need to say the word because all present knew the gruesome punishment for an aggressor of a pureblood. Execution. "Now, I'm going to ask you and I expect you to answer truthfully. Was that you that poisoned me?"

All eyes fell upon the near trembling girl sitting on the settee. If she answered yes, she would be executed. If she answered no, her entire family would be punished and the Aidou name tarnished forever. There was no getting around it. Yes or no would spell death. But she refused to lie to her vampire lord. "No milord, it was not me," she peeped tremulously.

Kaname's aura darkened substantially, cracking the windows, blowing out the fire flickering atop the candles, forming a dark cloud over the room, and causing all other vampires in the room to cringe. He rose to his feet, composing himself, and beckoned Tsukiko. "Tsukiko, come with me."

"Yes Kaname-sama." Swallowing whatever fear she felt, she obediently stood. Her heart palpitated mightily in her chest and her throat opened and closed spastically.

Mariko gave her husband a look that clearly said 'do something'. She didn't want her daughter to die at the hands of the pureblood.

"Kaname-sama please…" Setsuna started, but stopped when Tsukiko spoke.

"It'll be okay _otousan_." She assured her father with a tiny smile.

Everyone in the room fidgeted when the two disappeared into the hall.

Kaname grasped Tsukiko's hand once they were in the darkness of the hall, positioning her so she stood facing him. Since he did not favor puppeteering his underlings unless it was a must (like Zero when he was being incredibly stubborn) he'd honed another power that he was about to use at the moment. He stared into her eyes, peering directly into her soul, encompassing her aura, making it impossible for her to lie to him. "Where were you Friday night?"

Her eyes slightly hazed as she came under the pureblood's encompassing gaze. "Here at home playing a tournament with my father and a few friends," she replied emotionlessly.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. She was telling the truth. "All night?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

"You did not once leave to attend your brother's party?"

"No, Kaname-sama."

How could this be possible? It had to be, though, because no lower ranking vampire could be subjected to that gaze without telling the truth. If it was not her at the party, then who had poisoned him?

Zero yawned and stretched, playing off his anxiousness, while waiting for the other two to return. He hoped the damned pureblood didn't kill Tsukiko, because to the hunter she was innocent. A prickle ran up his spine and he turned his gaze to the source. Takuma. He looked away quickly, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling. Kami he couldn't wait to get home and fall asleep in his own bed, for thirty minutes before he had to get up and go to work. He wouldn't even get to hold Umi while he slept because she would already be up getting ready to go to the studio to teach her first class, which consisted of those eighteen to twenty-three, from 10am-2:30pm. Dammit.

Kaname and Tsukiko reentered the room. "She was telling the truth." He announced, managing to perfectly conceal the puzzlement he felt within.

Takuma's expression turned into one of bafflement. How was that possible? "Kaname-sama?" He wanted to say 'are you sure?' but refrained.

Zero inwardly smiled. Umi was going to be so pissed that she lost the bet.

"It was not her at the party." He released her hand, prompting her to scurry to her mother's side. "Aidou-san, I regret that I ever questioned the loyalty of your clan, both individually and in general," he said with a tinge of ruefulness.

"It is quite alright Kaname-sama," Setsuna replied humbly. "I am just happy Tsukiko has been exonerated and our standing with the Kuran household remains untarnished."

Kaname sat down gracefully, casting uneasy glances at the two men sitting next to him. Something was not right. Perhaps this was the Third Race the little girl had professed to be a part of.

The people sitting in the room engaged in easy and light conversation until the kitchen maid announced that dinner was ready. They ate a hearty meal consisting of well cooked dishes and a soup to which Zero later requested the recipe to and took their dessert in the parlor, where they sipped Bordeaux wine. Zero made sure to disappear, thinking that he would no longer be able to keep his tongue and his gun holstered if the Aidous continued to shoot him those disdainful glances.

He found a secluded spot in the hall and fished his mobile phone, something Umi insisted that he possess. The phone lit up when he opened it and speed dialed the number to their apartment. The phone rang a few times before she picked up. They talked for a while. He told her the good news, grinning when she stated that she was happy but so pissed because she'd lost their wager. The two talked about a few more things before he finally said goodnight because she fell asleep on the phone. He closed the phone, trying to figure out if that was someone else's voice he heard in the background or just his imagination.

* * *

Kaname gazed out of the window of the moving car, knuckles pressed against his lips, a remote look in his eyes. What was going on? The person that had poisoned him looked like Tsukiko, talked like Tsukiko, and had an aura exactly like Tsukiko. Yet, it had not been her but some sort of double, an imposter and he had not been the wiser. He should have been more cautious. He should have—He stopped himself in midthought. Nothing would get solved with him going through another pity fest.

Both Takuma and Zero tried not to shudder because of the disturbed aura leaking forth from the pureblood to cover them. "Kaname-sama what troubles you?" Takuma asked, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder in an effort to salve him.

He cut his eyes to the blonde noble. "Hunters are vanishing. Our enemy not only changes shape but can blend their aura as well, yet you ask me such an absurd question," he replied with more venom in his voice than normal.

Takuma concealed the hurt in his voice. "Forgive me for asking a question to which the answer is obvious." He looked down at his hands. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd felt the sting of Kaname's tongue, but it didn't lessen the blow.

Zero growled at the pureblood. "You don't have to apologize to him, because he's being a jerk. He's the one that should be apologizing for talking to you like that." What the hell? Why was he even upset about the way Kaname had just spoken to the cheery noble? He was a hunter goddammit he murdered vampires not defended them.

Takuma turned red in the face, thrilled that Zero would actually stand up for him (not that he needed it). "While I am quite flattered that you would stick up for me, it is quite alright." He put a hand over the hunter's mouth when it looked like he may speak again, using his eyes to plead with the man to remain silent, because they were walking on thin ice due to the pureblood's mood.

Zero conceded. Not that he was afraid of the pureblood; he just didn't feel like getting in a wreck because the damned moody brunette decided to blow the car to bits or something. They rode in silence for a moment until Zero finally spoke. "How do you know about the missing Hunters?"

Kaname turned to him, propping his head up with a hand. "There are not many things out of the ordinary that I am not aware of."

He sat forward, looking past Takuma to regard the brunette. "Why do you care?"

"While the current Council of Elders is in existence, the Hunters are the only shield that prevents them from openly preying upon the humans. It doesn't matter if I harbor animosity towards them or not. They serve an essential purpose in our world. Thus my concern."

Zero grew quiet, mulling the pureblood's words over in his mind. What would happen if the Council of Elders learned about the vanishing hunters? Would they take the opportunity to make their move?

Takuma tilted his head to the side, staring peculiarly at the brunette. What did he mean 'the current Council of Elders'? Was Kaname planning something that would have to do with the Council? Was he formulating some sort of coup d'état? "Kaname-sama?"

Kaname understood what idea was going through the noble's shrewd mind, and he maintained the unreadable expression on his face. "Cutthroat mongrels have no place in the new society." He gave nothing away with his expression when he saw the worried realization on his childhood friend's face. Takuma would hold conference with him later, but for now he would simply allow it to soak in.

Zero, who had been thinking about the incident at the party and what Kaname said a few moments ago, voiced his thoughts aloud. "If our enemies can change their bodies and auras, then how do we trust anybody?" he inquired a contemplative look in his lavender eyes.

Kaname and Takuma both gazed at the silver-haired in silence, neither knowing the answer to that question. The hunter had made a thought-provoking inquiry. Their present enemy had the ability to both change their shape and aura, meaning they could change into anyone close to them and they would be none the wiser. Like Zero said, how could they trust anyone if they couldn't distinguish the difference?

Heavy realization fell upon the pureblood. If there was no trust, how could he keep the filaments that bound them from breaking away and fading into the shadows?

* * *

Yoshiro awakened from a nightmare-filled slumber, reaching over clumsily to pick up the insistently ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Yoshiro," a sinister voice rasped on the other end.

"Yes Master?"

"The Protector is a threat to the fulfillment of the Prophecy. We need you to send him to us, we will do the rest."

He raised an eyebrow. They'd merely told him to deliver the hunters to them in carefully calculated plans in previously selected locations and had never discussed any Prophecy with him. "What about the Level Ends?"

"We have that under control."

He swallowed, sensing the person's aggravation with all his question through the phone. But he dared to ask one more question. "And who exactly is this Protector?" The line grew still for a few moments and then they spoke in a rasping sinister voice.

"Zero Kiryuu."

**HALLELUJAH! I finally finished this chapter. This chapter is longer than the others I have typed and I guarantee that the following chapters will not be as lengthy. (There were a lot of little parts in here that I wanted to place in the chapter before the end I envisioned and then it just kept going and going until voila). I hope you enjoy this chapter and if some of the characters seem a little OC forgive me, I'm just exploring how they would've grown emotionally as they reached adulthood. Anyway, please R&R. Thank you.**

**XOXO**

**Next Chapter: A dangerous hunt. Deception. The whereabouts of Tetsu. Zero's 'death'.**


	5. Hunter's Moon

**VK belongs to Hino-sensei**.

**Hunter's Moon**

Isato awoke in darkness, as he had been for days now, stretching stiffly, his bones sore from lying on the unyielding stone floor. He sat up, the heavy shackles circling his ankle and wrist clanking from his movements, and breathed in the stale air of his cell. His sharp ears picked up the groans of the other hunters, signifying that they were rousing as well. It had been days since he'd been abducted during an assignment. The hunt had seemed routine until out of nowhere the Level End began speaking and actually attacked him, not out of bloodlust but upon command of the strange woman that materialized out of nowhere. He managed to slay the End but was vanquished by the woman with a single blow. And next thing he knew he was in this god-forsaken hellhole.

He took in a breath, sliding his hand through his hair. Darkness encompassed the cell, lowering its shadowy veil to conceal everything until it seemed to consume him. Neither he nor the several other imprisoned Hunters had seen the light of day or the moon for that manner since their capture. The only reason he knew he'd been in here for days was because they were served breakfast and dinner every day at the same time. He coughed, shivering because of the cold, and cleared his throat. "Hey," he called softly, his voice echoing throughout the silent walls. "Is everyone okay?"

There was a soft chorus of affirmative confirmations, some in English, others in different languages. "Does anybody know why we're here?" He inquired, hanging his head in the darkness, wishing he could see his hand, which he was waving before his face.

"They said something about banquet," a Russian replied.

"Yeah, they said we will be the Mistress's guests of honor."

"I don't know about you guys, but it doesn't sound like something we're going to enjoy."

A sudden hard bang on the durable wooden door startled him. His eyes widened apprehensively. Had they heard the conversation? If they had, what punishment could he expect? Death? Pain? If they wanted to beat or kill him, then let them bring it on, he was afraid of neither.

"No talking!" The guard barked harshly before opening the door.

Vague light shafted into the cell, causing him to shield his green eyes from that which had not graced them in so long. His bonds, which were wrapped around a wrist and ankle and then chained to the wall, tightened to the point of pain. He snarled at the man pushing the food cart into the room, wishing he had Shadow's Bane, his anti-vampire crossbow on hand. However, he knew better than to attack the man, not that he could at the moment, because he'd previously attempted to escape and was subdued rather brutally.

The abnormally tall man sat a candle on the floor and lit it, dimly lighting the dank cell and sat the silver covered tray in front of him. "Bon appétit Hunter filth." With that derisive insult he exited the room, slamming the door shut then latching it, and continued on to the next cell.

A sigh escaped him when the shackles loosened, giving him free range to move. He disregarded the ache around his wrist and ankle, aware that they were more than likely bruised, and scooted to the covered tray a few feet in front of him. He removed the cover and smiled, regarding the plates on the tray, hungrily. It was a three course meal with harumaki (fried spring rolls) for the appetizer, teriyaki salmon with a side dish of tempura-fried asparagus and eggplant for the main course, and onimanju (sweet potato manju cake) for dessert. When he was first served food here, he thought that maybe it was poisoned and had starved himself, but after a few days, and a single moment of going by pure instinct, he'd consumed the meal. Needless to say, the food was not poisoned. That was what he couldn't understand. They were prisoners, why would their captors serve them such deliciously prepared food? His guess was that they needed them alive and in good health for some twisted reason. He sighed and picked up the chopsticks. Well, at least he wouldn't die of hunger.

He chewed slowly, staring into the single candle flickering in the darkness. Had the Association sent search parties after them? Had they even noticed their absences? He decided to voice this question. "Do you think the Association is searching for us?"

There was silence for a moment and finally, after the guard finally shut the door to the prison keep, someone answered, "they probably don't even notice our absence."

The Russian scoffed. "Please, they know, they just don't care. My guess, some corrupt sonofbitch probably cover it up so no one question our absences."

"Don't say that!" Another voice, which was harshly shushed, disagreed. "The Association would never do something like that."

The Russian replied, scorn evident in his voice, "How old are you?"

"Twenty."

The derisive snort he gave reached each of their acute ears. "You are still at naïve age when the Association can do no wrong in your eyes. You should not be foolish. Corruption always bloom when man gains power, it is human nature. We cannot change what we are, that is our undoing."

Everyone grew quiet, digesting his words, realizing that they were not going to be found. They would most likely end up dead or worse, attending whatever sick and perverse 'banquet' their enemy had planned. They were going to die, and the very Association they'd sworn their unfailing allegiance to wasn't going to come to their aid. It was a hard pill to swallow, but each of them figured the Russian was right. The world was an ugly place and horrible things often befell its inhabitants. Though it was depressing to come to terms with their seemingly imminent demises, they all were feeling the same thing inside: they may die, but they would definitely not go gently.

* * *

The morning sun rose above the horizon of the harbor, shining upon the fishermen standing in their vessels casting their nets into open water. Although its gentle rays pleasantly warmed those whose fires had overnight diminished into smoldering coals within their hearths, it was not enjoyable to a certain blonde headed vampire.

Aidou scowled in his slumber, squeezing his eyes, trying to get away from the light. Finally, after finding that he could not move without waking Umi, he wakened, groaning when the light stabbed into his sensitive sapphire orbs. Carefully, he slid out of the bed, stumbling to the curtain with his head turned away and arms outstretched. He closed the blinds, sighing in relief once the sunshine illuminating the bedroom was reduced, and drew the curtains. With a critical eye he took in the room, noting that the level of darkness was not up to par with his chambers, but it would have to suffice. He strode to the bed and slipped beneath the blanket, cuddling close to the unconscious raven-haired woman.

He propped himself up with an elbow and watched her sleep, studying every feature. It had been so long since he and Umi shared a bed like this, so long since they'd held each other, since they'd been so intimately close. He reached out and ran a hand over the dark fringe concealing her forehead. This was probably the last time he would ever get to touch her while she slept, because they hardly ever saw each other anymore. He missed seeing her, talking to her, watching her laugh every day. It hurt knowing that it was Zero who got to see her smile, touch her, hold her, make love to her, and drink her delicious blood, but that was the price he paid for letting her go so she could live her life with the only man that could make her truly happy. He flopped back on the pillow and nestled close.

Zero sighed when he reached their door. Aidou was still in their apartment. He put the key in the hole, casting a glance to the old woman standing in her doorway watching him. Nami Itsumono, the resident nosy Nelly. She'd stick her nose everywhere it didn't belong, especially when it came to his and Umi's business. Right now she was staring at him with sharp, beady eyes.

"There was a little blonde man that arrived at your house after you left. He hasn't left yet." She said her wizened features sympathetic.

He turned the key, restraining the urge to throw her a knife-edged glare, and pushed the door open, sending her a nod before he entered the house. Two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a small body cuddled to him. He smiled, but it faltered. "You smell like Aidou," he spoke, a sour look on his face.

Aidou's eyes opened when he heard them arguing, well it was mostly one-sided since Kiryuu was the one quarreling while Umi was trying to explain herself. The argument didn't last long but ended with Zero saying something that he knew was like a knife to Umi's heart and the strident slam of the bathroom door. He sat there for a moment, not knowing whether to freeze Kiryuu solid for talking to Umi like that, or to feel bad for causing their dispute. He tilted his head to the side, thinking. Freezing the Level D would give him plenty satisfaction, but would not help the situation. He climbed out of bed and walked through the house, finding her in the laundry room, heating his towels.

"Are you alright?"

She hugged her robe close and threw a smile over her shoulder. "Yeah."

She was pretending that it was okay, but he knew that it was his fault. "Should I leave?" He inquired, not understanding why he just asked such a considerate question. If it were anyone else he'd command them to keep it down and then return to bed.

She shook her head. "It's daytime out. So no." She swiped a hand through her dark hair. "Just go wait on the sofa and I'll get the futon out for you."

"But Umi-chan…" He swallowed and heaved a sigh. "I don't want to ruin your relationship with Kiryuu." He couldn't believe he was being so understanding of that little snot. Kiryuu wanted him gone, and was not afraid to show it. Any other time, he would not concede to the other's wishes, but Umi was involved, and truly he would never do anything to hurt her. Physically or mentally.

She folded the towels and looked back at him. "Zero and I will be fine."

Zero sat in the steaming hot water, reflecting on their little spat. Why was it that no matter how much he tried to deal with it he just couldn't handle her being so close to Aidou? Was it the vampire in him, or just his own insecurities? Was it because deep down inside, he felt like Umi only chose him because he was the practical and accessible choice? He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. Sometimes he pondered if she would have chosen Aidou if he weren't of the aristocratic class.

The door opened and she stepped in, carrying his dry towel in one hand and his undergarments in the other. She stared at the man in the bathtub briefly, feeling the anger and pain in his aura all at one time, stabbing her heart repeatedly. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just shun Aidou like he was not a part of her heart, but she wouldn't keep hurting Zero. "Umm…" She wanted to ask would he like a grilled cheese sandwich and steamed rice for breakfast, but she couldn't get it past her lips. Sucking in her timorousness she stripped and climbed into the tub, sitting across from him. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin against them, not minding the water lapping against the rim of her bottom lip.

Zero ignored the woman looking at him with sorrowful eyes. He didn't want to look at her, not because he was angry, but because he felt bad for yelling at her. "Sorry for yelling at you."

She shrugged impassively.

"You know it's not okay for me to yell at you like that," he said calmly, not bothering to regard her.

She looked away then back at him. "I deserved it."

He sighed and stared at her momentarily. That was one of her issues. She had been abandoned and victimized so much in her life that once she felt love and companionship she would do anything to keep it in her life, even if it meant sacrificing her own comfort, which is why she was often used. That's why he had to be careful because he was very well aware that she would do anything to please him, even cut her ties with that little jerk-off. But he couldn't help it sometimes. He wanted her to himself; he didn't want to share her with anyone. There were times he wanted her to cut her ties with Aidou so that she could belong solely to him, but that was impossible. If she carved Aidou from her life because of him, eventually it would poison their relationship and she would start hating him.

"I'm sorry."

Her soft voice roused him from his ponderings. "I know." She looked like she wanted to say something else, but refrained, instead just gazing at him quietly, as if searching his aura. "Aidou means a lot to you, I know this. But you're in a relationship now, and it's not okay for you to be sleeping in the same bed with a guy that's not your brother."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, those incredible eyes unwavering. "I know, it's just that…"

"Boundaries are gonna have to be established Umi, that's all there is to it," he said firmly.

"I won't do it again, I promise."

He stared at her with those stoic lavender eyes. "Fine." With a grin he held up a towel. "Now, wash my back." He turned around, causing the steaming water to slosh, and handed her the towel.

She lathered the towel and began sliding it over the perfectly corded muscles of his back in slow circles. Kami, the man was perfect in both shape and form. She was fantasizing about what surprise she wanted to give him right now, when he spoke.

"Sometimes I wish I could lock you up in a tower away from everything and everyone," he stated quietly.

She finished washing his back and picked up a shampoo bottle, squeezing the white cream into the palm of her hand and lathering it into his silver tresses. "And why would want to do that?"

He shut his eyes enjoying the sensation of her masterful fingers massaging the shampoo into his hair. "Because I want you all to myself. If I locked you away in a hidden tower I wouldn't have to share you with anyone, anymore. I know it's wrong and you would no longer be my side, but…" He paused when she used the sprinkler on the side of the bathtub to rinse his hair. "But, I can't help it." He couldn't believe he was telling her this. Why was it that only Umi could manage to get him to expose his soul so freely? "Is that normal?" He understood that he could be overprotective, but he what he was saying right now probably made her think he was some sort of freak.

She smiled at him, squeezing conditioner onto his hair, and looped an arm around his shoulders while they waited, giving the nape of his neck a soft kiss. "It's normal to want everything from the person that one deeply loves." After admiring how handsome he looked naked she rinsed his hair.

He scowled. "You sure it's not because I'm so incredibly screwed up?"

"You're not incredibly screwed up Zero." She chuckled, blushing when he stopped her, signaling that it was his turn to wash her back, among other things. The water sloshed as the two lovers reversed their positions. "It's a trait of all sentient beings my love, vampire and human."

He controlled the urge to fondle her breasts, lathered her towel, and began washing her back, enjoying the way her dark hair contrasted against her milky skin like ink upon pure ivory. "What about you?" It was only these times when she was naked, and he wasn't trying to arrange her in some odd position, that he really realized her tiny stature. It's not like she looked like a kid or anything it was just that she was damned tiny (she wasn't even over five feet). Sometimes he thought if he was too rough he would break her, of course he knew that was just faulty reasoning, but he was always gentle just in case. Did he have time for a quickie? Again her words brought him back when she spoke after a brief silence.

She rested against him, caressing one of his hands, and took in a breath. "When you've been abandoned as many times as I have, beloved, you're just happy to have someone to hold your hand."

He put an arm around her bending his head to kiss the side of her soft neck, pausing to feel the pulse beating beneath his lips. Mmm. The sound of her blood rushing through her veins was music to his ears, a melodious sonata composed only by the siren sitting in front of him. He teased that spot with his tongue groaning when she shivered against his chest, rousing one particular member. After he finished abusing her neck he spoke, "I'll never abandon you." His breath tickled over her neck, causing another shudder.

She leaned back to regard him and hooked an arm around his neck. "I know." Her eyes closed automatically when he pressed a tender peck to the bridge of her nose, wrapping her up in a loving embrace. "I won't leave you either, unless I can find a guy that doesn't mind helping out with the laundry or doesn't leave the kitchen a disaster area when he finishes cooking," she joked, a puckish glint in her amber orbs.

Zero splashed her in the face with water. "Maybe I'll find me a woman that can cook something besides rice and noodles," he replied, playfulness lining his tone.

She chuckled softly, shielding her face with a hand from another splash, and sat up so she could look him directly in the eye. "Perhaps you will, but I doubt…" She reached beneath the water smiling evilly when her hand found what she sought.

He took in a sharp breath, his cheeks flaming scarlet, allowing a soft trembling moan to rush past his lips. Their bond mewled happily, working its ability to heighten whatever pleasure they could give each other.

She leaned over, face inches from his, and smirked when his nostrils flared. "…She'll be able to please you like I do." She let go as soon as he started to pant and the tips of his fangs showed, gaining a sense of satisfaction when he looked at her with eyes questioning the reason for her discontinued ministrations. Grinning lustfully, she licked his mouth, keeping her tongue clear of his fangs.

He looked at her through red hazed eyes, a hand coming up to cup her breasts, then snaking around her waist to pull her astride him. "Refresh my memory." He feathered kisses down the sides of her neck, dropping down to the erogenous area of her bite spot, then back up to those tasty lips. His hands stroked and caressed her while his tongue teasingly titillated her aroused fangs and sensitive inner mouth, earning tiny moans from her.

"But you have to work," she half-heartedly objected, threading her hands through his silky silvery hair as he nipped her delicate neck, leaving little red marks in his wake. "And…" She restrained a cry when he teasingly nibbled her bite spot. "…the bathwater is dirty."

He smirked lecherously, revealing ivory fangs, and slid a hand over her damp skin. "Then we'll have to make it quick so we can take a shower afterwards," he replied huskily, drawing blood from her bottom lip with a rough bite from his fangs. Hungrily he sucked the delicious crimson liquid pooling onto her tasty mouth, answering her ecstasy filled moan with a growl of his own as he united their bodies.

Zero strode into the kitchen where his mate stood trying to hide the burnt remains of a grilled cheese sandwich. He shook his head and grasped the bowl of rice on the counter (which was actually for her), wolfing down it and the bowl of rice she set out for him. He kissed her mouth lovingly and ran to the hat rack, putting on his overcoat. "Aren't you coming?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going in until late today,"

He checked to make sure he'd clipped his keys to his belt loop. "Why?" He threw his blue striped scarf haphazardly around his neck, staring at her with inquiring violet eyes. He usually walked her to the dance studio (or took a coach on really cold days) everyday to spend more time with her before the long day ahead.

She placed the empty bowls in the sink, thinking about if there was any more Monterey Jack cheese left in the refrigerator. "Because I have to make sure the stage is ready."

"Oh…yeah."

She inclined her head and smiled at him. "Do you want me to ride with you?"

He bristled. "No way. Jeez Umi, I'm not a little baby," he said with mild annoyance.

She rolled her eyes and smiled good-naturedly at the silver haired man regarding her. "I'll see you later, love."

He nodded. "I'll see you." He opened the door and bolted out of the apartment.

She went to the refrigerator, opening it to see if there was any more cheese. There were two more slices, enough for a grilled cheese sandwich. Hopefully she wouldn't get distracted and burn this one. She turned in the door of the fridge when the door opened. "Forget something?" She asked her mate.

"Yeah." He didn't enter the apartment any further; he just stood there with the door ajar, those gorgeous eyes penetrating to her very soul. "I love you," he said earnestly.

Her heart melted, from his words, as it always seemed to do when he said that phrase. "I love you too."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, he bobbed his head once and exited the apartment.

* * *

He stood at his locker putting away his uniform; shirking off the cutting glances the other hunters were boring into his back. If he took a taxi instead of a coach he could make it to the florist in time to get a bouquet of blue roses and maybe a teddy bear, before it was time for him to get ready. This would be the first time he attended one of her shows and he wanted to give her the biggest bouquet of flowers he could afford after it was over.

"Kiryuu-san."

He turned to see who said his name. "Yeah?" He said, his eyes falling to the apprentice standing nervously in the entranceway of the locker room filled with young hunters.

"Kawasaki-san, wants to see you in his office."

Zero nodded. "Yeah." He walked out of the locker room and down one of the winding corridors. Kaien had warned him that Yoshiro might summon him, but if he thought that he would tell him anything about Toga then he was sadly mistaken. But he had to be ready. He had to keep his cool so that he wouldn't unintentionally give the man useful information. He rapped on the door to Yoshiro's office.

"Enter."

Zero entered the office, employing the stoic countenance he used in his days as a prefect. "Kawasaki-san." He gave a quick bow. "You wanted to see me?"

He restrained the sneer threatening to curl his upper lip. _A bloodsucking beast working within the ranks of the Hunter's Association, what a disgrace,_ he thought to himself. "Yes, have a seat Kiryuu-san." He gestured to the seat in front of his large desk.

Zero sat down in the cushioned chair, sending the man a suspicious glance. Right about now, he wished he had Kaname's expressionless mask, but he would have to suffice with his own for now. They sat in silence for a while, Yoshiro seemingly busy with official documents while Zero sat there glowering at him distrustfully.

"How have you been?"

Zero shrugged. "Fine."

"Are the other Hunters giving you a hard time? Because if so, I could make an announcement."

Zero shook his head. "It's fine." Sheesh if he was going to lie, he should lie about something less obvious. Zero was very well aware of Kawasaki's detestation for him.

"Humph. Well, if any of them do, don't hesitate to tell me, I mean really it's amazing how close-minded some people are—"

Zero cut him off. "Why did you really call me here Kawasaki-san, obviously not for pleasantries?" He didn't want to be in this weasel's presence any longer than necessary.

Yoshiro's mouth twitched. Insolent brat. "Not one for small talk I see. Just like your father."

Zero merely curved an eyebrow. Shithead had no right to even mention his father. When he maintained reticence, Yoshiro decided to get to the reason for the summons.

He picked up a manila folder on his desk and proffered to the vampire in front of the desk. "This is your next assignment. Given to me by a Level B class vampire that wishes to remain anonymous for…well the reason will be obvious once you read this."

Zero took the folder and opened it, skimming his eyes over the words printed onto the page. He stopped when he came to the NOV (Number of Victims) and raised his eyes to the superior Hunter. "Are you sure about this number?"

He nodded. "Positive."

"Why not give this assignment to someone in that jurisdiction? Why are you giving it to me?"

Yoshiro settled back into his comfortable leather chair and regarded the young man with critical eyes. "They did have people in their jurisdiction pursue them, but they never returned from the Hunt so we must assume that they are dead." He eyed him carefully for any changes in his expression. There were none. "So they sent it here to us, once I saw it I knew _exactly_ which Hunter that could get the job done." He sent Zero a fake smile. "Who better than to track down a duo of Ends than one of their kind, eh? " His voice turned oily, dripping with fake admiration, his words taking on dual meanings. "At least we'll know they're off the streets if they're matched with someone like _you_."

Zero lowered his eyes to the file, controlling the urge to spit in the man's face. Yoshiro knew exactly where to hit him to get a reaction, but Zero was not a novice at this verbal tango. "Indeed sir. We _active_ Hunters may do the work but we can't be more thankful for the way you adeptly sit behind that desk of yours and hand out our assignments." He muttered, falsely praising the man. A smile almost traced his lips when he saw the offended look on the man's face. Kami he couldn't believe he was acting like a vampire. He'd been around Kaname too long.

Yoshiro gained his bearings, fixing his expression into one of impassiveness. Zero had insulted him, but there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't attack the young man for thanking him for his work. "Indeed."

Zero dropped his eyes to the folder in his hands again, deciding to change the subject. "It's a duo?"

Biting back his anger, he answered, "yes."

"Why me? Aren't assignments with multiple quarries usually given to seasoned Hunters?" What was his game? Did he want to get him out of the way or something?

"Of course, but you've seen their N-O-V. Like I said before, who better to go after them then one of their own?"

Zero didn't flinch, knowing that Yoshiro was pecking at him to draw up the desired reaction. "I'll take the job."

"Fantastic." He handed Zero the contract along with a pen.

He signed his name and shoved the paper back to the shady Deputy Chief Hunter. This was probably some sort of trap, but he was a member of the Kiryuu Clan, it was his duty to exterminate Level Ends. Before he could stand Yoshiro spoke again:

"Have you seen or heard from your former sensei lately?"

Zero shook his head. "I haven't heard from Yagari-sensei in over two weeks."

"Hmp." He picked up his pen. "Please be careful Kiryuu-san, I wouldn't want you to disappear like your sensei. If I don't hear from him soon I'm afraid I'm going to have to assume that he is no longer alive." His searching eyes studied Zero's face, noticing the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth when he spoke those words.

Zero held the older man's gaze unwaveringly. "I'm sure he's fine. Yagari-san is much more resilient than many people give him credit for." He answered matter-of-factly, rising to his feet.

Yoshiro held back a glare at the silver-haired youth. "Perhaps you are correct."

Zero gave a bow to the superior ranked man and walked towards the door, but stopped when Yoshiro said his name.

"How's your girlfriend? Um… Umeko was it?"

Zero's, whose back was still turned, eyes expanded and he clenched his teeth. It took every ounce of control not to turn around and threaten the man's life he even came near her. "She's doing great." Deputy Chief Hunter or not, if Yoshiro even came within spitting distance of Umi he would end his miserable life. He opened the door and stepped into the threshold.

He smiled when he saw the involuntary tense of the Hunter's shoulders. The cute little ballet dancer that had stuck to him like glue at the Hunter's Ball a month ago, was the biggest chink in his armor. "She's beautiful you know, and a dancer no less," he said, allowing a slight hint of lewdness to brush his voice. "You really lucked out with her."

Zero grasped the doorknob (instead of Yoshiro's neck), seething with flaming anger, and squeezed it. "Yeah." The vampire inside of him growled, commanding him to dismember the person that had the audacity to speak of his mate in such a manner, but he resisted, knowing that such a deed would not only end his Hunting career but put them both in danger. He could feel the doorknob starting to dent and compress beneath his iron grip.

"Her ballet class is having a show tonight starting at seven right? Perhaps I'll attend." He said slyly, allowing a hint of evil intentions to ripple into his overtone.

Zero didn't answer, instead he closed the door behind himself and bolted down the hallway. He had to get home and make preparations. Umi was going to be so pissed at him, but he was going to make sure she was safe while he was away on assignment.

* * *

Toga entered the near empty train station, blood dribbling from his coat onto the dark marbled floor. Those she-harpies hadn't stopped pursuing him for a day and a half, ever since they failed to find his body a broken and jumbled mess atop the caved-in roof of the car below. He'd survived the fall by taking a gamble and combining the two Praesevare and Deflectere charms he hadn't yet utilized. He was alive, but he was not unscathed. Besides the wounds he'd gotten in his fight with the duo, he now had at least three dislocated fingers and a score of other bumps and bruises from his flight.

His spine tingled, alerting him that they were in the building. He looked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of the two shadows moving between the rafters. A smile almost graced his lips. The train station was too open and had a potential for too many witnesses for them to do their dirty work. So, they would have to wait and kill him somewhere more…isolated. Taking in a sharp breath to compose himself, he stopped in front of the ticket desk.

The plump woman smiled at him warmly, her deep chocolate eyes sparkling amiably. "You're lucky sir, we were just about to close for the night. Where to?"

Toga steeled the legs that wanted to buckle beneath him, digging in his pocket for his wallet. "Where's the train going?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Well sir, I don't want to name all the places it will stop, because you might miss it."

Toga snorted and thought for a moment. "Berlin." He had an acquaintance in Berlin that owed him a favor.

She smiled. "Berlin it is."

He took the ticket when she handed it to him. "Here you are sir, the last ticket of the night."

He almost smiled at that remark, but realized that it wouldn't make much difference. They would find a way to get on that train with him. He took the ticket and gave her the money (all 458 Euros). With quicker steps than he thought he could manage he hurried outside to the platform to where the streamlined train sat upon the rails. He clenched his teeth to keep from wailing in agony when he stepped up to get into the train, giving a dip of the head to the conductor after handing the man his ticket.

The first place he decided to go to was one of the bathrooms, locking the door. He surveyed his surroundings, a small toilet flanked by a sink mounted on the wall with a mirror hanging on the wall over it, a paper towel dispenser, and a toilet roll. He took his overcoat off, draping it over the top of the toilet, and took off his shirt, what was left of it. Without much ado, he began to tend his wounds by using the standard First-Aid Kit all hunters kept in their coats. It was a slow process due to the wound in his shoulder and possibly cracked ribs.

He cursed vehemently when the train jerked forward, causing him to spill a bit of antiseptic, and started cleansing his injuries once the locomotive was running smoothly down the track. His eyes fell upon the clean slashes trailing across his torso as he applied a creamy ointment to them, hissing every time his fingers came in contact with the swollen lacerations. He turned his right shoulder to the mirror to assess the wound in it. It was a jagged hole there where her claws had punctured his epidermis, ripping through the flesh and muscles beneath in her quest to push her wicked talons through his entire shoulder. The wound was caked with blood and swollen around the rim, signaling the onset of infection. From the way it seared pain up and down his arm he was reluctant to clean the wound. Damn, what he wouldn't give for a strong bottle of scotch to dull his sense of pain.

Later after cleansing all of his injuries and popping his fingers back into their sockets he picked up his overcoat. Snarling in agony he put the thick outerwear garment on clenching his teeth when his ribs and open perforation in his shoulder vigorously reminded him of their presence. What a goddamn peachy night he was having. He cleaned up the tissue and paper towels he'd dirtied with his blood, throwing them in the garbage can, and disposed of the parts of his first-aid kit he'd used. After making sure he'd done a good job of tidying up the bathroom he decided to relieve himself.

Finally he emerged from the bathroom and limped down the aisle, maintaining the same somber face so as to not alarm any passengers to his conditions. His entire body seemed to moan in relief when he sat down in the luxurious red seat, not bothering to look out the window. Kami he was so tired and it felt incredibly good to be sitting down after constantly running. It was at this moment, sitting down, that all of the adrenaline churning through his system halted and tiredness collapsed on top of him. He was so tired, but he couldn't sleep, he had to survey his surroundings in order to know exactly where each and every exit was located. His keen, observant eye raked over the other passengers, most of who were settling in to fall asleep while others had various other things to occupy their time. Next to him was a married couple, the wife was very plainly pregnant, who were skimming through a book for their unborn child's name (unfortunately they couldn't seem to agree).

"What are you having?" He asked curiously.

The husband turned his attention to him, seemingly happy to be pulled away from their quiet disagreement. "A girl."

Toga nodded. "Congratulations." He turned his head, returning his attention to the snowy landscape outside the window.

He needed a nap and food, because at the moment his body was just running off nothing but fumes. A sigh went through him and he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling of the train. Before he knew it, he'd dozed off. His sense sent sirens blaring through his mind, rousing him from the quasi-asleep state he'd been in. He looked around, his electric blue eye narrowing into a mere slit when a woman and little girl, both with the exact same chestnut brown hair, sat across from him.

"What's the matter didn't think we'd make it dear hunter?" The 'mother' asked.

He glowered at them, recognizing their new disguise was from the mother and daughter pair that he'd seen hurrying to the bathroom before he walked onto the platform. "What did you do to them?"

The two shared a wicked smile. "Let's just say they won't even be recognized by their closest relatives," the 'little girl' replied, an evil smile turned upon her thin lips. "Don't try to run hunter, if you know what's best for you." She flipped her brown hair, causing the large rose hair bow in her hair to move slightly, and bored her gray eyes at him.

Toga sneered scornfully at the women before him. "Spare me your empty threats. You gonna kill me right here and now? Not likely."

The mother raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure that we will not harm you here?"

"There are too many witnesses. If you kill me, you would have to possibly kill everyone on this train and that would draw attention. Which, judging from the way you guys slink in the shadows to capture your prey, would be bad."

The mother, obviously Momiji, settled back into her chair, giving a shuddering sigh. "This is the second time you've managed to turn me on." She opened her thighs slightly, giving him a good view of the panties beneath her frilly mini-skirt (which she obviously stole from her victim).

The little girl grinned.

Toga sat back in his seat, his mind racing trying to formulate a plan of escape. His eye flicked to the window when he realized they were on a bridge. He cursed himself when his traitorous brain presented him with his plan. Friggin' great. He switched his gaze upward as if giving some sort of silent prayer and made to stand, but was stopped by the 'mother'.

The mother leaned forward. "Where do you think you're going?"

He glared at her. "To take a piss."

"Don't try any funny stuff hunter," she admonished him in a harsh whisper.

He merely smirked at her, his eye twinkling wildly. "Really?" He gave a laugh as if he had just heard a rather amusing joke, getting the married couple's attention. "What a funny way to come up with the name Olivia. Wouldn't you guys like to hear the way she came up with this little cutie's name?" He pinched the 'little girl's' cheek and tousled her hair. "I'm telling you it's sidesplitting, isn't that right Kira."

'Kira' sputtered angrily but then controlled her feelings. "Yes."

The married couple leaned over attentively. "Olivia. What a pretty name!" The wife said, rubbing her belly lovingly.

"It sure is." The husband concurred.

"Well, while she tells you that, I'll excuse myself." He gave a bow and started off down the aisle, smiling smugly to himself.

'Kira'shot a glare down the aisle but returned her interest to the married couple looking at her with expectant countenances. That sneaky sonofabitch.

Toga, after finally managing to open the door, looked down at freezing water below the bridge, squinting through the strands of hair being blown violently in his face. They were at least a hundred feet up; travelling at Kami knows how many miles. He took in a breath, cursed himself five times over and—

"Hey what are you doing!" the conductor who was walking down the aisle way cried. She bolted towards him.

He took a running start and leaped out of the moving car, bracing himself for the pain of hitting the ice-cold water that rushed up to meet him. Cold air whipped past him, filling his lungs, bringing tears from his eyes. Frigid cold sent a thousand pins and needles into him when he hit the water, freezing him to the bones. Working through the sensory scream of his freezing body he focused and began a desperate swim to shore, hoping to god that his lungs would not shrivel up before he reached land.

'Kira' and 'Olivia' stared out of the train car along with the conductor, silently cursing the Hunter. "Someone has to go after him!" 'Kira' exclaimed over the rush of the wind and clickety-clack of the train against the rail.

The conductor barred her way with an arm. "The fall probably killed him. I can't lose three passengers because one was suicidal," she said firmly.

The two shape shifters fought back their growls, wanting to rip the woman in half but knowing that it would only damage the course of things by causing unwanted attention. "And he was so nice," 'Olivia' stated.

The conductor pulled the door closed, with a lot of grunting and straining.

Toga surfaced from the river, spluttering out the cold water, and swam to the shore. Tiredly, he clambered onto the snowy bank, hair hanging wetly in his face, soaked clothes clinging to him. The wound in his shoulder had reopened, bleeding fresh blood, and every single scratch, bruise, and fracture he had sustained seemed to throb all at once, causing him to crumble face-down onto the freezing snow. Uncontrollable shivers rushed through him as his body attempted to warm itself, the cold droplets clinging to the fabric of his clothing starting to ice over.

Hard pants fled his lungs, causing white puffs in the wintry air. He was so exhausted. He just wanted to lay down right here and go to sleep, but he knew this would not stop them, they would come back. So, despite wanting to sorely succumb to hypothermia's sweet persuasion, he couldn't, he had to keep going. Painstakingly he brought himself to his feet and stood on shaky legs. He plodded over the hill, gait still a little ungainly because of the slashed knee, and onto the snow-covered road, surveying his surroundings. His keen eyes looked in the distance, past the white-blanketed hills flanking the road, perceiving the smoke rising into the air.

Where there was smoke, there was fire, and where there was fire, there were humans. Perhaps they may let him use their phone to get in touch with Cross. He coughed, the act itself shooting a smarting pain through his chest, and started in the direction of the smoke.

* * *

Zero crept cautiously down one of Paris's many bedarkened alleyways, gun drawn, and senses on edge. He'd detected it ten minutes ago, able to feel their disgusting aura from more than a mile away. Of course it wasn't hard to detect Level Ends auras, because they were savage and wild just like any other bloodthirsty animals'. The trail stopped at an abandoned townhouse in the ghettos of Paris. Zero clutched the handle of Bloody Rose and effortlessly slinked through one of the windows without making a sound, each of his physical faculties on guard against even the slightest movement.

The room (den in Hunters' terms) was dark, as was expected, and faintly smelled of death. Zero slowly, quietly pulled back the hammer of his beloved gun, eyes darting around the room, taking in the lay of the entire area. The den looked as if it had been quite lavish at one time but now the paint was peeling, the floorboards were decaying from water damage, and the ceiling was caving in at some points. Damn, how could such a nice place go from being the home of several people to the lair of soulless beasts? His senses relaxed letting him know that there was no danger around.

He sighed and swept his eyes over the room he now stood in, guessing from the overturned filthy Victorian sofa that it had been the lounge at one time. His mind recalled what Toga told him about learning his prey's behavior and traits. He scrutinized the room momentarily and then it hit him. There was nothing personal here. Of course Level Ends could hardly be viewed as persons, but still it didn't feel right. He'd been in enough of their dens to know that they always had something personal in their so-called homes, whether it was the only miniscule semblance of their humanity shining through or because they felt the need to call something home or some mindless impulse the Association was unsure. But for a certainty they always had something personal in their dens, a shiny bauble, the skulls or ears of victims, or whatever, but there was nothing here. He raised an eyebrow. Strange.

He sniffed softly. Ah, he thought he smelled something when he entered. Blood. He looked up at the ceiling and quickly, yet cautiously made his way upstairs, accessing the first room he saw, a spacious bedroom. The bed was still standing, but its white sheets were stained beyond recovery. Down was scattered all over the large bed while some of the cloud-soft material sat idly on the floor. The scent was stronger here. He crossed the room, going around the bed, and halted.

On the floor lying alongside each other was a man and woman. The first thing he noticed were their throats, gruesomely mutilated from where the beasts had feasted. The second thing he noticed were the matching rings on their fingers. Damn. They'd been husband and wife. He shook his head ruefully. They hadn't been dead long, maybe a night, but it was hard to tell because their being sucked empty of their blood. Soulless abominations. Somewhere there were probably children waiting up for their parents to return, unaware that their wait was in vain. He growled gutturally and decided to wait for dawn which, from the lightening of the sky, was fast approaching. All he had to do was wait.

He stealthily crept to the closet and went in, leaving the door cracked just a tad so he was able to see out. There he waited with every sense trained and focused on any movement in the vicinity. It wouldn't be long before the pair returned to their lair with fresh kills. He lingered in his hiding spot until the sun's rays were shining fully into the room, but still no one came. Then he added it up. His targets were two Level Es; this place should be a veritable necropolis by now. That was it, the lack of personal touches, the absence of death choking the atmosphere, the small amount of blood spatter, and the meager pair of bodies told him one thing. This was not a den, it was not a lair, it was a shelter for one night, a motel. Goddammit.

They knew he was after them so they were opting to become nomadic, never staying in one place more than one night. They _were_ getting smarter. The sun was fully up now, which meant his targets were asleep somewhere. Trying to find them in the daytime would be pointless and he would end up tired. Paris was too big of a city to try and search each and every abandoned building, bridge, or subway station. Nah. He'd get some rest today and go after them again tonight. Sighing, he exited the closet, then the building, and went back to his hotel room.

After showering he ate a nice breakfast, then lay down to go to sleep. His mind drifted to Umi. He picked his cell phone from his duffel bag, which he always put next to his bed and dialed Takuma's house phone. Damn, his phone bill was going to be outrageous this month which meant he would have to dock out a little from their 'car fund'. Again.

"Hello," came Takuma's cheery voice.

Jeez even at this hour he's happy? "Hello, Takuma it's m—"

"Oh! Zero-san, I'm so happy to hear from you." He sat on the king-sized bed with manga in one hand and a full wineglass in the other. "Are you okay?" He placed the manga face down on his bent knee and took a sip of his wine and bloodtablet cocktail.

The worry in the noble's tone unnerved him a little. "Yeah, I'm fine." He wanted to ask about Umi, but Takuma continued to chat amiably.

"What's the matter with The Hunter's Association? They shouldn't send you out on the most dangerous missions, just because you happen to be a vampire."

"It's okay Takuma."

"It's not okay." There weren't many things in the world that Takuma Ichijo didn't like, but one of them was the ill-treatment of others because they were different. "They have no right to be so blatantly discriminate," he said indignantly. "You should at least have a partner."

"Thanks for caring Takuma-san," he spoke, genuinely grateful. There was quiet on the other end. Shit, maybe he shouldn't have said that.

Takuma blushed, holding the phone away so Zero didn't hear him giggle. "Oh, um…"

Feeling uncomfortable he decided to get to the reason why he called, to check up on his bondmate. "Is Umi-chan around?"

Takuma looked towards the foot of the bed at the woman sleeping peacefully beneath a thick blanket with a pocky stick in one hand and an open manga book covering her face. "Yes, well, she's sleeping."

Zero glanced at the digital clock. It was still early, but even so, Umi would still be up and about by now. "She's usually up at this time of morning. Is she okay?"

Takuma chuckled sheepishly. "Oh she's fine. I'm afraid I tired her out though. We stayed up all night eating the junk food and reading manga." He looked at the popcorn kernels peppered over the comforter of the large king-sized bed then at the various manga volumes he'd fished out of 'Manga Land' and realized that he'd have to get someone in here to clean the mess up fast.

"A slumber party?" Maybe he should have let her go to Aidou's.

Takuma tittered again, stretching his lean limbs as he snuggled down into the blankets. "No that's tonight."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little old for slumber parties?" He asked, the sarcasm in his voice tempered with a tinge of playfulness.

Takuma chuckled good-naturedly and knocked back another gulp of his drink. "Don't be silly Zero-san, one can never get too old for slumber parties. Of course when we become adults they just get different names…Raves, bachelor parties, soirees, movie night to name a few."

Zero arched an eyebrow. He'd always known Takuma was a little nuts. "Okaaay. Can I talk to her?" He yawned sleepily and placed a hand behind his head

Actually, he wanted Zero to continue to chat with him, but knew that Umi was his bondmante. So he relinquished his hold on the telephone. "Of course." He reached a hand down and pinched the bottom of one of her dainty feet.

She groaned groggily, feebly kicking his hand away. "Not now Zero, I'm tired."

Takuma giggled softly. Apparently Zero had a quite an active carnal 'appetite'. He pinched her again, harder this time, but only enough to annoy her. He grinned amiably at her when she lifted the graphic novel from her face and regarded him with sleep-hazed eyes. "Zero-san wants to speak with you."

Her amber eyes sparkled happily and she took the phone from him. "Good morning, love," she chirruped happily. "How are you? Are you safe?"

He smiled. "I'm fine."

"I miss you."

He grinned. "I know." He cut his eyes slyly to the phone waiting for her reaction.

"You're supposed to say it back."

"I'd rather show you how much I missed you when I return."

She sat up, smiling bashfully. "You always have been a man of action."

Takuma, who had not exited the room yet, watched her for a few moments, listening intently to their conversation, smiling when Zero evidently said something that made her laugh. He didn't know the Hunter even had a sense of humor.

"Yep." Then he grew serious. "Umeko."

Her laughing face instantly turned grave. Zero only called her by her full name when he was about to say something really serious. Butterflies danced in the pit of her belly. "Yeah?" Oh gosh was someone following him? Was he hurt? Was Toga dead?

"Don't be stubborn. Listen to Takuma."

She folded her arms. "I still don't understand why I have to shut down classes for ten days."

He knew that voice. It was her 'I don't understand why you're making me do this so I'm going to give you hell about it' voice. "Because right now being out alone is dangerous for you, okay."

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "I can take care of myself," she answered sulkily. "I'm not a delicate flower that needs to be sheltered all the time you know."

This conversation was quickly heading down the road to an argument and at the moment he was too tired to at least try to win it. Damn. He hated to, but he would have to use his secret weapon. "I know but would you just do it for me chouchou?"

She sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll do it for you." Of course she would do it for him; she would do anything for her bondmate. Sometimes it felt as if she existed for the sole reason of doing what he wanted.

"Thanks." His conscience cursed him for using her willingness to please him to his own advantage, but he told himself it was for her own good.

They talked for a while longer before hanging up. Zero stretched sleepily and snuggled further down in to the comfortable bed. His thoughts drifted to the way things had been going lately. The disappearance of the Hunters, the attack on Kaname, and the new enemy all told him one thing: that the fragile happiness that he held so dear was soon going to be shattered into a thousand pieces. Taking in a deep breath he turned over, rummaging through his duffel bag with a searching hand, and picked his wallet from it, taking out a picture of his beloved.

He stared at the picture for a brief moment recalling to mind the funny story behind the picture and why her cheeks were slightly flushed. He loved her more than life itself and had no doubt in his mind that he would die for her without hesitation. A sickening feeling winded through him when he thought about the dangers that were gathering on the fringe, threatening to surround their world. What would happen to her if their world shattered? He slid a hand down his face in silent anxiety. If it was in his power, he would do all he could to make sure their world did not break, even if he had to hold it together himself. He yawned, clenching the picture in his fist, and turned to drift into a much deserved slumber.

* * *

Kaname wakened when he found that Yuuki was not next to him, instantaneously becoming aware of another presence in their palatial bedroom. Jeez why was it so bright? He turned over quickly and sat bolt upright. Yuuki stood across the room with the curtains pulled back, the window flung open, standing in the direct path of the sun's harmful rays, her porcelain skin unprotected from the its powerful beams. Before he knew it, he was out of the bed and shutting the window. He drew the curtains, drenching the room in darkness again. "What are you doing?"

She cast her gaze downward, her expression dispirited. "I…"

"Yuuki-chan. Why would you stand in front of the window in direct sunlight like that? You know what it could do to your skin, not to mention what could happen if you had kept staring into the sun like that."

She shrugged much like a child being scolded. "I'm sorry. I just…" She stared up at him. "I just didn't want to forget."

He placed his hand on her thin shoulder. "Forget what?"

Her stunning auburn eyes rose to meet his. "The joy of feeling the sun's rays warming my skin," she answered softly, a doleful expression on her face.

Her words surprised him. He allowed his hands to fall away from her shoulders. Really, he didn't understand why he was so surprised. Yuuki had lived as a human for fifteen years of her life, during which she had no doubt come to love the sun. Had he made a mistake? No, reverting her back to her original state had been a must. The vampire dormant within her would have eventually awakened on its own and destroyed the human she had been turned into, causing an excruciating death. So it had been a matter of life and death. But still… Was she starting to wish that she had not agreed to become his lover? Was she starting to wish that she had never agreed to spend her life with him? Did she miss dwelling in the light with the race she'd been for most of her life? Was she weary of the darkness?

"Yuuki-chan…"

She turned her eyes to the window. "I miss the sun sometimes."

He turned away and returned the bed, taking a seat on its side. Everything he did was for Yuuki, so that she could be safe. Maybe he should have asked her what she wanted. He was lost in thought by the time she sat down in his lap.

She weaved her fingers through his chocolate locks. "Just because I miss the warmth of the sun doesn't mean I will leave your side."

He smiled softly his eyes falling unintentionally to her slender neck. Without much ado he buried his nose in the cradle of her neck and pressed his lips there, tonguing that spot hungrily. Only her blood could ever quench his thirst, only her blood could salve the beast that continuously strained against its chains, only her blood was his salvation. His fangs lengthened and his eyes reddened, the sound of blood pumping through her veins teasing his keens ears. He was just about to plunge his fangs into her when she spoke.

"Kaname-kun?"

"Mm?" He asked his brain not exactly on conversing.

"What's been keeping you up at night, lately?"

He stopped nibbling on her neck and looked up at her. "Nothing that concerns you my love." An involuntary gulp went down his throat when she scowled at him and he heard the barely audible crack of the windowpanes. Uh-oh.

She escaped his grasp, ignoring their bond, which was commanding her to go back to her mate so he could partake of her ambrosial wine. "I really wish you would stop treating me like I'm your precious little princess."

He gracefully rose to his feet. "Yuuki-chan, everything I do is for you. You should know that by now."

"Then why are you always keeping things from me?" She shrugged his hand off when he touched her shoulder again.

"To protect you." He replied sincerely, his features growing slightly puzzled when her glare grew even more intense. Good thing he was a pureblood or else he'd be dead by now.

"What makes you think that I always need to be protected?" She stated rather indignantly before going around him and heading for the entrance. She was so mad, she didn't want to stay in this room another minute with him. It hurt that he didn't trust or deem her strong enough to be able to handle whatever it was that was robbing him of sleep.

"Yuuki." What was wrong with her? What was so bad about wanting to always protect her?

She stopped with a hand on the doorknob. "I'm a pureblood too you know not a porcelain doll that you put on your shelf so it can't get broken!" With those words she opened the door and exited the room.

Kaname sighed and ran a hand through his dark tresses. Damn, what he supposed to do? He loved her with his whole heart that was why he wanted to protect her, but the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like he was still looking at her through a brother's eyes. The presence of another aura graced him. "Are you there?"

Seiren appeared behind him. "Yes milord," she answered, keeping her eyes downcast out of both respect for his rank and his current state of dishabille. She didn't dare to raise her eyes until he slipped into his red silk robe.

Kaname kept his back turned until he finished tying the belt of his robe. "What did you find out?" He walked to his chaise lounge and sat atop it, giving a yawn.

She bowed her head, careful not to let her lord see the scarlet tingeing the apples of her cheeks. "Shirabuki-sama informed the Council of Elders about the she-Half—Umeko."

He snorted listlessly, not surprised in the least. "As I anticipated. She's becoming quite the predictable stool pigeon, running to those repulsive curs whenever she gets one shred of information. Honestly, I wonder how she even manages to stomach herself for being the Council's pureblood lapdog. " This could become a problem.

Seiren coughed into her hand to keep from chuckling at her lord's candid words.

He flicked his eyes to her when she did not turn to leave. "There's more?"

"There was a man."

His eyes perked up in interest. "A man you say? Human or vampire?"

Her delicate features grew grave. "Neither." She took his silence as the permission to continue. "He said his name was Edo and referred to himself as her humble servant even though Shirabuki-sama did not appear to recognize him. I do not know what they discussed because he had her transport them elsewhere."

Kaname tilted his head back to gaze up at the ceiling and digest her words. Sara had thrown the Council not only the bone they needed to assault his court but the justification to go right along with it. Damn. If the man Edo had spoken to her so humbly then that meant he probably sought an alliance with her. Sara was allied with the enemy. "You have done well, Seiren."

She bowed her head humbly to her beloved prince. "It is an honor milord."

"On your way home inform Hanabusa of the situation," he ordered passively.

"Yes milord." She bowed deeply then turned to leave.

"And Seiren…"

She faced him again. "Yes milord?"

"Remain vigilant."

She almost smiled. "I will milord." With that she disappeared from the room in thin air.

Kaname rested upon the lounge, his shrewd mind spinning thinking about his enemies' move on the chessboard. The Council knew about Umi, thus they would seek to kill her. But, they wouldn't stop there; they would take the opportunity to attack others of his clan. The Maksimovs. The Kozukis. The Fujimias. Yes, they would attack, but only those lower on the rung not the members of his inner circle, that would cause discord among the vampire clans that were loyal to them. Hmm. Perhaps the time would come sooner than he thought.

Then, there was Sara Shirabuki. No doubt she had made an alliance with their enemy. Sara often let her impatience distort the clarity of a situation. All the man had to do was offer her vengeance upon him and she was his. Fool. He laid his head on the headrest and looked up at the ceiling towering above him. There was so much on his plate now; sometimes he wished he could go back to the carefree days of Cross Academy.

Zero's image appeared in his mind, sending a slight pang of worry through him. The Hunters had sent the young man after a duo of Level Ends, which was definitely not protocol. Usually more experienced hunters were sent after more than one Level E, and most of the time they were not alone. Of course Kaname understood quite well, that they had sent Zero after the duo because he was a vampire and thus expendable. It wasn't the right time for him to go what with all the disap…. He covered his face with a hand when it struck him. Treacherous mongrels! They were aware that Zero knew about the vanishing Hunters and this was probably the way to shut him up. And Kiryuu, being the dutiful Hunter that he was would go in knowing that it was a trap. Damn you to hell Zero Kiryuu.

If Zero was killed then they would be without their third link, and failure would be imminent. Damn, that was it. They were trying to kill Zero. An anger and worry that stemmed deeper than he wanted to realize at the moment, sprung into him. He gave a sigh. He would call Seiren back soon, but right now he had to reconcile with his princess. After mulling over what she'd said, he stood and walked out of their bedroom.

* * *

Misato flung a glass filled to the top with blood to the hard stone floor, causing red droplets to both stain the floor and Takeshi's clothing. "Their bonds have not been broken!"

He controlled the twitch creeping to his left eye, his anger starting to rise, and spoke in voice etched with a forced calm, "well I am quite aware of that fact my dear."

Her eyes narrowed and she growled at him, resisting the urge to claw at her lover. "You said that they…" she flung a finger at the group of five people present within the throne room. "Would be able to break their bonds! But all they did was prove useless."

The five of them growled in unison, none too fond of her tone of voice.

"We merely made due with the tools that we were given," Kaiba, a tall thin man with long dark hair and a deep voice spoke evenly.

"It wasn't our fault if a poison ring was not sufficient," the teenage girl standing in the middle with her arms folded finished for him.

Misato snarled murderously at the two, her beautiful face contorted in fury.

Takeshi stepped forth. "Calm yourself." He ascended the stairs to the bejeweled throne and touched her cheek. "So we did not succeed in breaking their bonds. So what? Edo has confirmed the pureblood's allegiance and the gathering of the Banquet guests is well underway. We have succeeded more times than we have failed my dear. So do not fret over such a minor setback. If we cannot break their bonds then we will simply destroy them." He kissed her cheek, running a hand through her silken tresses.

She sighed, her nerves instantly calming, and smiled at him. "Very well then," she said still stewing silently, "I'll just crush them."

The other five glared contemptuously at the woman in the man's arms and stalked out of the room.

Misato smiled and kissed his cheek. "My dearest Takeshi, you indeed know how to talk sense into me." She slid the back of her hand over his neck and then up to his lips. "But don't think for a second that it means that you can bend me to your will. While you are quite the capable lover, you are not invaluable. I'm sure there are other vampires that are just as power-hungry and bloodthirsty as you waiting in line for the wonderful prospects I can offer them."

Takeshi pinched his lips to keep from murdering the woman. Bitch had no merit to speak to him as if he were inferior to her. She may have drunk a pureblood's essence, but he was still an aristocratic vampire and she was still…her. "Yes Misato-chan."

She gave him a twisted smile. "Good. You may go."

Takeshi smiled and gave a slight nod of his head. He knew why she was being so harsh, she suspected him, well she was right, but he needed to throw her off his scent. "May I come to your bed tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and allowed him to kiss her hand. "I suppose."

He feigned a pleased smile, releasing her hand, and straightened, faking impassiveness. His visage turned into one of bitter contempt when he turned and walked out of the drafty throne room. He walked down the vaguely lit corridors, ignoring the tapestry hanging on the walls as he seethed quietly. Several auras got his attention, causing him to stop in the middle of the hallway. The five appeared out of the shadows of the left passageway, each of their auras signaling their displeasure.

"You should tell your lover she would be wise to check her tongue next time she holds conference with us." A female with a rasping voice stated venomously, pushing her dark hair out of her face.

The tallest of them, a man slight in frame nodded. "Indeed you should." They surrounded him.

Takeshi let out a deep breath. "I know the presumptuousness she has developed has grown nearly insufferable, but please show patience. The Blood Moon will be upon us soon and then everything will be taken care of."

The teenager snorted. "She is lucky she is the only one that knows how to speak that confounded language or else she would have choked on her own blood the first time she decided to scold me."

Takeshi touched the young woman's pale skin then weaved his nimble fingers through her ash blonde hair. "As I said before," he spoke silkily, "be patient dear Sakura-san. All of you let me handle things and when the time comes we can eliminate her."

Sakura smiled lustfully at him. His touch was like fire to her skin. "As you wish dear Takeshi."

He nodded to them, striding towards his room rather quickly. He couldn't wait to skewer that insufferable wench. A shiver ran through him when he thought about bedding her. It was a most unpleasant experience (not just because she was human) that disgusted him to no end. But, he would do anything to achieve the authority that he desired. He stopped at the grand door and turned the golden knob, gaining entrance into the darkened bedroom.

He let out a relieved breath. "I'm back. You won't believe the day I've had." He took off his shirt and disappeared into the bathroom. "That intolerable witch yelled at me again today." He undressed and got into the tub full of water, smiling when he saw the red rose petals. After bathing he toweled off and got dressed, putting on a pair of boxers. He needed a way to let off steam, and knew the best route to take, torture.

With an evil smile he exited the bathroom and stopped in front of the bed in which a woman lay chained by her arms to the bedposts. Tetsu Tanaka. His malevolent eyes roved over the naked woman's body and the cuts and bruises mottling her creamy skin then up to her beautiful face. "But don't worry my dear; soon she will be nothing more than a memory." He crossed to the mini-bar in the corner and picked out a bottle of Ausone Red Bordeaux, pouring the red liquid into the fluted wineglass.

A cruel smile passed his lips when he saw her sapphire eyes watching him warily as if she were trying to discern what evil tortures he felt like administering to her tonight. For five years he'd held her prisoner, using her body both as his own personal punching bag and a way to relief his fleshly frustrations. Needless to say it was a harrowing ordeal, seeing as how he rather enjoyed tormenting his captive. The only reason why she still drew breath was not because of sheer will but because he'd placed a light charm upon her, so that every other night when he returned her body was all but healed and ready to be ravaged by him all over again.

Tetsu turned her head when he finished drinking his wine and crossed to the bed. For five years she'd been his prisoner. Though her body healed because of his ancient light charm her mind had become scarred from enduring the brutal beatings he wrought upon her. She wished for death, but it would not come. Her eyes widened when he topped her, the evil glint in his amber orbs telling her she was in for a hard night. A tremble slithered through her when he ran a hand over her face. "Just get it over with."

He smiled softly. "Come now my dear, you know how much I enjoy pillow talk." The shivers that ran through her excited him, rousing one certain appendage. "I believe I know why my dear brother fell in love with you so quickly. You are quite appealing, especially this cute little mouth." He traced a finger over her lips pinching them until they swelled and began to bruise. "And the things I can make it do."

She turned her head away from him, wishing she could run, but knowing there was nowhere she could flee that he wouldn't find her. Tears stung her eyes, but she would not cry because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "Swine," she spat acidly.

He chuckled pressing his hips to hers. "Such a flatterer you are. I would take you for mine if you weren't a disgusting human." He pressed his forehead to hers and tongued her sore lips, biting them until they bled freely. "I suppose I should get this over with then."

Takeshi rolled off her onto the mattress, soft gasps escaping him. After his body had finally come back to itself he turned over to her, admiring his handiwork.

Tetsu lay there with knees drawn together, faced frozen in agony, body trembling uncontrollably. Reddening bruises and fresh bleeding cuts covering just about every inch of her skin speckled her body, causing red trickles that merged together to create countless ruby rivulets. Crimson blood dribbled from her genitalia, staining the snow white sheets, a testament to his brutality. Tears clung to her eyelashes as the searing pain shooting from her pelvic area then up her spine relentlessly tormented her already abused body. _Death, why won't you come? Death please rescue me, I'm waiting for your sweet embrace._

He circled one of her breasts with a finger, allowing one of his claws to snip the sensitive flesh next to her rosy pink nub. "What would my dear brother do if he found out I had you in my clutches?"

She whimpered softly and flinched away from him, whining when her pelvic area and dislocated hip shot her with another spear of agony. Tonight, she was thankful for small favors for it seemed that he just wanted to violate her this time, instead of brutally torturing her as was custom.

Without an explanation he undid the chains binding her arms to the bedpost, reckoning that she couldn't run even if she wanted. "I wonder how he would feel knowing that his human lover is nothing but a whore, willing to sleep with his own brother." He propped his head up with a hand and watched her intently, each and every tremble, whimper, and hitching breath she gave enlivening him with a measure of bliss. Though the smell of her blood was starting to work its enchanting ways upon his vampiric nose he resisted. He would never allow himself to drink her blood because of what it had done to his beloved Ryo. And he would rather die before he allowed himself to become enslaved to the blood of such an inferior creature.

"Umeko has grown to be quite an attractive woman."

Tetsu's eyes shot open and she looked at him with fearful features when she realized what he was implying. "Takeshi…"

He continued to speak, wickedness gleaming in his cold eyes. "Perhaps, after she is captured and before she is taken to the Blood Altar, I will sample the sweetness of her loins as well. What do you think? Should I allow myself such a guilty pleasure?" He inquired darkly, his abysmal eyes staying upon her enjoying the stark fear and disgust in her azure orbs.

"She's your niece! How could you even think that way?"

He sniggered sadistically. "And you're a fool if you think that concerns me."

"Her mate will---"

"The Level D hunter?" He snorted derisively. "He will be disposed of soon, after suffering quite a slow and agonizing death at Midori-san's hands. And when she gets here--well, you're a whore you know what comes next."

She rolled to her side, disregarding the pain, and glared murderously at the man next to her. "How could you even think about doing something like this to your own blood?!"

He merely gave a sinister simper. "I believe you said it yourself…" He leaned closer until his lips were hardly inches from hers. "'I'm a monster.'"

She sat in his face, knowing that the act would provoke his wrath.

He wiped the spittle from his face, glaring hotly at her. "And here I was in a good mood tonight."

She pinched her bottom lip when he chained her to the posts and disappeared into his closet, which was where he kept his 'tools'. Fear crept over her but she was not sorry for spitting in his face. She could not sit there and bow her head while he expounded on what he was going to do to her daughter, his niece. Repulsive shithead. Her eyes widened when she saw the cruel-looking tool in his hand when he reemerged into the bedroom. She knew he would not kill her, but he would torture her until she longed for death. She braced herself for the worst, withdrawing into her mind, when he crossed to the bed and climbed on top of her.

* * *

Toga awakened to dwindling sunlight, instantly noticing that he was in a comfortable bed under warm blankets. His single-eyed gaze surveyed his surroundings. He was in a moderate-sized bedroom with a single window covered with thick pink curtains, a bookshelf filled with children's books in the left corner, a dresser with a rainbow lamp on the top, and a huge teddy bear sitting limply on the floor. Wherever he was it was in a little girl's room. He looked down, vaguely surprised to see his wounds dressed. Damn, he must have passed out. He needed to get to a phone ASAP. Small winces and groans issued from him when he rose in the bed, its springs whining softly. Wait, where was his gun?

His gaze searched the room, hoping to see his beloved weapon. It was nowhere to be found. Dammit. He looked to the doorway when he heard footsteps thudding against the wooden floorboards. He waited. An elderly woman entered the room carrying a tray with a large bowl and coffee mug atop it. She had a kind face with owlish eyeglasses balancing atop a sharp nose.

She smiled causing the wrinkles on her face to crease. "Ah, you're awake," she stated in a hardly-there German accent. "The husband and I were beginning to wonder if you would pull through, but thanks to God you did." She crossed to where he lay, sitting the tray atop the handcrafted wooden night table. "Oh, where are my manners, I'm Adah and my husband's name is Heinrich…" She waited for him to introduce himself.

He wanted to ask for his gun, but figured he shouldn't be rude to one of the people that dragged his sorry ass out of the snow and tended his wounds. "Toga." He answered the mouthwatering scent of her goulash teasing his nostrils and ravenous stomach.

She smiled again. "Nice to meet you. Well, I brought you up a bowl of my famous goulash and a cup of coffee to warm your bones." She took the liberty of sitting the iron tray in his lap. "You're lucky you know." She said when he started eating. "Most people that fall unconscious in the snow usually freeze to death, but you came out alright."

He greedily stuffed another spoonful of the filling stew into his mouth, savoring the masterful use of spices and tender pork. If she would agree to it he'd like to get the recipe for this dish for his former pupil. "I guess so." He could feel her eyes watching him, wandering over his bandages, trying to discern how he'd ended up with so many bangs and bruises. Hell, he wasn't about to tell her, not even if she asked.

"Is there anything that you need?"

"Where's my gun?" He asked somewhat tersely.

"In the washroom with your clothes."

"Would you mind bringing it up here please? I feel safe with it next to me."

"Very well, and I'll bring your clothes along with it when they finish drying." She stated, letting him know that he would still have to wait if he wanted his gun so badly. "Anything else?"

"I need to use your phone."

"Of course. Now you finish your meal and lay down, you don't need to be moving around with your wounds and exhaustion." She disappeared from the room.

Toga continued consuming his meal, the combined warmth from the stew and coffee heating his cold body. He needed to call Kaien to let the man know he was alright before he worried himself into an ulcer. A wheezing chuckle left him. Kami, he was acting as if they were lovers of some sort. That's what friends do he supposed, worried about each other. What would they do to Zero if they couldn't get to him? By the time she reentered the room he'd finished consuming his meal and was pondering over the situation.

"I have the phone." She sat the vintage phone down next to his knee and hooked it up to the phone jak, returning to the bed to take up the tray of empty dishes. "Well then, I'll leave you to your privacy."

"Thank you for saving me," he said, genuinely grateful.

She smiled at him. "Don't mention it."

Kaien had just entered his home after seeing to it that the new prefects of the academy were successful in keeping order during the transition when the phone rang. He jogged to the phone, fearing to pick it up after Zero told him what Kawasaki said. Kami please don't let it be the police in Prague calling to ask him if he knew a Toga Yagari. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Cross it's me."

Kaien muffled the yelp of joy seeking to fly out of his mouth with a hand. "You don't know how good it is to hear your voice old friend."

Toga smiled gratefully.

"Where are you?" He inclined his head, trapping the phone between his ear and shoulder, and began taking off his outerwear.

"Somewhere in the countryside of Germany." He started to rest a hand behind his head when he lay back but quickly decided against it when his wounds smarted. Instead, he decided to leave his free hand at his side and cast his pondering gaze upward.

"Are you alright?" He sat down on the sofa, relaxing into its soft comfort. Of course he knew that Toga wouldn't tell the truth.

"…I'm a little worse for wear but I'm alive."

"You were in Prague Toga, why are you in Germany? Did they find you?"

Goddammit. "Yeah. They sent two women after me, goddamned cows sliced me up pretty good."

"What Level of vampire are they?"

He shook his head. "Neither."

Kaien's face grew serious and he sat up in his seat. "Then what are they?" Normal humans were out the door, because there were few humans that could best a hunter.

"I don't know. All I know is that they move faster than any End hands down and they change shape."

There was a long silence as both men digested his words. Kaien pushed his eyeglasses up and let out a sigh. Whatever the problem, he would not allow Toga to face it alone. He owed him. Toga could have just as easily deserted him when Cross Academy was besieged, but instead, he stood with him against the enemy. "I'm coming to get you."

Toga's eye widened. "What?"

"You heard me, I'm coming to get you. I will not leave you to die at your assassins' hands, not if I can help it."

"What about Cross Academy, you can't leave it unattended. Those new vampires will have a field day with the Day Students."

Kaien smiled largely. "It's good to know you care, but don't worry I will call Kaname-kun and ask him to send one of the first generation Night Class students as a substitute while I'm away."

"No!" He didn't need to be pampered and coddled like he was a helpless cripple. "I don't need you to come here. I can take care of myself!"

Kaien merely chuckled ignoring the other's harsh tone and words. "I'll see you soon my dear hunter," he chirped cheerfully, pretty sure the temperamental man was seething in anger from his merry tone. "And don't worry, I'll bring you a batch of mochi."

Toga groaned irately. It was futile, trying to keep the ex-hunter from mollycoddling him. He didn't want Kaien here; he didn't want his friend to get killed by one of those psychopathic wenches because of him. But he knew that Kaien was a force to be reckoned with and would not fall easily at their hands. "Could you make the ones with the chocolate in the middle?" He mumbled somewhat sheepishly.

Kaien giggled merrily. "Of course. See you soon my dear hunter!" He giggled when he heard Toga growl a string of expletives before hanging up.

He went to his room and dragged a suitcase out of the closet and neatly packed it within a matter of minutes. After he finished preparing for his trip he took up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Came the pureblood's voice.

"Kaname-kun. It's me Kaien." He sat down on the bedside.

"Ah, Kaien. Is everything well at Cross Academy?"

"Everything is fine, but I need to ask a favor." He knew how much Cross Academy meant to Kaname and he would be none too thrilled with him leaving to go rescue a Hunter, even if it was Toga. But he knew that Kaname, although he didn't act like it, was a gentle soul and would not forbid him to go retrieve his friend.

"Very well then, ask away."

* * *

Zero slinked through the streets of Paris, weaving his way between the buildings' shadows like a living phantom. The provocative corsets the women loitering on the sidewalks wore told him that he was in the red light district. This was the perfect spot for a Level E. Their prey was out in the open and had to walk past dark alleys to get to some of the better spots, which made them easy to ambush with little effort. He took in a breath, focusing his trained hunter's senses and was instantly met with two very distinct auras.

A scream pierced the night, ringing throughout the streets.

He ran towards the scream, making it there in a matter of seconds. There, in the alley was single Level E standing behind a whimpering young woman its claws inches away from slitting her throat. Although he was puzzled as to why the vile beast had not fed upon her yet, he did not outwardly show it. A couple of years ago, the girl would have already been breakfast, but tonight… He aimed Bloody Rose at the feral creature, glaring hatefully at it when it positioned its head so that shooting a quick death shot to its skull was near impossible without the possibility of hitting the young woman.

"Stay away Hunter filth," it spoke, its voice like gravel. "Come any closer and I will slit her throat."

"Yeah right. You want her blood." He retorted, taking a single step forward.

The creature gingerly pressed a razor edged claw to her neck, causing her to give a terrified cry. "I do not need her alive to drink her blood."

He didn't speak; instead he glowered at the creature, knowing that a Level E would not kill its prey before taking its blood. He was counting on that fact to bluff it until it could no longer hold in its bloodlust, which was evident in its wild crimson-hued eyes. One shot was all he needed to end its miserable existence. It was just a matter of finding the right opportunity to take the shot.

The girl, still trembling uncontrollably, looked at him with tear-filled sapphire eyes, features horror-stricken. "_S-s'il vous plait…" _She wet her parched throat, giving a sob when it pressed a razor edged claw to her neck, drawing blood. _"S'il vous plait Monsieur, m'aider. Je ne veux pas mourir,"*_ she pleaded tremulously, tears spilling past her cheeks when it sniffed her hair, its hot breath burning across neck.

He sighed heavily. He wanted to kill a half of the duo that had murdered so many of his fellow hunters, but he refused to do it at the expense of an innocent's life. Reluctantly he lowered his weapon, feeling the other aura almost too late. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the slash of the other Level E's cruel claws, whirling around to quickly evade another subsequent attack. Damn she was fast.

She looked at him with wild eyes, frothy saliva trickling from her fangs. "Tonight you die Hunter filth," she rasped flicking her abnormally elongated tongue from her mouth and over her lips. She attacked him head-on, dodging the bullets he shot at her.

Goddammit. He backpedaled trying to gain a few yards so he was able to use Bloody Rose, but she wouldn't let up. Using a level one Deflectere charm, he sent her reeling to the edge of the alley, pulling upon his vampire speed so that he was standing over her when she opened her eyes. He glared down at her and pulled the trigger, causing the familiar hum and red glow of Bloody Rose before the anti-vampire bullet rocketed out of the chamber and embedded itself in her cranium. Instantly she turned to black dust that settled upon the already fetid ground.

To his surprise the Level E was nowhere to be found and the girl was crumpled on the ground. Alive. He walked to her, leaning down to give her shoulder a good pat in order to draw her from her profuse weeping. She looked up at him with big watery eyes a traumatized expression on her face, tears steadily falling down her mascara-streaked cheeks. _"Ce n'est pas sur ici. Si vous avez un maison ou un abri pour aller a, y allez et essayer d'oublier ceci le cauchemar jamais arrive,"# _he commanded, a hint of softness in his tone. With those words he vaulted onto one of the tapering roofs of one the city's countless buildings, balancing effortlessly.

In the distance, silhouetted by the moonlight was the Level E, standing atop one of the roofs. As soon as it realized he'd spotted it, it turned and fled, as if it had been waiting. Without hesitation he gripped Bloody Rose, enjoying the familiar heft of it in his hand, and followed it. He hunted his quarry relentlessly, bounding from roof to roof, skulking through the shadows, and pounding down the darkest alleys. It would not get away from him; it would not be allowed to kill any more innocent victims. He saw it up ahead, heard its heart hammering in its chest, smelled its…fear? No, not fear. What was that fluctuation in its aura? He raised Bloody Rose, aimed and was about to fire when it leapt from the roof, grasped one of the many steeples of the cathedral, swung around it and itself many yards away.

He stopped at the edge of the roof, standing between one of the many marble sculptured angels positioned atop its rim, as if they were standing guard. The cathedral overlooked what appeared to be a park and in the wooded area in the distance was the Level E on its knees, legs broken from the impact. Damn. When he was on the hunt he didn't usually opt to use his vampire abilities, but tonight was different. He flashed and appeared in the snowy clearing, looming over the Level E.

It gnashed its fangs at him, snarling madly.

It uttered something in Russian and then let out a maniacal laugh. Zero glared abhorrently at the repulsive creature, cocked the gun, and shot it straight through the forehead, reducing it to black ash. He let out a sigh, his breath turning white in the frosty air. Damn it was cold tonight. A foreboding aura got his attention and he turned pointing his gun at a spindly man with chestnut brown hair, emerald eyes, and delicate features. "Who the fuck are you?"

He gave a one-sided smile. "Your senses are quite excellent, almost entirely superior to the other hunters. I guess there is something to this Kiryuu clan extolment after all. Although, you could work on that tongue of yours." His eyes roved over the silver-haired Hunter glaring at him with stony lavender orbs. He was powerful indeed. If he didn't have to kill him, he would capture him so that he could be the 'guest of honor' at the Mistress's Banquet. But alas, even the Mistress couldn't have it all.

"Who. The fuck. Are you?" He repeated, holding the weapon firmly in his hands. This man was not human that was definite, neither was he vampire. His eyes widened faintly. The man was one of the Third Race he'd heard Takuma and Kaname discussing. If that was the case he had to keep his guard up.

"I am Edo, your executioner."

A feral lopsided grin graced his stunning face. "I've heard that song a couple of times before and frankly…" He looked the man dead in the eye, brazenly challenging him. "I'm getting tired of hearing empty promises."

Edo growled softly his emerald eyes darkening slightly. Irreverent whelp. "You possess an abundance of bravado for such a lowly creature."

Zero glared at the man, waiting to see what he would do, ignoring the sudden snowfall. For a few moments they studied each other through the flittering snowflakes, waiting to see who would be the first to attack. The man was thin, oddly so, but in Zero's world looks could be deceiving. He could very well be truly powerful. He saw Edo take a step and before he knew it the man was upon him, but Zero, utilizing his vampire reflexes backpedaled so that his fist ended up an inch from his face.

"You're faster than I thought," he stated casually and disappeared, reappearing a few meters away. "Although you are young—"

Zero shot Bloody Rose, snapping off bullets at the man, who managed to move fluidly between their individual trajectories, causing the projectiles to harmlessly pelt the snow. With each shot, Edo got closer, shrinking the gap between them until he was in close combat range, where Bloody Rose was not practical. Damn. He held up his arm to block a lick, swearing that he heard his bones scream from the impact. Shit. He was right the man was powerful. Figures. No one ever sent the weaklings after him; no they always had to send the muscle-headed dickheads with a permanent chip on their shoulder and something to prove.

He met another of his blows and another, patting himself on the back for taking those extra few hours to learn more about close combat every day. They moved across the white-blanketed ground, equaling each other strike for strike. Zero saw an opening and he took it, flicking a kunai concealed within the confines of his coat sleeve, using it to swipe Edo across the cheek in a blurring movement.

Edo retreated, seeking to regroup, and touched his face, looking at the blood staining his hand.

The scent of blood excited Zero, wakening his vampiric urges that he suppressed, causing his eyes to slightly haze with crimson. He fought the impulse to lick his lips, squashing the feral beast's instinct to claw at the man until the snow ran red with his blood, and found himself smiling. His smile however faded when he regarded Edo again.

His green orbs had transformed in an eerie yellow that gleamed with animalistic savagery, his teeth were elongated but unlike any vampire's he had ever seen, and his very aura fluctuated with a foreign air the Hunter had never felt in his entire life. "You are strong indeed hunter," he stated, voice noticeably deeper and more guttural in tone.

Zero watched the man curiously, his mind trying to conjure up what sort of creature stood before him. "What are you?"

Edo smiled, causing the moonlight to glint even more off his fangs. "It will all be revealed in time, but you will not live to see it," he replied growling lowly in his throat.

Zero narrowed his eyes at the man, glaring at him hostilely. With another flip of his wrist he retracted the kunai into his coat sleeve. He raised Bloody Rose, ready to shoot the man but in an instant too late, he felt the vile aura of a Level E, right before he felt its claws rip through his coat, tearing through his shirt to rend the soft flesh beneath. At that same instance, Edo, moving at an uncanny speed, knocked Bloody Rose from his hand with a swift, firm kick, causing the weapon to sail through the air and land just at the boundary of the forest that surrounded the ample clearing. Before he could even react Edo dealt him a hard gut shot that caused both air and blood to rush from his mouth.

His knees buckled and he pitched forward, falling to all fours. What the hell? Why couldn't he breathe? His training as a hunter told him what was wrong. That lick to the chest had fractured his ribs. Shit. He struggled to take in another rattling breath, clenching his teeth when white-hot agony spiked into him. Goddamit! He'd known the consequences of taking this assignment that it was a ploy of Yoshiro's to get rid of him. So why the hell did he feel like such an idiot? Behind him he could hear the Level E's rough pants, feel its hungry eyes regarding him, smell its repulsive stench, and sense the beginnings of insanity creeping into it aura. Of course. He wiped the warm blood trickling from his mouth, glaring at the man gloating over him.

"You hunters were always nuisances, having the gall to declare war upon the creatures that surpass your pitiful race in all aspects."

Zero remained in the same position, so as to not to give himself away. With his injury he couldn't chance another hand-to-hand confrontation with Edo, not until he healed at least. He fisted his hands, digging his claws deeply into the palms, drawing blood. Stifling the wince of pain he pushed his claws deeper, gong through muscle and spilling the amount of blood needed to drive the Level End to lose whatever shreds of emotional equilibrium it had because of Edo's control over it. He almost smiled when he felt the dramatic increase of lust in its aura.

Edo continued to speak, hardly noticing the increasingly wild expression on his domesticated End's face. "I mean seriously why do you all even bother to deem your faction protectors of the human race? A feeble and frail race that cowers from everything that it does not understand does not deserve to be protected. It only deserves to be branded and herded into pastures for higher races like the livestock they are. A fate nobler than that is sacrilege to the very nucleus of vampire society."

The Level End unable to resist the blissful scent of blood, vaulted from its position toward Zero. It would have ripped a gaping hole in the ex-human's throat and began to feast, if Zero had been in the same spot.

He rolled out of the way, taking no time to stop when he heard Edo give an angry snarl when the End continued to pursue its prey. Instead, he bounded to his feet and dashed towards his gun, ignoring the breathtaking agony swimming through his upper torso. Behind him he could hear the Level E's rasping breaths and Edo cursing murderously at his disobedient pet in the background. Zero thought quickly, he couldn't turn around and shoot the beast when he retrieved Bloody Rose, it was too close. If he retrieved Bloody Rose and tried to face it, all he'd get was a severed limb. He needed to put a little distance between them. So, he quickened his pace, distancing himself from the predator.

There it was, just a few more feet and he would have Bloody Rose in his hands and could end the life of the miserable beast pursuing him. There was no time to stoop to pick up the weapon, so instead he kicked the snow beneath it, causing a spray of white and the idle gun to fly up. He grasped Bloody Rose as it fell and whirled around, pointing his gun at the oncoming the beast. A small lop-sided grin plastered itself on his handsome features.

A single shot rang forth, resounding throughout the park.

* * *

Takuma sat in his opulent sitting room, reading a manga volume avidly. He looked at the brown-haired vampire sitting across from him a none too pleased expression on his face. "What's the matter Shiki?"

Shiki glowered at the blonde, settling into the cream colored furniture. He was upset, so upset, that he didn't even feel like snacking on Takuma's delicious blood at the moment. "You're excited."

Takuma leaned over to pick up his La Mondotte Bordeaux wine, avoiding the others accusing gray eyes. "Is it wrong for me to be excited?"

Shiki folded his arms across his chest. "Kiryuu's coming to pick up Umi."

"So?"

"So, why are you still up? It's evening, and you haven't slept at all."

"Why are you still up? You haven't slept at all either today." He countered with a question of his own. He hated when Shiki got in his 'moods'.

Shiki sniffed expressing his disdain and rolled his eyes. "I had to prepare for my flight to Paris for the photo shoot."

Takuma eyed the usually apathetic young man with a careful gaze, knowing he had to play this just right. "I would be seen as a bad host if I didn't see my guest off. You wouldn't want that would you dear Shiki?"

Shiki was unconvinced. "What a lame-ass excuse." He leaned forward still frowning. "You just want to look at Kiryuu."

Takuma adeptly quelled the scarlet rushing to his cheeks when Shiki guessed correctly. "Why would I have need to look at anyone else when I have my very own supermodel to gaze upon every day?" he said smoothly, seeing the small hint that the other's jealousy decreased just a smidgen.

The younger vampire stood, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his designer jeans. "Do me a favor Ichi, if you want Kiryuu stop fawning over him like a love struck schoolboy and just fuck him already, like you want to anyway," a tinge of bitterness creeping into his normally emotionless tone.

Takuma gasped. "Don't be silly Shiki! Zero likes girls." He stood and walked to the other teen, running a hand through his hair.

Shiki glared at the blonde and pushed his hand away. "I need to go finish packing before Rima gets here." With one last warning glare he sauntered from the room.

Takuma inclined his head, but had no time to think anything over because the doorbell rang. He crossed the large room in a matter of steps. He heard the door open and Zero's deep voice. Ahhh. He enjoyed the deep richness of the Hunter's voice. He smiled merrily at the silver-haired man when he entered the foyer, almost winking coquettishly when his lavender eyes stabbed into his. "Good afternoon Zero-san." He was happy to see the Hunter alive after such a dangerous mission, so happy in fact, that he risked his own life and embraced the man.

Zero tensed. "Takuma! What the hell?" He tried pushing the blonde away but found that the man was considerably stronger than he appeared. "Get off."

Takuma nuzzled Zero's chest gently, blushing when he looked up into those expressive eyes. Of course the deathly glare he was shooting at him caused him obey his words. He released the hunter, remembering the delicious feel of Zero's hard muscles pressed against him during the hug. "I am happy to see you alive."

"I'm happy to be alive. Those shitheads ambushed me," he stated, annoyed at his own mistakes during the assignment.

Takuma smiled sweetly at him. "You must be tired." He turned and snapped his fingers.

The same butler that greeted Zero at the door entered the room, giving a humble bow to his lord. "Yes sir?"

"Kiryuu-san and I will retire to the parlor while Umeko finishes packing her bags. We will take our drinks there. A crisp glass of lager for our guest and sherry for me," he stated kindly.

"As you wish sir." He gave another bow and left the room in graceful strides.

Takuma led Zero to the parlor and sat down on the sofa of the ornate cranberry red furniture set, crossing his legs elegantly. "You didn't sustain any serious injuries did you?" He asked, eyeing the man sitting at the opposite end of the sofa closely.

"A few, which is why it took me so long to get back, but don't tell Umi that." He relaxed into the comfortable furniture and gave a tired sigh.

"I won't. Have you reported into the Association yet?"

He shook his head, studying the gorgeous many tiered candelabra hanging from the ceiling. "Not yet. I came straight here." He shivered from the cold, trying to disregard the noble's steady emerald gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry it is a bit chilly in here." He however did not feel the cold that much due to the cozy sweater he wore. "Let me help you with that." He muzzled a giggle when Zero gave him a worried look, knowing full well where the man's mind had wandered. "Shoji!"

Almost instantaneously a man appeared in the room. "Sir?"

"Our guest is cold would you start us a fire."

"Of course sir."

Moments later a fire roared within the hearth of the fireplace, sending its warmth to engulf the room.

"You seem happy about something." Takuma pointed out. He supped from the glass of sherry, keeping his wandering eyes on the beautiful man.

He gave a slow shrug, taking a swallow of his alcoholic beverage.

Takuma peeped over the top of the sofa when he heard footsteps. Umi stood in the entranceway, a piece luggage in each hand, dark red pea coat concealing her tiny form. "Oh, hello Umi-san."

Zero stood, hardly having time to breathe before she flung herself into his arms and pressed her mouth passionately to his.

Takuma took another sup of sherry, keeping his eyes on the two lovers.

Umi drew away looking up at him with curious eyes. "Are you okay?"

He averted his eyes. "I didn't think I'd see you again," he whispered softly, pressing his forehead to hers.

She cuddled close, nuzzling his breastbone. She'd been so afraid that she would lose him this time, but here he was safe and sound. The gods had granted them more time to bask in the radiance each other's love for a while longer. Gingerly she reached out with her side of the bond, unsurprised when she got only static from his end. Damn. She'd thought they talked about this. He was always like this when he returned from assignment, ready to be physically intimate but not readily reaching back to strengthen their bond because his Hunter's senses were still alerting him to every creature that had any traces of vampire in their blood. "I was worried about you."

He tunneled his fingers through her dark silky locks. "I'm here now. And…" He fished around in his coat pocket taking out a set of car keys. "I have a surprise." He held them up for her like a trophy.

Her eyes widened. "No way." She bolted out of the room, followed by both Zero and Takuma, flinging the door open and running into the wintry air. Sitting there right before the steps was a glossy red car. "Ohmigod. Zero you got us a – but you said you would never get a red car because black was cooler."

He shrugged. "Red's your favorite color, so, I got it to make you happy."

She ran to the car and started lovingly caressing it. "She's beautiful," she cooed lovingly.

Takuma giggled mirthfully when he took his place next to the Hunter. "You do know that this excuses whatever blunders you make for at least two weeks."

Zero simply nodded and threw her the keys before reentering the house. He emerged with her luggage in his hands. "Alright, let's go love." He gave a nod to the noble. "Thanks for the favor Takuma."

Takuma smiled demurely. "Anything for you Zero-kun," he purred, sending the hunter a flirtatious wink. He could hardly hold back his grin when Zero blinked uneasily and almost hauled ass to the idling car. The beautiful hunter was way too easy.

Zero dumped the luggage in the open trunk and slammed the lid closed, then went around to the driver's side and opened the door. He gave Takuma one last wave and climbed into the vehicle, shutting the heavy door. He threw the car into drive and smoothly guided it off the grounds of the Ichijo Estate. He reached down and turned one of the knobs. Heat blew from the vents and flowed throughout the vehicle, warming its passengers. He stared at her affectionately as she ran her hands over the cream-colored leather seats and wood grain finishing. "I take it you like the car."

She smiled at him, eyes sparkling adoringly. "I love it. But how could you afford it?"

He grinned triumphantly. "My benefactor for this assignment was willing to pay extra."

She inclined her head. "You're lying."

He chuckled. "I'm transparent to you aren't I my love."

"Pretty much."

He sighed. "Alright. I got it on sale. It was a steal." He winked at her playfully.

"Hm." She turned her head towards the window, inclining her head so she could see the snow-blanketed trees in the ravine below.

"Why are you way over there?"

She turned her interest to her lover. "What?"

"Get over here," he replied, beckoning her with a hand.

She blushed coyly. "You're driving."

He reached over and undid her seatbelt, grasping her hand.

"Fine." She scooted to his side smiling when he put an arm around her shoulders. They rode in silence, with only the engine's hum and the slosh of the tires over the muddy road piercing the quiet. She looked up at her mate, amber eyes full of adoration as she studied his striking features. He was utterly handsome. She didn't know why the deities decided to bless a wretch like her with the gift of being able to have the love of such a fantastic guy, but she was eternally grateful. Her cheeks tinged scarlet when he glanced down at her and smiled.

"You wanna watch the sunset?"

"I'd love to."

He pulled on the road sloping off to the left which would take them up to the Oji Plateau, instead of down the mountain as planned. They conversed easily as he drove them upland until they came to a flat shrubby plateau. Oji Plateau, often called Lover's Lookout, was in a shaded secluded area overlooking the tops of the white-topped evergreen trees below and was a place where most lovers in the area came to "watch the sunset." Of course we all know that they did anything but watch the sunset.

She lay her head on his breastbone, watching in silence as the orange orb started to sink below the horizon, coloring the sky with vibrant shades of pink and orange. It was always a beautiful transition from day to night, when the light made way for the night so that the world could prepare for the next day. "I love the sunset."

He turned his interest to the woman next to him, trailing his eyes over her currently tranquil face. Umi was beautiful, not to mention she always managed to smell so damned good. Suddenly the last thing he wanted to do was watch the sunset. He cupped her chin in a hand and tilted her head back, taking possession of her cherry lips. He kissed her softly at first, gently, teasingly exploring the warm cavern that was her mouth with his masterful tongue, but as his desire mounted he pressed harder more insistently until they were engaged in a bruising lip-lock.

He eased her to her back cursing when his hip hit the steering wheel and continued assaulting her lovely mouth. In a flurry he unbuttoned her coat and slid his hands up her shirt leaving trails of fire over her already burning skin.

* * *

Takuma stood in one of the bare trees shading the plateau staring at the single car sitting atop it. He frowned when he saw the fogged windows. In a single fluid movement he leapt from the tree branch and landed lithely on the ground, holding his sword sheath in hand. He drew his sword and approached the car, blood's delicious odor teasing his nostrils.

Umi looked up at Zero, a little thrown off balance at how hard he'd just bitten her lips. "Ow." She covered her mouth.

His eyes widened when he realized he'd hurt her. "I'm so sorry sweetie." He palmed the sides of her face, gently rubbing her temples with the sides of his thumbs. "It's just—I thought I'd never get to do this with you again."

She smiled devotedly up at him, tracing his features with her fingertips. "It's okay, just don't do it again." She said and was about to risk kissing him again when someone knocked on the driver side window.

Zero growled irately and got off her, clearing the fog from the window when he sat down while Umi scooted to the other door. He arched an eyebrow when he saw that it was Takuma, rolling the window down so he could converse with the noble. "What the hell is it?"

Takuma continued to smile, tightening his grip on his sword's hilt. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, tone implying that he was indeed not sorry, "Kaname-sama called not too long after you guys left and ordered me to pass this vital amount of information to you Zero-san."

"Okay. Tell me."

He cast an uneasy glance to Umi and then leaned over to the other man. "I would rather not tell you in front of Umi."

Zero sighed heavily and opened the door, stepping out of the car, leading the noble a ways away. "Okay w---"

In a single blurring movement Takuma unsheathed his sword and plunged it into the hunter's abdomen, skewering vital organs.

Zero's eyes widened and he grasped the noble's shoulder, feebly trying to push him away as he drove the weapon's blade deeper into his belly seeking to completely impale him.

"Nooooooo!" Umi screamed in horror, jumping out of the car to run to the gruesome scene unfolding before her eyes. "What are you doing?!" She grasped the noble's shoulder trying to restrain him from attacking her lover again.

Takuma withdrew his sword, vermillion blood staining the steel blade, and snarled at the silver-haired hunter gazing at him in unadulterated shock. "You will not have time to heal." He gently shoved a panic-stricken Umi away and continued his attack.

Zero stood before the noble a hand covering his stomach wound trying to hold back the blood that oozed out of the injury and between his fingers. The grave wound Takuma had death him was crippling, leaving him defenseless. He gazed at the aristocrat his face a mixture of hatred and surprise as he sank to the snowy ground. "W—"

Takuma simply smiled and slashed him across the chest, the cruel edge of his blade severing nerves and arteries, spraying the snow and his pants legs red with blood. He turned and looked at Umi who was doubled over on her knees sobbing hysterically. "Umi-san," he called softly, approaching her warily.

She looked up at him with swollen red eyes. "Why would you do this?!" She said between sobs. "Why would you kill him like this?!"

He crouched low so they were face to face. "Get up Umi-san," he commanded gently. He held out a hand, smiling when she grasped it. "Now watch."

"What?" What the hell was wrong with the vampire that she had come to trust? He had just killed the only man that would ever complete her and he was telling her to look upon his lifeless bloodstained corpse. Was he _trying_ to torture her? A shiver went through her. Was he going to kill her as well? If so, it wouldn't matter so much, because being separate from him was—Wait. Something was not right.

He led her to Zero's bloody corpse, gesturing for her to take a look.

She looked down and what she saw nearly knocked her off her feet. The man's hair was brown, not silver. "It's not—it's not—"her voice died in her throat. This man was not Zero, but yet he had looked like, smelled like, felt like, and even acted like her beloved. "Ohmigod!" She'd kissed him; no not only had she kissed him she had been ready to go all the way with him. "But- how did you know?"

Takuma smiled, trying not to seem smug. "When I hugged him, Zero's other love was not present."

"Bloody Rose." She should've noticed that.

He nodded. "Zero would never go anywhere without his beloved gun."

"That's why I could only feel static when I reached for him." She cursed angrily. "And I kissed him. Ugh!"

Takuma chuckled. "You didn't know."

"If that's an imposter and he was here with us, then where's the real Zero?" She inquired inquisitively, trying to keep her voice from trembling with the fear that instantly welled into her. Was Zero okay? Images of her lover laying in the snow a pool of his own blood surrounding him as he bled to death ascended into her mind. Tears stung her eyes, the idea of Zero dying alone sending a wave of sickening grief through her. She reached out with her aura but was met with an unyielding wall instead of the usual breathtaking caress of her mate reciprocating her affection. However, it wasn't the torturous void that signified the death of her lover just a wall blocking her attempts to feel his aura, and that in itself was enough to send another shockwave of anguish stabbing into her core.

Takuma glanced at her with a puzzled look. "That's a good question." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Come on, we should go." He patted her shoulder when he saw the sorrow in her eyes, smiling to let her know it would be okay.

She took in a deep breath, focusing on happy thoughts and Zero's skill and power as hunter to ease the emotional tide within her. "Please tell me we're taking the car." She said, shivering when a cold wind whipped by.

"Of course." They walked to the car and got in, Takuma taking the wheel.

Zero had yet to teach Umi to drive good enough so she wouldn't end up driving their car up a tree. Thus the reason she was sticking to the passenger side. Of course they probably couldn't keep the car since it was possibly stolen, but it felt nice riding in such a fine tuned machine. Moments later when they were a little ways down the road and he was driving at a leisurely speed of sixty-five Takuma dialed a number and put the cell phone to his ear.

* * *

Kaname sat in his office going through important business documents for one of the many companies owned by the Kurans. Ever since he'd sent Yuuki to Cross Academy with Seiren as her bodyguard of course, he'd steeped himself in work, alternating between business investments and researching the Books of Legend omnibus. He was worried about his dear Yuuki being alone, but he knew that if he didn't give her room to grow and test the waters of being a pureblood on her own, their love would grow cold. And he wasn't confident that he could endure the aching loneliness he experienced at Cross Academy for an eternity.

The unexpected ring of the phone next to his arm startled him. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kaname, it's me."

"Good evening Takuma, are things well?" He inquired hearing the urgency in the vampire's tone.

"Afraid not."

"Oh?" He stopped working, actually thankful that he had another problem to distract him other than reading all those business documents whose words were starting to run together anyway.

"I just eliminated someone impersonating Zero-san."

Kaname's eyes widened. "What?" If someone had come there impersonating Zero then that meant that the real ex-human was in the enemy's clutches. Dammit. He rose to his feet gracefully, not saying anything lest the true anxiety he felt creep into his voice. Why did Zero have to be such a jackass? Why couldn't he have just declined? Now he was captured and the enemy was doing Kami knows what to him. Grotesque pictures of Zero being tortured entered his mind, triggering an involuntary shudder that snaked through him. Kaname took in a breath, making sure to conceal the apprehensiveness in his tone. "The Blood Moon is getting closer Takuma, obviously that was the enemy trying to capture one half of the '_females two'."_

"What do you propose milord?" He asked nervously, remembering one of the choices they'd had to unfortunately consider if times got really tough. His eyes wandered to the woman staring numbly out of the windshield.

"Take Umeko home and keep her safe. Sara, though she has never been on our side, informed the Council of her existence."

Takuma scowled about Sara, but gave an audible sigh of relief about his vampire lord's decision about Umi. Oh this just keeps getting better and friggin better. "Yes Kaname-sama."

He couldn't believe that he was about to go searching for the only person that defied him at every turn. Of course he told himself that the only reason he was about to search for the ex-human was because he was a part of the chain and without him all was lost. "Takuma?"

"Yes Kaname-sama?" He guided the car onto the road that led to his estate.

"Alert the others to the situation and advise them to remain vigilant. Call Seiren and notify her to be on her guard. Times are becoming dangerous for the members of the Kuran court." His tone remained expressionless not betraying the flurry of emotions and thoughts swiftly soaring through his person.

"What will you do Kaname-sama?" He slowed down when a car rounded a curve about the same times as him.

"I am going to find Zero." He stated determinedly.

He cut a sideways glance at his phone. Kaname was going to go search for Zero? Personally? It would not puzzle him if his lord sent one of those of his inner circle to find the missing hunter but to go himself was something that spoke volumes. It meant that Kaname was becoming quite attached to Zero. "Please be careful milord, our enemy is not afraid to attack a pureblood."

Kaname smiled softly at his childhood friend's genuine concern. "You as well. Good bye."

"Good bye." He waited until his superior hanged up the phone before he pressed the red button on his mobile phone.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, obviously noticing the graveness in his tone during his conversation with Kaname.

"Not exactly. But don't worry everything will be alright." _Once we make it back to my home_. Takuma frowned when he rounded the curve.

Standing ahead of them were six figures. Takuma thought about simply mowing them down with the car, but realized they would only jump on the hood and cause a wreck, which would be too big of a risk. Umi was only half-vampire, if they got into a serious wreck she may not be able to heal from the injuries she sustained. Damn. He stopped the car a ways away and simply looked out of the window.

"Bring us the she-Halfling Ichijo!!" The main one, dressed in noble's clothing with an outrageous hat bellowed. "Are you going to continue to disregard one of your race's oldest laws by protecting that worthless abomination next to you? Deliver her to us so that we can avoid any bloodshed."

Takuma sighed and took in a breath. Giving Umi over to them would spell certain death, but not before she underwent unspeakable tortures. He would not doom her to such a fate. He wanted to avoid senseless bloodshed, but knew that they would not listen to reason. "I'm going out there." He grasped his sword and drew it, causing the sheath to hum.

"Don't Takuma. You don't have to protect me."

Takuma smiled saccharinely at her. "They're going to attack us one way or the other, and plus Zero would never forgive me if I didn't protect you."

She smiled back, not entirely sure how she felt about a noble (besides Aidou) actually protecting her. It just didn't feel right. She was an abomination, a Halfling, which did not deserve the favor and certainly not the protection of any vampire (at least that's what Tutor had drilled into her head). "Okay."

Takuma exited the vehicle swaggering to the Level Cs standing before the car, sword held at his side readily. He eyed each of them noting their elaborate clothing disdainfully. Did everyone associated with the Council have to wear such gaudy clothing?

"Give it to us Ichijo, give us the hybrid and we will leave peacefully." The man in the outrageous brimmed hat stated threateningly. "Don't give it to us and we will take it by force."

He gripped his sword, disregarding the cold that somehow managed to make it past the coziness of his sweater. "Retreat now and I will spare your lives. Stay, and face death," he warned his eyes slightly tinged pink. He made a promise to both Kaname and Zero that he would protect Umi, so that's what he would do, protect her. He always kept his promises.

They sneered at him wicked glints in each of their eyes. "You would blatantly go against the will of the Council?" A woman dressed in a colorful dress with a fur collar and mini top hat placed on the side of her head asked, appalled.

Takuma watched them warily, waiting for either of them to make a move towards the car or at him. "My allegiance is to Kaname-sama, my prince, above all others then to my fellow members of the Kuran Court. All others I owe nothing. I've seen what your Council is capable of and I shall not grant them anything, especially my obedience." He didn't care anymore. The Council was nothing but a faction of manipulative swine that sought to bend purebloods to their will not to help vampire society, but to further their own sinister means. The time for him to hold his tongue about that cruel fellowship was over.

The Level Cs growled at him, baring their fangs, hatred apparent in their blazing eyes. "Those words are treason!" One of the burlier members snarled wrathfully. "For that, we will take you in along with her."

Takuma held his sword up and sank into his kata as the vampires simultaneously lunged at him.

* * *

Zero moaned as he began coming to consciousness, instantly noticing the warmth surrounding him. That was weird. What was he lying on? It felt soft, yet painfully prickly, and was fragrant like… roses?

Midori stood over Zero, watching him sleep. He was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes upon in all her long life. His face was relaxed and peaceful, his silvery hair contrasting perfectly against the bed of red roses on which he lay. His body was immaculately sculpted with sinewy muscle and flawless in appearance. The black tattoo standing out from his pale skin and the piercings in his ears didn't diminish his loveliness, if anything they enhanced it. A beautiful devil. Too bad she had to kill him, of course he would die willingly, but still it was a pity that such a beautiful being had to meet his demise. Ah, well time to get it over with. "Wake up dear Zero."

"Umi?" His opened his eyes, screwing his knuckles into them as if trying to get the sleep out of them. "Um-i?" He lay there for a moment taking in his surroundings. It was dark, although that didn't hinder him in any shape or form and warm, uncharacteristically so for this time of year. Above him shafts of moonlight shined through the branches of flowering arched over sakura trees, one's pink bloomed branches connecting to the others forming a sort of canopy over them.

"Hello Zero Kiryuu," Midori greeted him politely.

He looked at the thin woman his eyes roving over her angelic face, her slate gray orbs, wavy blonde hair, and full lips. A damn vampire. He didn't need his Hunter's senses to tell him that it was a pureblood. He looked at the beautiful kimono she wore, reliving the first time he saw Shizuka Hiou in a single instant. "Where am I?" he demanded.

She smiled, bending down to lovingly caress a flower whose bloom seemed to open wider from her touch. "You are in my garden."

He looked down at his naked body, thankful that he at least still wore his boxers. This was not good; being alone with a pureblood always seemed to spell torture for him. "Why?" He moved almost yelping aloud when the thorns from the roses beneath him jabbed into the flesh of his back.

She walked to the fringe of the rose bed her gray eyes twinkling with subdued evil. "You are my guest."

His eyes flicked to Bloody Rose which lay on the ground just out of his reach. Shit! "You mean your personal torture toy."

She giggled, sounding like tinkering wind chimes. "Don't be ridiculous child. I'm going to kill you."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?" Jeez, he didn't even know this woman, yet she wanted him dead. What deity had him on the top of their shit-list again?

"You may stand if you wish."

He painstakingly got to his feet, every single move jabbing thorns in to his exposed flesh. As soon as he was upright rose vines constricted around his ankles, digging their needle-tipped thorns into his ankles the soles of his feet burning from the barbs wedged into the soft flesh. He let out a shaking breath. "Why do you want to kill me?"

She smiled at him again. "Kaname should not be so secretive with the information he gains. Well, you see you are quite important. A Prophecy was written when our races were young. And this Prophecy should it become fulfilled will turn the tide of history forever in our favor of course. But you are the only one that can keep the Prophecy from being fulfilled, since you are the only one that can use Dynames. Without you the link is broken and the world falls into shadow," she replied voice dropping to a purr when she spoke of the world falling into shadow. "This is why you must die."

He growled at her, baring his fangs, and tried to move but found that the rose vines held him fast. "Try it."

She giggled. "Oh no, no, no, I'm not going to fight you, because you could get blood all over my beautiful flowers. And plus, fighting is messy. No, I'm not going to take your life by force, because you're going to give it to me willingly."

He stared at her contemptuously. "Why do all purebloods think that everyone is supposed to bend over backwards for them like their own personal bitch toy?" He crossed his arms across his chest, glaring spitefully at the beautiful creature. This woman was seriously on two types of crazy if she even had a glimmer of thought that he would just give up his life without fighting for it. All joking aside, it would take some doing, but he could break the rose vines if he wanted.

Her eyes narrowed to nothing, aura darkening drastically. "I see Edo spoke the truth about that insolent tongue of yours." She gave a reptilian smile, evil swimming within her silvery eyes. "Well, on to business then. Tell me dear Kiryuu, how much do you love Umeko?" Triumph lined her features when his expression changed, all the contempt and anger flowing from it in huff. "Because well, her life is in danger. The Council knows about her existence and as we speak has sent its lapdogs to destroy her."

He grew quiet, eyes widening in fear. She was with Takuma so, she was safe. But what if they sent their servants in force like last time when they besieged Cross Academy? Takuma couldn't fight them all, he was a Level B and although he was a particularly powerful noble, he was no pureblood, and their sheer numbers would overwhelm him. If their numbers overwhelmed him, Umi would die. "But Kuran…" He trailed off when she started to laugh.

"Let me guess, Kaname said that as long as you were both a part of his court that he would let no harm come to either of you." She continued to snigger wickedly. "Dear sweet Hunter he lied. Your mate is a Halfling, and to top that she's part of the Prophecy, if she dies, then the Verse cannot be fulfilled, which would spell a victory for your side. "

His eyes widened. "No." He said softly as it registered with him exactly what she meant. No, she was lying; Kaname would not just let Umi die. He was a lot of things but he took care of those that were of his court, sheltering them like his very flock of loyal sheep.

She took a step forward, the roses parting a path for her. "But it is true my sweet hunter." She gently ran the back of her hand down his face then to the tattoo on his neck. "Do you honestly think that Kaname would risk the fate of both societies for one soul besides his dear Yuuki?"

He looked away, a tide of despair washing over him, drowning him in its undertow. In his mind he was saying no, but he couldn't bring himself to say the word aloud because if he did he would be forced to realize the truth about the pureblood (not that he thought Kaname was a good guy or anything he just thought that he was better than most of his heartless kind).

"But, I am willing to help you…Die for her and we will hide her from the Council's mongrels. Simply put, if you choose death, she will live, but if you choose life, she will die. So, what'll it be?"

He swallowed hard, unable to hold back the tremors that slithered through him. Umi was the most important thing in his life, his greatest treasure. Although the thought of never seeing her again broke his heart into a million fragments, he would rather sacrifice his own life in order that she could live. "Do you promise she will be safe?"

Midori smiled and bowed her head. "My word is my bond. She will be safe."

"Okay."

A broad smile spread over her lips. "As you wish." She withdrew from him taking her stand at the border of the rose bed. "Do you see the roses that you are standing upon? They are called blood roses, nasty little flowers really. Well, you'll see why they call them blood roses once you're in their embrace." She lifted an arm, turning the palm of her hand upwards as if beckoning the flowers.

The roses beneath his feet shot forth climbing and slithering around him, coiling around his limbs and torso until he was totally enwrapped in their vines with only his neck and head uncovered. He shifted uneasily within the mass of vines engulfing him, eyes examining the tightly closed red blooms. Something told him that this was not the extent of her torture. Something told him that there was much worse was to follow. He cast his eyes downward, not wanting to lift them lest his last thoughts be of the face of his tormentor. His thoughts consisted of Umi and the wonderful memories they'd created together the past year, the happiness they'd shared. Hot tears swam in his lavender eyes, overwhelming sadness flowing through him. Time would be stolen from them, robbed of whatever memories they could have made together in the future. He would never get to hold her again, or see her smile. Instead, he would leave her here in this world to grieve over him; he would leave her in sorrow. Though she would live in sorrow after her death, what mattered to him was that she would live, even if it meant that it cost him his life.

Midori grinned wickedly when she saw the silent acceptance exhibited on his face. "So, you've accepted your fate? Good. I understand that you are probably strolling down memory lane right now, but I'm afraid it's time for the blood roses to bloom." She spread the fingers of her dainty hands. The air around the flowers darkened and the roses all bloomed simultaneously. Her eyes tinged pink and she formed her slender fingers into a fist.

His eyes expanded and a trembling gasp escaped him as countless thorns short forth from the roses' vines and embedded themselves into his naked flesh. Pain exceeding the suffering of anything he'd ever felt in his twenty-two years of life pierced him, replacing whatever wonderful memories he'd been reliving with burning agony. Agony detonated through him intensifying into a conflagration of unbearable torment as the countless thorns bored relentlessly through his skin piercing through flesh and muscle, steadily going deeper. Unable to hold it back any longer, he let out an inhuman wail of incomprehensible agony as the flowers' thorns instantaneously punctured each and every blood vessel in his body.

Midori watched in riveted glee as the rose vines tightened around their victim, pulsating as they 'fed' upon his blood. What a wonderful sight to see.

Zero writhed uncontrollably within the mass of tangled pulsing vines, incapable of uttering a sound above tiny moans as his tortured body broke beneath the ruthless torment of the parasitic flowers. All feeling went from his limbs and his lungs forced shallow breaths from his mouth as his body, unable to compensate for the extreme blood loss, began to shut down. As his body continued to spiral into oblivion the last few things he experienced were the hot tears on his cheek, the image of his beloved in his mind's eye, and unyielding mortal anguish.

* * *

Sara strutted down the dark corridors of the palace, stopping at an embellished set of double doors. Without an ounce of hesitation she opened the door raising an eyebrow at what she saw. Life-sized replicas of chess pieces sat upon a floor checkered like that of the board. In the middle of the room stood Edo with a wineglass of blood in one hand and a smile on his beautiful face.

"Milady, Sara-sama," he stated humbly, giving a respectful bow. "Won't you come in?"

She closed the door and entered the room taking the wineglass he proffered once she was near. A sigh left her when she took a sip of the warm liquid her eyes slightly widening. "Fresh?"

He grinned. "The victim's still warm." A smile crossed his lips when she took a greedy gulp of the crimson liquid, her eyes already tinted pink.

She swished the blood around in her mouth barely a moment, savoring the warm liquid. "O negative?"

He grinned. "Yes."

She touched his cheek. "Such a kind gesture Edo."

He kissed her hand when she offered it. "I live to serve you milady."

Her interest fell to the chess pieces once again. "What is all of this?"

He grinned largely, taking her hand to escort her to the chessboard. "I'm glad you asked." They walked to the middle of the board, between the opposing sides. "You being a vampire should know a thing or two about chess."

"Yes, but I was never an avid player."

"Well, as you know, attaining your goals is but a game of chess, merely a process of anticipating your enemy's moves and nipping them in the bud, as the phrase goes." He gestured towards the bronze ornate pieces. "This is Kuran's side. That is our side," he explained gesturing towards the gold set of chessmen.

"I see one piece has already been moved," she replied, strolling to the chess pieces that represented Kaname's side.

"Well, that represents our first move, which is merely a preliminary strike before the real fun begins," he said sinisterly, his wicked eyes following her with predatory precision.

"I see." She touched the bronze piece that was sculptured in the form of Kaname, shoving it violently to the board. Her beautiful eyes blazed abhorrently at the fallen king piece. He would pay for his sins.

"I'm afraid we have a ways yet to go before we get that far milady." He said, walking to her rear. "If you would be patient, you will see Kuran atone for his crimes." To his surprise, she whirled around, slapping him forcefully across his cheek.

"Don't tell me what I should and should not do peasant! Keep your sharp tongue to yourself and do what you're supposed to! GET RESULTS!"

His eyes turned amber and a beast-like growl left him before he knew it. He pulled his anger behind his humble façade. "Forgive me milady. My words were not meant to make you feel like I was even attempting to advise you on anything," he spoke, keeping his eyes on his feet in a gesture of submission.

The unfamiliar aura leaking from him both intrigued and slightly frightened her. She had never felt such an aura in her life and Sara did not like unfamiliar things, because that usually meant that she would not know how to dispose of them should they incur her wrath. "It is quite all right, just don't do it again."

"Of course not." He quelled the snarl that sat at the back of his throat when she caressed his cheek. "Now…" He picked up the chess piece lying idly on the board. "If it is in accord with your will milady…" Turning to the side, he gestured towards their players on the other side of the board.

"Ah. I see." A dark shadow passed over her face and a twisted smile snaked across her lips, contorting her gorgeous features into that of pure malevolence. "Then dear Edo let us begin the game."

* * *

**A.N.:Hazaa! I finally finished chapter 4. I finally got a router for my laptop, and now I'm wireless (yay no more network cables)! *Does the stanky leg*. Anyway, again it took me a while to finish this one, so I hope you like it. I know I said that this chapter would be shorter but again the plot bunnies decided they wanted to attack me *uses pitchfork to keep horde of plot bunnies at bay*. Chappie five (which I am so happy to start typing) is up next kiddies. No, I'm not anti-Zero (he's actually one of my favorite characters) killing him twice was a part of the plot (although I would be lying if I said that it wasn't remotely fun to torture him). Thank you to all my readers. Please R&R. Xie xie.**

**XOXO **

**Next Chapter: One of the clans of the Kuran court is massacred. Those on Kaname's side are attacked. The pureblood and the protector. Kaname learns a sinister truth. The mission for the whereabouts of the Archaic Grounds gets underway. All this & more in Chapter 5: **_**The**__**Dream Interrupted.**_** (I got the title from one of the scenes of my Tenchi Muyo movie).**

*****_**Please. Please Mister help me. I don't want to die.**_** #**_**It's not safe here. If you have a home or shelter to go to, go there and try to forget this nightmare ever**__**happened.**_


	6. The Dream Interrupted

VK belongs to the uber-talented Matsuri Hino and other affiliates.

"_They are not long the days of wine and roses; Out of a misty dream our path emerges for a while then closes within a dream." – Ernest Dowson_

**The Dream Interrupted**

The Maksimov Estate was aflutter with activity as all the members of said clan came together for a very special event. Tonight they were celebrating the day Kaname informed the Council that he had added their house to his court. Indeed it was a night that would be filled with festivities, food, and good cheer. Seven-year old Valentina bounded down the stairs to her father, Stanislav, holding her white Himalayan cat in her arms.

"Papa," she said urgently, tugging on his pants leg. Her father was currently engaged in a conversation as were all the grown-ups standing in the spacious ballroom and her manners told her that she was supposed to be upstairs with the rest of her prepubescent cousins, but she had always been the headstrong type. So, here she was interrupting her father's conversation with her Uncle Dmitry.

Stanislav looked down at the small tiny blonde-headed child standing before him with paternal affection. "_Da moya printsessa_?"*

"Is Prince Kaname coming papa? I would really like to see him." She'd seen Kaname only once since he'd inducted them into his court and already had deemed him the most beautiful man that ever walked the Earth.

Stanislav smiled lovingly at his beloved child, straightening the red bow adorning her coiling ringlets, and kissed her forehead. He knew of the budding affection she had for their pureblood leader and was not exactly happy to tell her that he would not be making an appearance this time. "I'm sorry little one, the prince is not coming this time."

Tears swam in her innocent eyes. "Why?" She asked, bottom lip quivering.

Dmitry patted his niece's head. "He is a very important person, I'm sure he has a lot of very crucial matters he has to attend to rather than attending a party."

She sighed, squeezing her cat, and hung her shoulders. "Okay."

Stanislav leaned down to kiss his little princess's cheek. "Now run along back to the room with your cousins."

"Yes papa." She turned and strolled towards the large entryway but stopped. "Papa?"

"Yes my little one?"

"I want to buy something special for Prince Kaname" she said honestly, "something that will show him how grateful we are that he took us into his clan." _And how much I adore him._

Stanislav and Dmitry cast each other sideways glances. "Of course little one. We'll go shopping for the perfect gift for our lord tomorrow."

Satisfied with that answer she beamed adoringly at her father. "I love you papa."

He grinned. "I love you too little one. Now go back to the room with the other children before your grandmother spots you."

She nodded and strutted away, carrying the cat (who seemed to look at Stanislav with pleading eyes) by his forepaws.

Dmitry chuckled. "Poor Rasputin."

Stanislav grinned. "She means well." Ever since his wife had been killed in a random attack on their clan Valentina had become the center of his world. There was nothing he would not do to get her what she desired. "I think she has a crush on our esteemed leader."

Dmitry chuckled again. "Just like every other youth here _including_ the boys."

Stanislav turned around when their father stood before the crowd of people and dinged his fork against the fluted wineglass. He and his brother listened as Vladimir Maksimov, their father, toasted to their lord's kindness, to his continued happiness, and how wonderful it felt to no longer be under the thumb of the humans. They all clapped enthusiastically when he finished and then a sextet of classical musicians took their place before their audience.

Vladimir watched his family as they waltzed to the heavenly music. His heart swelled with happiness. For so long the members of his clan had suffered because of their lack of a leader and thus lost protection of the Council of Ancients, but now finally that adversity was over. They would not have want for anything anymore. Things were finally looking up.

Outside, atop the gate surrounding the Maksimov Manor stood Kaiba. A wicked gleam was in his eyes as he watched the aristocrats dancing behind the floor-to-ceiling window of the ballroom. A hellish grin rippled over his mouth. They all looked so happy in their elaborate clothing, waltzing around the room in celebration of the fact that they were no longer refuse thrown to the wayside by the Council. He turned to the fifteen darkly clad warriors behind him with a feral glint in his eyes. "Take them," he commanded in a quiet tone rife with malice.

The darkly clad warriors simultaneously uttered animalistic growls in their throats and leapt over the gate effortlessly, following their leader towards the manor.

* * *

Takuma sliced off the head of the last Level C, causing blood to fountain forth, staining his clothes and face. He looked down at the group of mutilated bodies lying on the ground, eyes watching the puddles of blood forming around their lifeless bodies. He sighed and erased the bloody splatter speckling his face with the back of his sleeve. After suppressing his bloodlust he walked to the vehicle and climbed in, throwing her a friendly smile as if he had not just slaughtered a group of Level Cs. "How about we sit down and have a glass of wine when we get back to the manor and perhaps some Italian Sausage Soup to go along with it? I'm terribly hungry."

Ignoring the tempting odor of blood that was shamelessly pervading the air within the car, Umi rested her head against the window. "Sure."

They rode in silence the rest of the way. A couple of times Umi wanted to say something but decided against it when she discerned the noble's furrowed brow in the darkness of the vehicle. She simply turned her head back to the window half-expecting to see another group of the Council of Elder's retrievers running within the shadows of the snow-blanketed trees. At one point, she thought she did, but realized it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. She missed Zero. All sorts of thoughts swam through her head, most of them frightening her to no end. What would she do if she lost her dearest beloved?

Takuma strode into his office, not bothering to flip the light, and sat down at his desk which was impeccably tidy. He opened his drawer and pulled out his address book which had everyone's numbers written in it. He cracked opened the book and picked up the ornate phone sitting next to his desk. Kaname had commanded him to call all the others and that was what he was about to do, he just hoped they all took time out from their busy schedules to answer their phones. First, he would start with the heads of the clans, then work his way down to his old classmates. He sighed heavily. This was going to extend all the way into the morning hours. "Well, might as well get on with it."

He had been in his office telephoning the heads of the clans (most of which entailed that he tried three different numbers: home, cell phone, work place) when one of his maids knocked on the door. "Come in," he said warmly, rolling his eyes when he got yet another answering machine.

Kishi, a rather mousy woman attired in a classic black and white maid's uniform, entered the room, giving a humble bow to her master. "Ichijo-sama, dinner is ready."

He flipped the page and punched another number into the phone. "I'll be along shortly."

She bowed. "Yes milord." She stopped in the doorway when he spoke her name.

"When did Shiki depart for his flight?"

Her eyes remained on the floor when she spoke. "At least two hours ago."

He sighed heavily. Shiki was well on his way to Paris on the corporate jet with the rest of his agency's models. "You may go." He watched the rail-thin woman scurry from the room and returned to his task. Shiki was angry with him, which was why he'd left without saying good-bye. He couldn't understand why the apathetic young man was so jealous, he was a friggin' model for crying out loud!. There was no reason for him to be threatened by the hunter. Sure, Zero was a rare beauty with that silver hair that fell sexily into those breathtaking lavender eyes, sensual lips that complimented his already flawless face, and a delicious body immaculately molded with lean corded muscles (which he'd thankfully gotten a glimpse of one summer at a local pool). Let's not forget that deep rich voice that could always make him tingle when the hunter said his name. He snapped from his fantasy about the hunter, feeling the heat on his cheeks, thankful that no one had entered the room during his little reverie. He was beginning to wonder who would win in a beauty pageant between Zero and Kaname (not that either would participate).

He chuckled at his own frivolity, then picked up the phone and dialed another number. Finally after another half hour of getting answering machines he decided to go eat and try again in the early morning. Worry fluttered through him when he thought about his dear little Shiki. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his dear one's number.

Shiki sat on the corporate jet chewing on a stick of chocolate pocky (which he now had to purchase with his own money since Aidou's stash was no longer readily accessible) with Rima at his side. He took out his phone when it belted out a tune to an indie rock band. His eyes rolled when he saw the number on the screen. What did _he_ want? Scoffing he sat the phone on the armrest of his plush seat.

Rima picked up the phone, reckoning that Takuma and Shiki had a little spat. Again. "Hello?" She said in her childlike voice.

Shiki hid his face behind a fashion magazine when he felt Fo, a gorgeous model three years his senior, make eyes at him again. Usually he could handle the unwanted attentions of women, but Fo seemed to have some kind of hold on him when she was alone with him and it was unsettling. He almost growled when his companion bumped him with an elbow and proffered him the phone. Stubbornly he turned his head, opting to scan the luxuriously furnished cabin instead of taking the phone.

Rima shoved the phone in his hand and gave him a commanding look that said 'answer the phone or else'.

He scowled at the girl, tugging hard on one of her pigtails, and put the phone to his ear. "What?"

Takuma controlled a wince. "I was just wondering how your flight was going." He descended the large staircase and rounded the corner to go into the kitchen.

"It's going well," he coldly replied. He shot Rima the evil eye and continued the strained conversation.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kami he hated the way Takuma always managed to sound happy no matter what was going on, even when they were at odds.

He sat down at the grand dining table, smiling kindly at the servants that set his food in front of him. "I called because Kaname-sama feels that I should notify all the members of the Kuran court as a precaution to the enemy's attacks. So, you and Rima should be alert while on your photo shoot." He stated quickly, thinking of a way to apologize to the obviously upset aristocrat without being shut down at the door.

"We will." He knew Takuma thought lightly of the blatant affection he showed towards the Hunter, but he didn't, not only did it get under skin but it made him feel like his dear Ichijo was becoming weary of him.

"Shiki, about today when Zero came over—" He didn't get to finish his thought because Shiki interrupted.

"I can't talk anymore Ichijo, the flight attendant is gesturing for me to put up the phone," he reported, trying to hold back the tremble in his tone.

"Oh… goodbye then." He stated, considerably less cheery than before.

"Bye." He closed the phone and placed it on the carrier hooked onto his belt. His silvery eyes surveyed the room, trying to discern if any of the stunning people sitting in the cabin with him were imposters. He studied them, trying to note anything out of place, strands of hair straying out of their well-coiffed tresses, a small fashion blunder, even a lack of confidence. He, however, found nothing. They all seemed the same with the same aura and the same amount of self-confidence. With a small sigh he put a stick of pocky in his mouth and began to eat it as he ruminated quietly about his life. Maybe he was being too hard on Takuma. Kiryuu did have a mate after all and didn't seem to be interested in anybody but her. Perhaps it was just a fleeting crush, although it had been going on for over FIVE years now.

"Are you alright Shiki?" Rima asked, shooting Fo an angry glare when she purposely brushed her hip across his shoulder on her way down the aisle to the bathroom. Skanky whore. It's not that Rima didn't like the woman and thus called her such harsh words because of her animosity, but it was actually fact. Fo was promiscuous and had men running out of her hotel room on their photo shoots like a river (most of which were those that could benefit her in the long run, i.e. the photographers, hotel directors, the pilots etc.).

"I'm fine." He leaned back in his seat returning his interest to his magazine. "Kaname-sama says to be careful while we're in Paris," he said in a level that only a vampire could hear.

She nodded her beautiful face showing no emotion. "Okay."

Early that morning before the sun had even begun its march to the horizon, Takuma sat at his desk, address book open, phone pressed against his ear. He waited patiently for someone to answer as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Came Kain's deep voice.

"Ah, Kain is Aidou there with you?"

Kain shook his head, leaning against the mantle place. "He stepped out for a while."

"Oh. Well you can pass the word along to him."

"Is something wrong?" He asked, an odd smirk on his face.

"The enemy is growing bolder and Kaname-sama feels that soon it will become quite dangerous to be a member of the Kuran court. So as a precautionary he ordered me to call all of his allies and notify them of the worsening situation."

"I see."

"So right now Kain it is vital that you remain vigilant."

"I will."

He pinched the bridge of his nose when a small ache zipped through his head. "Wonderful. Could you please tell Aidou what I said?"

Kain looked down at the bloody body of Aidou laying at his feet and smirked evilly, licking blood from his fingers. "I'll pass it along."

"Very well. Goodbye."

"Bye." Kain hanged up the phone and was about to hide the body when he heard the door open.

"Hanabusa are you here?" Kain asked as he entered his cousin's manor.

'Kain' wickedly grinned and in an instant had shifted into an exact replica of Aidou. He ran into the foyer and wrapped his arms around his cousin adoringly. A sinister sneer curled over his lip as he continued to embrace his kinsman. It was all too easy.

* * *

Kaname walked down the sidewalk of the _Le Porte Rouge_ (The Red Door), a street in Paris' infamous Red Light District, ignoring the hungry looks of the prostitutes standing in their designated places, and fixed his eyes on the many brothels lining the sidewalks, noticing the red lanterns hanging from each doorpost. Some of the buildings looked well-kept, refined even, signifying that they were the brothels for the wealthier citizens. Other structures looked haphazard and poorly kept, obviously for the lower crust of the city's inhabitants. Of course the entire area was rather slum-like and wreaked of suffering and agony probably stemming mostly from the young runaways that were forced into prostitution. Inwardly he scowled. It was a despicable man or woman that took advantage of a child and marred their innocence by forcing them into a life of sexual slavery.

Shaking his head, he focused his mind exactly on the reason for being present in one of the many underbellies of the City of Lights. He'd come to the conclusion that the best hunting grounds for the Level Ends was the Red Light District because their prey was displayed in the open like a moving buffet. So, here he was, walking down the streets of this filthy cesspool at midday trying to sense some aspect of the Level D. But between the near overwhelming scent of sex, lust, and all sorts of filth assailing his senses it was rather difficult. He decided it would be best if he stopped and asked one of the working women loitering on the street.

"Hey handsome looking for a good time?" a woman with ample breasts purred in a thick French accent when he approached her. Her eyes trailed over the gorgeous man standing before her. Hell, she would turn any trick he wanted for free.

"No thank you," he answered cordially, trying not to be condescending to the woman. "Did any of you see anything unusual happen here a few nights ago?"

The woman chuckled and 'adjusted' the top of her corset causing her melon-sized breasts to jiggle. "Well, besides what is normal?"

He nodded.

She leaned over, brushing her arm across his. "See that girl over there?"

He followed her forefinger to a young woman that stood under a lamppost with her head down, her ash blonde locks concealing her face. "Yes."

"A few nights ago she came running out of an alley crying about how she'd seen a monster." The woman flipped her hair and stuck her breasts out. "Of course we didn't believe her, what with all the opium she consumes."

He thought for a second the woman was going to unzip her corset and tell him to take her when she fingered the necklace on her neck. "Thank you for your information."

"Oh and she's what you call this one? Eh, um…country bumpkin so she speaks only French."

He dipped his head to her, signifying his gratitude for that tidbit of information. After looking both ways down the highly frequented street he strolled across, stopping in front of the young woman. _"Bonjour,"_ he said, trying to instill a bit of warmth in his voice.

Nicolette kept her head down, not wanting to see the face of her next customer. _"Bon monsieur d'apres midi. Mon nom es Nicolette et je suis vraiment bon avec ma bouche."_ (Good afternoon Mister. My name is Nicolette and I'm really good with my mouth). She said dispassionately as if she were reciting the words of a grocery list.

Kaname kept his eyes on the girl, feeling her utter hopelessness and despair. He didn't know how true the other woman's words were but if she did abuse drugs, she sure didn't look like it. Sure, she was scrawny and her hair lacked any life to it, but still she did not look like an addict. _"Mon nom es Kaname es cela ne sera pas necessaire." _(My name is Kaname and that won't be necessary.)

She finally looked up at him, shocked by his beauty at first but then puzzled as to why this beautiful stranger did not want to defile her. _"Je ne comprends pas."_ (I don't understand.) She hugged the less than adequate coat close when a brisk wind blew by, tossing her ashen tresses.

He allowed his eyes to show at least a sliver of kindness, trying not seem cold lest his aura scare her away. _"J'ai simplement besoin de discuter une question avec vous."_ (I merely need to discuss a matter with you). He stated, remaining a few steps away to show that he did not want anything other answers to a few questions.

When she saw the sincerity in the gorgeous man's eyes she nodded and turned. _"Accord. Me suivre."_ (Okay. Follow me.). She led him into an alley, tugging at her short mini-bustle skirt when the cold bit through her fishnet stockings.

Kaname looked around the disgusting alley, inwardly sneering disdainfully while his face remained stoic as usual. Images of what normally transpired in this narrow back street swam vividly in his mind repulsing him.

Nicolette turned to him, folding her arms and placing a slightly shy gaze upon the man. Damn she'd seen all types of men in her few years since she started 'work' (from the tender age of thirteen), but didn't think men as beautiful as the brunette standing before her or the silver-haired hunter from a few nights ago were even made. She thought they were all kept by the gods for their personal attendants. Although, there was something about this man that was slightly foreboding, otherworldly, and terrifying all at the same time, it still didn't deduct from his desirability. "_Le quel est, monsieur?"_ (What is it sir?).

"_Le autres femmes dissent que vous avez vu un monstre il y a quelques jours."_ (The other women say you saw a monster a few nights ago.) He stated, watching her face for her reaction. Her eyes took on a haunted look, then an annoyed expression claimed her features.

"_Oui j'ai fait."_ (Yes I did.) She folded her arms and looked at him, battling a need to coyly avert her eyes. _"Avoir est venu vous rire a moi aussi?"_ (Have you come to laugh at me too?).

He shook his head. _"Au contraire, j'aimerais pour vous me dire plus de cet exemple,"_ he said in an almost commanding tone. (On the contrary, I would like for you to tell me more about this instance.). At first she shot him a skeptical look, but then decided to tell him.

"_Accord. J'avais fini juste avec un client et marchais de retour a maon endroit quand j'ai ete tire dans n'importe quelle allee. Quoi que c'etait, n'etait pas human. Il a eu des yeux et degoutter les crocs rouges luisants. Comme quelque genre de demon. Il a mis ses griffes a ma gorge m'a dit de rester du silence et est patient…"_ she trailed off, her eyes going distant. (Okay. I had just finished with a customer when I was pulled into an alley. Whatever it was it was not human. It had glowing red eyes and dripping fangs. Like some sort of demon. It put its claws to my throat and told me to stay quiet and be patient.). A shiver ran through her, but not from the cold.

Kaname figured he should nudge her forward when she remained silent. _"Alors?" _(Then?)

She took in a deep breath and began again. _"Un home avec les cheveux en argent et les yeux lavandres les plus intentses a tombe dans. Je ne pourrais pas comprende qu'ils disaient mais—"_ She cut her sentence off when he abruptly interrupted her. (A man with silver hair and the most inense lavender eyes dropped in. I couldn't understand what they were saying but--)

Impatient already with her story and eager to find the hunter he interrupted her. _"Quelle direction ont-ils entre?"_ (In what direction did they go?)

A little shaken at the slightly darkening ambience in the alleyway she pointed to the right. _"Comme ca vers la Cathedrale de Marc de saint."_ (That way towards Saint Marc's Cathedral).

He gave a bow to her. _"Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, mademoiselle,"_ he said gratefully. (Thank you very much for your help, mademoiselle). He fished around in his pocket and pulled out his wallet fingering through the bills. He extracted several bills and offered it to her.

"_De rien, monsieur." _(Thank you sir.).She took the money and counted with the quickness and skill of a person that had performed such transactions, though of a much more depraved nature, many times before. Her sky blue eyes widened faintly. _"Ceci est quatre cent francs." _(This is four hundred francs).

He appeared unaffected by her amazement at this amount of money without any sexual favors. _"Je sais."_ (I know). He replied casually.

She shook her head in adamant objection. _"Non, non je ne peux pas prendre cet argent. Je ne l'ai pas gagne."_ (No, no I cannot take this money. I did not earn it.) She handed the money back to him, hoping that he would take it, but knowing she needed the extra cash for food.

He held his hand up to stop her. _"Le garder, vous l'avez gagne plus que vous savez."_ (Keep it, you earned it more than you know.) He allowed a kind undertone to slide into his voice.

She nodded in defeat. "_Comme vous souhaitez, monsieur."_ (As you wish sir.) She folded her tiny scratched and bruised hands over the money then stuffed it into the inner pocket of her coat.

He just stared at her when she smiled at him, disallowing the small sympathy he felt for her to appear in his emotionless features. _"Au revoir et faites attention."_ (Goodbye and take care.). He dipped his head to her and turned to leave.

"_Au revoir monsieur, et merci pour est si gentil."_ (Goodbye sir, and thank you for being so kind.). There was kindness in some strangers after all, she thought. She wiped the tears falling down her cheeks with the back of her sleeve, watching the man stride out of the alley. Perhaps, she would be able to hold onto the kindness showed to her while she was being defiled for hours on end or being assaulted by the older prostitutes.

Kaname smiled cynically at the girl's last words. If she knew what he truly was she would not thank him for his kindness, she would run for her life. Still though the girl looked so young, no more than sixteen, to be out on the streets employed in such a repulsive occupation. Some people had no moral compass. He turned onto the street, walking down the snowy sidewalk towards the direction of the Cathedral, finding it rather amusing that the red light district and a cathedral was in the same vicinity. Of course, Kaname mused that he was not one to be criticizing anyone else's moral compass, since his was not exactly up to par. He'd killed, heartlessly manipulated, cruelly tortured, and shamelessly conspired against the authorities of vampire society, all in order to keep his beloved safe, which was in itself a truly noble reason to perform such wicked deeds. However, the reason behind his deeds did not truly justify the wickedness of the acts themselves, they simply stood as a reminder of his grave sins. Were he not immortal, he would have cringed at the fact of knowing that a special level of hell awaited him at his death.

He chuckled bitterly, slipped into an alley, ignoring the activity of the man and woman currently using the darkened passageway, and bounded onto the roof. His hell would be with him for the rest of his eternal life, hanging in the inner regions of his mind, reminding him that he was not the good and wholesome creature that Yuuki thought he was. He stood on one of the snow-covered roofs, gazing at the upward cityscape of Paris, and spotted the towering spires of the cathedral in the distance. With hardly any thought he dematerialized into the thin air and reappeared upon one of the roofs of the turrets. His keen eyes fell to the lavish park below and instantly for some odd reason he deduced that the battle had ended there. A deep growl escaped him and with a single bound, he propelled himself into the wooded area.

Making use of his olfactory senses, he sniffed the air trying to scent anything of the hunter. Zero had disappeared possibly two nights ago which meant that the trail had run cold, but if Hunters could successfully track a Level E after the trail was four days old, then certainly, he could do it. He kept his eyes on the ground as he hastened through the forest, avoiding the shafts of sunlight filtering through the treetops. The stale scent of blood assaulted his nose causing him to rush forward to the glade. He stopped and breathed in deeply, catching the scent again. His gaze fell upon the powder white ground, staring at the seemingly unstirred snow. Damn. Paris had been one of the cities of France that had received a fresh snowfall a night ago, so of course the snow would be undisturbed. A crafty smile passed his stunning face. Besides its taste blood had another property that he found useful, it was an almost indelible stain.

He bent low and inhaled deeply. Blood's faint smell tickled his hypersensitive nostrils, alerting him of its presence. He knelt on the ground (in the exact same spot Zero cut his own palms with his claws) and carefully cleared away the top layer of snow, his keen eyes instantly spotting the small droplets of crimson. He sniffed and a smile crossed his face. He'd smelled the blood so much in high school that he knew instantly whose it was. Zero Kiryuu. A small pang of worry went through him at the thought that the stoic hunter's blood had been spilled, but he felt some comfort from the fact that it was not a large amount.

He stood and surveyed the area. It was too much of a risk to zip around the forested area of the park during the day, because someone might see him. But what if there was some clue as to where Zero's captors had gone from here? It was worth it. Plus, if he made sure to stick to the trees no one would even notice him. It was settled. With a single huff and the sweet odor of Zero's blood hanging in his nose, he leapt upward, effortlessly landing on a tree branch. Kaname bounded from tree to tree stopping on each branch to study the forest floor. Finally after having travelled the entire length of the park's woodland and combing every inch of the forest floor he ended up in front of a frozen pond. He'd come up with nothing, nada, zilch. All that time spent had not come to fruition, leaving him slightly frustrated.

Deep down, and he hated to think that way, he felt that if he didn't find him soon, Zero was going to die. A sad sigh passed his lips. If Zero died Yuuki would be crushed. That's why he had to find him, because he didn't want to see Yuuki devastated (and not because he had _any_ semblance of affection for him). Yep, he had to find Zero simply for Yuuki. His feelings had nothing to do with it. Hell, he didn't even have any feelings about it. His mind shifted into turbo as he sifted through mental images of people that the enemy would possibly use to hurt the Hunter. He'd been so deep in thought that he didn't hear his cell phone until its fifth ring.

He fished it from the pocket of his knee-length mohair coat and pressed the green button, pressing it to his ear. "Hello?" A voice that he didn't recognize, spoke on the other end.

"Kuran-sama, if you return to your townhouse here, you will find that which you seek."

Before he could respond the person had already hanged up, leaving him listening to the dial tone. Taking no time to think twice he ran to the park's entryway and hailed a cab. After riding for what seemed like forever they reached his three-story townhouse. He hastily paid the driver and scurried from the vehicle, hoping to Kami that it wasn't Zero's lifeless corpse that would meet him in his home. Composing himself, he went through the gate and bustled to the glass-wood door, using his key to open the entryway. As soon as he entered the house, closing the door behind him, he felt other auras, one that was not familiar to him and another hardly there. He made it to the third floor in barely five seconds, following the auras, and stopped in the hallway.

There sitting on the floor outside of one of his guestrooms was a man with thick black hair and weathered clothes. He quickly stood when he saw the pureblood standing there, giving a deep bow. "Kuran-sama."

Kaname raised an eyebrow looking over the man's appearance then back up to his eyes. Warm amber. "Where is he?"

Ryo's face grew saddened. "In the room, but… I don't know if he'll make it. I gave him some blood a while ago. That brought him back but…" He slid a hand through his dark hair.

Kaname pushed pass the man fumbling over his words and entered the room, walking stiffly to the bed where Zero lay. He fought back an involuntary breath when he saw the Hunter. Zero looked almost unfamiliar to the pureblood's eyes. The man laying in the bed was not the hunter he knew. It was as if someone had stolen the real Zero and replaced him with this deathly pale, gaunt man whose aura hardly even pulsated with any semblance of strength. _Zero you goddamned imbecile._ Ignoring the man who he knew to be Ryo Kitogirii, he discarded his coat and rolled up his sleeves, sitting on the bedside. He understood perfectly that Zero was too weak to awaken at the moment and that if he didn't do something soon he would lose his hunter. So, he tilted the sleeping man's head back so his blood could slide down his throat without choking him, opened the other's mouth, and used a razor-sharp claw to slice his palm deeply.

He fisted his hand, making sure to keep his claws pressed in the wound so it wouldn't mend itself, and squeezed the red liquid readily pouring from his hand into the unconscious hunter's mouth, aiming it so that every single drop fell past the Level D's parted lips. In the background he could feel Ryo's hunger as the ambrosial scent of his blood worked its alluring enchantment on the older vampire. He ignored the vagrant, concentrating on feeding the silver-haired man, but still aware of the third party's every movement. He watched Zero closely as he fed him, searching for any change in his state, but there was none. A sigh of disappointment escaped him, but he remembered his patience. Finally after the well of blood dried he dropped his hand, feeling his wound already starting to heal.

Resisting the urge to rub the Hunter's forehead and tenderly wish him a fast recovery, he stood and walked towards Ryo. "We will discuss matters downstairs."

Ryo bowed his head unassumingly and followed the pureblood downstairs, almost gawking in surprise when he saw the butler standing at the end of the grand staircase. "W—"

"I called him on my way over." He walked past the average-looking butler, obviously a Level C. "Henri, my guest and I will take our cocktails of blood wine in the parlor."

The man bowed crisply. "As you wish milord. Will that be all sir?"

Kaname, who was nearly in the parlor by now raised his voice to be heard. "Yes." He focused his pureblood senses on the guestroom that contained Zero, so that he would be aware of everything in that room, just in case the enemy decided to finish the job. With a polite gesture he ordered the noble in his midst to take a seat. He sat down in the lion-clawed Victorian chair whose wine red color and ornate design complemented the overall hue and lavish feel of the entire room. "How did you find Zero?" He allowed his eyes to pierce the other's amber depths, taking in every nuance of his reaction so that he knew exactly when the man lied, _if_ he dared to lie to him.

Ryo had to look away from the expressionless yet cutting eyes stripping him bare. "I followed him."

"Why?"

"Because if the vampire and human societies are to be preserved as they are now he needs to live." He thanked the butler when he offered him his beverage on a gold platter and took the goblet in his hand, taking a deep drink. Kaname's blood had had an effect on him and though he was valiantly trying to ignore his own thirst, it was a hard fought battle.

"You would have me believe that you slipped past a pureblood and saved Zero's life?" He settled into his chair, crossing his legs gracefully. "Do not intend to insult my intelligence."

Ryo took another swig of the concoction, knowing full well what would happen to him if the pureblood, who was apparently holding his temper with difficulty, came to the false conclusion that he was an enemy. "I know it sounds absurd milord, but that is a special gift I was born with. I'm a shadow-runner," he responded, making sure to reign in his pride.

Kaname nearly failed at hiding the surprise he felt. A shadow-runner was a most rare quality in a Level B, being that most purebloods killed them as quickly as possible, because they were more of a threat than most. Of course Kaname felt that if most purebloods weren't so paranoid then they would see the usefulness of the shadow-runners (which weren't a threat because though their auras could not be felt by most other vampires they were not undetectable to purebloods). But then again, a shadow-runner's power was not exactly vampiric, at least that was what he Books of Legend reported. A shadow-runner who had honed and trained such a dark ability enough could become almost totally undetectable to any other vampires beneath a pureblood (the exception being of course the Level Bs that were exceptionally powerful like Takuma). As soon as he got past his initial thoughts Kaname began to conjure up ways in which Ryo's stealth tactics would come in handy. "I see." He sipped his wine watching the other with emotionless russet eyes. First however, he would need to find out what kind of man he was. "Tell me Kitogirii-san, how do you feel about the decision that I may be forced to make concerning your daughter?" His attentive eyes caught the faint constriction of the tiny muscles of the man's amber orbs.

Ryo turned his head, wanting to light up a cigarette, and stood hastily, going to large fireplace where the orange flame strongly burned. "If you have to make that decision then so be it."

Kaname scrutinized the man and got to his feet as well, crossing the room to where he stood. He stopped a few feet behind the older vampire, swirling his wine around in the clear goblet. "Then you have no concerns about the fact that your daughter's life may become forfeit in the future?"

Ryo turned to look at the younger, more powerful vampire with cool eyes. "I'm not going to be biased about that possibility just because it is the life of my blood daughter. The big picture is what matters Kuran-sama, not the details."

Kaname maintained his stoic mask. "But the details are what make up the picture."

Ryo smiled, but it wasn't an entirely kind smile. "I suppose you're not as heartless as I've heard Kuran-sama. Although I doubt you would ever give up your beloved for the world to be preserved." He chuckled. "Young purebloods such as yourself are always biased and looking at the details, unwilling to understand that seeing the big picture means that everyone must make sacrifices." Again he took a swig of his wine. "But it's all well and good because you will see to it that everyone else makes the sacrifices for you."

Kaname could hardly believe it, this man was deliberately insulting him. He was not in the mood today. And plus, there were only two people that he even allowed to speak so sharply to him, and Ryo was not part of that duo.

Ryo jerked in surprise and held a hand up to his face when the goblet in his hand exploded without warning, sending bits of glass hurtling through the air. He took a step back when he felt the brunet's death aura leaking forth the immediate air around his body seemingly transforming into a dark energy.

"You overstep your boundaries with the sharpness of your tongue Kitogirii-san," he said, the inflections in his voice frighteningly dangerous. He took a few steps forward causing the man to mirror his movements in the opposite directions. With calculated steps he continued to approach him until the other man's back was pressed against the wall.

Ryo took in a deep breath, heart hammering in his chest. "Why should my daughter die because of the lack of _purity_ in her blood?"

Kaname knew well what the man implied and it angered him to no end, but he knew better than to kill this man. He could still prove to be of use. The flowering roses in the pots flanking the entry wilted to black nothings, flittering to the mahogany floor like black snow. In half a second he was standing before Ryo, cornering him. "You are fortunate that you could prove valuable to me or else… not so fortunate." He stated menacingly.

Despite his cool demeanor he shuddered involuntarily, feeling for the first time what it truly felt like to be enveloped by the aura of a pureblood. It was horrific beyond all belief. He felt similar to a child trapped in the darkness of the family cellar. He dared not provoke the pureblood further.

Kaname stepped away when he felt Ryo yield. "I am grateful that you saved Zero, Kitogiri-san," he stated returning to his usual stoic character. "I will be needing your specific talents again one day, so stay close."

Ryo, whose color had finally returned to his face, stood straight. "Yes milord."

"You may go." He waved the man away with a hand, staring up at the tapestry over the fireplace.

Ryo nodded and retreated towards the foyer but didn't get far before Kaname spoke.

"Do not think for a second that your relation to Umi-san means anything to me. She is part of my court you are not, so make no mistake, if you betray me…" He looked the man square in the eye. "I will not hesitate to end your existence."

Ryo didn't say anything more, opting to give a bow instead. Before he could disappear into the shadow like he truly wanted, Kaname spoke again.

"Wait. As a matter of fact, I have use for your talents now."

After the pureblood finished debriefing him, he took one more step and disappeared into the shadow of the entryway.

Kaname rolled his eyes. Showoff. He finished drinking the blood-colored beverage and exited the parlor, deciding to go to the room to sit with Zero. Of course it wasn't like he was going to sit with Zero because he was truly worried about him and wanted to keep him safe because he cared for him. No, he was going up just in case the enemy decided to attack again and because Zero needed to live or else everything would go to the crapshoot. After picking a book from one of the shelves of his sizeable library (which was small noodles compared to the one in his manor) he walked into the room where Zero lay, still unconscious and unmoving.

He pulled up a comfortable cream-colored chair with cherry wood legs, arms, and top and sat down. For a moment he watched the hunter in the bed, his attentive eyes noting the noticeably deeper rise and fall of his chest. Was it just his wishful mind playing tricks on him or did he seem to have gained a little more color to his cheeks? It couldn't be, but even his other senses detected the stronger feel in his aura. He smiled softly. Zero would make it after all. He should have known better than to doubt him, after all the Level D was way too stubborn to die.

After examining the silver-haired man's face (not admiring it), he cracked open the voluminous book in his hand and started to read. The book was _Wuthering Heights _byEmily Bronte, one of his favorite novels of all time. Yuuki of course didn't like the darkness of it all, but he found it rather enjoyable. He flipped to the first page. _"1801- I have just returned from a visit to my landlord- the solitary neighbor that I shall be troubled with,"_ he read silently. That first line however was as far as he got before his treacherous eyes rose over the top of the book to look at the man lying beneath the blankets.

His greedy eyes glued themselves to the other's serene face roving over the rare silver hair crowning the top of his head, to the two lids concealing those gorgeous lavender orbs that seemed to be able to both cut him down and strip him naked, and to his lips, relaxed for once instead of being pulled into its usual scowl. Hardly able to control himself he was about to stand to brush a stray strand of hair out of the other's face when he stirred. He closed the book and set it aside, knowing perfectly well what was coming next. There would be no words exchanged the first few minutes Zero awakened, because he would go straight into bloodlust. It was a defense mechanism, especially for those below a Level B, as their vampire blood inside of them after having already worked a double shift would need to be replenished and reinvigorated in order to maintain life. So that meant that any sentient creature near would instantly be a target. Of course they were usually too weak to cause any harm, and depended on a willing donor to stay alive. Lucky for Zero he was a willing donor (although only because he needed him alive to complete the link and nothing more).

* * *

Zero's eyes opened and for a few moments he was lucid, thinking that he was dead. His eyes looked at the beautiful décor of the room and its warm and heavenly feel. Was he in heaven? Then his gaze shifted to the left, falling upon the pureblood. And he instantly knew he was still alive, because if there was such a place as heaven, Kaname Kuran for sure would not be there. Unless this was hel—He didn't have time to finish his thought because a hunger so intense it took his breath away rammed into him, leaving him clinging to his sanity. His eyes stayed upon the pureblood, keen ears being able to pick up the steady drum of Kaname's heart and the maddening sound of blood rushing through his veins. So hungry. Kami he needed blood, wanted blood, ached for blood.

Kaname almost shuddered when he perceived the blatant scarlet consuming the hunter's usually lavender eyes and the lust surging from him in burning ripples. He stood quickly and in two small steps was sitting on the side of the bed next to the hunter. Without a word he unbuttoned the collar of his shirt watching as Zero's eyes followed his nimble fingers. The pureblood heard the other growl when his throat was exposed to him. He reached down, grasped his hand, and pulled the hungering man to him, wrapping an arm around him in an almost protective embrace. He almost smiled when Zero didn't waste any time and went straight for his neck, rooting around as if he were sniffing him.

Kaname waited breathlessly when he felt the other's tongue sliding gently against his puncture site, preparing him for the impending bite, and fought back the gasp seeking to escape his lips when the Hunter pierced his flesh. He was hardly able to hold back the subsequent elated sigh that came when pleasure rippled through him. Unable to stop himself he pulled the hunter closer and began gently burrowing his fingers soothingly through the man's silky tresses, losing himself in the sensation of Zero drawing greedily from him and the sound of the other's heart beating rapidly against his own. Mmm. Zero smelled good, as he normally did. He braced himself for the painful twinge in his neck that he usually got when Zero punctured him down to the bone, but it never came. Instead he just continued to drink in slow draughts taking his time, as if he were trying to get all that he could in a gulp in order to savor each mouthful.

Before he realized it he purred and his hands actually began to slide lower slowly over the sinewy muscles sculpted firmly into his upper back. He had been to wrapped up in his own wandering hands and rising euphoria before he realized the dizzying weakness in his limbs. Zero was drinking too much. Hating to end this wonderful sensation he reached up and grasped the other's chin. "Enough Zero," he said, barely recognizing his own voice because of the gentleness in it.

To his infinite surprise Zero dislodged his fangs obediently and fell back onto the bed, his eyes thick with ecstasy. He studied the Hunter, a small thrill going through him when Zero regarded him with half-lidded eyes. Zero was indeed beautiful. When he finally trusted his voice not to tremble, he spoke fondly to the man, "I am glad to see that you are alive Zero." He reached down and brushed his bangs from his eyes.

Zero, who had finally regained his bearings, shoved the brunet's hand away. "Don't touch me you sonofabitch!"

Kaname stared at Zero incredulously unable to understand the Level D's sudden hostility. "What is wrong? Have I done something to offend you?" he asked, sincerity ringing in his voice.

How could he? How could that stupid pureblood sit there and act so goddamned innocent? He raked the room with his eyes looking for Bloody Rose and spied said gun across the room on the ornate dresser with the sprawling mirror. "Don't sit there and act all innocent you bastard!" He pushed Kaname away, throwing the covers back to sit up, and stood. The room spun and his limbs turned to jelly, causing him to crumble towards the hardwood floor.

Kaname caught the hunter before he could touch the floor, holding him firmly by the arm. He didn't understand why Zero was so angry with him. As he held the Hunter there trying to help him to his feet he let his mind race to the past month, attempting to force himself to remember if he had wronged the ex-human in any way. "Honestly Zero I don't understand why you are so upset with me, please tell me what I did and I will do my best to rectify the situation," he said, voice dropping into a tender tone that he used only with his mate. What was this overcoming need to have Zero's affection? He did not need Zero's affection, only his servitude. _Liar,_ some part of his brain scolded. _You crave his affection even now._

Summoning whatever strength he had, he shoved the pureblood violently, snarling angrily when the vampire stuck to him like glue. "Get Away From Me!!" He struggled against the higher ranking vampire, uncaring that his attempts were feeble at best and that the tiny holes created by the bloodroses (long since closed) began to sting and burn in pain. He'd thought Kaname had changed, he thought that he was different, but he was wrong. Kaname was still a sick fuck.

"Zero, please stop struggling you'll hurt yourself," he said, surprisingly trying to salve the silver-haired vampire while also trying to figure out why he was so upset with him. This level of hostility coming from the volatile Hunter that he had brushed off as merely a nuisance when they were in Cross Academy, was currently creating a twinge of pain that ran much deeper. Despite his intentions to pacify him, Zero still resisted.

"I said get away from me! And stop calling me by my first name!" He pushed against him, thrashing vehemently.

Kaname let him go and moved away, feeling much like he had been repeatedly slapped in the face. "What is wrong?" he asked trying not to get upset at the younger vampire's behavior.

Zero glared wrathfully at the pureblood. "_You_ are what's wrong!" He reached back, grasping the bed sheets to pull himself to his feet. "I can't believe I even allowed myself to think that you were a good guy, that you were for once not using me as your own personal puppet. But I was wrong wasn't I. You're still the same sick, sadistic bastard you were five years ago and I'm still your torture toy." He stated venomously, concealing the pain in his eyes with animosity.

Though Kaname would never allow him to see it, Zero's words hurt him, clawing at his flesh until they reached his exposed heart. He rose gracefully, staring at the steaming Level D. What was wrong with Zero? Where did all this hostility come from? "Ze-Kiryuu what--?"

"Stop acting like you don't know," he said scathingly.

"But I don't." He knelt in front of the ex-human trying to look into his eyes meaningfully to let him know that he was no longer just a pawn for him do with him as he pleased. "Zero I promise you that I am not using you as my pawn, you've finally come to trust me. I would do nothing to damage that trust, I made a promise." He didn't understand why Zero always seemed to affect him in such a way that he lost all cautious in his speech.

Zero glared heatedly at the pureblood, ignoring the gentleness in the tone. "Your promises mean nothing," he replied with quiet derision.

That statement impaled Kaname, but he covered over his injury and kept his eyes on the other vampire. "Why would you say that? I told you before, my word is my bond," he explained, trying to keep his voice in check. Zero was hurting him intentionally and he was allowing him to do it. Five years ago he would have had his hands around Zero's throat for speaking to him with such irreverence in his tone. Now, was different. Now, he just wanted the Hunter to stop glaring at him with such pain in his those gorgeous eyes.

"Then why are you planning on killing Umi? You promised her the same protection as me, but you lied!"

Kaname rose elegantly to his feet and strode to the closed window, drawing the curtain allowing some of the evening light could spill into the room. "I will not lie to you, I did consider it." He heard Zero growl hatefully at him. It pained him that the hunter (whose affection he did not want) deemed his word worthless. It aggrieved him that the Level D thought that he was just a pawn to be easily manipulated and used as a mere tool.

Zero stood, trying to get to Bloody Rose so he could blow Kuran's brain out the back of his skull. "You'd better hope I don't get to Bloody Rose because if I do I'm going to fucking fill you with anti-vampire bullets," he said in a dangerously calm voice.

Kaname ignored the threat and turned to the furious hunter not wincing like he desired to at the resentment swimming in those eyes. "But just because I considered it does not mean that I'm going to act upon it." He crossed to the Hunter, looking him directly in his eyes.

Zero looked up at the pureblood, reading his face to see if he was speaking the truth or if it was just a load of hogwash. To his disbelief he saw nothing but sincerity on those perfect features.

"I promised you and by extension Umeko that I would allow no harm to come to either of you as long as it was in my power. And I intend to keep that promise. I am not going to kill her just because it is the easiest solution to our problem." He leaned down do the Hunter, holding his gaze, not needing to probe his aura to feel his temperament softening. "What would make you think I would not hold true to an oath I made to you?"

Zero looked away, unable to hold that searching gaze. Perhaps he shouldn't have blown up at the pureblood so forcefully. "The woman that did this to me. She said right before she caused those blood roses to wrap around me." He said it softly, feeling a tide of exhaustion starting to come on. Why was he so sleepy?

Kaname held back the chill that sought to creep into his aura from the other's words. He knew the woman that had done this to the Hunter all too well. Midori. Despicable wench. She'd stolen the art of using blood roses from the Kuran clan first and now she used them against a member of his court. She was going to be made to pay for this. His eyes shifted to Zero who had climbed beneath the covers. "I know that you do not admire me because of the things that I've done to you in the past and I will admit, I am a bit of a sadist… It is in my nature. But it grieves me that you would believe an unprincipled shrew over me when I have never went back on my word to any of those that are mine even once."

Zero yawned and looked up at the pureblood, amazed at the flurry of emotions fluttering over his usual placid features. Why was Kaname such an emotional mess lately? Kaname was right he had no grounds to believe the woman over him. Dammit all. He shouldn't have acted so rash in his decision. Goddammit, now he was going to have to apologize, because it was hard not to what with the pained expression in the pureblood's russet eyes. Shit. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you."

He refrained from pausing to see if the space-time continuum was going to unravel because of Zero's apology and simply smiled and sat on the bedside, leaning down to pull the blankets up to Zero's chin. "You are forgiven, Kiryuu" he said softly, crushing the blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks.

Zero snuggled into the pillow and closed his eyes, happy that Kaname's presence didn't make his Hunter's senses keep him awake. _I'll be home soon beloved_. He could hardly wait to hold her in his arms "You can call me by first name if you want."

Kaname, who had already returned to his seat in the lavish chair was happy that Zero's eyes were closed that he couldn't see the rosiness plaguing his face. "I will."

Not yet quite asleep just yet, Zero spoke again. "Kaname?"

Kaname would swear that his heart skipped a series of beats when the silver-haired man said his name without any formal titles. Clearing his throat to make sure his voice didn't tremble, he replied, "yes?"

"Thanks." He slurred sleepily and fell into a slumber that his tired body readily welcomed.

Kaname read a few more pages of his book before he looked over its top at the man resting tranquilly in the large bed. He wanted to be close to the Hunter not just sitting at his beside, but he dared not obey his desires. He chewed his bottom lip when his eyes remained on the sleeping Hunter, trying to come up with all sorts of reasons for him not to get closer to his-the ex-human. He shouldn't, should he? It was wrong, right? Of course he wouldn't be trying anything, just laying beside him. So he it would kind of be like protecting him. No he couldn't, but he wanted to soooo bad. With a single breath, admitting defeat, he closed his book and creeped silently to the other side of the bed, figuring that he should at least indulge himself just this once. With all the stealth of the perfect predator he climbed onto the bed, stretching alongside the Hunter.

A tingle at being this close to Zero slid through him. He studied Zero's face attentively noticing the way the moonlight filtering through the large windows became trapped in his luxuriant tresses giving them a dull glow as if its gentle rays danced upon each individual strand and bathed his pale ivory skin, giving him a slight otherworldly appearance. His gaze started downward, past the delicate eyelashes resting peacefully against his cheek, to the perfectly proportionate nose, and stopped at the sensual mouth. Against his will his searching eyes stayed there upon that mouth, he'd never known Zero's lips were so full and… kissable.

Just then, Zero stirred, turning his head to expose the flesh of his neck. Kaname sucked in a breath when his eyes fell downward to the tattooed delicacy that was the hunter's neck. He imagined himself plunging his fangs into that neck and drinking until euphoria burned him alive. A smile played upon his lips, but quickly faded when he realized what was happening. What was wrong with him? He was Yuuki's bondmate. Such feelings about drinking another's blood should not have even traversed his mind not even briefly. Yet here he was, fangs throbbing faintly, ears enjoying the melodic beat of Zero's heart, eyes stuck to the near invisible pulse of his carotid artery as the blood rushed through it.

He closed his eyes, focusing on other things that needed to occupy his brain. Biting Zero would be a profound mistake that would probably shatter the fragile companionship they had going at the moment and tear the tethers holding them together to shreds. He didn't move though, because he wanted to stay next to Zero, to soak up that damned light the Hunter didn't even know he emitted. He wanted to touch him, to feel his silky skin just once without torturing him. A single touch and he would be satisfied. Timidly, for fear that he Hunter would awaken and call him a perverse dickhead, he raised his hand and burrowed his fingers through the other's hair, glanced them down the tapering contours of his jaw, and to the intricate tattoo inked into his immaculate skin. Feeling a little braver when the other vampire merely groaned, which made the brunet shudder, he traced the shell of his ear, stopping to drop a kiss to the one piece of jewelry piercing that spot.

His heart fluttered when Zero stirred again, looking as if he might awaken. If Zero caught him he would at least try to maim him. Wait. Why in Kami's name was he so scared of Zero waking up for? _I don't know, maybe because you're molesting him._ The accusing voice in his head was swallowed whole by his pureblood nature. He would not touch Zero in a manner that was wrong. He was not like his Uncle Rido or Ichiou. Certainly not! Yuuki's smiling face entered his mind and he lifted his hand from Zero's hair, his fingers crying for the satiny tresses once they were away. What would Yuuki say if she saw him now? He was mated to her for the rest of eternity and Zero was mated with Umi, although not for an eternity. What was he doing?

Try as he might, he could not leave the bed and so there he lay, drinking in the Hunter's odor and soothing light radiating from his being. He wondered if this is what Umi felt when she lay next to her mate. If she felt this breathtaking light that drew him in like gravity and trapped him there. From this day on, Kaname knew deep within that he would never sadistically torture the other again. Maybe toy with him for a bit, but never torture. He listened to Zero as he slept, harmonizing his own breathing with the other's relaxed breaths, allowing his mind to drift to happier times in his life. And before he knew it, Kaname Kuran had fallen asleep next to the same person he had disliked so ardently only a few months prior.

* * *

Takuma stood in his huge kitchen in front of the island peppering multi-colored sprinkles on top of the bowls of fudge sundae he'd prepared for his guest and himself when his mobile rang. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ichijo-san, why did you call me again? Is something the matter?" Ruka asked as she looked out of the window of her fancy car. Her eyes traveled to the cityscape passing by her window in a blur.

He swiped a finger through the dark viscous liquid and stuck it in his mouth. Mmm, fudge was always so good. "Are you still in Russia?"

She smoothed down her beautiful skirt, checking for lint. "Yes. Why?"

He abandoned the bowls of dessert on the kitchen island and walked to the cutlery drawer to pick up two spoons. "Because I can't seem to get in touch with the Maksimovs." He answered, returning to the two bowls to plunge the spoons into the vanilla ice cream part of the sundae.

She paused and took in an inaudible breath, knowing full well what it could mean. "I'll tell my driver to hurry."

Takuma smiled merrily. "I am grateful for your help Ruka-san, but please be careful."

She smiled appreciatively. "You are welcome and I will be."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." She snapped the phone closed and looked at her chauffer. "To the Maksimov clan and make haste."

"Yes milady." He swung the glossy white vehicle to the right and accelerated down the street.

Takuma was still "tasting" his fudge sundae, savoring the combination of sweet vanilla mixed with delectable syrupy goodness, when he felt another aura crawl over him. His eyes widened. No! He sprinted upstairs making it to the guestroom he'd designated to Umi, hearing the sound of glass shattering just before he made it to the door. He swung the door open and ran to the gaping hole where there had once been a window.

Umi was thrown over the shoulder of a vampire body bouncing up and down as he dashed across his lawn and disappeared into the forest.

Takuma cursed and ran to go get his _katana_, knowing that the Council wanted to kill Umi with their own hands, so her captor wouldn't murder her.

Her eyes opened and she found herself thrown over the shoulder of a vampire bouncing rather uncomfortably as it ran through the dark forest. She made sure to keep quiet despite the fear she felt when it vaulted from the cliff into the open frigid night air. Shit, maybe she should have been a lighter sleeper. Arctic wind blew past, making her hair and nightgown flutter as they plummeted downwards. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the jolt of crashing, for the pain the treetops would inflict as they bent under their weight, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, they were running again. Dammit. He'd flashed. She'd hoped they would fall and that would give her time to use… Duh. she almost smacked herself on the forehead for her thoughtlessness. Zero, the wonderful guy that he was, had left her with something to defend herself that was much more useful than getting close to a vampire that could use the Nil Law on her. Carefully she reached into her pocket and drew the small tanto.

Without thinking she plunged the knife, which was anti-vampire, through his nearest shoulder severing flesh and muscle until its business end went cleanly through the other side. The vampire roared and flung her across the wooded area, causing her to smack directly into the trunk of a tree which in turn made snow blanket her.

The male vampire growled at her wrathfully. "Invalid bitch!" he spat, blood dribbling from his wound onto the snow as the anti-vampire properties of her knife began working its cruel charms. "Were it not for the Council's orders to bring you in so they can kill you personally, I would end your illegal existence at this moment!"

She shook the frigid snow from her hair and stood, with a sneer on her lips as she regarded the oddly dressed man before her. "It's just as well, seeing as how you couldn't kill me even if you wanted."

His dark eyes narrowed dangerously.

She continued talking despite his evident ire. "You're supposed to be my kidnapper or something and now you're bleeding all over yourself. Does it sting to know that an 'Invalid' drew your blood?" All she needed was for him to get in close enough and then she could make her move.

An inhuman growl rumbled forth and without warning he approached her in leaping strides, the intent to murder written plainly on his features.

Takuma dove off the cliff, his clothes fluttering in the air as he plunged downwards. A sudden burst of light radiated forth, illuminating the darkness briefly before dying down. Then came a scream of excruciating agony.

The so-called captor stumbled backwards, fangs gnashing, one arm disintegrated up to the elbow, shirt scorched away to reveal the grotesquely burned and marred skin of his torso. "W-wh…" he sputtered right before Takuma impaled him.

Takuma drove his sword deeper, only withdrawing it when he felt the last pulse of his heart quiver through his sword. He sighed heavily, inwardly wishing that he didn't have to kill so many vampires, but figured he'd rather be damned than betray his prince's orders. "What did you do to him?" he asked once he got a good look at the fallen assailant.

She stood shaking terribly when the winter air rushed past, penetrating her flimsy gown, chilling her to the bone. Dammit why did she bother to even wear this nightgown? There was no one use in being cute when Zero was not around. "I'm not really supposed to say anything about it, but Zero taught me an anti-vampire charm."

He whistled lowly, looking over the man's blackened skin. "He taught you well." He put his coat around her shoulders, falling in step with her. "I finished the fudge sundaes."

She beamed at him, eyes gleaming greedily at the promise of eating more dessert. "Hurry let's get there before they melt!" She took his hand at first but then let go abruptly, an almost panicked look on her face. The only two people's hands she grasped like that were her dearest love and her dearest friend, because they had never viewed her as filthy. She'd gotten too comfortable. It was wrong to grab a noble's hand without permission (with the exception of Aidou who would whine if she didn't show him some affection), at least that's what Tutor told her. "Oh! Um, sorry. I-I didn't," she stuttered softly, "sorry."

Takuma inclined his head and smiled sweetly at her. "It's quite alright." He proffered his hand, a warm smile on his handsome face.

She looked up at the hand and then at his face, feeling a bit nostalgic at the gesture because it was the first thing Aidou had done when she'd hid from him under bridge after he'd caught her dancing in his father's forest. She missed him. She missed Zero. "Thank you."

They walked hand-in-hand all the way to his manor.

* * *

Ruka got out of the car, vampiric senses strained to the peak for any movement and any aura. The heavy door of the iron gate creaked when she pushed it open. That's funny why didn't they lock their doors? She stopped a moment to admire the skillfully marble mermaid fountain and continued her saunter. Blood's tangy odor assailed her sensitive nostrils, the strength of it telling her that it was a large quantity of it. Oh no. She threw the door open and entered the house following the delightful odor into the ball room.

Her eyes widened. There strewn all over the tiled floor of the spacious room were the corpses of the Maksimov clan. She ran onto the floor almost slipping on the blood-coated tiles to check the bodies. It was a grisly sight, limbs had been dismembered, heads had been decapitated, hearts had been impaled then ripped from chests, and bloody and bile-coated entrails spilled onto the marbled floor. The bodies that were intact had been mangled and disfigured beyond recognition. She examined a body, Stanislav Maksimov. A gaping hole where his heart had once been perforated his chest cavity and his lifeless eyes, now milky blue from death, stared up at her. Damn, Stanislav had a daughter named Valentina. Who had done this? The Council? No. She stooped over another corpse and looked her body over, noticing the mangled flesh of her neck and the uncharacteristic claw and bite marks disfiguring her frail body. Who had done this? Heck _what_ had done this? The bite marks were clearly from a full set of teeth, not fangs. Some other evil did this.

This was not happening. An entire clan of the Kuran court had not been massacred. She resolved to check the rooms, determined to find someone alive. Finally after searching each and every room, she felt another aura. Inwardly sighing with relief she ran down the hall, following the aura until she came to what looked like the children's room. She walked to the large toy box and lifted the lid, seeing nothing but various stuffed animals and beautiful dolls on the surface, but after investigating further she found the survivor.

The child lay huddled in the fetal position in the box's corner, her delicate frame quaking uncontrollably. She curled further into herself when Ruka lay a hand on her head, fearing that death was impending. "P-p-p-p," she stuttered through sobs, "p..lease don't."

Ruka softly patted the child's head, attempting to comfort her. "Valentina, it's me, Lady Ruka," she said tenderly, still stroking her blonde ringlets.

Valentina stopped shaking and looked up at her through wet eyelashes. "Lady Ruka?" She asked, terror still evident in her sapphire eyes. Unexpectedly she wrapped her arms around Ruka, trembling terribly. "Are the bad men gone?"

Ruka swallowed. She'd never been this close to a child besides some family members, but even then she was not one for hugs. "Yes, they're gone."

She drew away and set her pained eyes on the beautiful vampiress, erasing the tears from her face. "They-they came in while everyone was dancing and we had no warning. Before we knew it, they'd come in and there… there was so much screaming and—And where's my daddy?"

Ruka looked away and just drew her close, not having the heart to tell her that her father and entire clan had been slaughtered. "Shhh, don't cry child…" she trailed off at that point not knowing exactly what to say. She couldn't say 'it's going to be okay' because the girl's entire family had been massacred and thus nothing would ever '_be okay'_ again. "Hey, would you like to go home with me? I just got a new car."

Valentina smiled brightly, releasing the ethereal vampiress, and stepped out of the toy box, albeit a bit timidly. "Okay. Is my papa coming with us?"

Ruka curbed the aggrieved expression threatening to etch her features and simply gave a soft smile and crouched to Valentina's level. "Afraid not _lapushka.# _Come let's go." She stood and grasped the little girl's hand.

Valentina who had always been quite a perceptive child knew in her heart and partly because of the stale stench of blood that her father was not coming with them because… "Papa is dead isn't he?" It wasn't a question. "They're all dead, aren't they."

Ruka swallowed, trying not to let her face show her grief. "I am sorry, but yes, they are." She squeezed the child's hands trying not to weep when the light in the little girl's eyes went out and she broke into silent sobs. Every part of her wanted to sweep her up in her arms and coo pacifying words to her, but the logical part knew that she'd overstayed her welcome. They needed to go before the enemy retraced their steps. "Come child, we must go." What was that sound? Ohmigod!

She jerked the little girl into her arms, shielding her protectively just before her world exploded.

* * *

Takuma sat in his other guestroom eating his sundae (which he had to remake because it melted) and checking off all of the clans that had returned his calls in his record book while watching Umi check her cell phone every few minutes. "If you felt Zero 'contact' you then he'll call. He's probably still weak," he said amiably.

She let her shoulders fall, nodding sheepishly. "Yeah." She sighed heavily. "I hope Hanabusa is okay. I wish he was here to cheer me up…" She looked at him when she realized what she'd said. "I mean, not that you're not doing a good job, it's just that he…"

Takuma smiled knowingly, waving the comment away. "It's okay, I know how close you two are."

She swallowed a mouthful of sundae, enjoying the decadent dessert, and sat up against the pillows. "Although it's strange of him not to call."

He nodded concurringly. "It is." The house phone rang loudly. A moment later a servant entered the room carrying the phone.

"Sir Souen-sama wishes to speak to you," he droned.

"I'll take it in the hallway." He got out of the bed and walked into the hallway, picking the phone from the butler's hand. "Hello?"

Ruka looked through the rear window of her car, taking in the conflagration consuming what was once the Maksimov Estate. Her eyes fell upon Valentina who had pulled herself into a tight ball, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Takuma, it's me," she answered tightly. What was she going to do with this little girl? She couldn't keep her. Sure she was financially secure, what with her inheritance and all, but she doubted she was ready to be a maternal figure not to mention how Akatsuki would feel about it.

Takuma leaned against the wall, licking a bit of fudge from his upper lip. "Ah, Ruka-chan, did you get in touch with the Maksimov clan?"

She swallowed. "Yes."

"Good. How are they?" His brow furrowed when deafening silence came from the other end. "Ruka-chan?"

"The enemy arrived before I did, perhaps even the other night." She turned in her seatbelt to whisper into the cell phone. "Takuma, they massacred them."

His eyes broadened. "What!" He dropped his forehead into his hand. "Are there any survivors?" Goddammit.

"Stanislav's daughter, Valentina." She hummed a soothing cradlesong that plunged the little girl into a deep dreamless slumber.

"What about all of the other children?"

"Dead."

He clutched the phone, careful not to crush it beneath his iron grip. "The Council?" He inquired through clenched teeth.

"No. There was no blood drained from any of them, and the bite marks came from a full set of teeth."

Damn. That would rule out any vampires. This had to be the handiwork of their new enemy. "Are you safe?"

"Besides an instance of those heartless mongrels trying to incinerate me, I'm fine." She could hear the strain in Takuma's voice and she sympathized with the noble. Takuma already had so much on his plate and this was just another burden to throw on his shoulders, but the bubbly noble was stronger that what most thought. Plus, multitasking was his thing. "What are we going to do with the girl? I could ask my parents to –."

"I would greatly appreciate it Ruka-chan," he stated gratefully. "Now—." He cut his sentence off when blood's enticing scent reached his nostrils. "Excuse me Ruka-chan, an urgent matter just presented itself."

"Oh, goodbye."

"Goodbye." He handed the receiver to the butler who had been waiting at the hall's end and sprinted downstairs. Before his late-night callers could knock, he swung the heavy door open, his emerald eyes already scarlet-tinged.

Kain and Aidou stood in the doorway, their clothes blood-soaked and in tatters.

"Ohmigod! Are you two okay?"

Aiodu smiled amiably erasing a blotch of blood from his chin with the back of his hand. "Don't worry Ichijo, it's not our blood," he said almost merrily.

Kain turned in the doorway while Aidou waltzed into the foyer. He grasped the hand of the inert man laying on the stoop and dragged him into the foyer. "It's his."

Takuma's eyes widened gleefully. They had a prisoner. "How did--?"

Kain's eyes glittered ferally. "There's a reason we're called 'Kaname-sama's right hand'."

* * *

Zero began to waken, becoming instantly aware of another body next to him. Was he back at home? Had this all been some outlandish nightmare that his stressed psyche had cooked up? He opened his eyes groggily and was instantly met with the tranquil face of Kaname Kuran that was uncomfortably close to his own. What the fuck?! Instinct urged him to slug the pureblood while flinging every insult he could think of at him, but he resisted. Kaname had given his blood so that he would live and had went through the trouble of explaining himself to him (which Kaname did not do for anyone other than Yuuki). He briefly watched the pureblood sleep, enjoying the serenity upon his usual eerily emotionless face. Damn. He preferred this Kaname that looked like an innocent child while he slept to the one that could be a hellion when he was awake. Of course it's not like he could make the pureblood sleep forever. That would devastate Yuuki.

Kaname shivered in his slumber.

He looked across the room to the fireplace. The fire had went out a while ago. Dammit. He shifted carefully in the bed, cautious not to wake Kaname, and put his feet on the floor. He stood, without lurching forward and strode to the closet in the far side of the huge room. After rummaging around for a bit, he found a fleece throw. He half suspected to find Kaname already awake and looking at him with those piercing eyes when he emerged from the closet, but found the powerful vampire still sleeping serenely. He must have been tired.

He walked to the bed and unfurled the cloud-soft covering and placed it over the pureblood, making sure it covered his bare feet. There, that was his good deed for the year, at least towards Kaname. He went into the bathroom to relief himself and take a much deserved shower.

Kaname awakened twenty minutes later. He looked down at the cozy throw covering him and smiled softly. Zero must have put it over him. Reluctantly he climbed out of the warm bed laden with the hunter's scent and exited the room. After finding clothes in his own closet for the younger vampire to wear he ordered Henri, who had just finished cleaning the kitchen to go to a nearby boutique and pick out a few outfits that would suit the hunter's tastes. He returned to the room, peeking around the corner to see if Zero was out of the shower yet. He wasn't. He placed the neatly folded articles of clothing on the bed and stepped out of the room.

Afterwards, he was sitting downstairs in the kitchen drinking a rather delicious cup of coffee (that he had prepared by his own hands) reading a newspaper when Zero entered the large kitchen. "Good morning Zero. Did you sleep well?" He asked pleasantly. His russet eyes roved over the hunter's attire. He wore a red shirt that fitted him loosely and was unbuttoned at the top, exposing his neck and that enticing tattoo, and a pair of slacks whose hems brushed against the floor. The clothes looked rather fetching on the hunter in his opinion, of course from the expression on the other's face told him that he thought otherwise.

"Morning," he greeted casually, "and yes I did. But don't ever do that again."

Kaname nodded obediently, although deep down he knew he would do the exact opposite. "I sent Henri to a nearby boutique to purchase a few outfits for you, to your tastes of course."

He didn't bother to even ask how he knew his size. The pureblood seemed to know everything about those in his court, so he wasn't surprised in the least. "Good. Because I can't wait to get out of these clothes." He growled, tugging at the shirt. "How do you not go insane dressing like you're going to the office every day?"

Kaname shrugged and took another sip of his hot beverage, figuring it was better just to let the other express himself instead of snapping off a sarcastic comment. He didn't want to argue with him, not after having such a precious moment with him last night. Zero's stomach growled. He lifted his eyes to the hunter, focusing so they didn't trail to his lips. "The kitchen is yours if you wish to cook."

Zero couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. "Do you have strawberries?"

The light in that smile lit up his heart. "Yes."

He squashed the smile and refrained from rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Without another word, he went into the kitchen, searching the cabinets for the ingredients he would need. After mixing up the batter for the Belgian Waffles he sat down in the chair across from the pureblood, coffee in hand, eyes on the wall clock. "Can I use your phone to call Umi?"

"Of course." He kept his face hidden behind the newspaper, not wanting to look at the hunter for fear his treacherous eyes would trail to that innocently exposed throat. "Are you sure waffles are going to be filling for you?"

Zero stood, coffee mug in hand. "No but the omelets I prepare for _us_ should do the trick." He answered and exited the kitchen, glancing at the wall clock again. Kaname had done a lot for him in the past day or so, the least he could do was prepare a good breakfast for him.

Kaname stayed in the kitchen, skimming his eyes over the newspaper, but not exactly reading the words. Instead his attention was on the conversation Zero was having with Umi via telephone. The happy ring in the Level D's voice was unmistakable as he talked to his beloved. Despite himself, a twinge of jealousy pricked him but was promptly squashed. What was wrong with him? He had no right to be jealous, he had not claims to Zero, except that the hunter owed him his life, but other than that it was nothing that tied him to the other. _What is wrong with you? You say you can hardly stomach the ex-human, but here you are jealous that he's talking to his mate. _He bit his bottom lip hard and forced himself to read the black letters printed upon the thick paper. Finally after what seemed like forever (and Kaname had pilfered a few strawberries) Zero came back and went straight to the stove.

After a rather filling breakfast and light conversation Kaname booked them a flight to Japan, swung by the hotel Zero had stayed in, and went to the airport. Zero could hardly contain himself on the ride home. Kami he was so incredibly horny. Even though he valiantly tried to steer his thoughts to something other than Umi writhing beneath him screaming out his name, they always seemed to meander back to the original course. Instead he turned his eyes out of the window, at the diminishing sunlight. He stepped out of the car when it stopped, grasping his duffle bag, and made a quick beeline to the door. Before he could knock, the door opened revealing Takuma's butler. He greeted the butler and entered the home.

Takuma smiled happily, jumping from his couch so he could greet the Hunter properly. "Oh Zero," he said, restraining the urge to hug the other male. "I'm so happy you're home! We were so worried."

Aidou, who sat on one of the extravagant sofas in the parlor looking over the sketches of his latest invention, still a 'work in progress,' glowered at the hunter. "Don't get all mushy Kiryuu," he said roughly, "Ichijo is basically speaking for himself. I could care less."

Zero glared murderously at the blonde vampire. Just once he would like to be able to enter a vampire's house without coming in contact with that little jerk-off. It was like Aidou was alive simply to make his life as uncomfortable as possible. "What makes you think I give a fuck what you think," he shot back scathingly. With that he walked towards the foyer, jogging up the stairs towards the guestroom in which he was sure his lover resided. The closer he got to her room, the louder the bond between them roared, setting him afire with lust for both her blood and her body. He couldn't wait to get to her so he could plunge his fangs into that dainty neck and feel her ambrosial wine filling his mouth and coating his tongue. The pit of his belly tingled signaling his oncoming arousal.

Umi stood in front of the vanity set, steadying the hand that was holding the mascara wand in it. Zero was near, she knew it, because their bond only pulsated so intensely when he was close. She finished applying the mascara and looked in the mirror, satisfied at what she saw: a vermillion red knee-length dress with a crinoline underskirt to add volume, black knee socks to match, and a matching headband.

Zero opened the door and shut it behind him. Lust and desire plowed into him igniting his thirst and sending hot embers to his nether regions, but he held still, just staring at her taking a moment to just drink in the form of the person he thought he'd never see again. His eyes strayed to the dark curtain of hair that shifted over her shoulder when she inclined her head to the pink tongue that flicked over ivory white fangs. He wondered what she was thinking. Of course he didn't have to guess because he could feel it, smell it, and see it, the utter lust radiating from her person. His fangs lengthened further, nearly crowning his bottom lip, and his ears picked up the quickening pace of her heart.

Zero had that gleam in his eyes, the one that she was all too familiar with. Finally she spoke a seductive undertone in her voice, "feeling a bit predatory tonight my love?"

He smirked. She knew him too well. Every once in a while, his predatory side presented itself, and when this happened he liked to pursue her, he liked for her to play hard to get and refuse him until finally she 'surrendered' her body to his wanton desires. He dropped his duffel bag purposefully on the floor, the sound of it thudding to the mahogany floor seemingly magnified tenfold because of the silence in the room. His eyes flicked over her as he smoothly unbuttoned his jacket noticing the way her pink-tinted orbs chased his every movement, and discarded it to the chair in the corner. "I missed you." He took a step forward.

She smiled coyly. "I missed you too." She took a step back and to the side, figuring it would be better if she didn't stay in front of the vanity set which had plenty of breakable things atop its surface. She swallowed trying to keep her knees from buckling when those lavender eyes struck hers, almost holding her in place. Her mouth went dry and her breath came out in small hitches. "Zero…" She stopped when her voice faltered, her mind focusing on his exposed throat. "We can't use this bed for sex." Dammit. She knew instantly she shouldn't have said that when the glint in his eye gleamed with a tad more wickedness.

"Then we won't." Two more steps forward.

"Look beloved, I'm a little tired let's just do this later when we both have gotten enough sleep." Another few steps back. She was nearing the wall. Good. She just wanted him to take her already, but Zero loved the processes that led up the actual act itself, so if it would make him happy and make their lovemaking all the more mind-blowing, she was game. Of course between the burning knot in her stomach, the throbbing fangs in her mouth, and the jelly in her limbs she wanted to just flip her dress up and shout 'take me now daddy!'.

He smirked slightly. "But I want you _now, _my love." He could hardly control himself any longer. The melodious rush of blood flowing through her veins, the erotic sway of her hips as she stepped backwards again, the pink tinged eyes showing him what she desired all too readily was maddening. Just a little longer and he would have her where wanted her.

"Good things come to those who wait," she purred seductively. He was being so cruel right now. If he didn't take her in the next few minutes she was going to attack him, then she was going to rip his clothes off, and rape him. Two minutes, tops.

"Yes, but can _you_ wait?" He observed her face perceiving the utter want starting to consume her thoughts until small shivers quaked through her tiny frame and she uttered a soft but very arousing,

"Zero…"

Before he could remember what happened he was on her, crashing his mouth to hers before slamming her into the wall, earning a small growl from her. His masterful tongue brushed over her fangs, the sensitive insides of her cheek and roof of her mouth, dueling with her tongue for dominance. He pressed harder against her as he ravaged her sweet mouth, wallowing in the amazingly erotic sensation of her soft curves against his hard muscles. His fangs throbbed insistently aching to plunge into her delicate neck. He withdrew, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth before officially breaking the kiss. Their eyes met in a single instant, both looking as if they may devour the other. His eyes glittered with unrestrained hunger and he dipped his head going straight for her throat. He let out a quivering breath when she shuddered as he sensually licked the erogenous spot of her bite mark.

She dug her nails into the cloth of his shirt as he wickedly nibbled her neck instead of taking what she so desperately desired for him to take. He was being cruel today. "Don't tease…"

He chuckled, snaking a hand under her dress to her hip while bracing himself on the other, and continued to nibble, deciding to stop when a whimpering mewl intensified his already smoldering lust. He licked that delicious neck, tasting her, smelling odor of cherry blossoms, and pierced her flesh. Glorious blood flooded his mouth pervading his senses and endlessly pleasuring his palate with its distinct sweetness. He drank greedily savoring each and every last delicious drop until he could stand it no longer and pushed his fangs deeper, drawing more of her delectable blood. The fact that he'd almost died crossed his mind, igniting whatever hunger that had begun to wane. An involuntary tremor slithered through his being when she punctured his throat, then a subsequent growl when she started grinding her hips helplessly against his, creating a friction that stoked the already blazing flames of his passion.

* * *

Kaname sat down in the large chair of the aristocrat's office and stared at him with emotionless eyes. "What do you have to report?" The way the noble clearly fidgeted and all cheeriness fled his aura told him that this was serious and more than likely grievous news.

Takuma stayed a few feet away from the desk hoping he was out of the crosshairs of his superior's wrath. "I eliminated the lackeys that the Council sent to kill Umi." Maybe he would save the worst news for last. "Whoever our enemy is tried to burn Ruka-chan alive. Aidou and Kain were attacked, but successfully subdued and captured the enemy." He said the latter of the sentence with a wide grin.

Kaname could not hide his pleasure at this news, tapping his bottom lip with a finger as his brilliant mind shifted into gear. However the pinched expression on the blonde's features stopped his thoughts. "Out with it Takuma."

Takuma could not disobey his prince's command. "The Maksimov clan was slaughtered two nights ago." He jumped when whatever glass articles he possessed in the room shattered and cracks veined down the windows.

"Were there any survivors?"

"Valentina."

Kaname leaned into the chair throwing the noble a contrite glance for breaking his ornaments. "Where is she?"

"On the way to the Souen Manor.

He gave a nod of approval. Valentina would be safe (well as safe as possible in these turbulent times) "How many families reported in to you?"

"All of them. They've all increased the security around their homes and are keeping a diligent watch for any imposters."

He crossed his legs looking much like a businessman. "Is that all you have to report?"

Takuma thought for a moment. "Yes."

He rose to his feet, swiping a hand through his dark locks. "Lead me to our prisoner."

Takuma nodded, fading to the side to allow his lord to exit the room first. "I have him in the keep, restrained with 'Bleeding Manacles'." He stated somewhat casually.

They walked down the winding staircase into the darkness where the Ichijo hold lay in the bowels of the manor where light was absent. They stopped at a barred cell where a bleeding man sat with his back pressed against the stone wall, head bowed, face hidden behind a curtain of black. The Bleeding Manacles, cuffs that constricted tighter the more the prisoner struggled and had been known to go straight through the victim's skin and bones, mercilessly squeezed his limbs biting into his flesh, causing blood to flow down his forearms and ankles in rivulets.

Kaname looked disdainfully at the man's skin which was caked with blood and other sorts of filth, his fetid stench assailing his sensitive nostrils.

"Looks like someone has been trying to get loose," Takuma chirped when he saw the trickles of blood.

"So the pureblood prince has finally decided to honor me with his presence," he said snidely, "I'm flattered."

Takuma growled indignantly but stopped when Kaname calmly held a hand up. How dare this- this vagrant speak to Kaname this way? He was lucky Kaname had stopped him or else he would be looking at his entrails right now.

Kaname rematerialized in the cell and stood there in striking distance, regarding the man with abhorrent eyes. "What are you?" He maintained his cool when the man spat at his feet and laughed derisively. It was obvious the man wanted to die, but no, he would not grant him his wish, not yet at least.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He chuckled again, looking up at him with citrine colored eyes that gleamed with unchecked savagery. Again he chuckled softly. "You are brave pureblood child, standing where I can get my hands on your soft little throat. Or perhaps you are too foolish to know fear."

Kaname retained his stoic countenance. "What. Are you?"

"Ask me all you want, I will tell you nothing, and your little vampire mind games won't work on me either." He growled out, baring his fangs at the brunette.

"Why are you attacking my court?"

"That should be obvious."

Kaname watched his face intently, looking for sign of any changes in his expression. He interrogated the man finally growing weary of his vexing not-answers after a few moments. "Tell me what I want to know or…"

"Or what? You'll kill me. You're going to do that anyway." He stuck his chin out defiantly, looking up at the pureblood with contemptuous eyes. "It is funny you know, that you think you're so powerful when really you are nothing more than an upstart, an annoyance, the fly in our soup." He grinned nastily. "When the prophecy has been fulfilled, your court will be crushed, the vampire and human societies will fall in glorious darkness, and you Kuran-_sama_ will be nothing more than a broken shell fit to do nothing but kiss the feet of The First. And your queen…" he chortled nastily, "your queen will be fit for nothing but to _service_ his needs."

His aura chilled, its death properties flowing forth, darkening the cell. He bent over the man, crimson engulfing his sorrel eyes. His fangs glinted when he smiled cruelly, grasping the man's hair. "Perhaps, it is time you felt a portion of my power."

Takuma, who had retreated to the corner when Kaname's death aura fluctuated dangerously turned his head.

* * *

Zero pressed his head to the wall, clenching his teeth as he rode out his shattering climax, hardly aware of the tiny woman folded around him thrashing from her own completion. He pecked his mate's temple, his pants stirring the few strands of her raven-colored fringe that was not plastered to her forehead by sweat. His legs were jelly and all he wanted to do was collapse to the floor, but instead he dropped soft kisses all over her beautiful face. They remained there for a few moments simply basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking and the sensation of skin on skin.

Finally, when her body no longer felt boneless, she let out a lethargic moan. "Jeez what were you trying to do? Break my goddamned pelvis?" She whined sagging against him while trying to figure out if she should unwrap her legs from his waist or order him to carry her to the bathtub.

He smirked smugly. "You didn't seem to mind when you were screaming 'faster Zero faster'," he retorted, mimicking a woman's voice when he said the latter.

She glowered at her lover, who from this angle was in complete control of the situation. "Shut up," she said playfully.

He smiled, enjoying the way the flush dusting her cheeks darkened, making her look even more adorable. "You're beautiful you know." He leaned forward, inwardly smirking when she let out a hitching breath, and nuzzled her nose with his own.

"Thank you. So are you." She closed her eyes when he lovingly brushed his fingertips over the features of her face, stopping at her cherry lips.

He could hardly believe that he'd almost lost the chance to do this, to hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her, to bask in the completeness of their bond. He burrowed his deft fingers through her hair, staring into warm amber as if it were the first time he'd laid eyes upon her in years. Gently he pressed his forehead to hers, pecking her mouth softly.

"What's wrong?"

Why was it that she could read him like a book? "Nothing."

"You're ly--." She halted her sentence, breath catching in her throat, eyes growing wide. A flush permeated her pale skin traveling to her throat, a tiny mewl escaping her as her mate moved closer. "Can we use the bed this time?"

He smirked and withdrew, drawing her tiny form into his arms and carrying her to the bed like his little princess. He lay her down gently in the center of the sizeable bed and simply took in her form, mentally cataloguing every perfect curve of her lithe body. Mine. It was in moments like these when they were alone and engrossed in each other without anyone clamoring for her attention that he felt like she was truly his, that she utterly belonged to him. He moved to the bed and straddled her leaning down to capture her sweet lips in a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

Kaname took his coat from the coat rack and put it on.

"Where are you going Kaname-sama?" Aidou asked curiously. He'd hardly had any time to spend with his prince and he was leaving already, this wasn't fair.

"Out."

The others took that explanation and left it alone, but not Hanabusa. "But you only just got here. Did I do something wrong?"

Kaname patted Aidou's tousled curls fondly. "Not at all. There is an urgent matter that I need to take care of."

Aidou looked up at his beloved pureblood with sapphire doe eyes, almost blushing when Kaname smiled. "Do you wish for me to come with you?"

He declined politely and looked over the short vampire's head. "Takuma I need to speak with you." He gave Aidou's hair one last pat before exiting the parlor.

"Yes milord?" Takuma asked sounding much like a private talking to his C.O..

"Move everyone here to the Kuran Manor. Call Yuuki and tell her to come home immediately."

"But what about Cross Academy?"

Kaname didn't like where things were headed, he was having to make decisions at the spur of the moment (not that he couldn't he just preferred to plan ahead). "Tell her to close it down until further notice."

Takuma couldn't catch the gasp that escaped him. That meant things were indeed taking a nosedive. "Yes milord." He couldn't help but ask the question burning in his mind when his lord turned towards the door. "Forgive me if I seem disrespectful Kaname, but… Where are you going?"

Kaname stopped. "To Midori's, she used bloodroses to try and kill Zero."

"Midori too? It seems like we have more enemies than allies." He gulped when Kaname stopped in front of the door. Had he incurred his wrath?

"Are you still with me Takuma?"

Takuma smiled merrily, placing a hand over his heart and giving a bow. "Even if the entire world were against us milord."

Kaname turned to the noble, a grave expression on his face. "It may very well be one day. Would you still remain loyal to me?"

The blond smiled sincerely at his lord. "Until my dying breath."

The noble's words warmed Kaname's heart because he knew that Takuma spoke from the bottom of his heart. He knew that the Level B would not go back on his promise. He dipped his head and turned, putting a hand on the doorknob. "Make haste Takuma." He commanded and just like that he had departed the home.

* * *

Shiki and Rima walked across the private airstrip. Takuma had phoned them hardly three hours ago and urgently requested that they come home. So, after getting the agency to agree, here they were walking towards the secondary jet sitting before the large hangar. It was a dreary and cold night and neither vampire were in the best moods, having had to do three days' worth of photo shoots in two and a half hours. Rima blew a large pink bubble of gum and tightened the scarf around her neck. "I should've known," she said stoically.

Shiki who was tugging both of their trunks along with no effort cast a curious glance at her. "What are you talking about?" He would be happy when they got to the airplane so they could be on their way home and he could see Ichi again, and let him know that he no longer felt _that_ insecure. His slate eyes narrowed when urgent footfalls reached his keen ears. They were being surrounded.

"This dream that we have been living these three years, I should've known it could not last." She popped another bubble of gum and stopped when three figures came into view.

"Haven't you heard? It's not safe for members of the Kuran court to be out in such small numbers." The leader, a thin woman wearing a fur-collared waist-coast, said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Shiki sat the heavy trunks down and sliced his hand with a claw, drawing upon his powers to create a blood whip. "You are the ones that are not safe."

More of the enemies leapt from the shadows and formed a circle around them, growling fiercely at their prey.

Shiki and Rima stood back-to-back boldly staring their enemies down, waiting to see who would be first to attack. A strong breeze gusted pass, stirring their hair and clothes, adding more tension to the atmosphere surrounding the group of people.

With a growl one of the men lunged at Shiki.

* * *

Kaien flopped down behind the trunk of the oak tree panting harshly, the relentless cold of the wintry air hurting his lungs. He assessed the damage to his side, wiping away the caked up blood, and sighed. They'd been running from the two women since he'd gotten to Germany and in all seriousness, he was tired. He looked to his side and smiled softly at the man speedily loading his gun. "I guess I should get better at my rescue missions."

"Damn straight." He pushed the man against the trunk and pulled out the tails of his torn shirt. "But hey, at least you came for me right."

Kaien smiled sweetly at the brusque hunter. "Be gentle with me Toga-kun, I bruise easily," he spoke melodiously, knowing very well that his words had double meanings.

Toga growled at the man, thinking of using his gun to blow his head off for such a comment. What a jackass. He took out a rag (one he kept from the old couple's home) and searched around in his coat. "You got any antiseptic on you?"

Kaien winced when he moved, the gashes in his side mightily protesting. "Yeah." He produced a brown bottle from the inside pocket of his coat. Now he remembered another reason why he didn't miss the life of a Hunter: the pain. Pain whether it was scratches, bites, bruises, or something even worse it was always present. Being a Hunter meant that one expected pain, embraced pain, worked through pain, and stitched their broken and scarred body together when their quarry was caught, such was the existence of a Hunter.

He poured the antiseptic on the rag in his hand and began cleaning his companion's wound, grimacing when Kain inhaled sharply. He listened intently, stretching his Hunter's senses in order to detect them. "They didn't deserve to die Kaien, they were just helping me out."

Kaien grimaced, gazing at the melancholy face of his dear friend. "We're going to avenge them Toga-kun." He put a hand on his friend's when the raven-haired man revealed the last of his bandage. "You need those for your own wounds, I'm nowhere near as banged up as you."

"Fine don't come crying to me when you get septicemia." He peeped around the thick trunk of the tree.

Kaien shivered slightly from the cold. "Nonsense, we will have found help by then."

Toga rolled his eyes straightened, leaning down to pick up his weapon. "We should get going."

Kaien stood and swiped a hand through his honey-colored hair. "As you wish my dear hunter."

Toga groaned. Maybe he should just leave him for those two wenches. "I'm not even gonna bother to tell you not to call me that." They ran side by side through forest taking care to make sure they left no imprints in the snow as they fled, heading towards the nearest road. The two scrambled down then up a ravine, through the forest, making sure to stay downwind of the wolf pack that howled in the distance.

Both were tired, Toga especially so, but they knew if they slowed down, if they stopped for more than a few minutes to take a breath, if they faltered in any way, Akemmie and Momiji would overtake them. The blonde shifted his gaze to the hunter sprinting at his side. He'd never told him, but he admired Toga greatly, because he'd been through so much in his life, but never once did he fall into despair. He always met adversity head-on, spitting in its eye and telling it to do its worst because he would most certainly do his. He'd always stood at his side, even when things got bleak and the Association pressured him, never once did he submit. They were friends for life, however long that lasted. The sound of sharp objects knifing through the air reached his ears.

Toga turned and popped off three shots, knocking the shuriken off their trajectories while Kaien deflected the two that hurtled towards him with his sword. "Damn, where are they?" He beaded his gun and snapped off a shot, grinning when he heard sudden movement.

Momiji dropped from the shadow of the tree, brandishing her lethal claws. "Don't tell me," she said mockingly, "you boys are deciding to stay and fight us."

Toga threw his friend a sidelong glance, restraining a smile when he saw the knowing look on his face. So he wasn't just delirious from pain and blood loss. There was a vampire nearby. Whether they were friend or foe had yet to be seen. "I only see you."

"Akemmie, did you get stuck or some…" Her sentence died in her throat when blood poured from above, staining white snow, and after a few delayed moments the other woman's headless corpse landed limply before them. Momiji's eyes bulged from their sockets. "Who did this?! Show yourself!!" She screamed towards the heavens. Who had taken her dear Akemmie from her? Who had the power to do such a thing without alerting her of their presence? They would be made to pay. Pale yellow hazed her eyes, murder and rage disfiguring her placid face, and her teeth extended.

Toga cocked his gun and pointed it at her. He'd seen this all before and frankly he just wanted to see her dead. "Looks like it's just you and us."

Out of nowhere a vampire appeared, grasping her from behind, and plunged a cruel-looking weapon into her chest, impaling her heart. He released her and casually tossed her carcass to the snow-covered ground. "Toga Yagari and Kaien Cross I assume."

Kaien remained in his kata, not daring to let his guard down. "Who are you?"

Toga growled and aimed his gun at the vampire. "What does it matter? He's a damned bloodsucker, we should be more worried about why he's here." He'd been through too many levels of hell recently to trust anyone, whether they saved his life or not.

Ryo rolled his eyes. Honestly hunters were some of the most ungrateful, stubborn bunch of people he'd ever came in contact with. "Honestly, you'd think you would be happy that I saved your lives."

"Who are you?" Kaien repeated. He had a good feeling that the man may have been sent by Kaname, but then again he could be one of those bad vampires that was just passing through smelled their blood, and decided to get rid of the competition for his prey.

"Mind if I smoke?" He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, flicking back the lid of his steel lighter to ignite it. With a content look on his face he drew on the cigarette, blowing out the smoke through his nostrils. "The name's Ryo Kitogirii."

Toga pulled the trigger of his gun.

"Toga!" Kaien called when he heard the shot.

Ryo moved aside in the nick of time, making the bullet whiz harmlessly by his temple instead of putting a hole in his forehead. "Look, I'm not here for trouble. Kuran sent me to bring you guys back." He held the cigarette between two fingers and blew out a ring of smoke.

"How the hell can you not expect not trouble when you applied the Nil Law to your own daughter you twisted fuck!" Toga snarled and pulled back the hammer on his gun, getting ready to fire again.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. Kami Hunters were so annoying.

Kaien stepped in front of his seething comrade, his old hunter's instinct prompting not to turn his back to Ryo. "Calm down Toga-kun. Violence won't solve this problem, perhaps he's turned over a new leaf."

Ryo sighed heavily. "My brother's a shifter. He hated that I took a human as a lover and no doubt hated the fruitage of that bond. So it was more than likely him posing as me," he explained offhandedly.

Toga and Kaien glanced at each other. "Fine," Toga relented, "just tell that to her when you meet her."

Kaien smiled merrily. "I'm happy you two finally made up! Now, onward to your car!" He said gaily, running in the direction of the road.

Ryo looked at Toga with a furrowed brow. "What--?"

Toga exhaled deeply. "Don't ask." He looked at the cigarette in the vampire's hand. "Please tell me you have another one of those."

Ryo produced another cigarette from his coat pocket and handed it to the Hunter, lighting it. "You're not so bad Hunter."

Toga chuckled. "Just because we're having a smoke together doesn't change a damn thing. I'm still watching you." He blissfully inhaled the smoke from the cigarette, giving a content exhale. "Let's go before he gets lost."

* * *

Yuuki and Seiren strode across the courtyard with the two new prefects, Izumi and Momochiro, towards the auditorium where she had asked both the Night and Day Class students to convene. "Milady," Seiren started, "are you sure about this?"

Yuuki smiled softly. "As sure as I'll ever be." She hoped the Day students believed the story that the school was shutting down because they were initiating a precautionary testing for black mold. Going before the entire student body was not something she pictured herself doing when she got here, but it had to be done to keep them safe.

"As soon as this is over, we must leave," Seiren stated firmly, "the sooner we get home the better."

Yuuki ignored her comment. She was not getting in that car until all the students Night and Day were safely off the premises. They opened the large French doors to the main building and went through the stage entrance of the auditorium.

Momochiro and Izumi took their place between the aisle, defining the line between the Night and Day sections. The Night Class students sat in their seats conversing quietly amongst each other, fully aware of the truth to why the school was being temporarily closed down, but knew that their presence was needed for good measure. A portion of the Day Class girls (and boys) were making cow eyes at the beautiful scholars across the aisles while the other portion looked barely awake.

Yuuki walked onto the large stage, tapping the microphone on the stand to make sure it was working properly, and cast a quick glance at the thick red curtains over the rostrum. "Students of Cross Academy, I apologize for getting you all up at such a late hour, but the reason is urgent. Starting right at this very moment, Cross Academy will be temporarily shut down—" The subsequent murmur that rippled through the human side of the student body drowned her out for a few moments before she regained her authoritative persona. "Settle down, settle down!" she commanded, using the voice she'd heard Kaname use on a number of occasions.

Gradually the murmur decreased in decibels.

"Because of the age of Cross Academy, we are having the school tested for black mold as a precautionary. The school will remain closed until the testing is finished, however long that takes."

"How do you expect us to get home! It's midnight for crying out loud!" A boy with the physique of an athlete shouted from his place in the back.

"Several shuttle buses will be here in half an hour to transport you to your respective homes. Parents of those who live out of town will be notified of the current situation and will be instructed to pick their children up at Comfort Inn." Momentarily she searched her memory to see if she had missed anything, but upon finding she hadn't grinned saccharinely at the crowd of teenagers and said, "you may go."

The students got up and filed out of the room.

Yuuki took in a breath and chewed her bottom lip. "Do you think they will attack Sei-chan?"

Seiren almost smiled at the nickname. "So far the Order of the White Lotus works in the shadows. I doubt they will attack Cross Academy now. That would mean unwanted attention and the possible endangerment of their plans." She ran a hand through her ashen hair and folded her arms. "Shall we go then milady?"

Yuuki shook her head. "We will go when every single student has boarded their shuttle."

Seiren didn't like the idea, but knew there was no arguing with her when her mind was made up. "As you wish milady."

Later, Yuuki watched as the last student, Sayori's little sister Mai, boarded the single remaining shuttle bus. She stood there dutifully until the tail lights of the vehicle disappeared over the hill. She smiled happily to herself. They were all headed home. This time Cross Academy's grounds would not become a battlefield. "Kami, take care of them all. See the Night Class Students home safely." The Night Class students of course had not left on a bus, but in their very own luxury town cars.

Seiren landed next to her mistress. "Milady, I have searched the grounds to make sure that we have no stragglers and closed down each building. I even packed a couple of bags for the Chairman."

She turned and regarded the woman with slightly shocked eyes. "Sei-chan, you didn't have to do that."

Seiren shook her head dismissively. "It was not a problem milady."

Yuuki smiled amiably at her knight. "Your thoughtfulness is greatly appreciated."

Seiren bowed humbly. She loved Kaname, but she knew he would never return her affection, but as long as she could serve him and his greatest treasure to the best of her ability, it was enough.

"Come on let's go." Yuuki said, walking through the gates to the black car idling a few feet away. She'd never realized just how creepy Cross Academy was when it was empty.

Seiren shut the gates and walked to the car, getting in only after closing her mistress's door.

The car smoothly descended the hill leading from Cross Academy and rocketed down the streets once it was in town. Yuuki looked back at the Academy in the distance with apprehensive eyes. Until recently, she'd been living so blithely, so happily in her manor with her mate. It had all been like a dream, but now, that dream was no longer in front of her eyes. Now, the only thing clouding her vision was an uncertain future.

* * *

Kaname stopped at the forest's edge when he saw the hedged maze, the fact that the hedges were uncharacteristically green for this time of year telling him that he was definitely in the right place. Midori was here, he knew it. He searched for her aura, but came up with nothing. He smirked, she was hiding her aura. Without a second thought, he strode across the snow and entered the maze, senses on guard. He'd known Midori had been staying in this general area for some time now, but had refrained from paying her a visit because she'd remained neutral in all other matters in the past. Now though she showed her hand and Kaname would not stand for her attacking Z—um- any member of his court.

He stopped when he came to a thick growth of sakura trees, their branches intertwined to form a canopy. He walked through the arch the two trees formed when he came near. She knew he was near, which meant that he had to expect an attack. It was warm within the growth of trees as if it were a pleasant summer day instead of a bitter cold winter outside. He walked past the beautiful blooming flowers of every variety of color and kind, the flawlessly trimmed topiary, and the fabulously sculptured statues of whimsical creatures of every manner. If Midori didn't waste her time hiding from the world like some crazed recluse she might have become one of the world's best sculptors, perhaps rivaling Michelangelo himself. _What a waste of talent._

He walked past the impeccable mermaid fountains, up the few stone stairs, and stopped. A growl rumbled low in his throat when he saw her.

Midori lounged beneath the colonnade atop a chaise lounge with gold and covered in blooming red roses. She crossed her legs, causing her light airy dress to rustle. "Hello Kaname."

He dipped his head, acknowledging her status as a pureblood. "Hello Midori. So this is where you spend your time now. How quaint." He sat down in the chair she gestured to, crossing his legs with the unflappability that he used like a weapon.

The tiny muscles around her eyes twitched. She didn't take too kindly to a child taking shots at her. "I like it." She clapped her hands and a man appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes milady?"

Kaname switched his eyes elsewhere. He'd heard of purebloods having their servants scantily clad, but completely naked was a whole different story. Pervert.

"Bring me a glass of Dom Perignon. And for our guest?" She looked expectantly at Kaname.

"Nothing for me."

She smirked wickedly. "You're not afraid that I'll have the drinks poisoned are you?"

Kaname placed his hands in his lap. "Not at all. I simply prefer to drink with those whose company I do not mind."

She shrugged. "Your loss. That is all Sven."

The servant bowed and exited the veranda.

She caressed one of the roses coiled around the arm of her chaise, causing it to open its blooms further. "So, why are you here to punish me Kaname?"

He maintained his cold expression. "You attacked a member of my court Midori. You could have jeopardized everything."

She giggled, smiling at Sven when he reappeared carrying a golden tray with a glass of champagne sparkling atop it. "Thank you dear." She sat up and picked the wineglass from the tray, taking a dainty sip. Her gaze fell upon the male pureblood, a derisive gleam in her silvery eyes. "Aww. You're angry because I touched your beloved Hunter, how cute." Her dress rustled when she leaned towards him. "You've developed quite a bit of affection for him haven't you." She stated. It wasn't a question.

Kaname didn't react in the slightest, he simply closed off all his emotions until his voice was as cold and unforgiving as the chill of winter. "Kiryuu, is but a tool, an instrument to ensure that my own happiness remains intact. Nothing more." He schooled his features when she laughed.

"Spare me your lies dear child. Your affections for him go deeper than that, I can see it in your eyes." A dark sneer topped her upper lip. "The mighty pureblood king pining after a Hunter that will never share his sentiments, how delightfully amusing." Her aura chilled when the roses blooming on her chaise began to wither.

"Once again you're letting your feelings rule your actions, like all the members of your lineage." She took a sip of champagne. "I guess some personality traits are just inherited."

He arranged his countenance back into its original stoic façade and regarded her with slightly smoldering eyes. He would not take such ridicule from a vagrant pureblood that hid herself from the world like some sort of hermit, striking like a snake whenever the opportunity presented itself. "Say what you wish but at least the Kuran manor was not destroyed due to petty, meaningless power struggles, leaving me without an inheritance and destitute," he said politely, his words cutting her like a double-edged sword. A sense of satisfaction swirled through him when he felt her mood change.

How dare he insult her! The Kurans were nothing but a bunch of soft-hearted insurgents. He had no right to speak of her in such a derisive matter. "It's your fault you know."

He regarded her curiously.

"The Turning of the Hourglass."

He didn't say anything to her, just kept those impassive eyes glued to her.

She downed her champagne. "The Olden Verse says that the Hourglass shall turn when the Blooming Princess is killed at the hands of the King."

He stared at her with narrowed eyes. She was lying, she had to be, there was no way that… _"You will gain a new power, but you have summoned a dark future for yourself,"_ those words echoed in his mind repeatedly like broken record of doom.

Her dress rustled when she stood, holding out her hand to the beautiful ivy coiling around the columns shadowing the veranda, lovingly caressing them when they reached out to her. She turned on him, her eyes gleaming evilly. "The vanishing of the Hunters, the resurfacing of the Third Race, and the fulfilling of the Prophecy is all because of that bleeding heart of yours."

Kaname couldn't control it. He couldn't control the anger boiling in him, the outburst that raged within. Not only had she insulted the Kuran name, picked at his attachment to Kiryuu, now she said that he was the reason things were so bad. "That forked tongue behind your teeth knows no truth witch," he growled, struggling to control the beast straining against its chains. His death aura pounded against the restraints of his control, seeking to find any way it could to slip to the fore, but he maintained his composure.

She giggled when she felt his aura chill. "You're such a flatterer." Her giggles died when she saw the shriveled flowers in the vases flanking the stairway and the ivy around the columns. He was killing her babies! She growled at him, allowing her death aura to project, and pointed.

The ground shook and blood roses broke through the paved ground and encircled him.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to kill anymore of my flowers, dear child." She caused the roses to constrict around the younger vampire while calling upon the death aura bestowed upon every pureblood, preparing to use it to kill him.

The blood roses and their vines withered to black nothings, flittering to the ground as ash. He flashed and appeared behind her, pulling her close in a warm embrace. "You should know that you cannot use blood roses against a Kuran, Midori-san." He kissed her cheek softly, dipping into the wealth of power he gained from Shizuka Hiou, and engulfed the terrifying shadow hand flying towards him with his own death aura.

"What are you going to do Kuran child? Kill me? Drink my blood like you drank Shizuka Hiou's? Well go ahead, I am not afraid to die."

A malevolent smile found its way on his strikingly handsome face and his eyes burned with scarlet. "There are fates worse than death dear Midori, allow me to show you one of them."

* * *

The next night, Kaname walked to the edge of the frozen pond on which Zero and the others merrily skated, smiles on their faces. He hated to ruin Zero and Aidou's fun but it had to be done now, because the Blood Moon was only ten days away. And if they were going to prevent hell from breaking loose on Earth they would have to start now. He smiled when Yuuki succeeded in doing a double axel without falling then beamed up at her 'brother' expectantly grinning when he patted her head fondly. He knew a part of her would always need the Hunter's approval, because he would always be her heart, and he could live with that. "Zero, Aidou, I need to speak to you both."

Aidou skated over eagerly while Zero lagged behind, grinning when he envisioned the irritating blonde with a tail (which would be wagging furiously at the moment). Kami why was he so stuck on the pureblood? Why did he treat him like he was the messiah or something? He knew Aidou would bend over backwards to please his pureblood, and forwards if Kaname expressed any interest to him in that area. Ridiculous. "What is it?" he snapped, although nowhere near as harsh as usual. He bent low and changed into his thick heavy boots disregarding the impatient scowl Aidou threw at him.

"Follow me, there are important matters we need to discuss." He stated and turned, trekking up the hill overlooking the frozen pond. He sat down on one of the benches sitting beneath the tree, inwardly smiling when Aidou sat next to him, staring up at him with devoted eyes.

Zero rolled his eyes and slouched on the cold hard marble bench across from the pureblood and the dreamy-eyed noble. "So, what 'important matters' do we have to discuss?"

Kaname regarded the Hunter momentarily taking in his beautiful features. "Zero, do you remember what I told you on the docks not too long ago."

Zero thought for a moment. "Yeah."

"Well, it's about that."

Aidou glowered at Zero. Since when did Kaname-sama call that cursed Hunter by his first name? And without any polite titles? What kind of topsy-turvy world was he living in? He scooted closer to his prince, terribly wanting the pureblood's attention.

"I suppose I should go ahead and tell you then…" He proceeded to tell the Hunter and the aristocrat everything he knew thus far about the Prophecy, the Archaic Grounds, the Temple of Exia, Yuuki and Umi's role in the prophecy, and why it was so important that they strive to keep hold onto their bonds. He answered whatever questions he could as he related to them the entire tale, making sure never to get off topic. When he finished he looked at the other two.

They stared at him with slightly open mouths, as if they were trying to say something but the words just wouldn't form, and faintly overwhelmed countenances. Aidou recovered from his bout of speechlessness quicker than the Hunter. "I am with you to the end Kaname-sama," he spoke humbly.

Kaname dipped his head to the smaller vampire, knowing quite well that Aidou meant those words. "Thank you Hanabusa."

Aidou nearly swooned upon hearing his lord say his name so informally. "And I will tolerate Kiryuu, although I doubt I can stomach him," he said scathingly.

Zero glared irately at the aristocrat. Why was it that little jerk-off's life mission to provoke him? "If keeping everything I love safe didn't depend on you being alive, I would put you out of my misery," he snarled venomously.

"Oh yeah? Well you just try it!"

Zero drew Bloody Rose, aiming the weapon at the noble's head.

Kaname sighed, restraining the urge to slap the irrepressible noble. Things would get weird if he struck the noble simply because he provoked Zero. "Aidou, stop acting like an infant. Zero, calm yourself, please. We cannot achieve our goal if we cannot tolerate each other's presence."

Zero holstered his weapon. Jackass. "Whatever. As long as Aidou shuts his yap, I should be fine."

Kaname quieted the noble before he could make a retort. "We leave tomorrow night."

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Don't question Kaname-sama, Kiryuu, just do as he says," the blonde scolded.

Zero folded his arms and snorted brusquely. "Blind obedience is not my thing. So, why are we leaving tomorrow night?"

Zero was being insolent, and as of late Kaname found that trait quite attractive. "There are loose ends I must take care of and we must find the whereabouts of the Archaic Grounds. If we don't we cannot save the world from shadow," he answered somberly.

Aidou grew quiet, there was a question burning in his mind, a question he was afraid to ask because of the answer he may get. But, he needed to know. "Will we all make it out of this alive?"

Kaname's was unable to control the grim expression that crept onto his face, and when he answered, his tone was thick with solemnity. "I will not put any delusions before either of you, we may not make it out of this alive."

Silence enveloped the three vampires, the two lower ranking males trying to digest the pureblood's frank reply. The idea that each of them may die trying to keep those that they loved safe was a sobering thought, especially for the two that were not eternal.

"Hey!" Yuuki called when she crowned the hill, dragging Umi behind her. "Why are you guys up here?"

Aidou jumped to his feet and beamed mirthfully at the two women. "Come on let's go!" He grasped Umi's hand and spirited her away towards the pond below.

Just before she disappeared over the hill Umi shot her lover a inquiring glance, catching the 'save it for later' look he gave her. Something was not right. He looked like he'd just heard that the Apocalypse was only a few days away. "Aidou-kun, is something wrong?"

Aidou chuckled and enwrapped her in his arms, dropping a kiss to her cheek. "Nothing's wrong Umi-chan, let's just skate," he said mirthfully, tousling her hair. He cast his dear cousin a glance, knowing that the other would instantly pick up on the unease that he desperately tried to cover over with cheerfulness. After swiftly changing back into his ice skates he dragged Umi onto the ice.

Yuuki looked at the two most important men in her life with querying eyes.

Kaname as if reading her mind responded, "We'll be along my love."

She smiled and ran down the hill shouting. "Wait, you promised to teach me the triple Lutz!"

Kaname and Zero followed behind at a slower pace, enjoying the pleasant silence save the sounds of revelry below and the snow crunching beneath their boots. The pureblood gazed at the ex-human, nearly falling into those solemn amethyst eyes.

"You were holding back for Aidou. What else did you want to say?" He asked, surprised to find the brunette staring at him intently, but kept his expression the same.

Kaname tore his gaze away from Zero's fearing he would surely drown in them, if not he would definitely divulge his deepest secrets. "How do you know I was holding back information?"

"It wasn't hard learning to read the nuances of your body language," he responded with a hint of pride, allowing his eyes to watch his mate and his 'sister' as they skated gracefully together.

The thought that Zero actually watched him closely enough to decipher his hardly-there body language made his cheeks burn, because it meant the Hunter had been watching him for some time. "I see. However, you are correct, I was holding back for Aidou's sake."

"Why?"

"He does not understand that we still may fail. That even after we have done all that we possibly can, we still may not succeed."

Zero nodded. He knew what it felt like to taste failure despite all his efforts. "Yeah, but that's why we must stretch ourselves beyond our limits. And if the world still falls into darkness, then we'll fix it, you'll fix it. You've snatched things out of the clutches of hell before, you can do it now."

Kaname nodded. A great weight felt like it had just been placed on his shoulders. Even if they failed, which he refused to do, he was still supposed to turn it around, because he was a pureblood, the vampire god. What if whoever was to be awakened decided that they would kill him, then who would salvage the world before it descended into the abyss? If despite their best efforts they failed, and he lost those that he held dearest, how could he be expected to fight back? How could he be expected to find the strength to overcome the darkness? He was a creature of the night, a pureblood, the most savage and sinister of the vampires, how could he save the world from the depths of the abyss when his soul itself resided in shadow? "Of course." He was always alone, forced to fight the wolves on his own even when it would seem that they overwhelmed him. But, he continued to wear the mask of complete self-confidence because if he didn't, the stronghold that was the Kuran court would be dashed to pieces by their enemies. No matter if he faltered, if he despaired, if he sacrificed all values that were sacred to him, he could not show it, he had to appear to be the composed ever confident pureblood that everyone expected. They were all depending on him.

"If not then hey, two pairs of hands are better than one right," he said a little uneasily, for once caring if the brunet would take it as an insult. Surprisingly the pureblood simply smiled and stood there on the bank watching the others glide gracefully along the ice.

He did not mean it but Zero's words warmed his heart to its very core, because what he said implied that he would not just follow him, but would stay at his side. "It may be a long while before we get to be so carefree again, Zero, you should go have fun," he said politely. He didn't mind standing alone protectively watching over the members of his court.

Zero inclined his head and stared at the pureblood. "So should you."

Kaname blew out a breath, causing a small white puff in the frigid air. The Hunter had no idea how his words affected him. He turned his eyes upon the other man, actually seeing the concern in those amazing amethyst orbs, and gently smiled.

Shiki, who had sneaked off to the bank and built a snow fort, chucked a sizeable snowball at Aidou. The snowball connected with the short vampire's head causing him to lose his balance. Aidou floundered on the ice comically before ultimately falling to the hard ice when Ruka whizzed by (discreetly tripping him). The other vampires laughed, Shiki on the other hand ducked behind his fort when Aidou jumped to his feet and dashed across the ice in his direction.

Later, Kaname stood alone, watching the members of his court as they engaged in merrymaking. Hanabusa and Akatsuki (who surprisingly was quite mirthful tonight) were having a snowball fight with Takuma and Shiki and the two cousins were winning because Aidou was using his power to cheat. Rima and Ruka were building an elaborate snowman. Yuuki and Umi were making snow angels while Zero stood over them like their silent protector, a tiny smile upon his lips. Seiren sat on the bank alone vigilantly watching over the members of his court. He looked at her endearingly, her vigilance was invaluable, but sometimes he wished she would loosen up and have some fun.

The butler who balanced a tray of eleven cups of steaming hot chocolate in both hands stopped at the mouth of the hill and gave a humble bow. He kept his head bowed as the vampires stampeded to him each picking a steaming cup of hot cocoa from the tray. After everyone had their own cup, he left and scurried back to the house.

Everyone quieted down and sat upon the picnic blankets they'd been using before everyone decided to start ice skating. The couples sat side-by-side, canoodling contently. He smiled when Yuuki cuddled next to him, sighing happily. "I love you Yuuki."

She looked up at him with scarlet colored cheeks. "I love you too Kaname-kun," she said adoringly, taking a sup of her steaming chocolaty drink. She giggled when he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Kaname turned his attention away from his beloved queen, taking in the joyful faces of his court members. His heart quivered because he knew deep down that there was a possibility that when this was over some of these faces would be forever lost to him within the shroud of death. The blissful dreamland they had been floating in within their own bubbles was about to be breached by the darkness looming on the horizon. He looked down at Yuuki who giggled at a joke Aidou told Akatsuki. He had to protect Yuuki. No matter what, hell or near death, he would protect her. He would do all that was possible to succeed, expend himself until his legs buckled, until the ground ran red with his lifeblood, until he exhausted every last drop of power in his body. His life meant nothing now, all that mattered was that he succeeded. Everything and everyone that he treasured was depending upon him which was why he refused to fail.

* * *

**A.N.:**

**Whoohoo! Chapter 5 is done. Sorry it took me so long to finish this one, but Lelouch and Suzaku are trying to take my Muse hostage. *Come back with my muse Suzaku!***

**(Suzaku sticks out his tongue. "Nyah!" He is tripped by Takumi.**

"**Ha take that ya little punk!"**

**He turns to walk away and is sucker punched by Rolo. "My brother wants this muse, so you can't have her." He runs away.**

"**Come back here you little fuck! That fic she has is about me!"**

**Rolo stops and turns around, stopping time with his Geass. He walks to Takumi and uses the end of the cigarette to burn a hole in the bassist's forehead. "Take that jerk."**

**Takumi screams when time starts flowing again. "Psycho!"**

**Yasu smacks Rolo across the head with his drumsticks, knocking him out. "Sorry kid but the Muse is ours." Yasu holds up Muse triumphantly. "I got her."**

**"You mean you _had_ her." Shinichi corrects. **

**Yasu looks up at his empty hands to see Lelouch dashing away with her by the arm. "Dammit."**

"**Lelouch has her!" Naoki and Nobu cry.**

**Ren smokes a cigarette nonchalantly. "Ah, he's not gonna get far anyway."**

**Lelouch grows winded and stops sprinting after only fifty feet, gasping for air. "Shit, I really should start working out."**

"**Give us the muse!" Nana K. demands and grabs Muse by her other arm. She yanks Muse to her.**

**Lelouch yanks back. "Look lady just because you're pregnant, doesn't mean you can get what you want!" They tug poor Muse back and forth spewing curse words at each other until they hear the click of a gun. They stop and look with fearful faces at the man standing before them.**

**Zero points Bloody Rose at them and gestures for them to let go of the Muse. Nana shrinks away while Lelouch glares defiantly. "I've been to C's world, you think that shitty little peeshooter scares me?"**

"**Just friggin great the Vampire Knight guys just had to show up didn't they," Nana O. growls. "You're all just a bunch of goddamned bullies!"**

**Kain shoots fire at Lelouch, causing his pants to catch fire.**

**Lelouch screams and takes off his pants, revealing boxers with Teletubbies on them. He tries to hide himself, face flaming red. **

"**Damn I hope that ain't Tinky Winky on there," Yasu jokes.**

**Aidou leans forward, inspecting Lelouch's underwear. "It is! It's Tinky Winky!" Aidou points and laughs.**

**Nobu laughs loudly, pointing at Lelouch. "Hahahaha. Douchebag!"**

**Yasu blows a smoke ring. "Dipsy over there had better watch out." He jokes, tossing a nod at Suzaku.**

"**Shut up baldy!" Lelouch bellows, face growing even brighter red.** **_Lord just kill me now. Kill me and end this mortification_. "Nunnaly I told you not to buy me anymore cartoon boxers!" He yells at his sister.**

"**Sorry," she says sheepishly.**

"**You let your sister buy your underwear?" Kaname says.**

"**Oh like you can talk." Suzaku retorts.**

"**Suzaku let me handles this," he says haughtily. Then glares at Kaname. "Oh like you can talk!"**

**Zero rolls his eyes and grasps Muse's arm. "Let's go."**

"**Hey look is that the Sex Pistols!" Muse exclaims, pointing behind them. **

**Everyone looks away in the direction she points.**

**Muse yanks her arm free and hauls tail. She looks back and speeds up, kicking up dust when she sees the mob of Vampire Knight, Code Geass, and Nana characters stampeding after her. "I'm getting tired of this shit!")**

**So I hope this isn't crap, and if it is please forgive me. Anyhow if you enjoy this chapter please don't hesitate to Read and Review (because reading and not reviewing is like The Dog Days of Summer county fair without cotton candy). Constructive Criticism is welcome but NO FLAMES. (Sorry for the little bonus part at the end, I got bored.)**

***Yes my princess?**

**#Little Paw.**

**XOXO**

**Next Chapter: The death of an ally. A coup d'état. The Olden Ones. Kaname's sacrifice. Read all of this and more in Carpet of Thorns.**


End file.
